Eyes of Defiance
by Silver-eyed Hyuuga
Summary: He caught the blonde's gaze and found himself absolutely captivated by those endless chasms of deep indigo. Yet Naruto's stare held sadness, deep sadness, and Neji found himself longing to know his deepest secrets. NejiNaru
1. The One who Defied Him

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKKK MINNA! Silver-eyed Hyuuga once more joins the RACE! HAHAHAHAHAH...ahem...so. First off: I sincerely apologize. I was gonna post the KimiNaru first, but then this great idea for NejiNaru popped into my head and...since I didn't want to lose the idea...you get the point.

Anyhow, I have my gratitude to give to Fei-sama (thanx for the plushies; I love you so much!), Momochi Zabuza (I love you, Momo-chan...heheheh...thank you too!) and Yukishiroi (gotta love you as well!)! I love love love love love you guys! Thanks for listening to my rambles in my e-mails! You guys actually put up with me...so happy...TT heheheheh...

Zees feec ees dehdeecaeted tu Faye-sahmah ehnd Momo-chahn. Sankyuu (momo: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!)

Chapter 1: The One Who Defied Him

It started out as a light drizzle, then became a full-fledged downpour in the streets of Tokyo. Unsuspecting citizens happily walking down the streets turned and fled for cover, seeking refuge under an overhanging ledge or under their newspapers. Soon the streets cleared, devoid of all life, and an eerie silence fell over the once-bustling streets save for the gentle pitter-patter of the rain on the concrete. Hours passed and it soon grew dark, but still the rain incessantly poured from the heavens. Most everyone holed themselves up in their warm, comfortable houses, thankful for the shelter and cheerful presence of their families. It was calm and peaceful, just the way they liked it.

Just the way he liked it.

A tall, stately figure calmly paced the floors of the Hyuuga estate with long, measured steps. Dark midnight hair swished from side to side as the heir to the long chain of business the Hyuuga so nobly possessed paced with a maddening aura of composure around the massive area of the regal room. Grayish-silver eyes narrowed and Neji came to rest, sitting in a chair of a rich, deep red-maroon hue.

He watched the rain slick the windows of the mansion with a mesmerizing intensity flowing about him in waves. It was one of his personal preferences, watching the rain slake the windows in an almost sensual way, for the waters cascading from the sky altered his normally stoic facade to something quite resembling serenity. Lowering his eyelids, he continued to observe the slow drip-drip-dripping of the rain down to the gutters below.

A sudden noise made him turn, somewhat in annoyance, but never would Neji allow any emotion to ever cross his face other than pure impassiveness. He quietly observed the servant standing before him in the entrance to the room.

"You inquire of me?" The servant nodded, and got right to the point.

"Your uncle requests your presence, Neji-sama." Neji let out a barely audible sigh, inhaling calmly through his nose.

"Very well. I shall meet him there; you may go." The servant bowed and departed.

Sighing once more, Neji lifted himself out of the chair with undeniable elegance and walked down the myriads of twisting and turning corridors which led to the foyer of his uncle's luxurious quarters. Knocking gently on the door, he waited for the permission to enter and opened the door, stepping in and closing it quietly after him. There he stood before his uncle with a perpetually wooden countenance, though his eyes betrayed the slightest hint of curiosity only one with a vast amount of experience in reading emotions could detect.

"You called for me, Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi nodded, matching Neji's deadpan visage with an apathetic gaze of his own.

"It seems I have quite forgotten your birthday, have I not?" This was answered by silence from the Hyuuga before him.

"It seems I should give you your present then." And with that, Hiashi drew aside a boy from behind him.

Neji scrutinized the ragtag youth standing with his head inclined in front of him. He certainly didn't look like one from a high social bearing, yet something about the way he held himself, whether it was his stance or the maddeningly serene aura which radiated from him in waves seemed to capture Neji's attention. Lavender-white eyes roved over his body, noting the slim gold-spun threads of his hair to the slender yet masculine curve of his arms, signifying well-sculpted muscles. A nudge from Hiashi made the boy raise his head, and for once in his life, Hyuuga Neji was absolutely speechless.

There was really nothing special in the other's facial features that made Neji stare; no, it was his eyes more than anything else. Those eyes were bottomless chasms of deep, fluctuating blue, now indigo, then changing to a beautiful cobalt that seemed to engulf the Hyuuga and overwhelm him completely. His eyes possessed a deep, underlying current of defiance, which rather impressed Neji though he did not admit it, and seemed to drown the Hyuuga in their limitless azure depths. Though upon closer observation, Neji could faintly detect a hint of desperate sadness, though the Hyuuga blamed it on imagination for it was gone the next minute.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he is yours to do with as you please."

Neji nodded his thanks out of sheer formality and abruptly turned, walking back down the long hallway out of his uncle's quarters. Naruto followed close behind, with a slow measured pace to rival Neji's own. This rather unnerved the Hyuuga; servants didn't usually walk with such an air of tranquility, they mostly scuttled along like annoying beetles to do your each and every bidding. Yet something about the way this one walked…Neji couldn't deny he had a fair amount of charisma behind that stone cold gaze.

A sudden flash of annoyance surged through him like electricity through a wire. Servants were meant to learn their place in society. This boy felt too much like one of a regal bearing. Turning around to face Naruto, Neji beckoned him to come closer. The boy obeyed, but somehow the glint of utter insolence intensified which each step he took towards the Hyuuga. This rather took Neji by surprise, but he didn't outwardly show it, walling up his emotions inside. Naruto walked towards Neji until he was an arm's length away, to which he was stopped by the Hyuuga with a gentle finger on his nose.

Those three small slashes on the boy's face intrigued the Hyuuga to no end. Reaching out, he slowly traced each scar on the boy's face with gentle fingers, running them lightly back and forth across the raised marks, caressing them in an almost gentle way. All this time Naruto didn't move, and the expression in his eyes remained the same if not intensified.

Neji turned and called softly for a servant. One came running up and bowed frantically at the Hyuuga's feet, asking for his command.

"Take this boy and wash him up, then give him a room in the servant's quarters." The servant bowed and ushered Naruto out the door and into the hallway, bowing awkwardly once again before bustling down the corridor and into the great recesses of the mansion.

Neji leaned against the door, crossing one slim leg over the other, his lean, lanky frame arranging itself into more relaxed position. He had to give his credit to his uncle; that boy was unlike no other servant Neji had ever encountered before. It would be amusing to play with him, though to what extent depended entirely on his behavior.

Naruto surveyed the walls of the mansion with awe, though he did not show any emotion other than impassiveness on his features. The servant leading him showed him into a room, then closed the door with a sharp snap. A bath was waiting in the middle of the room, with other servants already bathing, all male. They took notice of the boy, decided they liked him, and beckoned him to join them with energetic gestures of their hands. Naruto stripped and slid into the waters, sighing slightly as the welcoming warmth calmed his nerves and soothed his troubled soul. A servant made his way over to him and held out his hand in greeting.

"Are you new here?" Naruto nodded and grinned toothily at the boy with the disheveled brown hair.

"Yeah, I just arrived. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" The other boy smiled.

"I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. I'm one of the servants who works with the dogs." Naruto perked up curiously.

"We have dogs here?"

"Oh yeah, they're mostly Hiashi-sama's though. I love dogs, so I treat them like mine." Naruto nodded.

"So what do you do here?" The blonde boy thought for a while.

"I'm Neji-san's personal servant." At this the normally bright blue eyes turned a smoky indigo, and became filled with bitterness.

"I was a birthday present for Neji-san." The others nodded sympathetically. Another came forward.

"Don't worry, he'll tire of you soon. I was his personal servant about two years ago before he got rid of me. My name's Lee." Naruto nodded, observing the unusually thick eyebrows. He had to hand it to him though; this one emitted an undeniable optimism.

"I don't think he'll tire of me. He looked at me funny, like he was seeing right through me." The others nodded knowingly.

"The whole Hyuuga family has that latent ability, to see right through people. It is a genetic thing that started generations ago, yet Neji-sama does it far better than anyone else." Naruto smiled, but it was laced with puzzlement.

"He didn't look at me that way though. It was as if he felt…intrigued by me or something." Kiba laughed and tapped Naruto on the forehead playfully.

"Those eyes of yours could be seen from a mile away, you know." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh thanks. Now I'll have to go around wearing dark glasses, and people with think I'm a shady sort of character." Just then the soft peals of a bell sounded in the distance. Lee looked up.

"I think we have to get out now. Dinner is served." His eyes sparkled with hunger.

"And Shizune-nee-chan's the greatest chef in all of Tokyo. Just wait until you taste her food!" Kiba chimed in.

"I'm not that bad at cooking either." Naruto said softly. Kiba turned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was alone the majority of my life, so I learned how by stealing a recipe book from the store." The dog-boy winked.

"Smart kid." Naruto looked over at him with huge baby-blue eyes.

"You think so?" Kiba promptly burst out laughing at the sheer innocence laced in Naruto's voice. The kid sounded so cute….

"Not everyone can cook for themselves. C'mon, we'd best get going down to the kitchen. I'm hungry." Naruto nodded and followed suit.

Later that Evening

Neji sat with his hands folded on his mouth, thoughts revolving on the new servant he just received. Something about his eyes…something about his eyes separated him from the rest of the pathetic servants his uncle had accommodated over the past few years. Granted, Neji had seen and experienced countless blue eyes before in the sixteen years of his lifetime, but these eyes were oddly different in a way the Hyuuga simply couldn't place his finger on. His face bore great strength and suffering, shown in the way he held his mouth and the way his eyes seemed to glitter with a vast amount of hidden anguish.

Elegant lips curved up in a smile. How fortunate for him to obtain this rare gem among mere rocks. He was, after all, his personal servant, there to do his bidding at whatever cost it took. Perhaps he could toy with this boy, and delve deeper into the enigmatic depths of his soul, reaching for his deepest, darkest secrets. A sudden snap was heard, and the subject himself walked slowly up to Neji, his clear blue eyes dead to the world.

Neji turned and crooked one finger towards Naruto, almost enticing him to come closer. Naruto obeyed, though with each step he took, the temperature in his gaze dropped to almost glacial degrees. The Hyuuga before him felt a stab of annoyance. This servant was too defiant, and the look he was giving him was completely unnerving Neji to points where he was sure his hard-earned self-control would snap completely. Inwardly calming himself, he let a somewhat sadistic smile cross his countenance. The prospect of toying with this young pup was very intriguing indeed. The words slid almost involuntarily out of Neji's mouth.

"Come here."

Naruto complied, though his gaze seemed to penetrate into Neji's pure-white orbs and read the inner workings of his spirit. Long, slender fingers reached out and slowly caressed the blonde boy's golden locks, stroking them with an almost lazy feel before moving down to his cheeks where they traced the scars across the skin. Neji smiled a feral smile, a sure sign of danger, still continuing his slow ministrations.

All the while Naruto hadn't even batted an eyelash; on the contrary, the tranquil essence about him seemed to intensify and become, if possible, even more serene. Neji was a bit taken aback by the sheer obstinacy of the boy, but smiled and decided to use the silence to his credit. Standing, he circled Naruto much like a tiger would its prey, eyes scrutinizing every single detail of his frame. They lingered on his neck; it was a rare thing, that neck of his, longer and finer than any other neck Neji had ever laid eyes on before. It was a rather feminine neck, though Neji could see much strength under the whiteness of the skin.

"Such a beautiful neck…so fine and slender…it looks so delicate." Silence was Neji's only response, though Naruto could've frozen the entire room to sub-zero degrees with his gaze had gazes the ability to control the temperature.

Neji ran his fingers slowly up and down Naruto's neck, rather impressed by the stubbornness of the boy. Stroking it gently, he turned his hand over, running the backs of his fingers lightly over the milky skin of the other. Naruto was eerily silent, accepting what was being done, but nevertheless disregarding the action completely. A sudden rush of anger welled up in the Hyuuga, so intense and sudden that he almost considered strangling the boy for his impudence. Nevertheless, he calmed himself down, regaining his self-control once more. If the boy would act so indifferent to him, then perhaps he should respond in a way that the boy least expected.

Snow-white eyes glinting with just a touch of feral instincts, Neji let his eyes roam over Naruto's neck. It truly was magnificent; the white, creamy skin left pure and unblemished, the graceful, sensuous curves of where the neck connected with his shoulder. Just barely touching the smooth skin with the pads of his fingers, Neji found that his neck was unusually soft, smooth and pleasant to the touch. Naruto stiffened in spite of himself at the touch, and went instantly rigid when Neji continued stroking his neck. The Hyuuga drew back, amused. It was all right, really; Neji found it rather stimulating.

Lowering his lips to Naruto's neck, Neji paused, his mouth millimeters from the tempting skin. Though the blonde wasn't looking directly at him, he could feel the emotions rolling off the boy like water. What surprised him though, was that it wasn't fear or anger; no, the emotion emanating from this boy was…sadness. Opalescent eyes narrowed in confusion and shock. This boy felt sadness for what Neji was doing to him? Why so? And why….why when no other emotion jolted Neji's soul like this one…why did he suddenly feel so corrupted?

Naruto fought to level his breathing, inhaling deeply in his nose and passing the air out through his mouth. He could feel the want radiating from Neji, could feel the confusion emitting from the Hyuuga when he paused just before taking his neck. Standing absolutely still, making no sound whatsoever, he fought like the devil to keep his composure despite the fact that he could still feel the soft puffs of Neji's breath on the junction between his neck and his shoulder. He could almost feel the other's lips on his neck, though not quite, not quite.

Neji steadily controlled his thoughts, rearranging them into a more logical order. This one was just a servant, no more than a slave. After all, did not Hiashi-sama say he could do with this pup as he pleased? Yes, after all, this boy needed a lesson, and give him one he would.

The Hyuuga bent and brushed his lips gently across the slopes of Naruto's shoulder. Nipping gently at the flesh, he slid his tongue onto the slightly salty skin, smiling with a mixture of sadism and personal pleasure as Naruto once again rendered himself completely rigid, as stiff as a railspike under Neji's artful caresses. Tensing his tongue, he lapped gently at the other's neck, making his way up to Naruto's jawline and planting a soft kiss right in the crevice where his ear and his jaw connected. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees in the room, and Neji suspected he couldn't stand to look into those endless indigo chasms for more than two seconds before his soul broke down completely from the ice-cold gaze.

Naruto struggled frantically to keep his pulse under control. He would not….he _could not_ let his…master…gain the satisfaction of seeing him break. He had to stay strong; it was absolutely essential that he brave out this treatment, for his honor as a boy of worth was standing on the line. He silently inhaled in his nose and through his mouth, taking deep calming breaths despite the way his heart raced when the Hyuuga laid his lips on his neck. He had to endure this….he had to endure this regardless of all costs. What Neji was doing to him had a dangerous air about it, and he suspected he could even be killed on the spot if he so much as moved an eyelash.

He felt the white-hot pain that stained his cheek before he saw it. He was instantly thrown backwards from the force of the blow, landing uncomfortably on the carpet that covered the floor. Naruto gritted his teeth, his golden-yellow bangs falling over his eyes, trying desperately to hold back the yelp that threatened to burst from his lips. Growling silently, he turned and captured the Hyuuga in his gaze. Neji's eyes were smoldering with fury, his jaw set in a tight, narrow line.

He didn't know what had come over him; all he knew was that a sudden surge of pure rage had flashed through his veins and the next moment the boy was on the floor and his hand was smarting severely from the force of the blow. The boy had crumpled silently, betraying no tell-tale outburst of pain. The Hyuuga looked on unsympathetically as Naruto slowly raised himself from the carpeting, turning to face him.

As those clear blue eyes came in contact with his pearl ones, Neji instantly felt as if something cold and sinister had seeped into the very depths of his soul, curling hungrily at the nooks and crannies of his spirit. He felt a sudden torrent of guilt so overwhelming that he almost dropped to his knees to beg forgiveness of the boy he had struck. Why was it, _why was it_ that whenever he did whatever he did to hurt the boy, he always ended up feeling as if he himself had been injured twice as hard? It wasn't supposed to be this way; but then again, Neji had long since acknowledged that this young pup was different than all the others he had encountered.

Turning abruptly, he strode to the window with his back to the boy, looking out at the night sky with its perpetual darkness. Naruto slowly got to his feet, dusting himself off and standing silently at attention, eyes roving over the Hyuuga's body not with hate; on the contrary, it was with a deep interest and curiosity that the blonde surveyed the other.

"Leave me."

The command was uttered with a faint amount of bitterness in the tone. Naruto departed, sneaking one last glance at Neji's turned back before inaudibly letting himself out of Neji's quarters. Long after the young blonde left, Neji was seen to be pacing the corners of his room, a deeply troubled look on his finely sculpted features.

This will be one of my more serious fics, so I hope you enjoy! The KimiNaru will be a bit more lighthearted.


	2. Under the Ice of His Heart

Chapter 2: Under the Ice of His Heart

The Next Morning

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes, wiping the crust from his eyelashes as he sat up and stretched. He looked with a mixture of curiosity and amusement at the messy nest of spiky brown hair next to him; Kiba was apparently still in the kennels of the mansion judging from the movements his hands were unconsciously forming (much resembling the way one would stroke a faithful dog). Poking the Inuzuka in the nose, Naruto giggled silently as Kiba snorted and groaned, rolling over and cracking a sleepy eye at the blonde. Sitting up as well, he yawned, displaying unusually long canines, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, running a hand through his unkempt mahogany locks.

"It's time to get up you sleepyheads. Hiashi-sama will be on our backs if we don't get to work."

Kiba hollered the wake-up call and quickly raced to the bathroom, dragging Naruto along by the collar of his shirt. Deftly filling the basin with warm water, he drenched himself in the liquid, shoving Naruto down with him. Spluttering, Naruto playfully splashed him back, resulting in an all-out war between the two and thoroughly soppy clothes as a result. Laughing, the boys collapsed on the floor, scooting quickly out of the way as a deluge of servants ran to claim the water. Kiba turned to Naruto.

"You have to wake up early if you want to get the water first. We only get one basin, so competition is tough." Naruto playfully punched him in the arm.

"This coming from the guy I had to poke to get him up? You should have thanked me. Anyway, I take it you had a good dream with your dogs?" Kiba's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" One side of the blonde's mouth curled upwards in a smirk.

"You were petting your pillow," he stated matter-of-factly. Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, I do love those dogs. I have one of my own; his name's Akamaru." Naruto cocked his head questioningly.

"So then why didn't you bring him to the Hyuuga mansion?" Kiba sighed dejectedly.

"The only dogs allowed here are Hiashi-sama's. He keeps the males in one kennel and the females in the other so we don't get many pups." Naruto nodded in comprehension.

"I see. Anyway, if competition is as hard as it is here then at breakfast, we'd better get a move on. Something tells me fresh food is always the best." Kiba agreed and chased Naruto to the kitchens, laughing lightheartedly all the way.

It was later that Kiba looked up from his onigiri, addressing Naruto with an amiable look in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"So how was your first day serving His Royal Ice-Bitch Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto looked down at his rice, trying to search for the right words.

"Umm…it was…in-teresting." Kiba's eyes glittered with attention.

"How so?" Naruto gulped, not wishing to go into the fine details of what had been done to him the previous evening.

"I just watched him pace around his room. He sure paces a lot. It must be a habit." Kiba looked up, mouth full of rice ball.

"Yoo mheene hee phashed she wchole tchime?" He said, spraying Naruto with bits of rice paste. Naruto picked the food off his face with a condescending look at the Inuzuka, who smiled sheepishly and gulped down his food.

"You mean he paced the whole time?" Naruto nodded.

"Yup. Incredibly boring, but since I get food and shelter, it's a pretty good deal." Kiba smiled.

"You're lucky. Most of us have to run around all day, cleaning dishes or making beds. Like poor Shizune-nee-chan there," Kiba jabbed his spoon at the young woman's back. "She has to cook nonstop all day." Shizune turned around, a reassuring smile on her face.

"It's okay, Kiba-kun. I don't mind cooking, and after all, Hiashi-sama does praise me sometimes." She giggled and went back to stirring the sauce on the stove. Curious, Naruto went over to the stove and peeked over the top at the rich reddish-brown dressing Shizune was stirring.

"Can I have a taste?" Shizune smiled and ladled a spoonful for Naruto to try. The blonde swallowed the contents, a thoughtful look on his cherub face.

"Hmm…needs some garlic." He reached for said spice and shook a fair amount into the soup, stirring it slowly. After a period of time, he ladled some for Shizune to taste. The cook licked tentatively at the soup, tasting it with the air of an experienced chef. Obsidian eyes widened in amazement.

"Naruto-kun! This is really good! Where did you learn how to cook?" Naruto displayed his pearly-white teeth as he grinned foxily at the older woman.

"I was alone for most of my life, so I had to survive somehow. At first I just made myself simple meals, then eventually I started growing interested in cooking. It's fun if you know what to do and don't mind a mess." Shizune nodded and laughed.

"Well then Naruto, I will be asking for help from time to time." Naruto's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Okay, Nee-chan! I'd best be going now." Shizune waved the blonde boy off and continued stirring the sauce, a smile on her face.

Finishing his ramen and turning in the bowl, he was about to report to Neji when he realized the Hyuuga hadn't summoned him. Rifling mentally through his thoughts, Naruto had remembered never to come to his…master…unless he was being summoned. Lee had told him about a few nasty experiences once, where he'd caught Neji in the middle of a very important meeting with his uncle, resulting in a black eye and no dinner. That thought bearing in mind, he smiled and meandered down to the lush gardens the Hyuuga estate bore in its vast area of land, humming tunelessly along the way. Seeing a patch of blue out of the corner of his eye, he skipped happily down to the lake, reveling in the feel of the somewhat ticklish grass between his toes.

Plopping down amongst the soft green carpeting of weeds, Naruto noticed a few reeds growing along the riverbank. Cornflower eyes lighted up with a joyful glint, and Naruto smiled happily, reaching for the reeds. Snapping one off, he examined it closely, turning it this way and that and examining the length and width of the reed. He smiled. This would be fun to work with; it was just his good fortune to encounter a huge reed patch right when he needed entertainment.

Sitting up, he extracted a small knife from his shoe. Flipping it open, he briefly tested the blade against his thumb, drawing a thin line of blood across the pad of his finger. Satisfied, he chose a choice spot on the reed and carefully scratched out an oval in the sinuous fibers of the reed. Twisting the knife with the utmost precision, he painstakingly carved out the oval and refined the edges, doing the same to regular sections of the reed. Laying down the knife, he held the reed to his lips and blew.

It was a surprisingly mellow sound that whistled through his flute. He'd expected the sound to be a bit muffled—the reeds he'd worked with at home hadn't been of the highest quality—but these reeds were perfect for carving pipes. Laughing softly, he lay once more on the grass, playing an amiable tune on his newly whittled instrument.

A sudden tug at his shoulder brought him to attention, and he turned around to catch a glimpse of the intruder. A small boy was standing behind him, his onyx eyes filled with childish innocence and curiosity. Looking at Naruto, he smiled hopefully up at the blonde. Naruto smiled back, hoping he looked somewhat welcoming to the young child before him. The child spoke in a soft, somewhat shy voice.

"What are you doing?" Naruto inwardly smiled. The boy's voice radiated pure innocence.

"I'm playing a reed flute." The child's large luminous eyes seemed to shine with interest.

"Can I try?" Naruto nodded his consent.

"If you know how." The boy eagerly snatched up the flute, putting it to his lips and blowing lustily on the mouthpiece. A few garbles came out, but nothing close to music. The boy looked crestfallen.

"How come I can't do it?" Naruto chuckled.

"You're blowing too hard. Here, let me carve you one of your own, and I can teach you how." The other shook his head stubbornly.

"I wanna carve it myself." Naruto sighed and handed over his knife, plucking a nearby reed and handing it to the child.

"Here, use this. But don't cut your—"

The child yowled and clutched his finger, sucking frantically on the blood that welled up.

"—self." Naruto finished, a bit too late. Sighing, he took the knife and the reed from the child.

"Here, let me carve it for you." All past traces of pain forgotten, the child leapt up and peered anxiously over Naruto's shoulder.

"By the way, I never got your name." The other grinned, showing a huge gap in his teeth.

"My name's Konohamaru. What's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you." Naruto went back to whittling out the flute. Once the task was done, he handed it to Konohamaru, who enthusiastically snatched it up in his small, eager fingers.

"Now, blow very gently across the top of the hole that's farthest from the others." Konohamaru did so, and produced a very faint whistling tone. Elated, the boy leapt up and grinned.

"I did it! Did you hear that Naruto-sempai? I did it!" Wrinkling his nose at "sempai", Naruto nodded and praised the boy.

"I wanna hear you play now."

The blonde boy smiled and readily complied, piping a lively tune on his flute. Konohamaru laughed and danced around the other, giggling good-naturedly. Together the two played on the riverbank, having a ball of a time with the music and fun.

A lone figure leaned against the window sill, quietly observing the two boys. Unbeknownst to them, Neji was observing their every movement, from the way Konohamaru danced wildly around the riverbank to the way Naruto's eyes seemed to light up with sheer joy as he watched the other prance around him with a smile on his face.

The Hyuuga felt a violent flow of sudden emotion surge through his chest. Jealousy, wistfulness, sadness, longing, and a little nostalgia; why did those feelings suddenly plague him so? Could it be that he longed for that joyful gaze to be fixed upon himself instead of the cold, frozen ice that glazed Naruto's eyes whenever he was with him? He suddenly found himself longing for that happiness, that special spark of life and vividness to be reserved for him and him only.

A single solitary sphere of moisture threatened to slip from the long, dark lashes of the Hyuuga; he swiped at it with a surge of annoyance, suddenly furious with himself. Oh why did this blonde brat haunt him so? And why did he, when never before had he let any other human alive worm their way into his heart, why did he feel the walls around his heart giving way now that this boy had appeared? It wasn't right; it wasn't the dull yet comfortable lack of emotion he was used to ever since the blonde had appeared in his life. He mentally cursed his uncle for the sudden flux in his normal lifestyle.

Neji sighed, giving in to the torrent of emotions that constantly battered at his psyche. Very well then; it seemed that there was no other way to rid himself of these thoughts unless he fully understood that child. Then, and only then would he be free of those…those feelings and dispose of the blonde as soon as possible.

"Bye Naruto-sempai! I have to go now!" Konohamaru yelled over his shoulder, waving energetically to Naruto. The blonde smiled and waved off the boy, then settled down into the grass, snuggling into the welcome greens, content to watch the clouds float by.

He watched the fluffy white entities make their way across the sky with an air of laziness. He wished he were a cloud; they were so carefree, without a single solitary care to burden them down. His thoughts turned to Iruka, his foster father, and how he'd raised him so dutifully ever since he discovered the hidden bond they shared. Naruto's lips lifted in a slight smile as he recalled the nostalgic memories he shared with the dolphin. Iruka had taught him to carve out reed flutes, had taught him to climb trees with the utmost accuracy, had taught him to fish. Iruka had done so much for him; he had to repay his foster father by living up to this harrowing job as a servant.

A shadow fell over Naruto's face, and he cracked open an eye to survey the source of the sudden darkness. Indigo eyes met white ones, and Naruto immediately sat up, back stiff and rigid, trying hard not to show his surprise and slight fear at the presence of his master. He felt the grass compress as Neji sat down beside him on the riverbank and stiffened even more, trying his best not to look into those intense yet slightly mesmerizing pools of pure white.

Neji had silently made his way up to the blonde as he lay on the grass, scrutinizing him carefully as he stared at the clouds. The atmosphere of perpetual peace radiating from the blonde wasn't that of formal tranquility; it was a more comfortable sensation, welcoming and friendly. Though when he bent over the blonde, the aura emanating from Naruto had shifted slightly, becoming tense at the edges, and once more the thin film of ice had hardened his eyes, making them unreadable yet so dreadfully cold.

Naruto sat in uncomfortable silence, staring determinedly down at the ground, playing with his fingers. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle suddenly, a sure sign that the Hyuuga was regarding him silently with a stare that was almost impossible not to look back in return. As a last resort, Naruto desperately tried to think of other things, anything that didn't deal with the way Neji was looking at him now, which only made it worse; the Hyuuga was practically boring holes in his body with his gaze. Naruto felt as if Neji were looking right through him, and this left him feeling somewhat exposed and vulnerable, something absolutely forbidden if he wished to keep his composure.

Just when he thought he couldn't take another second of the other's stare, Neji turned away, and the hairs on Naruto's neck receded back to their normal flat state. Time passed, and still not one nor the other spoke; rather the silence escalated to a point where Naruto was shredding the cuffs of his pants to endure the harsh tension. Neji was silent, which was normal for such an emotionless person like him, but Naruto desperately wished for some sort of distraction to ease the silence.

Gathering his courage, Naruto ever so subtlety snuck a glance at the Hyuuga, daring only to use the faintest of his peripheral vision. His eyes strayed over the well-defined cheekbones to the prominent definition of Neji's jaw, to the slender nose. His eyes had a smooth arch to them, and were framed by long, midnight lashes that contrasted so well with the opalescent hue of his eyes.

Neji caught the blonde staring at him and turned, capturing his gaze with his own stare. A faint tinge of crimson tinted the other's cheeks and he abruptly whipped around, suddenly finding great interest in the flowing river. Curvaceous lips tilted upwards in a smile, and, fully aware that the blonde knew he was staring, began to examine the fine features of the boy next to him. He touched briefly on the full curves of Naruto's lips, firm yet yielding the faintest hints of softness, and came to rest on the eyes. Naruto had a curious catlike tilt to his eyes, making them hint at the faintest traces of seductiveness, yet they somehow made the boy seem so naïve. After a long period of thought, Neji broke the silence, giving them both the satisfaction of relief.

"You play very well upon that flute, Naruto." Said blonde started, then relaxed a little but still plenty stiff and utterly silent.

"Why do you not speak when I address you?" Naruto shook his head.

"Are you…perhaps…afraid?" He was met by a furious stare, and Naruto's eyes flashed fire as he glared at the other. Neji inwardly admired the sheer stubbornness of the blonde.

"Then why don't you speak?" Naruto hesitated, then spoke his first words to the Hyuuga.

"I'm unbidden to." Neji drew back slightly. So this boy did fear for his life. Was he so threatening? He drew closer to the boy, fixing him with another gaze. Naruto abruptly turned away, but was forced to look back when Neji gently cupped his chin and turned his face toward him.

"Don't be scared now," he started in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"I'm _not_ scared." Those endless limits of blue Naruto possessed radiated murder as well as sheer defiance.

"Then why don't you speak?" Naruto answered with a question of his own.

"Why did you take me as your personal servant when you fare just fine on your own?" Neji looked away.

"My uncle assigned you to be under my supervision. I had no say in the matter." Naruto looked up, a little surprised.

"So then why don't you dismiss me then?" Neji paused, his jaw working as if searching for the right words.

"You…intrigue me. You're different from all the other servants. Not only do you display an amazing show of outright defiance when all the other servants are willing to go to the ends of the earth and beyond to please me, you have amazing will as well." Naruto nodded slowly, drinking in the information.

"So if you don't need a personal servant….and you don't wish to dispose of me….what exactly to you mean to use me for?" Neji rested his chin in the intertwined web of his fingers.

"I don't really know…I've never really had a personal servant before." Naruto laughed softly in spite of himself. Neji looked so professional, eyes deep in thought.

"That." Naruto looked at him as if he were from a completely different dimension.

"What?"

"I want you to do that. I want you to be happy." Naruto cocked his head to the side, fixing Neji with a quizzical stare.

"Why?" Neji sighed and shifted slightly on the grass.

"Because…because when you're happy, I seem to feel a bit uplifted as well. I don't know why, but…" Naruto resumed looking out at the river.

"I think I can manage that…" The words came out in a whisper, though Neji caught them all the same. He smiled and pulled Naruto up as well by the scruff of his neck.

"Come, young one. I'll show you around the mansion." Naruto wriggled out of Neji's grip and once more stared insolently at the Hyuuga, though all traces of ice were long gone from his gaze.

"I've already seen the mansion. And I'm not young; I'm a year younger than you are." Neji smirked.

"Though your facial features seem to contradict your statement." Naruto growled playfully.

"Shut up." Despite the fact that a servant had just thrown an insult at one of a higher status, Neji let it slide and lead the blonde back into the mansion, making his way up to his room where the two spent the day discussing many subjects until each was worn out and Naruto was sent away.


	3. The One who Ensnared him

For all you people who read my fic(s) and/or my profile, and/or my author's notes (I know not many readmy notes before the chap);I don't know how many because only my close friends and one other person has reviewed so far, soIhonestly don't know whether this fic is being read or not by anyone (coughcoughsocouldyoupleasereviewsometimecough),you well know that I absolutely abhor Sakura, correct? Yes, there will be Sakura-bashing in this fic. A lot of Sakura bashing. So I'm warning you right now, all you Sakura fans out there, if you like sakura, then stay out of this fic. I will not tolerate any flames from people who like Sakura, do I make myself clear? If you decide to flame me anyway because there is Sakura bashing in this fic, I will ban you from reading this. Nuff zed. On with ficcie.

Oh yes, I owe a fair amount of gratitude to: Clow Angel:) (whoever you are), Fei-Sama, Yukishiroi, and Momochi Zabuza for reviewing so far. To the rest of you who are reading but are too lazy to review: Tsk tsk tsk. Updates will take less amounts of time if you do review.

Chapter 3: The One who Ensnared Him

Neji collapsed in his chair, completely exhausted from the blonde's incessant chattering. Naruto could be very talkative indeed when given the motivation. Sighing, he stared up at his ceiling, once more trying to sort out his thoughts. If things would have gone as planned, this whole day with Naruto would have been a mere act, just a façade to try to understand the boy. Although the time he spent with Naruto…could it be that he wasn't really acting? Did he actually want the boy to be joyful around him? And was it really just an act when he was kind to Naruto? Neji rubbed his temples in slow, circular motions. It was so confusing…and the way the boy acted. His speech was not of servant's dialect. In fact, Naruto's vocabulary was very massive indeed, matching if not surpassing his own. This boy was truly an enigma….

Naruto skipped happily to the servant's quarters, searching for a certain thick-eyebrowed boy. He located Lee in the west wing and walked up to him, asking a few questions about the behavior of his master.

"Lee," the other turned and smiled in greeting.

"Konban wa, Naruto. What brings you to these parts of the mansion? Don't you work as Neji's servant now?" Naruto nodded.

"That's what I want to ask you about. When you were Neji's personal servant…what did you do?" Lee thought for a while.

"Let's see…he basically stood in silence, pacing the room….he wasn't and still isn't one to talk much…and that's about it." Naruto twitched.

"You…you mean he didn't need your services whatsoever?" Lee nodded.

"Hiashi-sama chooses a personal servant for Neji every time he tires of the old one. Neji doesn't have any say in the matter, but that's only natural when dealing with a person bearing a dictatorial attitude such as Hiashi-sama." Naruto nodded again.

"So what did you do in your time as his servant that makes you come running to me for help?" Naruto smirked wryly.

"Neji is normally very quiet, is he not?" Lee nodded.

"I don't think he ever speaks more than ten words a day." Naruto laughed.

"He spoke at least fifty or more to me." Lee arched a fuzzy eyebrow, a rather comical sight.

"Really? Then he must take a liking to you. Which is rare, for never before has he ever given any consideration to we servants down here in the dumps." Naruto smiled.

"I see. Well, thank you Lee. You've been very helpful." Lee nodded.

"Anytime, Naruto, anytime." Naruto smiled and was about to skip away when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh and by the way, this envelope came for you." Naruto happily accepted the package, ripping it open with eager fingers. A letter fell out as well as a little necklace.

Dear Naruto,

How are you finding life in the Hyuuga Estate? I hope you aren't getting into a lot of trouble, which is almost impossible for someone such as yourself. I'm doing well. Everything is fine, and I'm keeping your room tidy. I hope young master Neji isn't giving you too much trouble. Are you helping in the kitchens? I miss your cuisine…your cooking always had that extra spark of love for me. Anyhow I know this is short, but keep it up and do your best, alright?

Love,

Iruka

Naruto smiled affectionately and stashed the letter in his pocket, making a mental note to save it with all the other letters he'd gotten from his sensei. Iruka sounded so much like a worried mother; it unnerved the blonde somewhat, but that was Iruka. He couldn't do a thing about it. Sighing, he made his way down to the servant's quarters, then paused. Turning, he walked back to the kitchen, opened a nearby cupboard, and extracted a package, taking it back to the room he shared with Kiba. It was a very important package, and Naruto had to deliver it as soon as possible.

Opening the door, he found Kiba sprawled messily on the bed, playing with a renegade thread that had come loose from the sheets. Cocking an eyebrow in greeting, Naruto sat down next to the Inuzuka, peering curiously at Kiba. Hesitating, he made a brave stab at conversation.

"Hi Kiba." A nod was his reply. Naruto tried again.

"Uhm…anything interesting today?" Kiba shook his head, plucking lazily at the string.

"Well…what did you do?" A shrug was his reply. Naruto slowly brought the package out from behind his back.

"Here. Happy birthday."

The utterly priceless look of sheer shock and surprise that had pasted itself on Kiba's face was one Naruto would treasure for the rest of his life. Still dazed, Kiba opened the package to find a small chocolate cake nestled comfortably on a silver platter, with an ornately drawn puppy on the top. A single solitary candle was set in the middle and ringed with little balls of icing. Naruto grinned expectantly.

"So how do you like it?" Poor Kiba emitted a few squeaks and garbles before choking out his reply.

"It's…it's wonderful….simply wonderful…you did this yourself?" Naruto nodded.

A slow, shimmering sparkle started in Kiba's eyes, slowly made its way down to his mouth, then spread quickly throughout his whole body. The Inuzuka lifted his head and stared straight into Naruto's cerulean eyes, a slow grin making its way around his face. Naruto smiled hopefully at the other, only to experience a whirlwind of brown and a tackle that knocked the wind out of him for a good three minutes. Kiba had catapulted himself full-force onto Naruto, and was now hugging the boy like there was no tomorrow and was now snuggling the nightlights out of the poor blonde.

"Naruto…thank you thank you thank you…..no one's ever remembered my birthday before….thank you…..and you even made me a cake as well…." Naruto grinned and patted Kiba on the head.

"Anytime Kiba. Now could you please let go, I'm deprived of oxygen." Kiba let up, grinning embarrassingly at the other.

"Did you draw the dog on the cake yourself? Because that's really detailed." Naruto nodded.

"Iruka taught me how to draw." Kiba nodded and held out a piece of cake to Naruto.

"Here, you should eat some too." Naruto happily complied, and together the two ate the cake, relishing the sweet taste and joy of celebration.

The Next Morning

Naruto bounded down the many twisting and turning corridors of the Hyuuga mansion, making his way to the ornately embossed double doors at the end of the hallway. Knocking quietly, he waited for an answer, scratching his ankle with the back of his foot in anxiety. A servant passed by, then paused, noticing Naruto.

"You're Neji-sama's servant, aren't you?" Naruto nodded.

"His bedroom is down the hallway and to the left. That's his study." Naruto thanked her and followed her instructions, walking deeper into the intricate maze of passageways that snaked around in mind-boggling turns.

Coming to a stop at the end of another corridor, he knocked quietly on the door and let himself in. His eyes bulged and he could have sworn he heard a clunk as his jaw fell to the ground. Neji lived in such…such _luxury_. Rich mink carpeting lined the floor, complimented by two velveteen chairs in the corner and a fine ebony desk inlaid with mother-of-pearl near crystal clear windows framed by curtains of a deep rich red. A large wardrobe carved from the finest mahogany and engraved with gold stood with an almost regal air against a cream-colored wall. Bookshelves lined the walls of the room, containing within their shelves rare books from all countries and ethnicities. A bathroom was connected to the room, the floor tiles a rare marble, and a silver-framed mirror hung from the center of the washroom.

Gawking openly at the lush furnishings of Neji's room, Naruto let his eyes take in every intricate detail of finery. His eyes gazed hungrily at the upholstery, memorizing every minute detail, then roved over to Neji's bed. The Hyuuga's bed was unlike any other bed Naruto had ever seen before. White silk curtains spilled over the top of the canopy, and the blonde could make out pure white sheets covering the sleeping body within. Naruto gulped.

On an impulse, he quietly padded his way over to Neji's bed, careful not to make even the faintest of sounds. Thankfully, the mink carpeting muffled his footsteps as he made his way over to Neji's dormant form. He reached out to pull back the curtains, then hesitated. What would he do if Neji somehow woke up? Would the Hyuuga be mad, that he disturbed his rest? Naruto shook the thoughts from his head, a determined look on his face. Neji was his friend….somewhat. He wouldn't be mad, and even if he did, Naruto would just have to make up an excuse, saying he was just in to dust the mantelpiece. Yes, that was it. With that thought firmly implanted in his brain, Naruto took a deep breath and peeled back the wisps of curtain that shielded Neji from his view.

He inhaled sharply at the sight that lay before him. Neji had the covers down to his waist, exposing a finely chiseled torso that hinted at years of training. His arms were marvelously sculpted, and attached to broad yet sloping shoulders that lead down to a glorious chest and a thin waist. The Hyuuga's neck was long and sinuous, stretching up to connect to the jawline of his face. And his face…Naruto would treasure the memory of that face for as long as he lived. Neji looked so young and naïve, lying so still in the covers, his chest rising and falling with an air of tranquility. Naruto drank in every single facet of Neji's face, from the slender yet strong nose to the sloping forehead, flickering briefly over the long lashes that framed the Hyuuga's eyes. Neji looked every inch a god, with his hair splayed out on the pillows and cascading like a midnight waterfall over the edges of the bed. The blonde's fingers twitched with the sudden impulse to touch the hair, the face, the chest, the waist. His heart gave a painful wrench, and he felt the blood rush to his face and stain his cheeks a deep hue of scarlet.

The Hyuuga stirred, and a brief frown marred his peaceful features. Naruto drew back, then thought the better of it and dropped the curtain completely. He made his way out of the bedroom and quietly closed the door, leaning against it with obvious relief. His heart was beating so fast….why did he suddenly feel a rush of lightheadedness? Naruto perked up when he heard Neji stir in his room, then quickly decided to beat a hasty retreat before Neji discovered him eavesdropping. He dashed down the corridors and hid behind a marble pillar, chest heaving slightly.

He heard the quiet footfalls as Neji made his way down the corridor, and squished himself even further behind the pillar. Then thinking the better of it, he took a deep breath and walked bravely around the column only to walk straight into the Hyuuga himself. Neji caught him with ease and set him upright, his eyes scintillating with silent amusement.

"Perfect timing, Naruto." Naruto arranged his face in what he hoped was a look of surprise.

"Neji-san. I was just coming to see you." Neji lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?" Naruto hastily thought up an excuse.

"I am your personal servant, remember? And I was just passing by." Neji nodded, though his eyes had a knowing look within their silvery-white depths that rather disconcerted the blonde.

"Very well then. What do you wish to do today?" Naruto looked up at Neji with an incredulous look in his eyes.

"But…but it isn't up to me to decide. You are, after all, the one of higher social status." Neji smirked.

"Such big words for a servant, don't you agree?" When he was met with silence, Neji laughed and curled a strong hand around Naruto's shoulders. The blonde stiffened out of reflex, then relaxed.

"Well…we could always explore the full extent of your gardens. I'm guessing you don't go out much?" Neji's eyebrow just about flew past his hairline.

"Why do you infer that and what evidence do you have to back it up?" It was Naruto's turn to smirk.

"Such big words for one of high class, don't you agree?" he mimicked mockingly before laughing and giving the Hyuuga a detailed explanation.

"First of all, the gardens are covered with all different varieties of flowers, and since it is spring, pollen should be flying helter-skelter around the gardens. Pollen is sticky, so naturally some of it would have come off on your clothes. I've had my share of doing the laundry, and believe me your clothes aren't the least bit dirtied. Second, there are bramble bushes scattered in random places with sticky briars that come off on your clothes whether you like it or not. Your clothes, as I've said before, aren't the least bit dirtied, so I assume you haven't been out very much." Neji nodded, very much impressed by the boy's fine skills of observation.

"Very well then. We shall tour my gardens." Naruto looked up at the Hyuuga.

"How is it that you manage to stay in shape then, when you don't go out much?" Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We have weaponry and a training hall in the east wing of the mansion." Naruto's eyes retained a wild, eager glint.

"Really?" Neji laughed.

"Yes we do. I will show you sometime." Naruto nodded and grinned.

"Kay!" Neji laughed again and steered Naruto out the doors that led to the gardens. Naruto squirmed out of his grasp and turned to face the Hyuuga.

"I'll race you to the river!"

Laughing childishly, Naruto turned and bounded madly towards the stream. Neji chuckled and followed, easily matching the blonde's short bursts of sprints with his own long, striding lope. Naruto growled playfully and tackled the Hyuuga, startling him and sending them both tumbling to the ground where Naruto wrestled with the other until he came out on top.

Panting slightly, Neji was about to scold the blonde about his sacrilegious behavior when he paused, suddenly aware of how close they were. Naruto's nose was scant centimeters away from his own, and his eyes still had a trace of the playful glimmer that shone in their deep blue irises. Neji felt his heart jolt almost painfully in his chest, but it was a nice kind of pain, a feeling he almost enjoyed. Gazing deeper into those limitless cornflower orbs, he felt himself beginning to wonder….to dream…

Naruto drew back slightly when he felt Neji draw closer. Scrambling hurriedly off the Hyuuga, he muttered an awkward apology and helped Neji to his feet. There was definitely something wrong with his head. He was gasping in short, shallow breaths, whether it was fully due to the running, he honestly couldn't tell, but in both cases, neither situation bode well. He turned to look at Neji. The other's cheeks were still flushed, and his eyes were glazed over with an emotion Naruto could've sworn was something more than just friendship.

"Naruto…?" His name was uttered with a whole deeper level of emotion. Naruto suddenly felt it was absolutely crucial not to answer the Hyuuga, for he somehow knew that if he did, he wouldn't know himself any longer. As an excuse, he hitched on a smile, albeit somewhat false, and came back to Neji.

"Come on, Neji, we have places to go." The Hyuuga nodded, also not wishing to discuss the situation, and was about to lead the blonde towards the rest of the gardens when he was stopped by a servant.

"Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama requests your presence." Neji glared at the servant who bowed and scuttled quickly from his view. Sighing, Neji steered his companion back inside the mansion.

"Isn't that just like him, calling for me at the most inconvenient times." Naruto laughed, more to ease the tension than anything, and readily followed the Hyuuga.

Hiashi looked up from his desk, his face more dead-looking than alive. Leaning back in his stiff, wooden chair, he addressed his nephew.

"You are familiar with the young Uchiha?" Neji arched a finely sculpted eyebrow.

"Young Uchiha? I have heard of his father, but…" He was interrupted by Hiashi with a condescending look to boot.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He will be taking a brief sojourn at our estate." Neji nodded.

"Why must he stay at our mansion?" Hiashi shot a glare at his nephew.

"It is only proper for us to show hospitality towards one of the same noble bearing. He will be staying here, is that clear?"

Neji nodded, turned, and whirled out of his uncle's study, Naruto in tow. The blonde jogged along to keep up with Neji's long, striding paces as they made their way back to his room.

"Who is this Uchiha?" Neji's lip curled in distaste.

"Also a rich aristocrat such as myself, though he uses it to his advantage." Naruto nodded.

"He'll be coming in how many days?"

"He's coming tomorrow." Neji sighed and looked away.

"Anyway, you can go now. I hear there's a problem in the kitchens." Naruto inclined his head and let himself out, making his way down to the servant's quarters.

The blonde found the Inuzuka tending to Shizune, who was lying feverishly in a nearby bed. Looking up at Naruto, Kiba held a finger to his lips and changed the cloth on Shizune's forehead. She stirred and moaned, muttering a few incoherent phrases. A young woman let herself in and began to inspect the other, feeling her cheeks and neck for the signs of fever. Naruto turned to the woman.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, how is Shizune-neechan?" Tsunade glared briefly at the "baachan", but dismissed it and cast a worried look at Shizune's still form.

"She has a raging fever. She won't be able to move from her bed for the next few days. This isn't good news, for now we lack a cook." Naruto stood, a determined glint in his eyes.

"I will cook in her place." Tsunade shot an incredulous look at the blonde and was about to retort when she was stopped by Kiba's hand on her arm.

"Let him cook. He's as good as, if not better than Shizune-san." The blonde woman reluctantly backed down, and Naruto gave her a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry. I'm used to cooking." Tsunade turned her sienna-hued gaze on the other, meeting his cerulean eyes.

"Very well then. But I warn you, whatever mess you make, you will clean up." She turned back to Shizune, sponging her face gently with a damp, cool cloth.

Naruto walked out of the room and into the corridor that led to Neji's bedroom. Finding the door ajar and the absence of the Hyuuga, he walked into the room and peered curiously at the bookshelves that lined Neji's walls. Choosing an old, dusty, leather-bound book, he dusted it off and opened the faded, worn pages, poring eagerly over the contents. It was there that Neji found him, lounging comfortably in one of the chairs with the book on his lap and a look of intense concentration in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" The blonde jumped and looked up at Neji with a startled gaze. Slamming the book shut, he quickly laid it on the desk and stood up, a guilty expression contorting his countenance.

"S-sorry, I was just…" Neji held up a hand.

"No need to apologize. You may read those books to your heart's content; Hiashi only set them up to enhance the feel of the room. I have read them already, and now have no use for them." He smiled and could practically feel his heart turn to liquid at the mixture of hope and gratefulness on Naruto's face.

"Really?" Neji nodded. Naruto bounded over to the Hyuuga and grasped him in an iron hold, locking his arms around the other's waist. He suddenly remembered that Neji didn't take well to large displays of emotions and quickly released the other, grinning awkwardly.

"Sorry. You mean I can keep them?" Neji gestured towards the book as an answer.

"Help yourself." Naruto let out something quite similar to a squeal and bounced off into the hallway, clutching the book eagerly. He paused in mid-stride and shot back to the Hyuuga.

"Oh and by the way, Shizune-nee-chan has fallen ill, so I'm cooking until she gets better, which means I won't be able to see you for a while." Neji quirked a quizzical eyebrow at the blonde.

"You can cook?" Naruto bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet, a cheeky grin on his features.

"Yeah, Shizune said I'm welcome to cook in case anything happens." Just then a servant called for the blonde.

"I'd better go. See you sometime, Neji." Naruto turned and ran off to the kitchens, hollering a reply to the servant who called.

Neji leaned against the doorway, watching the blonde's retreating form. The corner of his mouth tilted up just slightly as the images of Naruto full-clothed in a chef's hat and apron flashed across his mind. He'd have to pay a visit to the kitchens one of these days, that he would.


	4. Turmoil and Chaos

Hello Minna! Sankyuu for reviewing! Anyway, this is where the Great Almightly Uchiha comes in. My deepest apologies if Sasuke is somewhat harsh to Naruto at this time (he'll act a bit like a bastard) but I need him to do this. Sasuke/Neji rivalry over Naru (I know you're anticipating it!) will be present, but only a little rivalry. True rivalry comes in later chappies.

Thanks and Neji plushies go to: Fox Moonshadow (all three of you) :) , Momo-chan, Clow-angel, Fei-sama, Yukishiroi, and peanut.

Chapter 4: Turmoil and Chaos

The Next Day

The Hyuuga yawned and sat up from within the soft, satin sheets that were draped over his form. Stretching, he pulled back the curtains of his bed to relish the welcoming sunlight that streamed in the windows, and instead revealed a very startled Kiba standing by his bedside with a silver tray in his hands. The Inuzuka fumbled briefly with the platter, almost spilling the orange juice, then set it down awkwardly on the bedside table beside Neji.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-sama, but your breakfast is ready." Neji's mouth twisted in confusion.

"And what has prompted the unusual conditions of this meal? I usually have breakfast in the dining room." Kiba bobbed his head in apology.

"Naruto-kun has sent this for you. He thought you might want to taste some of his cooking." Neji reached out and gingerly plucked the tray from the nightstand, setting it carefully on his lap.

"Leave me. And give my compliments to Naruto, will you?" Kiba nodded vigorously and scurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Neji scrutinized the platter before him with inward amusement. Though he hadn't tasted the blonde's cooking, he assumed Naruto's cuisine was quite good; the smell rising from his breakfast indicated much time had been spent preparing the meal, making it rather more tantalizing than any previous breakfasts he'd eaten before. Taking a sip from his orange juice, he reveled in the sweet taste before eating the rest of his meal.

It was later that the dog-boy located the blonde in the kitchen, a chef's hat placed jauntily on his forehead and a great, massive apron tied neatly behind his waist. Naruto was stirring six saucepans at once, adding spices and cloves to an enormous silver pot in the middle of the stove. Seeing the Inuzuka approaching him, he whirled around and thrust a spoonful of sauce into Kiba's unexpecting mouth. Kiba choked, startled at first, then swallowed the soup, tasting it carefully.

"This is excellent, Naruto! Did you make it yourself?" Naruto smirked.

"Of course I did; you honestly expected Shizune to come right out of her fever and spend a good chunk of time in the wee hours of the morning cooking up all this?" He retaliated. Kiba smiled.

"Of course not, I was just wondering if you cooked from a recipe or if you made this yourself."

"I made it myself."

"Really? This is really good!" Naruto waved off the compliment.

"Thanks." Kiba nodded and turned, hollering over his shoulder about visiting Shizune. Naruto shooed him out of the kitchen and went back to stirring the pot.

The blonde's nose twitched. He smiled and dipped a nearby spoon into the pot, then silently started the countdown.

_Three…two…one…_

Naruto spun around and thrust the spoon straight into Neji's mouth, tipping the contents down his throat before turning back to his cooking. The Hyuuga gasped and hacked, forcing the soup down the right tube before coughing violently, taking a good three minutes to regain his breath. Staggering, he leaned heavily on the stove, a frazzled look in his pearly-white eyes.

"What was that for, and how did you know I was coming?" Naruto grinned.

"You seemed a little skeptical when I mentioned I could cook, and besides, I could smell you a mile away. You put on cologne, didn't you?" Neji gagged mockingly.

"It was requested of Hiashi-sama. Why he wants me to smell nice for when Uchiha arrives will forever perplex me." The blonde laughed.

"So how did it taste?" Neji considered this thought.

"It wasn't like anything I've ever tasted before. Spicy, yet rich in flavor; I compliment you, Naruto. And your breakfast wasn't half-bad, either." Naruto flashed his teeth in a huge grin.

"Thank you. It all depends on how much effort one puts into their cuisine. And did mine ears deceive me; Uchiha is arriving today?" Neji winced.

"Yes, Uchiha is arriving today. In fact, right about…" A distant chime sounded.

"Now." Naruto giggled.

"Perfect timing." Neji sighed and pushed himself off of the stove, running a hand through his hair.

"Hiashi expects me to greet him, or he'll have my head. I must be going now, but clean up and meet me in the living room." Naruto raised a whimsical eyebrow at the Hyuuga.

"Which living room, and on which storey of the house?" Neji laughed.

"Third floor, second door on your right when you walk up the stairs. I'll be waiting, so don't take too long, hear?" Naruto pouted.

"I'm not a child." Neji chuckled. The blonde was irresistibly cute in the get-up he was displaying.

"I'd have never guessed." He ducked the frying pan that was flung at his face and sauntered out of the kitchen.

Naruto stored the soup and various dishes in a nearby fridge, then undid his apron and chef's hat, replacing them carefully on a rack. Yelling his departure to Kiba, he bustled out of the kitchen and up the three flights of stairs to Neji's study. Knocking gently, he let himself in to view Neji reclining comfortably in a chair with a visitor. The Hyuuga rose to greet him and beckoned him to his side, gesturing at the figure before him.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto inclined his head politely, and Sasuke did likewise.

"A pleasure, I presume." Naruto observed the Uchiha before him. Sasuke had a condescending look in his eyes which gave Naruto the impression of an extremely arrogant cat.

"Ditto," he replied. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and turned to Neji.

"Such words for a servant." Neji scowled.

"He is a special case." Sasuke nodded and crooked a finger towards Naruto, smirking deviously.

"Boy. Come here."

A tremor immediately shot through the Hyuuga, and the welcoming warmth in the room promptly packed its bags and left on a permanent vacation, making the temperature shoot down into sub-zero categories. He turned and looked at Naruto, only to observe the icicles and steel shrapnel positively dripping from his gaze. His eyes had darkened into an ominous blackish-indigo hue, and were glazed over with several layers of glacial apathy. Sasuke had obviously felt the effects of the stare; as soon as Naruto turned the full blast of his gaze upon the Uchiha, the smirk on his face practically slid off and shattered on the ground at his feet. Nevertheless, the raven-haired figure fixed a stare of his own on the boy, and two glared bloody fratricide at one another in silence. Neji could feel the tension escalating in great measures, and he didn't at all like what he felt.

Naruto approached the Uchiha with slow, measured steps, stopping at an arm's length in front of Sasuke. His gaze intensified with every passing second, and Neji could visibly see the Uchiha falter and grow uneasy with each passing moment. Sasuke struggled frantically for his composure, his steady gaze now faltering before it died completely, forcing him to look away.

SLAK

"_Uchiha!"_

Naruto staggered back and tumbled to the ground with the force of Sasuke's blow. Neji caught him with ease and set him upright, glaring openly at the other. Sasuke's lip curled in utter hatred as he scrutinized the boy he had hit. Naruto's glare was beyond all measures of coldness now, rendering the room practically frozen with his frigid gaze. Sasuke recoiled at his stare, utterly taken aback by Naruto's sheer defiance. He started forward once more, but was stopped by Neji's hand.

"He's my servant, _Uchiha._ You are not to lay hands on what belongs to me." A sneer twisted Sasuke's face.

"Your servant now, _Hyuuga_? He bears quite a lot of insolence. Perhaps he should be taught a lesson." Neji chuckled darkly, shielding Naruto from Sasuke with his arm around the blonde's chest.

"No one can ever erase this boy's defiance. He cannot be broken, no matter how hard you try. He simply bends with the treatment, but always he gets back up." Sasuke drew back, resting his chin in his hand in surrender.

"Very well then. I will tolerate it for now, but seriously Neji, a mere servant like him should be put in his place." Neji stared long and hard at Naruto, a trace of something like sadness yet admiration in his eyes.

"No…Naruto cannot ever be called just a mere servant." He trailed off, still staring sadly at the boy.

"Cut the sentiment Hyuuga. A servant is a servant, whether he likes it or not." Neji looked at Sasuke patiently.

"You will alter that idea once you've spent time with this one. Believe me, I can relate, for I too acted just the way you had just now." Sasuke fell silent, his onyx eyes dark and brooding. Neji smiled, a little triumph in his gaze.

"Come. You must be tired after your long journey." Sasuke sighed and let Neji lead him to a room. The Hyuuga mouthed silently over his shoulder, informing Naruto to meet him after he was done. The blonde nodded and turned, making straight for the gardens.

It was later that Neji found Naruto nestled comfortably in the grass under the cherry tree, gazing up at the stars. Taking a seat beside the blonde, Neji ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the gnarled trunk, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Naruto nodded, looking incredulously at Neji.

"If I put up with you, I can put up with that bastard." Neji chuckled softly.

"True. Sasuke is a lot like me, although you might find it harder to worm your way past the layers of ice that shroud his heart." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You…you mean…?" Neji nodded silently.

"Over the past month, you've become someone I can place my trust in. I congratulate you, Naruto. No one has ever been able to do that before." Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad. You're not half-bad as a master." Neji wrinkled his nose.

"I do not wish for one I know so well to call me a master." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." Neji nodded, accepting the apology, and the two lapsed into silence, content to gaze at the stars winking on and off in the sky.

"Ne, Neji?" The Hyuuga turned to Naruto.

"Hmm?" The reply came out as a lazy drawl.

"Are you really going to inherit the business that Hiashi-sama possesses?" Neji nodded.

"I believe so." Naruto sat up, gazing intently into Neji's opalescent eyes.

"Do you want to inherit the business?" Neji shifted on the grass.

"I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Naruto looked away.

"I suppose not." The Hyuuga leaned against the trunk of the tree, clasping his hands behind his head.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Naruto gazed up to the skies, a starry look in his beautiful cornflower orbs.

"I want to soar to great heights, to be free, to make something of myself so that everyone will acknowledge me." Neji laughed gently and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I'm sure you'll succeed." Naruto smiled wanly.

"How can one do anything worthwhile if one stays caged as a servant for all of one's life?" Neji drew back.

"You'll make something of yourself. I can tell a lot of things with these eyes of mine, and believe me, you certainly have the potential." Naruto grinned.

"You think so?" Neji smiled reassuringly.

"I know."

Naruto turned fully to the Hyuuga with a look practically overflowing with gratitude and hope. The full moon overhead caught the irises of his eyes and fully illuminated them to the point where the limitless orbs reflected endless prisms of blue, each shade completely different than the other. Together they blended in, cobalt, indigo, cornflower, baby blue, azure, aquamarine, and cerulean to created an utterly astonishing display of vivid colors. Neji gasped as he witnessed the spectacular change in the blonde. Naruto seemed to radiate moonbeams, gold, and silver; but no, to call it gold and silver would be an insult; it was more like fire and ice that the blonde emitted from his core. The Hyuuga felt his heart give a twist in his chest, and immediately the blood rose and spread to various places in his body, quickening his pulse and shortening his breaths until he was breathing in short, shallow gasps. The whirlwind of emotions that swirled around his entire being enraptured him like never before, both astonishingly frightening yet strangely pleasurable at the same time.

The vision ended and once more Naruto sat before him, a concerned look in his eyes. Neji shook it off with something like annoyance and abruptly stood, suggesting they turn in for the night. Naruto agreed with a little worry, but decided not to think much of it and retreated to the servant's quarters with much trouble in his eyes. He slept fitfully that night, tossing and turning fretfully, images of the Hyuuga tormenting his dreams.

Next chap will be juicy in the beginning! Me so embarrassed...oh well. Will have MAJOR Sakura bashing in later chaps, so all you sakura haters...UNITE!


	5. Midnight Torture

Ohayo, minna-san! I'm debating...should I do a lemon for this fic? Uaaa, I'm too shy...too embarrassed...going to feel all dirty and corrupted for writing such a perverted thing...weh...oh well. Say, why do they call them lemons anyway?

Thanks, Neji plushies, Kimi plushies, Kaka plushies, and Saku voodoo dolls complete with plenty of needles go out to all of my reviewers! Thank you sooooooo much! Oh and for the one person that asked...(sorry! I forgot your name! Me very sorry!)...I think I might put Itachi and Gaara in, but we'll see. I'll put Kabuto in somewhere...his data collecting skills will come in handy...

The first few paragraphs of this fic are seriously juicy. Just a warning.

Chapter 5: Midnight Torture

Neji gasped and thrashed wildly on his bed, his breathing ragged and harsh. Moaning, he writhed spasmodically on the mattress, elegant features contorted in painful pleasure. Images of the blonde flashed through his mind, getting swept up into an incredible vortex of emotions and desires. The Hyuuga screamed hoarsely and thrashed again, replaying every exquisite detail of the dream he'd fallen asleep to. Visions of Naruto before him, under him, withering with sweet pleasure in his arms as he bent to take the blonde's neck with his lips, Naruto beckoning to him with a pleading yet seductive look in his azure eyes, Naruto….Naruto…..

Neji moaned again, countenance twisted as he writhed under his sheets. Always…always…no….no not now….he struggled to keep his eyes shut, he clung to the fading threads of the dream with dear life, begging it, cajoling it not to end, but it was all in vain and he awoke to the pitch-blackness of his bed, silently screaming his release to the heavens, gasping in ragged, erratic breaths. Growling, he collapsed onto his mattress, nails raking furiously into the over-taxed piece of furniture. He panted, breathing in and out, trying to recall the details, every intricate moment of the dream.

Those dreams had become regular now, torturing the Hyuuga with every minute of his dormancy. It was the same dream, night after night after night, incessantly plaguing Neji's mind with visions of Naruto before him screaming with pleasure, but always he awoke before his release. They were driving him mad, those dreams were, pushing him to the very borders of insanity. He'd become irritable, sometimes furious if anyone disturbed him in the morning, so eventually they left him alone, yet Neji could hear the whisperings going on about how their master had a wild, untamed look in his eyes when he woke. Neji cared nothing for the rumors; it was those dreams he had to rid himself of, and he had to do it soon, for if they continued for much longer, he would break, he would lose all sense of self and become utterly mad. And if that happened….if he lost his composure….he didn't know if he could stop himself from losing all control and violating Naruto's pure innocence, so rare in such a boy.

Panting, he turned over and stared dully into the blackness that shrouded his room. Luckily the servants hadn't heard; if word got to Hiashi that he was going mad, he didn't want to know what his uncle would have in store for him. Sitting up, he ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. There would be no more sleep for him tonight; the end of the dream marked the end of his sleep. Padding softly to his bathroom, Neji stepped in the shower and turned on the water to the most frigid levels possible, hissing slightly as the shock of the water rained down on his body. He found it oddly comforting though; the water fully awakened him and calmed his raging nerves, settling him down and making existence a little more tolerable.

Turning off the water, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, wringing the excess water from his hair in a wet river that was immediately swallowed up by his bathmat. Snatching his clothes from a nearby rack, he dressed quickly and paced his room, brows deeply furrowed in an extremely troubled look. How to get rid of these dreams….Neji paused and contemplated this thought. He would visit Naruto, that's what he would do. He'd visit Naruto, confirm that Naruto was indeed only his friend and those dreams would go away. After all, Naruto was….just his friend….right? He'd have to confirm that when he visited the blonde. Yes, that's what he would do. Coming to that conclusion, he nodded and padded down the many hallways that lead to the servant's quarters.

He located the messy nest of spiky blonde hair nestled comfortably in a pillow next to a messy nest of spiky brown hair. So Naruto shared a bed with Kiba. That wasn't so odd; servants had to share beds with the shortage around here. Still…as Neji silently approached the blonde boy, he couldn't help peeling off the covers just to check if Naruto was indeed fully clothed. He inhaled sharply, fearing the worst when Naruto's torso was bare, but breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed that Naruto's lower half was indeed clothed. Sighing, he knelt by the blonde, stroking the heaven-spun gold locks of his hair. He stayed by the blonde for the remainder of the night, leaving only when Naruto showed the first signs of awakening.

Making his way back to his room, he quickly undressed and feigned a deep sleep when a servant came to his bedside to awaken him. He supposed he'd faked well; the servant showed no signs of suspicion, only informing him to meet Sasuke in the living room in five minutes. Waving away the servant, Neji redressed himself and walked down to the living room where Sasuke awaited.

"Good morning." The greeting was more out of formality than welcome. Sasuke inclined his head.

"Will you sit?" The Uchiha did so, coming to rest in a squashy chintz armchair. Neji did the same, sitting across from the other. Obsidian eyes briefly scanned the room before coming to rest on the Hyuuga.

"No servant today, Hyuuga?" Neji smirked.

"He will be here shortly." As if on cue, a faint knock was heard, and Naruto himself slid in the door, closing it behind him and coming to Neji's side. The Hyuuga felt his heart give an extremely painful throb in his chest, and his fingers twitched in spite of himself with the desire to enfold Naruto in his arms. Why did the blonde have such a goddamned effect on him? Nevertheless, he regained his composure as Naruto came closer, calming his fingers but failing to level his breathing. The corners of Sasuke's mouth lifted in amusement.

"Such a loyal one, is he not?" Neji chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. The blonde slipped out of his grasp, glaring playfully at the other.

"Very loyal indeed, Uchiha. You should get one of your own." Sasuke snorted, rather elegantly Neji presumed, but only the Uchiha would make a snort seem elegant.

"I need no servant to wait on my every move. I never knew you were so dependent, Hyuuga." Sasuke mocked the other, waiting expectantly for his reply. Contrary to the popular response of a harsh comeback, Neji merely smiled.

"Naruto is more like my friend, Uchiha. Though I presume that few people would ever wish to know you as more than a master." Neji replied silkily. The response brought Sasuke up short, wiping the sneer off of his face. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously at the other.

"Mind your tongue, Hyuuga. You never know what trouble it may lead you to." Neji laughed, the sound reverberating around the room.

"I've gotten into far more harrowing events because of my tongue, Uchiha, and I don't think another will do me much harm."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was about to respond with a bitter comment, when he was stopped by a fierce glare from Naruto. Staring intensely at the boy, he noted the sheer devotion and dedication the blonde had in his eyes, and gradually a slow change came over his visage, softening his features and smoothing out the sharp edges of his stare. For a moment, the raven-haired youth almost looked sad, his gaze full of deep longing, but it was gone the next moment. Yet the softness still graced Sasuke's countenance, lingering on his face. When he spoke, Neji had to strain to catch the barely audible words that made their way from Sasuke's lips.

"You have…a very loyal servant. Very loyal indeed. I suspect he will live to serve you for many years to come." A long period of silence passed as Sasuke sat with an unreadable expression on his face. He finally looked up, the cold mask of ice once more set into his visage.

"I must be continuing my travels, Neji. I thank you for your hospitality." Neji nodded.

"I'll ready your transportation." Sasuke waved it away.

"No need, no need, Hyuuga, I have my own transportation. I do thank you for the offer though." Sasuke smiled wanly and clapped Neji on the shoulder. Turning to Naruto, he addressed the blonde, though the edge in his voice had long since been lost.

"Will you be so kind as to retrieve my luggage?" Naruto bowed and departed, slipping out of the room. Sasuke turned to Neji and addressed him in low tones.

"Take care of him well, Neji. You never really appreciate the things you have until they've been lost or stolen." Neji chuckled.

"Who would wish to steal Naruto?" Sasuke looked up at the Hyuuga with half-lidded eyes.

"For example…me." Neji drew back, a scandalized look on his features. Sasuke laughed.

"No need to worry, Hyuuga. He is quite loyal to you. I was only joking." Neji nodded with relief.

Naruto materialized at Sasuke's side, five suitcases and a duffel bag in his hands. Sasuke thanked him and departed, bidding a farewell to the two before getting in his car, leaving quickly through the huge gates that marked the Hyuuga estate. They closed with a sharp grating snap, finalizing the departure of the Uchiha. Naruto sighed and turned to Neji.

"Oh, and by the way, Hiashi once more calls for you. He says to be at his study immediately." Neji quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm willing to wager that it's another visitor; very well, I'll go to him. I will be seeing you, Naruto." The blonde looked hopefully at the Hyuuga.

"Will you be in the gardens afterwards?" Neji chuckled.

"As to that, I cannot guarantee, but I will try." Naruto nodded and skipped happily out of the room, bounding down the hallways. Neji smiled after the blonde and made his way down to his uncle's study, rapping smartly on the door and letting himself in. Hiashi looked up from his paperwork.

"Neji. Have a seat." Neji did so, sitting down in the chair opposite the man.

"You are aware that you are to inherit this business when the time comes to pass it on?" Neji nodded.

"Good. This company is coveted by many, and it is absolutely crucial to have an heir to ensure there will be no argument on who will possess it, I hope you follow?" Again, Neji nodded.

"Once you inherit the business, you will need an heir as well. Which brings me to the subject of marriage." Neji sucked his breath in through his teeth. Marriage. The very word greatly disturbed him.

"You need to find a suitable woman of considerable social status to wed and someday bear your children. It is extremely important, and absolutely crucial to the well-being of the business." Hiashi continued. Neji inwardly winced.

"And what if I fail to find a woman?" Hiashi's pearl-white orbs glittered ominously.

"Well then, we'll just have to arrange you one, will we not?" Neji clenched his jaw tightly, the only thing keeping him from flinging a sharp retort at his uncle. He spoke rather forcefully.

"If I fail to agree to these terms of marriage—"

"You have no choice in the matter. I must ensure the safety of this business, and you are the only one eligible for inheriting my estate. We will not have any shilly-shallying when my business is at stake, do I make myself clear?" Hiashi interrupted, a stern look in his eyes. Neji's lip curled.

"Transparently." The word slid from his mouth, and Neji turned and let himself out of his uncle's study.

He stalked angrily down the hallways, opalescent eyes positively blazing with rage. Hiashi was such a stickler for his business; it was a wonder he tolerated Neji in the first place, and likewise on his part. If there was one thing the Hyuuga absolutely detested, it was being ordered around. Neji turned a corner, muttering to himself with his head down, consequently walking straight into Lee. Lee sputtered and voiced an awkward apology, then got straight to the point.

"N-Neji-sama, Sakura-san is coming to visit here." Neji arched a slim, midnight eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well see to it you perform the necessary preparations. How long is she staying?" Lee thought.

"She said she'd be staying for a few weeks, though she didn't specify exactly how long." Neji nodded slowly.

"Very well. You may go now." Lee bowed and scurried off into the distance. Sighing distractedly, Neji turned and made his way down to the gardens to seek the company of a certain blonde. He had so many things going on in his mind, and somehow Naruto's presence calmed him greatly.

He located Naruto nestled comfortably in a nearby oak tree, teaching the child he'd picked up a long time ago how to play the reed pipe. A number of raucous notes emitted from the flute the child was handling, not at all pleasant to one's ears, yet Naruto seemed happy, the boy elated. The child bounced happily among the boughs of the oak, squealing with joy. Naruto laughed along with him, his eyes sparkling merrily. Neji felt the beginnings of a smile make its way over his face. The vivid energy emitting from the two was extremely contagious. Walking over to the oak tree, he addressed the boy sitting in the thick branches of the tree.

"What is your name?" The boy looked disdainfully down at the Hyuuga, refusing to reply. Naruto jabbed him sharply in the ribs; the boy shot a glare at the other and reluctantly yelled down to Neji.

"Konohamaru."

"Return to your quarters, Konohamaru. I have business to take care of with Naruto here." Konohamaru scowled.

"What if Naruto-sempai doesn't want you to come up?" The words came out in a sassy tone.

"Don't worry Konohamaru-kun, we'll resume your lessons tomorrow."

Konohamaru looked pleadingly at Naruto, but was silenced by a stare. Sighing, he skipped nimbly down from the branches and ran off towards the Hyuuga mansion. Neji smiled and beckoned Naruto to him, resulting in a smirk from the other.

"Don't tell me the great Hyuuga Neji cannot climb trees." Neji glared mockingly at the other.

"Is that a challenge?"

And with that, Neji leapt gracefully into the air, grasping for the branches. He caught one and swung his body around, planting one foot firmly in a crevice and shifting his weight. Switching hands, he nimbly swung himself up and over the branch, landing gracefully beside Naruto. The other giggled.

"You aren't half-bad, but let's see if you can beat me to the top."

Laughing jauntily, Naruto shinnied up the branches and through the intricate web of leaves that lined the canopy of the tree, Neji not far behind. Grabbing the end of Naruto's shirt, he yanked the blonde back down a few feet, using the force to propel himself forward.

"Cheater!"

The Hyuuga felt a tug, and suddenly his whole head jerked backwards, losing him his handhold. He caught a brief glimpse of Naruto with his hands full of his hair before Neji tumbled backwards, managing to catch himself before he fell all the way down. Naruto grinned cheekily, already perched at the highest branch.

"You get what you pay for." Neji laughed, admitting defeat, and joined Naruto on the branch.

"Very well then."

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Neji was about to relay the whole rendezvous with Hiashi, then though the better of it and stopped. Shrugging, he smiled.

"You calm my nerves somehow." Though it was exactly the opposite of Naruto's effect on his soul, Neji managed to convince himself for the time being that Naruto really did calm his nerves, though he knew it wasn't true.

"I calm your nerves, hmm? Interesting….when I'm around people, I usually shatter their nerves to bits." Neji smirked.

"Maybe I'm different." Naruto agreed.

"Maybe you are." The two sat in silence, surrounded by the leafy green blanket of trees surrounding the area. A calm breeze swirled through the leaves, ruffling Naruto's blonde hair and sifting through Neji's ebony locks, making them fan out like a smooth, rippling cascade of black. Just then Kiba hollered to Naruto from the grounds.

"Naruto! Shizune has gotten over the worst of her cold, so you're off cooking duty now." The blonde yelled back his acknowledgement and scrambled down from the tree, Neji not far behind.

"I must check on Shizune-san now. I will see you tomorrow, Neji."

The Hyuuga nodded and waved off the blonde, watching in silent amusement as he scampered off to the kitchens. Boredom was forbidden around Naruto's presence. Smiling, he turned and retreated to his quarters, quickly sinking into the blissful arms of sleep.


	6. The Newcomer Arrives

Gomen, minna, it seemed like the servers were down on ff.n so I couldn't post for a while.

Ahem...important announcement. Given the past history of Sakura-bashing in my stories, you know as well as I do that I absolutely DETEST, ABHOR, HATE HATE HATE the pink bh. It pains me VERY VERY VERY much to write the following paragraphs describing Sakura, but since I have no point of view in this story, (it is all Naru's, Neji's, and will be Sasuke's POV), I have no choice but to write the descriptions of Sakura through Naruto's POV. My deepest apologies go out to all you readers who have been looking forward to Sakura-bashing, but I promise I promise I promise there WILL be Sakura-bashing in the further updates in this fic. In fact, the next update will Sakura-bash, and this I promise you. I also deeply apologize for any mentions of NejiSaku in the fic. I apologize, but I need a bit of NejiSaku to coax the jealousy out of Naru. It is rather complicated, but you will find out if you bother to read this abysmally long author's note and the rest of the story. Don't worry, the intended pairing will be either NejiNaru or SasuNaru, I haven't made up my mind yet.

Also, all you Sakura fans that are reading this right now, I highly advise you to stop. There will be Sakura-bashing in this fic, and I will not tolerate flames on the subject of Sakura-bashing. If you do send me a flame, I will ban you from reviewing.

Thanks, apologies, and Sakura voodoo dolls complete with a set of sharp, pointy, and extremely explosive objects go out to all my reviewers. Thank you. I will shut up now and get on with the fic.

Chapter...um...6: The Newcomer Arrives

Naruto sat lazily on his bed, playing idly with a lock of his hair. Lee had taken leave to visit his legal guardian Gai, and Kiba was once more in the kennels, tending to his precious dogs. Neji had not yet called for the blonde; it was still an unwritten rule that Naruto wasn't to come unless Neji summoned him. It gave the Hyuuga his preferred privacy, but sometimes Naruto wished he could just come automatically to Neji's side; it would've further forged their bond of friendship. His ears perked up as Lee called for him to report to Neji. Smiling happily, he bounded out of the room and zipped down to Neji's study, ready for another day with his friend.

He came to a halt in front of Neji's study, thoroughly puzzled at the sight he found. The door was ajar and Neji wasn't present, such a rare case, for the Hyuuga almost never left his study. Naruto heard a commotion outside, nothing serious, but a commotion all the same. Curious, he bounced over to the site and came up short, cocking his head curiously at the scene. Neji was making his way down the stairs of the foyer to a beautifully crafted car parked outside the building. The blonde could sense the obvious excitement that rippled from the Hyuuga in waves, and by his stance and the pace of his step, Neji seemed eager to reveal what was inside the car. That was very odd indeed; as another unwritten rule, Neji never showed eagerness. Naruto hid behind the door, bobbing on the balls of his feet to peek over the windowsill, his cornflower eyes brimming with curiosity.

The blonde saw the Hyuuga take hold of the door and pull it open, revealing the contents inside the car. Nothing was visible to Naruto but pitch black for a second, and then a form materalized out of the darkness and exposed itself to the world. A slim, slender leg stepped out of the car, followed by a body. A young woman—more of a girl, really-- extracted herself from the vehicle, leaning gingerly on Neji's hand for support. She was extremely pretty, her rippling cherry-hued hair cascading down her shoulders in waves, and her eyes an intense, emerald color. She had a finely shaped nose, high-cut cheekbones, and a prominent jaw that seemed to accent her full, firm lips. She was dressed in a classic schoolgirl sailor uniform that complimented her figure, signifying she was one of high class.

Steadying herself, the girl laughed and flung herself into Neji's arms, enfolding him in a fierce hug. Naruto felt a pang shoot through his chest, and suddenly the feel of his heart beating in his chest gave him a feeling of immense pain. He tried to calm his breathing, but failed miserably when he discovered he had a rather large lump in his throat. His eyes suddenly stung; he rubbed them furiously, chiding himself for these strange emotions, and continued to watch in silence as the woman stayed with her body pressed against his master. Never before had Neji tolerated such emotional displays; surely he wouldn't now……would he?

Naruto silently observed the scene that played out before him with a calm, unemotional visage, yet a deluge of emotions was swirling and roiling inside of him with a great amount of chaos. Neji was startled by the sudden unexpected hug, but Naruto would've never expected what the Hyuuga did next. Neji's face broke out in a genuine smile, and he wrapped his arms around the other, hugging her fiercely as well. What looked like a smile spread its way across her face (Naruto couldn't really tell; she was quite a distance away) and she buried her face in Neji's chest, her fingers entwined in his hair. The two stayed like that for quite some time before she broke loose, Neji gently leading her into the house.

Naruto jumped down from his hold on the sill, eyes dilated in utter shock. A surge of something like jealously raged through his body, making a distant roar in his ears. Never before in his months of servitude had he been allowed to touch the Hyuuga, but now a foreign girl had just flung herself into his arms, and Neji had responded well to the action. Gritting his teeth so hard that they hurt, Naruto stalked to the entrance of the doorway and pasted what he hoped was a remotely welcoming smile on his face. Neji caught his gaze and redirected the young woman to him, smiling amiably.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet Haruno Sakura." The girl smiled warmly, and extended her hand in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you Naruto." Neji could've sworn he saw a slight faltering in Naruto's hand as he extended it towards Sakura, but he blamed it solely on imagination; after all, Naruto didn't have any reason to bear ill wishes towards the girl.

"I'm delighted to meet you as well, Sakura-san. Rare have I seen one who could crack Neji's stern visage. You should visit more often." Though it was exactly in reverse of Naruto's true thoughts, he steadied his voice and shielded his true emotions, not wanting to disgrace himself in front of the Hyuuga. Sakura smiled back at him.

"I will be staying for a few weeks, at least. Tell me, of what relation are you to Neji?" Naruto opted for the more formal answer.

"I am his personal servant." Deep green eyes sparkled in amusement, and Sakura laughed.

"His personal servant, hmm? I'd have never guessed." Sakura paused, her eyes scanning the intricate architecture of Neji's house.

"And such luxury you live in, Neji! The Hyuuga business must have gone well this season." Neji nodded, grasping Sakura by the shoulders and steering her inside. She shook him off playfully.

"Don't bother with the formalities; I can manage by myself, thank you." Neji smiled.

"I have prepared a room for you." Her mint-green orbs lit up.

"I was looking forward to that. Such luxury you live in." She repeated. Neji sighed.

"Though I'm surrounded by artifacts of great wealth, it still doesn't help the knowledge that I live in a cage, though a gilded one." The girl laughed again. Naruto inwardly winced. Her laugh seemed a little too cheerful; judging by the way she held herself, Naruto could easily conclude that this one had little knowledge stashed in her mind.

"All your confusing analogies truly perplex me to no end. Lighten up." Neji smiled back.

"If you wish." Sakura turned to him with eagerness.

"Really? So then if I, say, told you to grab a handful of the stars for me, would you agree?" Neji feigned thoughtfulness.

"Well I would; but one must require a price now and then." The other giggled.

"Anything you ask."

So wrapped up in their own little world were they, that they failed to notice the prominent trudge in Naruto's walk, nor the slight scowl that crossed his features. Loaded down with the many bags and belongings of the newcomer, Naruto lagged behind quite a ways, watching hopelessly as the two surged on ahead of him. Nevertheless, all feelings of ire towards the visitor put aside, the blonde had a job to do, and though he wasn't doing it for the girl, he had his duty to the Hyuuga. Readjusting Sakura's suitcase, he made a valiant effort to keep up, making it just in time to see Neji show Sakura her room. Dropping the bags rather forcefully on the floor, Naruto straightened and wished the girl a pleasant night, bowing and closing the door behind her.

Now alone with the Hyuuga, Naruto thought it the best time to strengthen their friendship, but was greatly disappointed when Neji waved him off and retreated inside his room. Lingering outside the doors of the Hyuuga's bedroom, Naruto stared sadly at the doors for a long period of time before giving up and departing to the comfort of the servants quarters. Shooing off the questions concerning the newcomer from a curious Kiba, Naruto feigned exhaustion and got into bed beside the Inuzuka, telling him about the Sakura girl to satisfy the dog-boy and convincing him that everything was fine. Everything was far from fine, though; Naruto had finally come to accept the feeling that had been plaguing him all day.

Jealousy.

Neji loosed his hair from its customary tie and fell backwards onto his bed. Letting out his breath in a low, soft hiss, he entwined his hands behind his head, staring up into the blood-red canopy of his bed. Sakura was a mere friend—more like an acquaintance, in truth-- yet she had acted a little too…enthusiastic around him. He did consider her not more than a good friend, but somehow he'd gotten the feeling that she wanted something more. He could've been wrong, mistaking her enthusiasm for excitement at residing in a house so well furnished, but he was still a bit wary by her enthusiasm.

His thoughts turned yet again to his companion, friend, and servant. Naruto was indeed an enigma; though these eyes of his gave him the ability to clearly read any person though subtle their actions were, Naruto had sent various mixed signals when he encountered Sakura, though it might have been that he was an extremely good actor. The blonde had seemed welcoming enough when Sakura had arrived, even pleased to meet her, but when he'd unceremoniously dumped her bags on the ground at the entrance to her room, his mood had shifted slightly, and Neji caught the beginnings of disdain and annoyance stain the edges of his aura. Though it could be that Naruto was simply burdened by the load of Sakura's belongings; Neji had to give it to him, Sakura could pack enough to supply a whole army with a month's worth of belongings.

The dreams he'd been having had gone back to normal once he'd paid his visit to the blonde in the dead of that night, but still he slept fitfully. Sakura proved a worthy distraction; it took his mind off those mesmerizing sky blue orbs and gave him something to entertain himself with. If he was preoccupied with Sakura, Naruto would grow scarce; a beneficial thing in the Hyuuga's eyes, for too much of a good thing, especially Naruto, would further fray his already worn nerves. Neji nodded inwardly. He'd ease up a bit on his relationship with Naruto until Sakura had departed, and they could go back to their old friendship once more. Yes, that was it. Naruto was sure to understand; rarely did the blonde take badly to something Neji did unless it was with a valid reason. He'd understand; besides, he had the dog-boy to amuse himself with.

The Hyuuga rolled over, grasping yet again for the elusive strands of sleep. Sighing, he got up from the bed, pacing his room. Once more he could not sleep. It was extremely harsh on his nerves, which were quite battered from Naruto (though unintentionally) and his affairs with his uncle. He decided to pay a visit to the hot springs in the west wing of the mansion. Neji loved the hot springs; the thermal temperatures loosed the knots and kinks in his muscles, always leaving him satisfied and relaxed. His decision made, Neji grabbed a nearby robe and padded down to the springs, looking forward to a nice, long soak in the waters.

In the Servant's Quarters

Naruto rolled over to make room for Kiba on the bed. The Inuzuka bounded into the sheets, snuggling into the pillows before settling down by the blonde's side. Turning, he addressed the blonde.

"So I heard that Sakura arrived today." Naruto wrinkled his nose as a response. Kiba laughed.

"You don't like her either?" Naruto perked up.

"She's come here before?" Kiba winced.

"Yeah, a few times before you arrived. She's taken quite a liking to Neji." Kiba said, unintentionally rubbing salt into Naruto's gaping, bloody, and extremely painful wound.

"So I've seen. She's practically hanging off his chest. Though he seems to tolerate her." Kiba rolled over, staring at the ceiling.

"That bitch charms anyone who gets within a five-foot radius of her." Naruto scowled.

"She's too….she's too cheerful. Too energetic, too everything." Kiba nodded.

"Sakura has always been a self-centered, fickle girl. She's impulsive, irresponsible, and she doesn't have a lot of knowledge. She's filthy rich and was spoiled rotten by her parents ever since she was a child. She doesn't have a single spark of independence in her; she relies on her parents and friends for everything. They buy her jewelry, dresses….the works. Her looks add on as well; she's extremely pretty, resulting in every single male alive bowing down and worshipping the ground she walks on, save for Neji and Sasuke. She's cheerful most of the time, but she has a temper like I've never seen before. This one time I overheard her yelling at one of Neji's servants for not preparing her bath at exactly six o'clock….she threw herself on the floor and started pounding with her fists and kicking wildly." Naruto grimaced.

"She's that bad?" Kiba nodded grimly.

"Neji tolerates her because she's never dared to show her dark side to his face without risking their friendship." Naruto nodded. Kiba sighed.

"That isn't the worst part. Maybe you'll find out when you get to know her better." Naruto snorted.

"Do you think I actually _want_ to know her better?" Kiba smiled.

"That's the spirit." Naruto sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to visit the hot springs. They aren't far away; I'll be back soon." Kiba yawned and rolled over.

"Have a good time." Naruto nodded and slipped quietly away.

Snatching a nearby towel from the rack in the bathroom, he made his way down the corridors of the mansion and emerged in a hot steamy environment. The steam cleared, and it took Naruto a while to rehinge his jaw. The hot springs were like no other hot springs Naruto had encountered before; vines, leaves, and various flowers and greenery hung from the granite rocks in brief explosions of green. A waterfall fed the hot springs, which were surrounded by glittering crystals and rocks of all assortments.

Malachite crystals stained the rocks a deep emerald green, while pillars of marble held up the ceiling. The moonlight streaming in from the window illuminated the room to a soft, gentle bluish-gray, plunging the room into a dreamlike mood. A wild, eager look in his eyes, Naruto thanked what lucky stars had persuaded him to bathe in the middle of the night. Yelping merrily, he stripped and plunged into the waters, letting out an audible sigh as the water soothed his spirit. Flipping over on his back, he swam several swift laps across the wide surface area of the pools, then settled for marinating himself in the hot water.

Neji couldn't help but feel the sense of foreboding as he made his way down to the hot springs. Something wasn't right. On second thought….something was _too_ right. The Hyuuga shook off the nagging feeling that resided in the pit of his stomach, reassuring himself that absolutely nothing could go wrong with a little trip to the hot springs. Smiling to himself, he opened the door to the springs and entered the room.

It puzzled him that the waters were so chaotic. Usually the waters of the springs stayed tranquil and calm, nothing breaking their still surface save the waterfall that fed them. Neji could make out a few waves breaking across the surface, moving back and forth at a fairly fast pace. His peripheral vision caught a dark shape that had materialized out of the steam, though what it was, the Hyuuga could not tell. Turning towards it, Neji advanced curiously, realizing too late that it was a body, a human body, very much alive and with a frowzy nest of blonde hair atop its head.

He cursed the steam around him that so suddenly decided to clear, revealing Naruto in all his naked glory. Panic jolted through him as the full realization that Naruto was alone with him in the hot springs, naked, and in the dark. Neji immediately clamped his eyes shut, or at least he tried to, but they would not close and he was hit with the full force of the vision that was pure Naruto. The blonde was swaying seductively under the waterfall that fed the hot springs, washing himself with an almost lazy air.

Now that the blonde had captured the Hyuuga's gaze, it was impossible for Neji to look away, though how desperately he tried. Naruto's body drew his stare like a magnet, fixating his opalescent orbs on every glorious contour of the blonde's torso, every curve of his shoulders, neck, and waist. And the way he moved….Neji dug his nails into his hands until they pierced through the skin, leaving red crescents imprinted into his palm. Naruto moved with the grace of a dancer, his lithe body weaving back and forth under the waterfall with sultry, sinuous movements. Blood rushed somewhere south in the Hyuuga's anatomy, and Neji clamped his teeth down as hard as he could on his lip, crushing it completely with the amount of pressure used to regain control of himself.

Naruto turned so he was facing the Hyuuga, still moving with poise beneath the waterfall. Neji couldn't breathe; his breath and hitched somewhere in between his larynx and his trachea, which was a good thing; had Neji dared to expel the air from his lungs, it probably would've come out in a moan, signaling his presence, and drawing Naruto over to investigate. And if Naruto came over….Neji didn't know whether he possessed enough willpower to restrain from taking the blonde right on the spot.

The moon shifted overhead and a beam of white light streamed in through the window, illuminating the blonde in a makeshift spotlight. The rays of light turned Naruto's body an unearthly blue-white shade, accentuating every shadow and curve which dwelled in the blonde, magnifying Naruto's being. Naruto looked every bit like a god descended from the heavens, from the serene look on his countenance, to the way his finely chiseled body wove artfully in between the cascade of the waterfall.

He didn't know what prompted him to turn and open his eyes directly to see a shadowy figure scrutinizing his every move. It was at that moment, Naruto revolved around and opened his eyes to gaze right into what looked like a pair of snow-white pearls. They were floating in midair; why they were doing so, Naruto would never know, but he couldn't quite see what they were attached to, for the steam shrouding the room suddenly decided to come down in a misty haze and the pearls were hidden from view. That was odd; once the steam rose again, the pearls were gone, though Naruto could've sworn he saw something flicker beyond the doorway. Shrugging to himself, he finished his bath, and dried himself off, padding softly back to his room and falling asleep next to Kiba.

When Neji had cursed the steam before, he now thanked it from the very bottom of his heart for shielding him from the sight of the blonde. The very instant the blonde had caught his gaze with his own, Neji had frozen, not daring to move lest he did something to the blonde that he would forever regret. He'd gone as stiff as a railspike, hoping, praying to whatever gods there were that Naruto wouldn't recognize him. The blonde didn't seem to though; he just stared at him directly in the eyes until the steam fogged up, then went back to bathing. Neji breathed a shaky sigh of relief and slipped out slowly, beating a hasty retreat to his bed.

The Hyuuga blew through his door and collapsed on his bed, gasping heavily, sweat running in thick rivulets down his face. He mentally willed himself to think of anything but Naruto. He knew full well that the dreams, the painfully pleasurable dreams would come back to haunt him again, but rather than fight them, he simply gave up, for though torturous they were, they still provided pleasure. The Hyuuga had long since learned to accept things that he couldn't change. Sighing, he drifted off to sleep; a bit ironic really, after witnessing such a marvelous yet nerve-racking sight; but to his dismay, the dreams were back with a vengeance, and once again he awoke, screaming to the heavens in silent sweet agony.

Thanks and plushies go out to all my loyal reviewers. Momo-chan, Fei-chan, Yukishiroi-chan, peanut-chan, smiley-face-chan, Death's Hand-chan, arimi-yume chan, Clow Angel-chan, and ( )-chan, thank you for supporting me in my quest for spreading NejiNaru.

Bai bai till next chappie.


	7. The Fun Begins

Hello people! As promised, Sakura-bashing courtesy of Naruto! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, yes, thank you...just kidding. There is Sakura-bashing, and for all you Sakura fans that haven't heeded my warnings in the past chapters simply because you're too lazy to read the authors notes, if you flame me for Sakura-bashing, you will be banned. Last warning. I won't bring this up again.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Yukishiroi! Where are you! You haven't replied to my e-mails or reviewed the last chappie yet...I miss you. cries

Chapter 7: The Fun Begins

Sakura was waiting expectantly for him downstairs the next morning, a chipper smile on her face. No sooner had his foot touched the bottom of the stairs then she pounced, latching onto his arm and giggling wildly.

"Good morning, Neji-kun." Neji made a half-hearted attempt to smooth his tousled hair, mussed from last night's tossing and turning. He smiled at the other, though it was a bit forced.

"Likewise." The pink-haired girl laughed and steered him towards the dining room.

"Come have breakfast with me."

Neji consented and the two entered to a room filled with sunshine, the table in the middle prepared and waiting for the two. Sakura squealed at the exotic china and immediately sat down, bouncing merrily in her seat. Neji took a more calm approach to sitting, lowering his lanky form down into a nearby chair. Sakura immediately began to stuff herself with the nearby bowl of rice, while Neji merely picked at his food, brows furrowed in deep thought.

After what happened last night, he knew full well that his self-control was down to naught. He couldn't afford to lay eyes on Naruto again, not after he witnessed him in the hot springs. He mentally thanked the blonde for not coming until he was called, and nodded with an air of finality. He wouldn't allow himself even the briefest glimpse of the blonde today, or any other day until he regained his self-control. Looking over at Sakura, he concluded that her presence was somewhat beneficial to him; it took his mind off Naruto and gave him some amusement. Without Naruto in the mansion, his life would've become very mundane indeed.

Sighing, he stood and signaled a servant to clear away the hardly-touched food on the table; the servant did so, confused and a little worried as to why his master hadn't touched his food, but nevertheless he stashed it safely away in his apron for later consumption. Sakura thrust her food at the servant as he passed by; he was knocked back by the force of the blow, but she shoved it in his hands and followed Neji out of the room. The servant grinned. Two meals in one day; it wasn't every day that this kind of opportunity came along. He scurried off to his quarters to enjoy the food by himself.

"Ne, Neji-kun, can we go to the park today?" Neji turned and smiled at the girl.

"Very well."

Sakura squealed and pasted herself once more onto the Hyuuga's arm. Neji patted her and lead her outside to the sedan parked jauntily out front. With another screech, the girl hopped in and slammed the door shut, bouncing up and down in anticipation. Neji got in the other side and calmly closed the door, starting the ignition and maneuvering the car through the great bronze gates that marked the limits of the Hyuuga estate. Neither of them noticed the shadowy figure scrutinizing their every move from the fourth floor window.

Kiba shook his head in a gloomy, funereal manner, sighing heavily at the sight of his fallen master. Slowly pushing himself away from the window, he trudged down to the servant's quarters to check up on Naruto. The blonde was out of sorts today, but it was a desolate out of sorts, as if Naruto had somehow lost the will to exist. He'd been sitting on his bed all day, eyes unfocused and glazed over with boredom, occasionally fiddling with one of the many loose threads that popped up in sporadic places along the sheets. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Kiba plodded down to the blonde, his face practically dragging on the floor. The only indication that his presence had been acknowledged was a lazy twitch of an eyelid from the other occupant in the room.

"Why so down, Kiba. You're going to trip over your face one of these days." Kiba laughed humorously.

"Nothing to do, ne?" Naruto snorted half-heartedly.

"Funny, I'd never noticed a flux in your normally perfect eyesight." Kiba let out his heaviest sigh yet and flopped down next to Naruto, propping himself up by his elbows and swaying his feet back and forth.

"So why are you looking so down?" Naruto asked.

"Damn bitch is invading our master's personal space." Naruto quirked an eyebrow, eyes at half-mast.

"So what else is new?" Kiba rolled over.

"They seem to be heading towards the park." Naruto yawned, as if the bit of news was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do I care?"

"You look like you do."

"Since when do I look like anything?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you've become quite attached to Neji." The last comment brought Naruto up short, earning Kiba a smirk as the blonde grew rigid. Naruto scowled and relaxed once more.

"So what if I have?" Kiba sighed.

"Neji….is very busy. He has to have some sort of social life." Naruto sighed.

"I guess you're right. We can't do anything now." Rolling over, the blonde produced a box which he promptly thrust into Kiba's hands. The Inuzuka looked at it curiously.

"What's this? You've already gotten something for my birthday." Naruto shrugged.

"Just felt like giving you something. Actually, it's for Akamaru." Kiba unwrapped the package and a box of dog biscuits fell onto the bed.

"Thank you! Akamaru will love this. His birthday is next week." Naruto smiled.

"Very well then." The two lapsed into companionable silence, grateful for the company of the other.

Somewhere

"Wheeeeee!" Sakura shrieked merrily as the wind swirled leaves around her bouncing form.

"The leaves are chasing me, Neji!" The Hyuuga chuckled at her sheer innocence. Opalescent eyes flickered warily to the rocks that lined the pathway Sakura was skipping down.

"Careful, you're going to fall." Sakura laughed.

"Don't be silly, I can take care of mys—"

Neji deftly caught the girl as she tumbled off a particularly large stone, one arm wrapped around her waist. Sakura pressed herself against him, molding their bodies together. Smiling, she stared blissfully up at the Hyuuga, and was answered by a smile of his own.

"Do you like me, Neji?" Neji reached out and stroked the tip of her nose.

"Of course I do; one cannot help but be drawn to your unmistakable charm." Sakura giggled softly.

"You flatter me." She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Everything seems so perfect now."

Neji laid his chin on her head, feeling her curl deeply into his arms. The smile dropped from his face to be replaced by an uneasy look. Everything indeed was perfect….so why was it that Neji felt there was something completely wrong with the scenario? He had in his arms one of the most beautiful and sought-after girls in all of Tokyo, with nothing disturbing the tranquility of the setting. Why was it…._why was it_ that he felt that his scene was so wrong?

The Hyuuga abruptly shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. Everything was perfect. Everything. Was. Perfect. It had to be. There was absolutely nothing wrong with this picture. Absolutely. Nothing. Wrong. But there was. Wasn't. Was. Wasn't. Was. Neji mentally smote himself for being so annoying. There was no use arguing with himself. He'd never get anywhere. It would be best to enjoy the afternoon as it came. With that though planted firmly in his mind, Neji willed all the other silent nagging doubts away and led Sakura on, taking a lazy stroll through the many cherry trees that lined the pathway.

Lee was there to greet the Hyuuga as he came up the front steps of his house. Taking his coat, Lee deftly hung it on a nearby coathook before turning to face him, a question bursting from his lips.

"Where is Sakura-san?" Neji shot the other a brief, distracted glance.

"She asked me to drop her off at a restaurant. Said she wanted to meet some friends."

Waving off Lee, Neji trooped upstairs and collapsed onto his bed, instantly falling into a deep sleep. Still downstairs, Lee looked at Neji's general direction, shaking his head sadly before retiring to his quarters. Naruto was asleep, sprawled messily on top of Kiba, and both boys were well on their way to slumber, the sounds of Naruto's slow, steady breathing accompanied by the occasional snores from the Inuzuka. Lee stroked Naruto's wheat-hued locks once before turning in himself.

The pealing sound of the telephone in the servant's quarters ripped through the air like a rusty knife through metal. The grating, screeching wail of the phone seemed magnified to one hundred times as they resonated through the ears of a blonde, pulled rather rudely from the pacific lulls of sleep. Clasping a hand to his ear, Naruto stumbled to the nearest phone and answered the call, mentally cursing the bastard who dared disturb his rest in the most godawful hours of the night. He snuck a quick peek at the clock on his bedside. For the sake of all seven point five hells, it was fucking one o'clock in the morning. Nevertheless, Naruto answered the call, though extremely reluctantly.

"Hello?" The blonde's voice was a bit hoarse, and still fogged over with sleep. Hysterical giggling answered his call.

"Heeeelllleeeewwwwww…..iss Nehjee-kuun dere, puhleeze?" More giggling. The voice on the other end was hopelessly slurred, obviously belonging to a very drunk and/or stoned-out-of-her-wits Sakura.

Neji was currently resting, thank you very much.

"Heeee eeessssss? Weehlll tehlll heem to geht his tight vergeen arse down here so wee cahn screw him so hard, he'll feel himself inside of uhss fohr a wheeek."

Neji was currently resting, thank you very much.

"Aye heard you the ferst time you bahstahrd, johst tehll Neji to geht hees ass over here right now so we can fuck him senseless!"

Neji would not like to be disturbed, thank you very much.

"Ow dare you defy uss? You will pay, you goddamned son-of-a….hoic…hic…son-of-a-bitch!"

Neji wouldn't enjoy being screwed around by some stoned, slutty bitches who didn't have an asshole big enough for his cock, Thank. You. Very. Much.

"WHY YOU—"

Naruto slammed the phone down onto the cradle so hard, he could've sworn he heard the cradle snap. The bitch was sky high on some drug, and obviously didn't need the sympathies of his master. Naruto snorted in disgust, mentally cursing Neji's stupidity. How could the Hyuuga not see right through the layers of innocence that cloaked the pink slut? It wasn't right. It was disgusting. Sighing, Naruto collapsed on his bed, a heavy frown on his face, trying in vain to sink once more into a peaceful slumber.

The Next Day

A deep, throaty moan reverberated from the third door on the second storey.

"Ungh……my head……"

Sakura was sprawled messily on the sheets of her bed, one hand clutching her forehead in agony. Neji sighed and replaced the cloth on her forehead with a fresh, damp one, rubbing her shoulders gently. Sakura feebly slapped him away, turning over on her side away from him. Neji gently pulled her back and sponged her face with another cloth, wiping gently at her face and neck. She closed her eyes and moaned again.

"I'm sorry….Neji…." Neji shushed her, putting on what he hoped was a sympathetic visage.

"Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay, just rest for now. It's just a headache." Sakura nodded weakly, then winced as another fresh wave of pain engulfed her pounding head.

"Thank you…." The Hyuuga turned to the servant beside him.

"Could you tell Shizune to make tea for Sakura, please?" The servant bowed and scampered away.

Finding Naruto at the stoves instead of Shizune, the servant shrugged, knowing Naruto was as good as, if not a better cook than Shizune, and relayed the message to him. A devious smile came over the blonde's features. So the slut had a hangover, eh? He'd cure the hangover; he most definitely would. Snatching the blender from its place on the counter, he poured various amounts of pepper, onions, garlic, lemons, salsa, vinegar, a bit of soap he'd snatched from the bathroom, cleaning fluid, and a vast assortment of herbs, most of them remotely nasty, some even poisonous into the mix, blending it together to make a thick paste. Spitting a great deal of saliva into the concoction, he decided it was a little too glutinous, and made his way down to the kennels to pay a little visit to Kiba. He located the Inuzuka tending to one of the pups, feeding it gently with a bottle of milk.

"Ne, Kiba?" The dog-boy looked up, surprise marring his countenance before smiling.

"What brings you here, Naruto?" Naruto grinned.

"I need your assistance. You see, this paste here," he gestured to the solution in his hands. "is too thick. I need to make it more….watery, you get my meaning?" Kiba frowned thoughtfully.

"Needs water? Who is this for?" A somewhat sadistic sneer made its way over the blonde's face.

"Well you see….Sakura has a hangover, and Neji apparently needs a solution to clear it." Kiba's eyes widened and a look of comprehension came over his features. A grin exactly identical to the sneer Naruto had on his face immediately pasted itself on Kiba's.

"Sure thing, Naruto old buddy, I can get you plenty of water."

He uttered a sharp whistle and a great black dog came bounding up, wagging its tail frantically. Yipping, it nuzzled Naruto's leg before licking his hand, giving the blonde what looked like a great canine smile. Kiba barked to the dog, who wagged his tail even harder and turned around lifting one leg and staring expectantly at the blonde. Naruto lowered the mixture down, and a stream of yellow shot straight into the paste, giving off a nasty, acrid smell. Kiba was crying with laughter on the floor, and it was all Naruto could do to restrain himself from doing the same.

"Well, I must be going." And with that, the blonde nonchalantly sauntered out of the kennels, sending Kiba into more hysterics.

Back in the kitchen, Naruto stirred the mixture with a spoon, smiling as the metal immediately began to corrode from the strong acid of the urine and various other ingredients. Laughing quietly to himself, he padded softly to Sakura's bedroom, slamming open the door with a crash. Sakura moaned again, wincing heavily at the sound. Neji looked up sternly, his gaze softening as he realized it was only Naruto. Carefully avoiding any eye contact with the Hyuuga, Naruto deliberately let his bangs fall over his eyes, setting the "tea" down by Sakura's side and slipping silently from the room. Closing the door, he burst into a fit of silent giggles, which continued all the way down to the servant's quarters, resulting in a strong fit of hiccups from the blonde.

Neji watched sadly as Naruto retreated. The blonde had deliberately averted his gaze. So Naruto did bear a grudge against him. He felt a painful tug at his heart as he saw the stiff posture of Naruto's body slowly retreat to the servant's quarters. The Hyuuga was about to call for the blonde to return, but Sakura moaned again, calling his name. Neji poured some of the "tea" into a nearby cup, wincing at the smell. That was natural though; tea usually gave off a putrid stench. Pouring some into a teacup, he handed it to Sakura, not noticing the edges of the porcelain beginning to corrode. Sakura accepted it blearily and swallowed the contents, gulping down the liquid.

A rip-roaring nerve-shattering eardrum-breaking death-inducing shriek broke the tranquil silence of the house, almost ripping the mansion off of its foundations. Naruto and Kiba promptly burst out laughing, completely paralyzed on the floor, rolling in hysterics. Slinging their arms over each other, they collapsed on the floor, howling with mirth. They remained that way for long periods of time until Kiba let up, gasping heavily, complaining about the severe ache in his ribs. They looked at each other with perfectly straight faces, each silently daring the other to laugh until Kiba's jaw gave a slight twitch, which sent both boys into howls of hysterical giggles once more. After a while, Naruto got up off the floor, ushering Kiba to spread the great news while he jogged towards Sakura's room, trying desperately to keep what he hoped was a remotely worried expression on his face.

He almost lost himself to laughter once more as he witnessed Sakura on all fours on the ground, retching spasmodically while Neji patted her back, trying his best to look comforting. Instantly the cheerful mood around the blonde vanished, only to be replaced by a sullen gaze. Once more the blonde's eyes darkened to a blackish-cobalt, glazing over with ice and appearing more dead than alive. So Neji was still devoting every facet of his being to the bitch.

As friends often have the knack of sensing mood changes in each other, so did Neji cast a fleeting glance filled with confusion at the blonde. Naruto was glaring directly at him, or rather through him; which it was, he could not tell, for Naruto didn't seem capable of looking at all at this very moment. It seemed that all sense of sight had gone from his eyes, leaving them listless and dull and completely devoid of emotion. It frightened the Hyuuga, terrified him greatly that he was the target of Naruto's cold gaze. The way the blonde was piercing him through with his stare, it seemed that the fragile bond of friendship between them had frozen and snapped, Naruto once more the mere servant while Neji, the master.

"Let me clean that up." Still, Naruto's tone was pleasant enough. Perhaps their friendship hadn't disappeared after all.

"It's all right, Naruto. Tell me, what did you put in that tea." He could've sworn a flicker of amusement just flashed across Naruto's eyes, though when he did a double take, Naruto seemed more impassive than ever.

"A few herbs. Indeed, they are bitter, but she should be cured of her….headache….in no time." A midnight-hued eyebrow arched inquisitively, but Neji didn't press the subject.

"Very well then. You may take leave." Without a word, Naruto slipped quietly out the door and back down into the servant's quarters.

See? See? SAKURA-BASHING!


	8. Disturbing Feelings

It pains me greatly to write this chapter. As in I'm going through immense and awful pain to portray Naruto in such depression...yeah. But it's part of the plot. Sorry this chap is a bit shorter than usual...my chap lengths are usually seven pages...heheehehe...

They completely changed how you submit stories/chapters on ff.n! My gosh...it took me a while to get this uploaded. So I'm slow. You gotta problem with that?

I got sooooo many reviews for the last chap cuz of Sakura bashing...jeez, is this the only reason you guys read the story, is for the Sakura bashing? Nah, I'm kidding...

Chapter 7: Clashes

The next three days passed by in a blur, Neji spending most of his time occupying himself with Sakura's company while Naruto occupied his time (he had a lot of it; the blonde seemed to find the days completely mundane and five times longer without the Hyuuga) down in the kennels with Kiba, training with Lee, or cooking with Shizune. The two avoided each other carefully; or rather Naruto avoided Neji, for he always seemed to mysteriously forget something and run the other way if the Hyuuga ever got within a ten-foot radius of the blonde; pretending that all was well. Still, Neji missed the incessant chatter that spilled constantly out of Naruto's mouth, and Naruto longed for the serene presence of the Hyuuga. But neither person saw much of the other, not wanting to make things too uncomfortable.

Neji was feeling particularly depressed, slumping down in the comfortable chintz armchair adjacent to the window. Cupping his chin in his hand, he stared out the window, a faraway look in his snow-white eyes. It was far too quiet without Naruto to keep him amused; Sakura provided ample conversation, but Naruto's chatter had a certain uplifting quality to it that Sakura's small talk couldn't hope to match. Neji's eye caught a tuft of golden-bronze hair swaying gently in the breeze, the brown fluff of the servant boy friend of his next to him. He watched as they lay together on the riverbank, a sudden wave of nostalgia washing over him. Standing suddenly, he whirled towards the dining room, a determined look on his elegant features. He'd make up with Naruto that night. He'd invite him to dinner just to confirm that there were no hard feelings between the two.

Snatching a servant from his post in the corridor, he bid him to summon Naruto to dinner and called to Sakura from her seat in front of her large bathroom mirror. The cherry-haired girl finished brushing her hair and bounded to her closet, yelling something about a terrible predicament over the choice of her clothes. Neji sighed. She really was a fickle girl. Making his way down to the dining room, he sat, and was soon joined by Sakura in a beautiful, shimmering dress of the finest velvet and Naruto, looking extremely dashing indeed in a blue blouse that brought out the tints in his eyes.

The three ate in silence; it was more of a comfortable silence, Naruto digging into his food and Sakura feasting hungrily. Neji picked at the lettuce on his plate, unconsciously staring at the blonde. Naruto seemed normal enough and showed no signs of coldness whatsoever, though Neji couldn't see his eyes. Sakura didn't show the slightest discomfort at a third party joining them for dinner, though she ignored Naruto and focused her attention on the Hyuuga instead. Sakura finished her meal and signaled a servant to clean it up, turning for the first time to Naruto.

"I hear you're superb at the reed flute." Naruto looked up with a slightly deadpan visage on his face.

"Though modest I am most of the time, now that you've made known my talent, it cannot be denied that I thrive on the reeds." Sakura laughed at the complex structure of Naruto's sentence.

"We should have a little entertainment at dinner; what say you, Neji?" The Hyuuga nodded.

"By all means." Naruto promptly retreated from the room, returning quite soon with a long, wooden flute of a charcoal hue, with two red tassels hanging from the end. The blonde stared at it lovingly.

"This flute was given to me by my foster father, Iruka. It was the first one he'd carved for me." So saying, Naruto gently fingered the flute, checking it over briefly before putting his lips to the instrument.

The first few notes came out as a whisper, immediately quieting the room and completely mesmerizing all that were in it. Slowly the tune lilted and fell, the haunting melody echoing off the walls to combine with the other notes, producing a beautiful harmony to the music Naruto emitted. The blonde slowly closed his eyes, long eyelashes fringing their lids, and took the music to a deeper level of emotion. The music wormed its way into the very workings of Neji's core, swirling gently and drawing out long-hidden emotions the Hyuuga hadn't known he possessed. Dampness welled up in Neji's eyes, slipping unbidden from his lashes and down onto his cheeks. The music seemed to come from the very heavens themselves, something only the angels would be capable of playing. The mysterious tone of the flute whisked the mind away to foreign lands, implanting the desire in all that heard it to never return from the bliss of the music.

A look of intense concentration came over the blonde, and still he blew, the melody taking on an ethereal quality, drawing in the souls of all that heard. The tune dripped with sadness and sorrow, rising up into nostalgia and delving deep into an angst-filled corner of Naruto that he'd never shown before. Shivers ran down Neji's spine as he witnessed Naruto in all of his desperate sadness, and the Hyuuga felt as if he had never been so cold and yet so warm. The music seemed to cajole the Hyuuga, pleading with him, begging him to deliver the blonde from the desolate whirlpool of sadness he was in. The tune continued for a few brief moments before Naruto ended the song, the last note quivering in the air, reverberating around the room before shattering.

Sakura had a shell-shocked stare in her eyes, tears falling freely from her lashes. Her lip was trembling greatly, and she clutched a hand to her chest as if it pained her to let go. Everyone stood absolutely frozen, utterly captivated by the sheer essence of the blonde. Naruto gently lowered the flute from his mouth and bowed, making his way out of the room. He was caught by a hand on his wrist, and looked up to see Neji. The Hyuuga had a strange energy in his eyes, a strange glitter Naruto had never seen before, and it both frightened the blonde yet drew him to the other. Eyes completely fixated on those of the blonde, Neji moved closer still, in a deep, almost dreamlike state.

Naruto's mind screamed for him to run, to retreat, but his body didn't obey and he remained frozen to the floor. Neji drew closer still, almost as if Naruto was made of the most brittle glass imaginable, breaking if Neji so much as stepped towards the blonde. The Hyuuga leaned closer, only a few millimeters away from Naruto's mouth. As if in a trance, Naruto felt his eyes close and his mouth draw forward, closing what little distance there was between them.

It was at the feel of Neji's breath on his lips that made Naruto snap suddenly out of his trance. Giving a great, twisting wrench, he muttered a hasted apology and literally ran out of the room as if the devil himself were on his heels. Neji watched him go, still dazed from what had taken place, what was left of his mind desperately trying to recuperate from the events.

Naruto distractedly shoved his flute in its case, slamming it shut and leaning against the wall, his breath coming in great, heaving gasps. Slight, slender fingers groped for the wall, nails scrabbling against the plaster as Naruto fought to keep his composure. It was official; he was losing his mind. What was left of his sanity was slowly slipping away from him, to be replaced by torturous feelings the blonde couldn't bear. Why had he felt this way whenever he was around Neji? Neji was his friend, Neji was his master, and most importantly, Neji was a male. He couldn't be in love with him. Neji. Was. A. Male. It wasn't right; it wasn't proper.

Even if he was in love with him, it would completely dishonor the both of them if ever Hiashi caught the wind of the news. He'd be beaten and whipped within an inch of his life, and that was just the beginning. And Neji…Neji would be disowned, ripped of his status, demoted to a lowly servant, or quite possibly, lower. Besides, Neji was the heir to the almighty Hyuuga estate and business. He needed a lovely wife by his side, ready to meet his each and every need, and plenty of children to carry on his legacy.

Naruto gritted his teeth and sighed, giving in reluctantly to the thousands of doubts crashing against his will. A single sphere of salty moisture trailed down his face, marring his whisker-like scars with a single vertical track. Oh god….he hadn't realized….he hadn't realized how deeply he'd fallen for the Hyuuga. Flinching, he drew a deep, calming breath, letting it out extremely shakily, and sinking to the floor. He'd have to face Neji sooner or later; he'd rather it be sooner so he could fully accept his feelings for the Hyuuga. Decision made, he stood up and deftly maneuvered his way back to the dining room.

Sakura came out of her trance and stepped over to Neji's dazed form. Stroking his shoulder gently, she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Are you alright?"

Neji forced himself to nod. Turning away, he paced to the window and looked out at the midnight blanket that coated the skies, stars twinkling serenely in the distance. Naruto…no. It wasn't right. It couldn't be right. He was most definitely not more than friends with the blonde. Naruto was a male. Naruto would find the very prospect of something more between them utterly macabre, perhaps ending their friendship out of disgust. But the way he looked at him….the way he didn't draw back when he had approached him….

Neji was snapped out of his thoughts once again by the girl beside him.

"Neji? Are you sure you're okay?" Neji nodded absently. Sakura looked crestfallen.

"Oh. If you need some time alone, I-I'll guess I'll be going now." She shot him a brief smile. "It is getting late." With that she turned and made her way towards the doors at the end of the room.

He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know what possessed him to carry out the rash, impulsive, and utterly out-of-character thought that had come into his head. Quickly shoving the thoughts that complained he'd utterly regret it later, he paced quickly over to Sakura, grabbing her wrist. This was it. There was no turning back now. If he had to dispel his thoughts of Naruto, he'd have to do something and do something fast before he completely shattered inside.

His hand closed over the other girl's wrist and yanked hard, whirling Sakura around and pulling her towards him. Emerald-green eyes widened in sheer surprise, and the girl gave a startled yelp at the force of his pull. Quickly winding his arm around her waist, Neji swooped down and crushed the other's lips with his in a ferocious, mind-blowing kiss.

Sakura gave a squeal of surprise that was muffled against the Hyuuga's mouth. As the realization that she was being kissed by the man of her desires sank in, Sakura leaned into the kiss, prolonging it and enjoying it to the fullest. She felt Neji slide his tongue over her lips and moaned, opening her mouth and thus allowing his tongue access to her mouth. The Hyuuga's tongue slid slowly over her teeth, dancing with her own tongue and stroking the roof of her mouth in slow, seductive movements, earning yet another moan from the girl. Fireworks and stars exploded in the girl's mind, shutting everything out but the man she was caressing now. Her hands slowly made their way to his back, clutching his shoulders in an almost painful gesture, and she felt his hand on the back of her head tighten and pull her closer, deepening the kiss.

Naruto witnessed the scene before him with shell-shocked eyes. His heart gave a painful palpitation in his chest and he winced, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat. Why…why did he feel this way? Everything was right. It had to be. Neji had finally found himself a lover, and an extremely pretty, and most importantly, fertile one at that. Naruto smiled sadly. She'd bear him many children to come, that she would. Still….

The blonde ground his teeth together so hard that he could've sworn they cracked. The numb feeling that had started in his stomach had now spread to his heart, evolving into a vast pit of emptiness he was sinking in. Slowly his vision grew black, blocking out all of his surroundings save for the couple in front of him. He watched silently as the two grew more distant, and visions began to flash across his mind. Neji, looking extremely handsome in a white tuxedo with Sakura by his side, her cheeks flushed and looking every inch a radiant bride in her voluminous wedding gown. Neji, holding his first child, while Sakura and Hiashi looked on proudly as he played with its fingers. Neji with Sakura on their wedding bed, kissing hungrily…..

Naruto clamped his eyes shut and immediately raked his nails through his arm, drawing four long, red gashes across the skin. Further clenching his teeth, he whipped his head around, running blindly for the servant's quarters, instinct taking him back to his room, for his vision was blurred by tears. He flung open the door and collapsed on his bed, not caring that it gave a yelp of surprise. Kiba gasped as Naruto flung himself on him, sobbing silently into his shoulder. One look at the blonde's tear-streaked face and Kiba knew.

"Shhh, shhh, Naruto, it's okay. It's okay." The blonde rubbed his nose on the Inuzuka's sleeve.

"No it's NOT! She's….she's…..Sakura….Neji…."

What was left of the sentence was obsurred by hiccups and another fresh round of sobs and tears. Kiba inhaled sharply, a blinding wave of pure rage blurring his vision. How dare they….how dare they break such a pure innocent being? Then again….there wasn't anything he could do about it, whether he wanted to (and he did want to; he wanted to more than anything in the world) or not.

"We can't do anything about it right now." Naruto sobbed further.

"I…I know…" The sobs had subsided to hiccups now, but still the blonde kept his head buried in Kiba's shoulder.

"Naruto…." Kiba hesitated, unsure of how to put the next words into a sentence lacking awkwardness.

"Naruto, are you in love with him?"

He instantly felt the blonde's body grow rigid, completely stiff under his touch. Kiba held his breath, praying Naruto wouldn't push him away, but relaxed a moment later when the blonde relaxed and readjusted his hold on the Inuzuka.

"Yes….yes I think so. And because I'm in love with him, I've been deemed lower that a fool. Neji can't love another person of the same gender. He has a duty to fulfill to his business and bloodline. Besides, he'd be thoroughly disgusted with me if I ever did confess my love for him. He'd probably banish me from the house, snapping our friendship in half, and I don't want that because I need to know that I'm somewhat worthy in his eyes." The last sentence ended in a wail and Naruto buried his head in the folds of Kiba's shirt once more.

Kiba hugged the blonde close, gently stroking his heaven-spun locks. Poor child….

"What will you do now that he's chosen the girl?" Naruto extracted himself from Kiba's arms.

"I don't know. He'll be spending all of his time with Sakura now, so I'll just have to help Shizune-neechan in the kitchen. It's the closest I can get to Neji now that things have changed, cooking his meals." The dog-boy sighed.

"Very well. I won't stop you." Naruto nodded.

"Do me a favor, will you Kiba?" Kiba turned and looked curiously at the blonde.

"If Neji ever calls for me, tell him I'm unavailable. If he asks why, tell him I'm sick. I don't think I can ever face him again." Kiba nodded, a melancholy look in his umber eyes, and departed.

* * *

So now that Neji has finally chosen Sakura as his lover/girlfriend, Naruto's all depressed, right? No, this will NOT turn into a NejiSaku fic though there is a lot of NejiSaku in this fic...but only to make Naru jealous. Do not worry. If you people review, I might consider updating faster.

Yukishiroi! Where have you been! You haven't reviewed the past chappie yet! And after all my pains to write Sakura bashing!

Lord Ma-koto: Didn't know I could speak french, didja?


	9. Desolation

Oh migawsh, you people are so impatient. Yes yes, and for the last time **_YES THERE WILL BE SASUNARU IN LATER CHAPTERS! I DIDN'T PUT SASUKE IN THERE FOR NOTHING!_** Which means if there is SasuNaru, then yes, Neji will get jealous. So please please PLEASE stop asking me! I have to get through this whole thing with Neji and Saku before the SasuNaru...oh what the hell. You'll see when you read.

Chapter 9: Desolation

Naruto occupied himself in the kitchens for the next few weeks. He occasionally spent time with Kiba down in the kennels, his visits getting more and more frequent until the two boys were the best of friends. Slowly the desperate sadness in Naruto's eyes grew faint until there seemed nothing wrong with the blonde, though Kiba and Lee could easily sense the funereal cloud that was constantly draped over the blonde. On days when the Hyuuga and his girlfriend were seen strolling through the garden in a spot visible to the blonde, the cloud would increase in size and Naruto would once more have a desolate loneliness on his face. Always he assured the Inuzuka and Lee that there was absolutely nothing the matter with him, that everything was fine, but the two knew better, choosing never to probe further into the subject and reopen a freshly healed but still extremely painful wound. It was until one day that Naruto received a summons from the Hyuuga, requesting his presence with no exceptions.

His eyes darkening to a blue so dark it was practically black, Naruto stood from the kennels and made his way to the Hyuuga's study, taking as much time as possible to arrive before the door. He dallied in front of the door, his mind torn between turning tail and running or deciding to knock, but finally settled on knocking, chiding himself for being such a coward. Rapping softly on the door, he grasped the handle with an unusually sweaty palm and turned the knob, letting himself in. Neji was situated by the window, eyes deep in thought. He turned at the slight sound of the door and faced the blonde, an unreadable expression in his grayish-silver eyes.

The silence between them was so thick, not even a chainsaw could hope to cut through the tension. Naruto's eyes had gone from the normal blue shade to a black so deep, Neji couldn't distinguish the irises from the pupils. They seemed lifeless, incapable of seeing, almost as if they were painted onto the blonde's face, or carved from blackened wood. The blonde's mouth was set in a firm line as well, portraying neither anger, nor sadness; in fact, it revealed no emotion at all. Naruto's look wasn't cold as it was when he faced Sasuke; it was the lack of coldness and all traces of life that practically petrified the Hyuuga beyond all levels of fright. Nevertheless he hadn't survived living with his uncle for nothing, and thus didn't show the fear that coursed through his body in torrents.

"Naruto, come in." The blonde obeyed, coming to a stop about an arm's length away from the Hyuuga. Neji got straight to the point.

"You do realize I will be married soon?" God, the very words caused him great pain, though for what reason, he did not know. Naruto didn't show any outward sign of surprise, only lazily lifting an eyebrow as if Neji were commenting on the weather.

"Really? My congratulations." The blonde's tone of voice certainly didn't portray his congratulations; in fact, Naruto sounded bored beyond all measures.

"I'm sure Sakura will make a fine wife." Though the words were soft, it would've been far easier for Neji to bear if Naruto showed some sign of emotion; he would've welcomed it even if Naruto had screamed.

"That brings me to the subject of calling you here. Naruto, you are my closest friend, and I would like nothing better than if you were my best man at the wedding."

The Hyuuga braced himself for the sudden drop of temperature in the room, but when none came, he focused his stare on the blonde once more. Naruto's eyes glittered strangely, looking more than ever as if they were painted on his face.

"It will be an honor, Neji-san." With that, the blonde turned to go, but stopped at the door.

"By the way, do you have a set date for the wedding?" Neji felt a pang go through his chest at the "Neji-san" formality the blonde had stated in his former sentence.

"I believe it will be next week." The Hyuuga knew the wedding date was far too close and far too rash, but it was too late to go back on it now. Nevertheless, Naruto showed no outward surprise at the ridiculously close date, only nodding and letting himself out.

It was later that Kiba found Naruto sprawled on his bed, staring out into space. The Inuzuka sat down next to the blonde, stroking his hair softly.

"I hear Neji will be married next week." Naruto nodded.

"He asked me to be his best man. I cannot go against his wishes." Kiba sighed.

"You don't have to, you know. No one can make you do anything if you don't want them to." Naruto further burrowed into his pillow.

"I know. But I still owe my servitude to Neji, and though his fiancée is the one girl I absolutely detest, Neji is still my friend." Kiba ruffled the blonde's hair, chuckling as Naruto squirmed playfully under his touch.

"Loyal little brat, aren't you?" Naruto grinned and tackled the Inuzuka, the two rolling about playfully on the floor.

Over the next few days, the Hyuuga mansion came alive with bustling servants, cleaning the house, putting up decorations, and inviting guests to the wedding. Both Shizune and Naruto were working furiously to complete the sixteen-layer wedding cake for the occasion, using up over half the kitchen's dairy products and a truckload of icing. Servants hustled to and fro, frantically stitching Sakura's voluminous wedding gown, while some of Japan's best tailors readied Neji's pearl-white tuxedo. Naruto managed to find a white suit as well, plucking a lily from the garden and sticking it in his buttonhole. The union of the Haruno and the Hyuuga would take place in the grandiose ballroom that was situated in the north wing of the mansion.

Naruto hastily flung on his tuxedo, securing it with a black tie around his neck. Snatching the lily from the flowerpot beside his bed, he artfully threaded it through the buttonhole, checking his reflection in the mirror opposite his bed. Kiba slunk up behind him and slung an arm around his shoulder, smiling in a very canine way.

"Before you go…at least try to put on a remotely cheerful face." It was true; Naruto looked like he was attending a funeral.

"I know it's painful….do you really want to go?" Naruto nodded.

"I have my duty to Neji." Kiba sighed.

"You know, duty isn't everything." Naruto smiled wanly.

"But to me, his friendship is." Shrugging off the Inuzuka, Naruto padded quietly out of the room and down to the ballroom.

The guests were plenty, consisting of many people all of high social status. The servants were bustling around, serving snacks and drinks, and making sure everyone was kept happy. Looking to the right, Naruto spotted Neji seated with Sakura at the far end of the room, in a secluded corner that suggested privacy. Picking his way through the throng, he approached the couple, trying his best to put on what he hoped was a somewhat cheerful gaze on his face. Neji noticed the blonde as he drew level with the two, and a smile spread across his face. Sakura's eyes glittered with excitement, a rosy flush spread across her cheeks. Shifting slightly from her perch on Neji's lap, the girl extended a hand to Naruto.

"You are extremely lucky to be chosen as Neji's best man." Naruto firmly grasped the extended appendage, restraining himself from crushing the slight fingers right then and there, though the temptation was great.

"You are extremely luck to be chosen as Neji's bride." He replied, a somewhat triumphant glitter in his eyes. Sakura's smile faltered ever so slightly before she hitched it back on again, mistaking the hidden meaning in Naruto's words.

"Thank you." Naruto winked at the Hyuuga.

"I'd best leave the two of you alone; wouldn't want to spoil your time together, now would I?"

With that, the blonde glided out of sight, quickly mingling with the various guests that had assembled in the room. Neji watched him go with a painful look in his eyes. Why did he have a growing feeling of doubt in the pit of his stomach? It was his wedding day; everything was supposed to be perfect. Yes…yes everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. So then why did he have the constant, nagging doubt in his mind?

Choosing a seat in one of most remote corners of the room, Naruto sat down on a plain, wooden chair, content to observe the people bustling in and out. Politely declining an offered drink, the blonde closed his eyes and meditated, focusing his thoughts inwardly. He soon felt his mind slip from his body, delving into the nooks and crannies of his soul. It wasn't jealousy he felt towards Sakura, now that he thought about it. No, it was something rather close to pity, for he saw through her pretenses, and he saw through Neji's courtship, and this was where his nerves were touched and teased: _she could not charm him._

If she had managed the victory at once, and Neji had yielded and sincerely laid his heart at her feet, Naruto would've covered his face, turned to the wall, and died to them. If Sakura had been a good, kind woman, endowed with force, fervor, kindness, and sense, he would've had a brief but painful conflict with two snakes: jealousy and despair, and they would've torn out his heart. But, as matters really stood, to watch Sakura's efforts at fascinating the Hyuuga, to witness her repeated failure—herself unconscious that they did fail, vainly fancying that they did hit their mark in the middle of his heart—to witness this was to be at once under ceaseless excitation and ruthless restraint.

Because, when she failed, the blonde saw how she could have succeeded. Arrows that continually glanced off from Neji's heart and fell harmless at his feet, might, if shot by a surer hand, have quivered keen in his proud heart. It seemed to him that if Sakura had sat quietly by his side, listening to him with utmost attention instead of flaunting shamelessly her lavish, flirtatious looks, she'd have gotten nearer to his heart.

His thoughts turned to Neji, lingering on the image of the Hyuuga before turning to Kiba, Lee, Shizune, Iruka, and all the people precious to him. He was extremely lucky, he assured himself, he was extremely lucky to have made all the good friends. He should be thankful, he chided himself, and he shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity like he was doing now. He should put on a cheerful face, and congratulate his friend on his wedding day. That was what he should do….but what he should do and he wanted to do differed greatly from each other. What he wanted to do….well, what he wanted to do wouldn't be of liking to the Haruno.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Hiashi's booming voice reverberating around the walls of the room.

"We graciously thank all of you for taking the courtesy of attending my nephew's wedding tonight. I cannot tell you how proud I am of Neji, and it is my greatest joy to see him wed tonight. We shall now commence with the union." A thunderous applause greeted the statement, the crowd cheering and whistling. Naruto threaded his way through the crowd, coming to rest in front of the altar.

The musicians struck up a slow tune, and the crowd parted to reveal the flower girls dancing merrily down the aisle, scattering flower petals through the air with flamboyant sweeps of their hands. The fan at the end of the room parted, revealing Sakura in all her glory. The shy bride slowly stepped along the velvet of the red carpet to the radiant groom waiting at the altar. Sakura blushed, ducking her head nervously before holding it high and walking to the slow time of the music. Neji's smile grew with each step the Haruno took and his eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation.

Joining the Hyuuga on the altar, Sakura walked hand in hand with Neji to stand before the priest, kneeling as he commenced with the marriage rites. With each word he spoke, a tiny fragment of Naruto's heart fell and shattered on the floor, causing great needles of pain to shoot through the blonde's chest. Naruto bore it bravely, hitching on what he hoped was a calm, serene façade, grinding his teeth to bear the pain. The further along the marriage rites got, the more pieces of his heart crumbled and disintegrated until there only remained one tiny piece left.

"Forever will these two newlyweds be joined in matrimony." The priest ended the rites and stepped back.

Neji turned to the Haruno and looked deeply into her eyes. Sakura stared back, a slow smile tugging at her lips, tears falling down her cheeks. The Hyuuga reached out and gently wiped them away, lifting Sakura's veil in the process. Sakura smiled and leaned up, slowly closing her eyes in anticipation. Neji leaned in, drawing closer and closer until he stopped, millimeters away from her lips, so close he could practically feel the kiss. For a moment, for a very brief moment, time froze and the nagging doubt in the pit of Neji's stomach grew to four hundred times its size, completely overwhelming the Hyuuga in a sea of guilt. Neji inhaled sharply, willing away the feeling. Why did he feel like he would regret this for the rest of his life? No….no, everything was perfect.

Neji leaned the rest of the way and captured Sakura's mouth with his own.

Naruto gasp was lost in the surging roar of the crowd. The blonde clutched at his chest, doubled over with pain as the last tiny shard of his heart came loose and shattered into a thousand pieces at his feet. The floodgates, so strong and sturdy now broke loose and spilled the river. Tears flowed freely down Naruto's eyes, dropping down at his feet, immediately swallowed up by the velvet carpet.

Whirling blindly, Naruto shoved his way through the crowd, one hand covering his face while the other groped wildly for the exit, not caring who was hit or jostled. Breaking through the mass of bodies, Naruto ran like mad, making straight for the double doors at the end of the hallway. Staggering blindly, he fumbled for the doorknob, nails scrabbling over the brass handle before his fingers closed over the knob and yanked, flinging open the door to reveal the night beyond. Stumbling through the doorway, Naruto slammed the door and ran haphazardly down the vast, marble steps, shoving his way through the gates and out into the night. His presence was never missed in the thrill of the wedding.

The blonde walked on for what seemed like an eternity, not caring where his feet led him, walking solely on reflex. What seemed like hours upon hours passed by but still he walked, the twin waterfalls of tears never ceasing their incessant flow. So blinded by the liquid was he that he never noticed the shiny glint of metal looming before him until it was too late. Seconds later, a piercing sliver of pain shot through his neck. He crumpled silently, grateful for the man who put him out of his misery and slowly but surely his vision grew dark.

* * *

Knowing the past history of my stories, I am usually extremely evil in my ways of getting you people to review. You know if you've read my other stories (if you haven't, thenREAD EM!). I usually end in a cliffie where Naruto blacks out and then I ask you people to review or else Naruto dies, right? Well this time, out of the kindness of my heart, Naruto is not going to die. I repeat, Naruto. Is. Not. Going. To. Die. SasuNaru in the next chapter for all you people who are so damn impatient. EsPECIALLY YOU, MOMOCHI ZABUZA! Sheesh, been begging me for SasuNaru ever since chapter 4. 


	10. Another Joins the Game

FINALLY the awaited SasuNaru! author bows thank you...thank you...ahem. Anyway, this particular chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers out there that whined incessantly about having a jealous Neji by means of Sasuke. And ESPECIALLY YOU, Momochi Zabuza!

The Caged Bird: Sheesh, you leave for a week, you come back, I've married Neji to Sakura. Wait and find out what happens next. I promise you, Sakura will come to one sticky end.

Chapter 9: The SasuNaru begins! Man, you people and your rants...just kidding. Another Joins the Game

He didn't know what prompted him to take a walk on so cold of a night; he figured it was intuition, but he was not sure. Sasuke walked fluidly down the streets of Tokyo, blending in perfectly with the shadows. He walked on, not knowing where he was going, only knowing that his feet were taking him somewhere important. He rounded a corner and froze at the sight before him.

A man had just slid a knife into the neck of the person in front of him. What was supremely strange though, was that the person being attacked didn't resist, falling silently to the ground. Sasuke shrugged it off. Crimes were common in the streets of Tokyo. One more deceased being mattered not to him. He was about to change direction to avoid the grisly scene when the moon shifted overhead and a beam reflected off the hair of the victim, hitting Sasuke full in the peripheral vision with a tuft of blonde. Whirling suddenly, the Uchiha ran to the body and turned it over. It was just as he'd feared. The boy laying on the ground was none other than Naruto, the Hyuuga's little bitch.

His reaction was instantaneous. Dashing madly to the murderer, he wrenched the knife from the surprised hand and embedded it deep into the man's throat. With a gurgling choking sound, the man fell to the ground, writhing in agony before lying still, rigor mortis quickly settling in. Sasuke turned and ran back to Naruto's still form, gently cradling the body as if the blonde were made of glass. Picking up the lifeless form, he ran quickly back to his mansion, thanking whatever twists of fate there were that made him stroll to this particular scene.

Waving away the servants that bustled around him to take his coat, Sasuke made his way to his room, laying the body gently on his bed. Tearing a long, white strip from his shirt, he pressed at the wound, praying hard that the knife had missed the carotid artery. Thankfully the gash wasn't deep; it was more of a scratch, but if left untended could kill the blonde. He breathed as sigh of relief at the slow up-and-down movement of Naruto's chest, grateful to whatever gods there were that the blonde was alive.

His eyes roved over Naruto's still form, noting the white tuxedo and the tear streaks that emblazoned trails of white over the blonde's cheeks. So the Hyuuga had gotten married. Lips pressed together in a scowl and Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a prominent dent in the wood. The goddamned fool and gone and broken this boy's heart. Long had he known that this one was in love with the Hyuuga, and it pained him to see him now in the sad, sorry state he was in. If the Hyuuga was so fucking stubborn in his ways, refusing to see and accept the love the blonde was radiating, then Sasuke would just have to take him for himself.

Back at the Hyuuga Estate

"Kiba, have you seen Naruto?" The Inuzuka shook his head at Neji's question, making up an excuse of the blonde being tired.

"I do believe he's quite worn out from the events of the night. He must've turned in early." Neji nodded.

"Thank you." Kiba turned away, then paused.

"And by the way….you two make _such_ a _lovely couple._" Neji was instantly shocked by the underlying current of sarcasm in the boy's tone of voice. Sakura herself didn't seem to notice the meaning, but the Hyuuga had, and it puzzled him to no end.

"What do you mean?" Kiba smirked.

"Forgive me….it is rather late, and I'm quite exhausted myself. If you will excuse me, Neji-san." With that he sauntered off to the servant's quarters.

Entering the room, he called for the blonde, a bit puzzled by the lack of answer.

"Naruto?" Silence met his call. Kiba grew worried. Naruto always answered to him no matter what his state of mind.

"Naruto!" This time the silence that responded was almost painful.

"Naruto, where are you?" Kiba dashed out of the room and back into the ballroom only to witness the guests departing for their homes.

"NARUTO!" Still the blonde didn't answer him.

"Damn…."

Kiba closed his eyes and concentrated. His mind quickly conjured the images of his faithful dogs, snuffling the ground for any tasty morsels in small spurts of sniffs. Following their example and lightly sniffing the air, he threaded through all the scents of perfume and cologne left from the guests until he picked up the blonde's scent, a mixture of mint and soap that was uniquely his. Locating the faint smell, he inhaled in the air with shallow sips of sniffs, closing his eyes and letting his feet take him in the direction of the scent. It wasn't until he collided head on with the door that he stopped. Sniffing again, he lowered his head and ran his nose along the handle of the door. The strong smell of Naruto completely overwhelmed him, sending shockwaves coursing through the Inuzuka's body. If Naruto had last been against this door…..Kiba's eyes widened in horror.

No. It couldn't be. Naruto….Naruto had run away. Kiba barreled through the door and out into the street, sniffing wildly as his feet propelled him through the streets of Tokyo. Dashing rapidly down the many twists and turns of the sidewalk, he finally came to a stop, completely frozen in terror. There on the ground was a solitary lily, splattered with blood. Kiba gasped. The lily….it was the very same lily Naruto had threaded through the buttonhole of his tuxedo. Fearing the worst, the dog-boy snatched up the flower, sniffing frantically at the petals. The coppery-metallic scent of the blood assailed his nostrils, sending the Inuzuka reeling. Naruto…yet there was another scent as well. A scent he was all too familiar with…

Kiba turned and ran like the wind back to the Hyuuga estate, caring not for the searing pain that shot across his muscles. Almost getting plowed by a passing truck, he hopped nimbly over the many fences and walls that obscured his path, stumbling wildly to the entrance of the Hyuuga mansion. Once in, he made his way up to Neji's bedroom, caring not a whit if he caught the newlyweds in a compromising position.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head against Neji's chest, lazily playing with a strand of his hair. The Hyuuga wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing gently. Sakura smiled blissfully and walked the two of them to Neji's room, pulling the Hyuuga down on the bed. Neji chuckled, seeing the pleading look on her face, and claimed her lips, nibbling gently on her lower lip. Sakura moaned, her fingers finding their way to Neji's shirt, deftly undoing the buttons. Neji trailed minute butterfly kisses down her jaw before planting an open-mouthed kiss on her neck, tasting the slightly salty skin. He halted briefly, unconsciously comparing her neck to another specimen he had the privilege of examining so long ago (the other sample was far more delicate and sloped; it made the appendage he was currently ravishing seem dull) before continuing his journey downward.

Neji paused halfway down her cleavage, another surge of doubt rushing through him, this one so large there was no way he could deny it any longer. It overwhelmed the Hyuuga, stopping his every attempt to go further, and somehow Neji knew that if he disobeyed its wishes, he'd leave feeling more corrupted than he ever had felt before. Sakura arched her back, urging him to continue, but the nagging guilt prevailed.

"Neji…what's wrong?" The words came out in a low, throaty whisper. Sakura looked up at the Hyuuga, her eyes still glazed over with naked desire. Neji averted her gaze.

"Nothing…." Sakura pulled the Hyuuga down to her once more.

"Then why do you stop?" Neji gently extracted himself from her arms.

"Perhaps some other night, love….I'm extremely exhausted as of the moment, and won't provide you as pleasurable results as opposed to when my stamina is fully replenished." Sakura pouted.

"It's our wedding night," she protested. Neji smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"My apologies, but I simply cannot." Sakura sighed, defeated.

"Very well then. But you have to promise me sometime this week." Neji smiled and was about to answer when a sudden crash was heard and Kiba burst in his room, eyes wild and maniacal. Sakura shrieked and covered herself with the blankets, while Neji stood.

"What is the meaning of this rude interruption?" Kiba staggered over to the Hyuuga and presented him with the bloodstained lily as a reply. Neji took the flower and examined it, puzzled.

"Why disturb my rest with such a useless object?" He asked. Kiba practically screamed his reply.

"Are you so blind? This is the very same flower that Naruto was wearing in the buttonhole of his tuxedo. It was found in an alleyway five miles from here, and is covered in blood. I found no trace of Naruto anywhere." Neji's eyes widened in horror.

"No…"

Bolting from the bed, Neji dashed from the room, clenching his jaw so hard that it hurt. Violently dragging Kiba by the wrist, Neji spun him around, his eyes blazing with a mixture of worry, regret, and guilt. Grabbing the boy painfully by the shoulders, Neji stared deeply into his eyes, a wild, untamed, almost crazed look in his own. His face was colorless rock, his eyes both spark and flint.

"Where did he go?" Kiba winced at the pain in his shoulders.

"Naruto ran out as soon as the wedding procession was over. The scent is quite fresh, so I'm assuming he was assaulted not too long ago."

Neji abruptly cut the boy off and bolted down the hallway, Kiba in tow. Whirling out the front door, he ran off into the night, commanding the Inuzuka before him to lead. Kiba sprinted quickly to the site, knowing every second could cost Naruto his life. He loped around a corner and stopped at the scene, Neji not far behind. The Hyuuga slowly bent and immersed his fingers in the crimson liquid that spattered the ground. He raised the digits slowly, examining the shiny substance.

"It's definitely blood." Kiba nodded.

"Naruto…" With his free hand, the Hyuuga enveloped his face, his body wracked with guilt and regret.

"There is still another scent here that may uncover Naruto's whereabouts. The residue of the Uchiha is faint, but present." Neji's head snapped up, his eyes flashing fire.

"Uchiha! Why did you not say so before? I must go…"

Neji whirled and sprinted in the general direction of Sasuke's mansion, commanding Kiba to stay back at the house for further news. The Inuzuka watched him go with apprehension, concerned not only for Naruto's physical state, but his mental well-being when he confronted the Hyuuga.

_Mmm…warm…I feel so warm…_

Cobalt blue eyes graced the ceiling with their stare. Naruto winced at the pain that coursed through his neck, sitting up stiffly in the bed. The bed….he'd never seen a bed like this in the Hyuuga mansion before. Where was he…? A sudden noise made the blonde turn, only to view the Uchiha. Sasuke quietly closed the door, padding softly over to the bed and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"You seem to recover quickly." Naruto rubbed his temples.

"I assume this is your house?" Sasuke smirked.

"Quite right." Naruto moaned at the fresh wave of pain that surged through his neck.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke sighed.

"You were attacked," he stated matter-of-factly. "Surely you know better than to walk unattended down the streets of Tokyo in the most godforsaken hours of the night. But then again, how could you tell, your vision being blurred by tears?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"How…how did you…"

"…know? Please, there were streaks of liquid down your face when I found you lying half-dead on the ground." Naruto nodded slowly.

"What happened to me?" Sasuke shifted slightly.

"A man came up from behind and stabbed you in the neck. Don't worry, I disposed of him quick enough." Naruto lay down once more.

"Why didn't you leave me to die?" Sasuke's reply was tainted with disgust.

"Must you whine in that melodramatic way? Kids these days….it's either one gets one's wish, or suicide." Naruto frowned.

"No, I'm asking why didn't you let me die? I don't matter much to you…." Sasuke looked over at the blonde with a soft look in his obsidian eyes.

"Oh but you do…more than you'll ever know."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke slid his hand over his cheek, softly caressing the locks of his hair before moving down to stroke his bottom lip. His touch…his touch was gentle…so gentle…Naruto closed his eyes lazily, enjoying the feel of the cool skin on his. He leaned into the touch of the other, matching the rhythm of the stroke with his own. The word slid out of his mouth in a breathy, almost unfocused manner.

"Why…?" Sasuke's tone was just as absent.

"I…don't know, really….but you captivate me with your sheer impudence and your loyalty. Rare have I seen such dedication in one. And I seem drawn to you, somehow…I feel like I've known you for many years, though we've only just met." Naruto smiled.

"Likewise."

Suddenly the Uchiha disappeared. Naruto whirled around quickly, alarm filling his eyes, but felt Sasuke appear again right behind him. Fast….the Uchiha was so fast….Naruto started to turn around, but he'd gotten no farther than an inch when suddenly he felt that if he turned around….if he turned around, his life would never be the same again. As to why, he didn't know, but the feelings that had just surged into his poor, tattered brain frightened him beyond anything that had ever frightened him before. Yet these feelings were not unpleasant; quite the contrary, he thought, as the tingles ran the length of his spine. But he knew that in some…weird…way, he was forbidden to turn and face the countenance of the being behind him.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke's voice had changed. When it was but a normal tone that the Uchiha had possessed before, it was now a low, husky whisper, emanating from the very depths of Sasuke's throat. While it was absent before, now it cajoled the blonde, begged him, entreated him, _pleaded_ with him to turn around in a sultry yet beseeching tone. Yet Naruto stayed rigid, adamant at staying put. It was so incredibly _difficult_ to stay immobile like he was, but he was completely determined.

"Naruto…." If the blond had thought Sasuke's voice could go no lower, the Uchiha proved him wrong. He had to strain to hear the raven-haired youth and the next words he spoke.

"Naruto….turn around." The words not only slid from Sasuke's lips, they _wafted_ out…almost as if the Uchiha was only exhaling fog. Nevertheless, Naruto clamped his eyes shut and stayed rooted to the spot.

It was then that he felt a cool sensation somewhere where his arms were supposed to be located. The sensation felt much like water…but no, water was never so solid. It slid down his arms and rested on his hands, pulsing gently, then made its way up his arms once more and started playing with his neck. What was left of Naruto's mind vaguely registered that Sasuke's hands were the source of the feeling, but the blond didn't care, or couldn't care; as to which one, he did not know.

The feeling slid up his neck and onto his face, playing with his hair and sliding over his forehead, his nose, his lips….and then it lingered on his lips, stroking the bottom one with a slow, side to side motion, fingering it in a soft, gentle way. That was it. Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he tentatively cracked open one eyelid, but it was closed again by a finger; he felt the Uchiha shake his head.

"Not now…keep them closed."

A faint pulling sensation tugged at his head; he felt he should resist, but his body didn't obey and he turned, eyes still screwed shut. The cool sensation was back once more, but this time it was not so cool; no, now it was remotely warm. Trailing over his face, the feeling stopped briefly on his nose, and then—so slowly it antagonized the blond to no end—stopped on his mouth. There it stayed, pressing gently on his lips, and somehow Naruto felt it was time to open his eyes.

It took him a full five minutes for the realization that the Uchiha was kissing him to sink in. It took another five minutes for his reaction, and surprisingly, he didn't push Sasuke away. His body seemed to move on its own, leaning ever so slightly into the kiss. The blonde's hands slowly roved over Sasuke's shoulders, locking themselves behind his neck. The Uchiha left them there for a brief moment, then gently pulled away, looking at Naruto with a sad look in his obsidian eyes.

"You have the same sort of loneliness in your soul that I possess. We are much alike." Naruto pressed further into the palm of the Uchiha that had now descended to the skin below his collarbone.

"There are plenty more fish in the sea than the Hyuuga, you know. And this particular fish loves you with all his frozen heart." Sasuke spoke softly. Tears fell down the blonde's eyes. Here at last was someone he could trust, someone who loved him enough to say so himself. Perhaps…perhaps he could learn to love the Uchiha in return.

Leaning over to the onyx-eyed youth, Naruto reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. At first, Sasuke's eyes showed surprise, but then the Uchiha responded, claiming the boy's mouth and pressing himself against the other. Sliding his tongue along Naruto's lips, he felt the access being granted, and slowly explored the mouth of the other. The tangy sweet taste of Naruto's mouth sent the Uchiha into the throes of bliss and he unconsciously drew the boy closer, bring the level of passion to a deeper, more heated measure. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him onto the bed, trailing small kisses down the other's jawline. Sasuke nuzzled the other gently before nipping at Naruto's neck, sliding his tongue over every inch of the soft, creamy skin. Naruto whimpered and clung almost painfully to the Uchiha, hands full of his hair.

"You're not leading me astray, are you?" Sasuke smiled against Naruto's neck.

"Of course not….I see no reason to." Naruto disagreed.

"I do."

"And what is that?"

"I'm Neji's servant." Sasuke chuckled and kissed the tip of Naruto's nose.

"That matters not to me." Sighing, the Uchiha removed his hand from its place on Naruto's collarbone.

"Get some rest. You still need to heal." He made to turn away, but was stopped by Naruto's hand on his sleeve.

"I don't want you to leave." Sasuke smiled and complied, sitting in silence at the boy's side. Long periods of time passed, not one or the other wishing to disturb the peace. Sasuke finally spoke.

"I'm curious to know…who exactly did Neji marry?" Naruto gasped.

"How did you know he got married?" Sasuke smirked.

"Please, I'm not blind. You were wearing a tuxedo when I found you more dead than alive on the streets." The Uchiha turned away thoughtfully.

"Also…I noted the tear marks on your face." A flush came over the blonde's cheeks and he turned away. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"You love him, don't you?" Naruto hesitated.

"Yes, I do. At least I think I did. But I can't do anything now, since he's wedded to the Haruno." Sasuke's eyebrow immediately shot up.

"Did you say….Haruno?" Naruto snorted in disgust.

"Yeah, Haruno Sakura, the total bitch. She reeks of fake innocence." Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"A few weeks ago, she came here and tried to seduce me." Naruto gasped.

"Seriously? She's more of a slut than I thought." Sasuke nodded grimly.

"The bastard….how can he not see through her façade? I thought Neji was smarter than that." He paused.

"Unless….unless she really is in love with him." Naruto nodded bitterly.

"I think so. Anyway, they seem quite happy together. I shouldn't meddle in their affairs. And even so, I would've left had they gotten married or not. Neji's the heir to the Hyuuga line of business. He needs a child in case something happens to him. If he were to love me back, we'd be completely dishonored." He turned to Sasuke, only to witness the raven-haired youth muttering under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Haruno….Haruno…where have I heard that name before?" Turning, he called softly into the hall.

"Kabuto." A silver-haired man wearing spectacles immediately entered, bowing slightly. He had a regal aura about him that rather intrigued Naruto, giving the blonde the impression of a very soft-spoken man.

"You called, Sasuke-san." The Uchiha beckoned to the man with a delicate finger.

"Tell me, what data have you on a girl called Haruno?" Kabuto merely looked at the Uchiha as if he were a drastically interesting specimen.

"Haruno…..Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke nodded.

"Your memory is as fine as ever." Waving off the compliment, Kabuto got straight to the point.

"Ah, young miss Haruno. A very fickle girl indeed….she was suspected of participating in a drug-run a few years back." Sasuke nodded gravely.

"She's still at it." Kabuto raised a pleasant eyebrow.

"I see." Naruto spoke up.

"How did you know?"

"Sakura has a habit of clinging to others for dear life. I found a strange white residue on my sleeve after she left me. I ran a few tests….it seems she's partaking of a large amount of opium." Naruto gasped.

"I knew there was something wrong with the girl. She called at one in the morning a few weeks ago sounding thoroughly stoned." The Uchiha sighed.

"Does Neji know?" Naruto shook his head.

"If he knew, he wouldn't have married her in the first place." Sasuke stood up and started pacing the room.

"I don't think Sakura's marrying him out of love. She wants to use the social status she'll gain by being his wife to manipulate the accumulation of her drugs." Naruto looked grim.

"Well, we have to stop her then." Naruto nodded.

"Yes….yes we must." Just then a crash was heard, and a servant burst in the door of the room. Sasuke spun around.

"What is the commotion?"

"Sasuke-sama, Hyuuga-sama has just arrived." Sasuke bolted from the bed.

"Seems he's come to claim what is his. Very well, I shall greet him. No, Naruto, you stay here," he said, pushing the boy back down on the bed.

"You're too weak both physically and mentally. I'll talk to him." He made to leave but was stopped by Naruto's hand on his.

"Just don't hurt him, okay?" Sasuke nodded and departed from the room.

* * *

I originally planned for this to be NejiNaru, but since there is SasuNaru, I don't know which person Naru should end up with now. I need you guys to vote: Either NejiNaru or SasuNaru. Put the vote in your reviews. **_VOTE FOR NEJINARU OR SASUNARU!_** Or it can be a situation where Neji and Sasu share Naru like my last fic. Vote. Please. I need to know. 


	11. Long Hidden Feelings

Oh my GAWD! 38 reviews! I absolutely LOVE YOU GUYS! Keep it up! (gives cookies and chocolate to reviewers) hehehe...

Results of the poll:

SasuNaru: 22

NejiNaru: 10

Share: 6

I don't think this was fair though...since people are starting to dislike Neji now that he's chosen Sakura, so after I get rid of the troublesome bitch and render both Sasuke and Neji available, I'll ask you guys to vote again.

Man, people are starting to hate Neji now that I've married him to Sakura. Try to understand the situation he's in. He's the only heir to the Hyuuga line of business, and needs to produce another heir to succeed him. He's really stressed with the combinedpressure Hiashi's been putting on him about marriage to another woman of his choiceor an arranged marriage and bearing the full weight of the Hyuuga business on his shoulders. And then he finds his feelings about Naruto...loving the cute little Uzumaki is absolutely forbidden lest Hiashi disown him completely for loving another person of the same gender. So he has to marry Sakura...and Sakura won't want to marry him unless he shows some sort of love towards her...you get what I'm saying? Andeven if hethrows away all of his fortune, money, and such andruns off with Naruto,knowing the extent of Hiashi's anger, the older man would probably hunt him down and gut him like a fish.Sasuke is an orphan and runs the whole entire Uchiha mansion with only the help of Kabuto, so he can love as freely as he wants to. So after hearing my argument, I hope people will try to sympathize withmy sweet littleHyuuga.

Chapter 11: Long-Hidden Feelings

Neji sprinted blindly to a nearby phone booth, gasping for breath. Leaning against the booth, he panted wildly, trying to recall the whereabouts of the Uchiha's mansion. It wasn't hard really—it was the second largest structure in Tokyo save for his own—but Tokyo was an extremely large city, and consequently the Uchiha's estate was a long ways away. Hailing a nearby cab, Neji wrenched open the door and thrust a few yen at the surprised driver.

"Get me to the Uchiha estate, and if you make it there in five minutes, I'll pay you double." The eager driver nodded and artfully maneuvered the vehicle through the busy traffic, darting in and out of the cars that lined the streets. Three minutes later, he stopped at the front door of the Uchiha.

"Thank you."

Flinging a few more coins at the driver, Neji ran up the steps and pounded on the door. Shoving aside the servants that answered his knock, the Hyuuga made for the staircase that lead to Sasuke's study, halting at the sight of the Uchiha himself on the stairs. Sasuke descended slowly, a grim look on his finely chiseled features.

"What is the means of this unexpected visit, Hyuuga?" Neji snarled at him.

"Don't act like you don't know, _Uchiha_, give him back." Sasuke smiled silkily.

"Why who?"

"Don't you DARE act like you don't know, you _bastard_!" Neji spat furiously. Sasuke merely smiled.

"Are you always so cynical, Hyuuga?" Neji scowled heavily.

"Only when I'm around bastards like _you._ Now give him back." The sweet smirk still stayed pasted on the Uchiha's face.

"Oh, if you mean your….precious….blonde, he's in good condition so you needn't worry." The Hyuuga growled menacingly.

"Why did you wound him in the alleyway?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side, a mocking expression on his face.

"I merely disposed of his attacker and brought him here. I did nothing to harm him; quite the contrary, if I hadn't found him lying more dead than alive on the streets, he would've died quite some time ago." Neji gasped.

"Is this true?" Sasuke chuckled.

"He's upstairs; why don't you ask him yourself?"

Needing no further invitation, Neji dashed up the stairs, taking them by four and hurling himself into the Uchiha's bedroom. Naruto sat up, startled by the noise, then froze as he witnessed Neji standing before him. Sasuke came up behind the Hyuuga.

"You see? He's in good condition." Naruto smiled, though it was plainly forced.

"Hello, Neji. Don't worry, Sasuke took good care of me." Neji's lip trembled dangerously at the sight of his friend. It pained him greatly to see Naruto in his mental condition, so broken, so worn.

"Naruto…" He was stopped by a hand.

"No…don't speak." The blonde's features contorted into an expression of desperate sadness.

"I can't bear it if you speak." Neji's shell-shocked form witnessed the blonde in his loneliness. What had he done….what had he done to this pure, innocent boy? The light in Naruto's sparkling blue eyes had long since gone out, leaving only false joy.

"Do you see what you've done?" Long gone was the bemused tone in the Uchiha's voice, only to be replaced by a look dripping of pure belligerence. Sasuke positively spat daggers at the Hyuuga with his words, each syllable dripping with steel and ice.

"How dare you knowingly break this pure creature? You, of all people, who possess a bloodline able to see right through each and every emotion, how dare you break his heart so cruelly?" Neji bit his lip.

"Naruto….I'm sorry…I….I didn't know…"

"You knew full well he was in love with you!" Sasuke barked.

"You knew full well he would go to the ends of the earth and back for you, why he would do so for a bastard like you I will never understand, but how could you be so blind as to not realize and accept his feelings for you?" Sasuke circled Neji much like a tiger would its prey.

"You realized he loved you, you knew full well that he loved you, and yet you wed yourself to that….that _whore_, and in doing so, breaking his heart! Had you not ever felt that feeling of guilt down in the bottom of your abysmally small mind?" Sasuke continued, eyes blazing furiously. Neji bent his head, doubled over with wave after wave of overwhelming guilt, regret, and anger towards his actions.

"Naruto….I'm sorry….I truly am sorry…it's just that—"

"—you didn't want to ruin your position in society and risk your honor as heir to the Hyuuga line of business? I quite understand." Naruto spoke up, his voice soft. Neji winced.

"I'm sorry Naruto…will you ever forgive me?" Naruto sighed. Slowly the ice wore away from his eyes, and his features softened visibly. Suddenly the blonde looked immensely old and weary, almost as if he tired of his life.

"I forgive you. There's nothing I can do now, you're wed to Sakura. You've chosen your path and I've chosen mine. Sometimes Neji….you have to say goodbye." Neji's head shot up in horror.

"You mean…you mean you're not coming back?" Naruto shook his head sadly.

"Why not?" The blonde sighed.

"Because I still love you even if you broke my heart. Seeing you with Sakura and your future children will kill me. Besides, you seem to fare just fine without a personal servant." Neji stood, a wild, pleading look in his eyes, and made his way over to Naruto's side, grasping the blonde's hand with both of his own.

"What if I told you…that I loved you in return?" Naruto smiled sadly, eyes downcast.

"It's no use. You're married to Sakura. Nothing can change that now." He gasped softly as he felt wetness drip onto his palm. Shocked, Naruto looked up. Neji…Neji was….Neji was crying…?

Tears flowed freely down the Hyuuga's cheeks, dripping slowly onto the bedsheets. Head bowed, Neji was sobbing quietly, an expression of utter self-contempt, regret, and sadness carved onto his face. Naruto inhaled sharply. Never before had Neji cried so openly….perhaps his feelings ran deeper than the blonde had suspected. A huge torrent of emotions ran their way across Naruto's mind, accompanied by an extremely crucial thought.

"Sasuke….Sasuke, doesn't it say that if one chooses, one can divorce oneself of one's spouse if one wishes?" The Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's head snapped up in unison.

"I cannot do that, Naruto. It would be dishonorable." For once, Naruto's face showed disgust.

"Honor, honor, is that all you ever think about? Listen to me Neji, Sakura didn't marry you for love. She's participating heavily in a drug-ring and her sole purpose of wedding you is to use her gained social status to manipulate the accommodation of her drugs." Neji gasped.

"Are you positive?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm positive. I've never told you this, but she called at one in the morning a few months back, sounding completely stoned. I'm telling you she's involved in some serious issues with drugs." Neji looked grim.

"We have to stop her then. But how?" Naruto smiled.

"Act naturally around her, Neji, and leave the rest to me and Sasuke. We'll handle it." Neji smiled.

"Very well then, I leave it up to you." Naruto grinned and bounded out of the bed in one leap, heading out of the room. Neji made as if to leave, then turned to Sasuke.

"My deepest apologies, Uchiha. Thank you for taking care of Naruto. I'm greatly indebted to you." Sasuke waved off the thanks rather impatiently.

"As long as you now see sense, Hyuuga. But mind you, if you dare try to hurt Naruto again, I won't hesitate from stealing him from you." Neji nodded.

"And even if you don't hurt him, I'll still provide you with ample competition." The Hyuuga smirked.

"Such a foolish thing to say out loud, Uchiha." Sasuke countered Neji's remark with one of his own.

"Naruto knows, Hyuuga. It's up to him to decide which one of us to choose." With one last passing smirk, Sasuke glided out of the room. Neji sighed and followed, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

"Kabuto-san, will you lend me your computer?" The older man smiled.

"I have already gathered information on the young miss Haruno." He slid a sheaf of paper over to Naruto's waiting hands. The blonde pored over the information sheet by sheet, saving the important documents and throwing out others. He stopped on a particular page.

"Well, well, well. It seems she visits a particular restaurant every Tuesday at nine. How did you figure that out, Kabuto-san?" The older man smiled.

"My ways of gathering data have a wide, wide range. Not to mention the fact that I have…sources…as well." Naruto smirked.

"Visits a restaurant every Tuesday now does she? Which restaurant is that, may I ask?" Kabuto pointed to the bottom of the paper.

"The Bleeding Sun? That sounds intriguing. Very well then, we shall follow her to the restaurant and keep an eye on her movements." Naruto yawned.

"Tuesday is two days from now, so we can prepare. We'll have to look extremely inconspicuous, and with your obvious air of regal, elegant stature, Neji, Sasuke, there is absolutely no way you can blend in with a crowd of normal people."

"Well there is absolutely no way you can blend in with a crowd of normal people with those eyes of yours." Naruto scowled at Sasuke.

"Very funny, people have seen blue eyes before. Anyhow, you can borrow a few of my father's clothes, I'm sure Iruka wouldn't mind." They both nodded.

"I think I may be able to lend you my overcoat, Sasuke-san." Kabuto spoke up.

"And as for this one…I'll lend him a pair of my old trousers. They'll have to dress in shades of brown or grey; those are the only colors one should wear if one wishes to look inconspicuous." Naruto nodded.

"Very well then. We'll track her to find out if she really is into drug dealing." Winking at the two, Naruto snatched a pair of sunglasses and perched them jauntily on his nose.

"And as for my eyes, I think these will do." Smirking seductively at the pair, he stood and sauntered out of the room.

Two Days Later

Sakura hummed tunelessly as she brushed her pink locks, running them through with a fine-toothed comb. Smiling, she winked at herself in the mirror before turning and walking to her closet, throwing open the doors to reveal a wide array of clothing. Still humming, she picked a maroon suit and put it on, surveying herself in the mirror. A sound was heard, and she turned to view Neji's lanky form sliding itself in her room. Neji closed the door quietly, making his way over to the Haruno.

"Going somewhere, are we?" Sakura giggled.

"I'm off to meet my friends at a restaurant." Neji quirked an eyebrow.

"Which one?" Sakura laughed.

"Must you be so inquisitive, Neji? It's just a ragtag restaurant down the street. I haven't seen my friends since the wedding, and I do hope to catch up with all the gossip." Neji tweaked her nose gently.

"Very well then dear," he nuzzled her neck gently, planting soft kisses down her jawline. Sakura sighed happily as he continued down her neck, nibbling gently at the skin. She halted, momentarily confused. She could've sworn Neji had spat on her neck. It certainly felt like he spat on her neck….what doubts she had disappeared as he nipped again at the junction of her shoulder, sliding his tongue over her collarbone.

"No more now…you mustn't be late for your meeting, mmm?" Sakura drooped.

"But—" she was stopped by a finger on her lips. Neji steered her towards the door and pushed her out, following.

"Have a good time." Sakura kissed him briefly on the lips before walking out into the night.

Neji smirked as he watched her go. Never had she noticed the little gem planted on the lapel of her blouse; Kabuto's little recording devices came in handy when used at the right moments. Chuckling to himself, Neji turned and made his way down to the servant's quarters, entering to find Naruto and Sasuke seated on a bed. Standing, the Uchiha handed Neji a long, flowing coat with a high collar, a jacket of similar kind already in his hand. Naruto had already put on his sunglasses, dressed in a brown pair of slacks and a hat that sunk over his eyes. His normally wheat-blonde hair was now a muddy brown, results of the walnut dye the blonde had concocted earlier. Smiling suavely at the Hyuuga, Naruto twirled and sauntered sassily towards the door, letting himself out.

Quickly but efficiently, the three piled into Neji's sedan and rolled off to the restaurant Kabuto had mentioned. Parking in a secluded spot, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji stepped out of the car, walking up the steps to the restaurant. The building looked remotely decent on the outside, but on the inside…

All three shivered in unison as they stepped inside the restaurant. Smoke billowed in hazy wisps around the room, practically choking what little oxygen there was in the atmosphere. Half the people were passed out, either drunk or stoned on the floor, and few surly-looking men played poker in a corner. There were quite a number of prostitutes as well, draping their bodies like sacks of potatoes over their clients. Naruto shuddered. Bad vibe. Extremely bad vibe.

Neji swallowed and tried his hardest not to turn tail and run. The people in here were extremely dangerous. Slender fingers found the butterfly knife in his coat pocket and closed around the handle, gripping it tightly. The grip somewhat relieved the Hyuuga; one never knew what one could encounter in such dicey places. He looked at Naruto and saw the blonde do the same, grasping the black handle of the blade he'd brought with him as well. The Hyuuga let out a small breath, thankful for Naruto's careful thinking. Neji abruptly stiffened as he felt a hand slide seductively across his backside, squeezing it gently. He turned to see a wispy blonde smiling up at him, a sultry look on her dolled-up features. Neji's lip curled disdainfully.

"Hey darling, you must have a fine piece of equipment to go with that firm little ass of yours. Would you allow me to test it? I'm curious to find out; we don't get many guys around here with such a fine piece of flesh."

Neji twitched. Naruto jabbed him sharply in the ribs, smirking impishly at the Hyuuga. Mentally vowing to thrash the blonde within an inch of his life after the whole scenario was over, Neji decided to play along and smiled seductively at the blonde, bending over so his lips were hovering right near her mouth.

"My dear….I would love to." He purred seductively. Leaning the rest of the way, he crushed his lips against those of the woman, catching them in a hot, passionate kiss. The blonde smiled and leaned into the kiss, parting her lips to give Neji access to her mouth. That was all the Hyuuga needed.

The woman's eyes widened in shock and she screamed, the sound muffled against Neji's mouth. Biting down hard on her lower lip, Neji clamped his teeth firmly over the appendage and wrenched his head sharply to the side. A sickening rip was heard, and blood immediately blossomed from the woman's lip, running in rivulets down her chin. She opened her mouth and tried to scream, but nothing came out save for a few garbles and gasps. Grabbing a nearby cigarette, the Hyuuga cauterized the wound as well, smashing the smoldering embers of the butt deeply into the wound. As the woman unclosed her lips to scream again, Neji deftly jammed a nearby ashtray into her open mouth, cutting off the scream and sending the woman flying off her chair. The rest of the bar seemed not to notice, glancing disinterestedly at the woman before dozing off once more.

Naruto promptly dissolved into a fit of barely restrained sniggers, hiding them desperately behind his gloved hand. Sasuke tried his best to keep a straight face as the woman flailed her legs in the air, groping frantically for support. Neji turned and tugged them sharply on the sleeves, leading them towards the curtains in which Sakura had disappeared.

"Come, we mustn't draw too much attention to ourselves." Naruto snickered.

"I'd say you drew plenty of it." Neji smirked.

"Half of the people are passed out on the ground, while the other half are either too drunk or stoned to even care. We have to keep an eye on Sakura." Turning around, the Hyuuga led the blonde and the Uchiha to the curtain. Peeling back an inch of the blood-red fabric, Neji peered cautiously inside. He quickly withdrew his vision, a scandalized look on his face. Naruto perked up.

"What is it?" Neji grimaced.

"It reeks of opium in there. Behind this curtain is where the prostitutes oblige their clients, and Sakura," he jabbed a thumb at the curtain. "is the prime candidate. I'd suspected as much; with a body like hers, it's not a wonder she's a harlot." Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"So much for the innocent act. So how does it feel now that you know you've married a prostitute?" Neji flinched.

"Don't remind me." He turned to the Uchiha.

"You've been quiet lately. Is something wrong?" Sasuke shook his head, gazing intensely at the minute screen he held in his palm.

"Look, I've captured a recording of everything Sakura has done, thanks to the camera you planted on her collar. It seems she's a drug dealer as well as a prostitute." Naruto looked grim.

"Did you get the type of drug she's smuggling?" Sasuke nodded.

"Opium. Extremely potent and highly addictive. It seems she uses her charm to con people into selling her the drug at lower prices if they screw her first." The Uchiha spat, a disgusted look on his face.

"We should go back to your place and see if Kabuto has any information on opium trades. Neji, could you check in Sakura's room and see if she's hidden any drugs anywhere?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded.

"I will try." With a parting glance at the blonde, the Hyuuga departed.

* * *

Maa...I dunno...still debating on SasuNaru or NejiNaru...**_READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT._**


	12. Underneath Her Innocent Mask

(author peeks timidly around corner and waves) Hi. Sorry for the last chapter...the sudden mood change...but I have my reasons. Now, to answer a few reviews:

Death's Hand: YAAAAY! THAAAAAANKYOU FOR THE GA-REAT IDEA! (glomps Death's Hand)

Lawrence: Unpredicable. If you haven't noticed yet, Uzumaki Naruto is EXTREMELY unpredictable, both in my story and in the original storyline. I do admit, the mood change was a bit rushed, but I'm trying to keep in character as much as possible, and believe me, Uzumaki Naruto is a whirlwind of chaotic emotions. And I will not tolerate my fic being called a melodrama. People react far worse to broken hearts than the scene you saw in the last chapter. And no, Naruto is NOT bipolar so quit whining. I'm shedding blood, sweat, and tears to make this fic work.

Eternal: WAAAAAHAHAAAAAAA! THANKYOU! (sob...snifff) yeah, I haven't ever changed how people look at things anymore...sob...thanks...BLAAAAAAAAT (me blowing nose)

**_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE:_** Okay, I've got people saying SasuNaru and I've got people saying NejiNaru, and I've got people saying Share. This is a terrible predicament, cuz judging by your reviews, if I lean towards NejiNaru, the SasuNaru fans are gonna rip me apart. If I lean towards SasuNaru, the NejiNaru fans are going to hunt me down and gut me like a fish. And if I lean towards sharing, both the NejiNaru and the SasuNaru fans who want either one or the other but definitely not bothwill pelt me with nukes. Either way, I get killed. Flamed beyond the pointof existence. Disintegrated. Destroyed. You get the point. So. I need you guys to vote once more. Just a simple yes or no will be sufficient.

Do you want me to write three separate endings (NejiNaru, SasuNaru, and Share) just to satisfy all you fans, or do you want this fic to be more conclusive and satisfying by me choosing one out of the three and having my head chopped off twice by the fans of the other two choices?

I'm sorry Sakura is a bitch for all you Sakura fans that are reading this fic (if any; I think I gave several warnings earlier on that Sakura fans should stop reading)

One last thing: There will be lots of NejiNaru and SasuNaru in this fic, but I haven't decided yet what the ending pairing will be. Just so you know.

Now that we've got all the mandatory business over and done with, ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 13: Underneath Her Innocent Mask

Now alone, Naruto and Sasuke gazed intently at the video screen. The camera fizzed and blurred before zooming in on a view of the interior of the previous restaurant. The scarlet curtain loomed closer until Sakura's hand parted the velvet, entering the room inside. The camera fizzed again before focusing on the dark shapes moving slowly back and forth in the shadowed room. Articles of clothing littered the floor, and smoke billowed in hazy clouds around the room, wafting in slow puffs. A great brute of a man came forward, his stomach threatening to spill over his belt, and reached out, stroking Sakura's cheek.

"So this is my woman? They did a decent job."

Sakura's giggle was heard before the camera slid downward, falling on the floor along with her blouse. A minute later, her skirt fell beside it, landing softly on the ground next to the man's beer-stained jeans. Laughter was heard. Naruto turned away from the camera, thoroughly disgusted. The goddamn whore…

Sasuke fast-forwarded the tape, stopping just when the camera slid upwards again, indicating Sakura had put on her blouse. He was about to stop the roll of the tape but stopped, intrigued by the conversation that followed. A rumbling was heard as Sakura's client addressed her.

"They did a fine job. You're one of the better women I've had, dearie, and from me that's a compliment. Got any coke on you? I'm craving for a shot." Sakura answered negatively.

"I'm running low myself. Shall I run to my house and get some for the both of us?" The man's deep growl answered her.

"That would be lovely, dearie." Naruto flinched. His voice positively reeked of lechery. For his beloved master to be wedded to such a creature…his hands twitched with the sudden urge to soak them in the Haruno's blood. A sudden thought hit him.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, she's going back to the Hyuuga mansion to retrieve her drugs. We just sent Neji over there. And that means…" Sasuke stiffened as the full realization of what just happened hit him dead-on.

"We must contact the Hyuuga immediately. I hope he's reached the mansion by now."

Naruto snatched a nearby phone off its cradle, frantically punching in the numbers. It rang for four times before a message picked up.

"Damn." Slamming down the phone, Naruto dialed and redialed, muttering under his breath.

"Come on Neji, pick up, pick up, pick up…." Again the message machine answered.

"No!" The blonde tried yet again. This time the phone rang twice before a deep baritone answered.

"Hello?" Neji was panting heavily on the other end.

"Neji! Sakura's coming to get her drugs, and she's coming right away. If she catches you in her room…" Naruto trailed off.

"Don't worry, I found a packet of powder underneath her mattress. She has loads more…I'm sending it with Kiba so he can deliver it to you. Could you run some tests to see if it really is opium? I need to stay here just in case she starts getting suspicious." Naruto sighed with relief.

"All right. Thank you Neji." He could almost hear the Hyuuga shrug on the other end.

"Not a problem."

Neji set down the receiver and sighed, leaning against the frame of the door, anticipating Sakura's arrival. A soft snap was heard as the subject herself walked in the door, humming amiably. Skipping up the stairs, she smiled as she laid eyes on the Hyuuga. Bouncing over to Neji, she reached up to give him a kiss. Neji drew back, gently turning his face away from her lips, placing a hand on her mouth. Sakura recoiled, confusion clouding her vision. Cocking her head to the side, Sakura wrapped her arms about his waist. He stiffened and extracted himself from her grasp, standing to face her. The Haruno was thoroughly confused, a questioning look in her emerald eyes.

"What's wrong, Neji-kun?" Neji looked away, not answering immediately. For a brief moment he considered taking back his words, pretending everything was alright. _No, I have to be strong. Whore or not, she deserves to know the truth. Now do it, you coward. Do it._

"Sakura….I was wrong." Puzzlement marred Sakura's features.

"About what?" She prodded further. Neji turned away.

"This…this marriage, our relationship, everything. It can't go on." Sakura frowned. She smiled reassuringly, coming close to the Hyuuga.

"You don't really mean that, do you Neji?" Neji slipped out of her grasp, turning to face her.

"I do mean it, Sakura. I must confess, I've never felt the same about you in the first place. You are a good friend; somewhat fickle, but a good friend. That's all. I cannot bring myself to love you, Sakura. And I do suspect…that you don't love me either." Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"Of course I love you," she ejaculated wildly. "Of course I love you! I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you! You inspired me, you comforted me when I was down; how could I _not_ love you!" Neji sighed sadly.

"Sakura—"

"Was it something I did?" Sakura asked frantically. "Was it something I said, or was it something—"

"Sakura, you didn't do anything wrong. I just never felt any love, true love towards you. I love you as a friend, but other than that, there is nothing else." Neji turned away, ebony tresses falling in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and she turned away, sobbing convulsively, her body wracked with dry heaves.

"Neji…Neji, why? I admit, I used to flirt with men only for amusement, but you're the only one I've ever truly loved! I mean it, I mean it when I say I love you!" Neji shook his head, gritting his teeth. Why did this have to be so painful?

"Sakura, please. Don't make this harder for me than it already is." The girl whirled around, sobbing against the wall. Her voice trembled frantically, half-choked with sobs.

"Then….then why did you marry me?" Neji sighed.

"Sakura….I married you because Hiashi needed an heir for his company. I admit, it was wrong of me. I'm sorry I've hurt you so." Sakura shook her head back and forth, moaning.

"No…no, Neji, I love you. Why can't you see that? Can you not try to love me in return?" Neji covered his face with his hand.

"Sakura, I've tried, God knows that I have, but I just can't seem to love you." When Sakura didn't respond, he came over and took her shoulders gently. She wrenched herself out of his grasp.

"Sakura, listen to me. I know. I know why you married me. And it wasn't because of love. You plan to use your gained social status for easier means of getting drugs, am I not correct?" Sakura gasped, turning around to face Neji with a wild look in her horrified eyes.

"How…how did you…"

"…know? Sakura, I found a packet of powder under your mattress." Sakura drew away, stumbling for the stairs in a last-ditch attempt to run. Neji wound his arm around her waist and held on determinedly.

"No…no let me go…" Neji only tightened his grip.

"Sakura, from a friend to a friend, please give up on the usage of opium. You're only harming yourself." Sakura thrashed and broke free of his hold.

"No…no, no, I can't…" Neji started forward, pain glittering in his eyes.

"Please, Sakura." Sakura clutched her fists to her chest, moaning and wringing her hands, her eyes unfocused as if in a trance.

"No…" Neji looked at the girl a while longer, a mixture of pity and sadness lingering in his grayish-silver eyes before he turned away.

"Then please leave. I have no wish to see you again." He started to walk down the hallway.

Sakura watched him go, feeling her heart break into a million tiny fragments. No…no, Neji had been her light, her life; without him, she could not survive. Without him, opium would be her only comfort. No…she couldn't afford to lose him. Her hands fumbled in the lapels of her shirt for the small dagger hidden so cleverly beneath the folds. Her fingers closed over the handle, shaking terribly, and drew it out. For a moment, she pondered this horrid idea, hesitating at the thought of killing her inspiration.

A vision flashed across her mind, momentarily blinding the girl. The blond…the blond servant…she'd seen a spark and vigor in Neji's eyes whenever he was with the blond servant that she'd never seen when he looked at her. He didn't care what happened to her, for he had others to turn to. She had no one else to go to though; he was her only light. Neji…there was absolutely no way she'd let him go.

Gripping the dagger with sweaty, shaking palms, she curled her fingers around the handle, swallowing the fear that suddenly overwhelmed her. Whimpering softly, she started to walk, her eyes betraying a petrified terror beyond all levels of fear, so much that she looked as if she'd die of fright with every step. Sakura broke into a trot, her breathing speeding up and coming in short, shallow gasps, her heart beating so hard she felt as if it would burst with every step she took. As Neji's back loomed in front of her, her breaths quickened and her pulse sped to an alarming rate. Tears streamed down her face like a flood broken free of the dykes as she sprinted the last few feet and jammed the dagger neatly between the Hyuuga's shoulder blades.

Neji gasped slightly as a searing pain shot across his body, enveloping his vision in a misty haze of red. That was odd…his legs suddenly felt weak. He felt his center of gravity lower at an alarming rate; no, he couldn't be falling now. He had to get back to…his…blond…Neji sank to his knees, flinching as another fresh wave of pain tore across his mind, feeling as if a hive of African bees had just been released into his head. The pain tore from his spine into his brain, meeting at the crown of his head with a bang. The Hyuuga felt his eyes closing, making one last attempt to rise as blackness shrouded his vision.

Sakura screamed softly as warm blood dripped down the hilt of the knife onto her hands, tainting them an ugly, dark red-crimson. The liquid oozed down her wrists and down her arms, tracking a weaving design of blood down her forearms. Shaking like a wind-tossed leaf, Sakura pulled the blade out of Neji's back, shuddering horribly as more blood spurted out. She caught Neji's limp form as it fell, staggering slightly and pulling it over to the stairs. Positioning the Hyuuga on her back, she stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping, and staggered out the front door. Opening her cell phone, she punched in some numbers and uttered a frantic command, then shut off her phone and waited on the front steps. Minutes later a car pulled up, and a masked man emerged.

Either he took notice of Neji's lifeless form and didn't care, or didn't wish to ask questions; still, he accepted the burden from Sakura and shoved it in the car. Holding open the door for the trembling Haruno, he closed it with a snap once she stepped inside, then got in himself. The car sputtered as the motor was gunned, then roared off into the night.

* * *

Rather short chap, but I wanted to end in a cliffy (evil, ne?) Sorry for the shortness...but you know how fast I update. Truth be told, I'm several chapters ahead on this fic...so I get to update as soon as I like. That does not mean trying to bribe me to update faster. Unless your bribe consists of something dealing with my beloved Neji. 

**_READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!_**


	13. A New Twist to the Game

Little Fox Kit: Nice try, I already have a Neji plushie (dangles it in her face). Nyaaaaah.

A/N: Thanx for the inspiration! (giggles)...kitten...very well, mein leetle cygnet, I shall think along the lines of your suggestion.

Chapter 13: A New Twist

Naruto took a pinch of the powder Kiba had delivered and deposited it on a slide, slipping the coverslip under a machine. The device hummed and whirred, making a series of complicated clicks before spitting out the results. Naruto took the shred of paper that had popped out of the machine, scrutinizing it carefully with the Uchiha.

"It's definitely opium. One of the more potent kinds, I'd say." Sasuke looked over.

"I thought I smelled a rat." Naruto shook his head.

"No, you smelled something far worse. Forget issues, Sakura has a full subscription." Sasuke grimaced and uttered a short, humorless bark of a laugh.

Just then the wail of the phone cut through the air like an extremely sharp knife. Naruto jumped up and snatched the phone from the cradle, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" Lee's voice answered his call, tinged with the edges of panic.

"Naruto? Naruto, is that you?" Naruto started to nod, then remembered Lee couldn't see nods over the phone.

"Yes, yes it's me. What's wrong?" The panic level in Lee's voice skyrocketed upwards.

"Naruto, it's Neji. Kiba just found the scent of blood mixed with Neji's and Sakura's scent. There were clots on the ground; we're guessing Sakura did something horrible to Neji." Naruto's eyes widened.

"She….she couldn't have…" he stopped, unable to bring himself to say the dreaded word.

"I'm afraid she did, but I highly suspect that Neji's still alive. From my experiences, Sakura does love our master, and I assume she only wounded him so he wouldn't resist when she dragged him out of the house." Naruto clamped his teeth together so hard, he could've sworn they cracked. Oh that goddamn bitch…what she needed was some serious therapy and a hefty quart of iodine in her thyroid gland.

"Stay there. Sasuke and I will do the rest." Slamming down the phone, he turned to the Uchiha with a grim expression on his face.

"She's playing dirty, Sasuke. She's taken Neji." Sasuke scowled.

"That bitch…oh that bitch…" Naruto looked down, a look of deep concentration in his cornflower eyes.

"Do you know where she resides?" Sasuke nodded thoughtfully, obsidian orbs grim.

"Yes, but it's a fair trip to get there. You'll have to travel in my car, and we have to leave right away. She doesn't know we're in on this with Neji, so that'll give us the element of surprise, unless one of her minions discovers us first." Naruto turned abruptly and whirled out of the room, returning with a knife in his hand. He tossed it to the Uchiha who caught it deftly.

"Here, you'll need this. We'll leave immediately." He bolted from the room, Sasuke in tow.

The Uchiha lead the blond down a series of intricate corridors until they came to the garage where a slim, black car was parked. Sliding his lean frame inside the door, Sasuke got in the car, Naruto entering in the passenger seat. With a roar, the car started up, shooting out of the garage and into the night. Sasuke artfully maneuvered the vehicle into the traffic, making several hair-raising turns through spaces Naruto would've never thought possible to turn into. The car zipped in and out between others as Sasuke twirled the wheel back and forth with all the skill of an experienced driver. Naruto almost giggled at the sight of the Uchiha; Sasuke's brows were deeply furrowed into such intense concentration, it made him look somewhat professional.

A few hours later, the car roared into a deserted alleyway next to a huge iron gate. Sasuke killed the motor and sat, eyes roving back and forth for any guards. Finding none, he started to get out of the car. Naruto started to follow, but his peripheral vision suddenly caught a flicker of movement off to the side. He watched in horror as a guard came out of the foliage, a gun in his hand.

Sasuke's fingers had just brushed the handle of the door when he was yanked backwards and thrown roughly on the seat. He gasped in surprise and was about to protest when Naruto leaned down with surprising speed and just about dissolved his lips with his own. The Uchiha yelped softly in surprise, the sound muffled against the other's lips, only to have them press harder on his, deepening the kiss and taking it to levels of passion Sasuke had never before experienced. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't move," Naruto muttered against his lips. Sasuke let out a muffled sound that indicated a question.

"There are guards right in front of us here, and if we get caught, we need an excuse. We'll be able to say we were just enjoying each other if they catch us."

Sasuke nodded in comprehension, a bit disappointed that that was the only reason for the kiss. Naruto momentarily took his lips off of the other yet hovered millimeters from Sasuke's mouth, a glimmer of love and something the Uchiha only dared to guess was lust in his eyes.

"Though you do realize this isn't the only reason I'm doing this, right?" The blond whispered breathily, the words emitting a sensual tone that sent a stroke down Sasuke's groin. Naruto swooped down once more and connected his lips with the Uchiha, nipping softly on Sasuke's lower lip.

A deep, throaty moan reverberated from the very back of the Uchiha's throat, reverberating around his body. Shivers racked his body, making their way down to the tips of his toes before swirling in the general area of his loins. Sasuke opened his lips to allow the blond access to his mouth; Naruto took full advantage and dipped his tongue slowly into Sasuke's lips, running it over his teeth before dancing with his tongue. Sasuke stiffened his own tongue and ran the tense appendage slowly back and forth across the roof of Naruto's mouth. The blond let out a whimper, begging for more, and in the instant he uttered that very sound, something in the Uchiha completely snapped.

Growling, Sasuke flipped them over so he dominated on top. Baring his teeth, he lunged for Naruto's neck, biting down on the soft, creamy flesh. Naruto whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Sasuke lapped up the blood, kissing his mark on the blond before continuing to lay siege to the rest of Naruto's neck with a series of passionate licks, nips, and kisses. It was the blonde's turn to moan as Sasuke trailed his tongue down Naruto's collar, his fingers clawing at the blonde's shirt to expose more tantalizing skin.

Naruto dug his hands into Sasuke's back, nails raking painfully into the flesh. The Uchiha planted an open-mouthed kiss on Naruto's collarbone, drawing a quick design on the sweet, marvelous skin before traveling south. Naruto writhed and threw back his head, screaming in silent pleasure as Sasuke continued his ministrations. Gasping, he continued to roil as the Uchiha licked at his side, nibbing gently at his ribcage. Panting heavily, Naruto bucked once more as the raven-haired youth dug his teeth into his side, hard enough to sting but not enough to break the skin. It spun to a new level of ethereal quality, raw, frightening emotions so new to Naruto dashing themselves again and again against his poor, tattered psyche with renewed energy. The blond felt his body melt and turn to liquid sun, blazing, flaming hot; he felt his mind tear itself from his body and hover somewhere off in space, emersing itself in the exquisite torture the Uchiha had bestowed upon him.

"Sasu…ke?" The muffled reply came from somewhere around his navel. Slender fingers fumbled with the zipper on Naruto's pants as Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's waist with seductive swayings of his tongue.

"As…much….as….I'd love to continue….don't you think….we should….retrieve Neji now?" The Uchiha replied negatively, nibbling on Naruto's hip.

"No…not now….it feels too good to stop now…" Naruto's answer was harsh.

"Sasuke, Neji could be dead." The command was issued in a sharp, urgent tone. Sighing, Sasuke reluctantly withdrew himself from Naruto's hip.

"Very well. We shall continue where we left off later." Naruto rezipped his pants and sat up, buttoning up his shirt.

"I don't know….I love you, Sasuke…but I also love Neji. It's just so hard to choose one or the other, and if I do choose, I'll either hurt one or the other." He sighed and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist, resting his head on his chest.

"Sasuke, what should I do?" The other gave a smirk.

"Well, if you want my opinion that involves my personal interests, then by all means you should choose me…" He was silenced when Naruto rapped him smartly on the head.

"I'm serious, Uchiha." Sasuke exhaled.

"Naruto…you should choose whoever you wish to choose. Neither of us would be injured emotionally. You of all people should've realized that." Naruto smiled and snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

"Very well, I'll leave my decision to later." Gently the blond extracted himself from the Uchiha's grasp and exited the car, beckoning for Sasuke to do the same.

"We can't even breathe loudly in an atmosphere like this." Sasuke nodded warily, eyes scanning back and forth for any sign of guards.

With a quick series of short leaps and bounds, Naruto deftly scaled the ivy-streaked walls, finding ample handholds using the vines. Sasuke followed, vaulting expertly over the edge and landing catlike on the other side. Together the two noiselessly made their way down to the front steps of the mansion, blending in perfectly with the darkness and shadows. Finding the coast clear, Naruto leaped noiselessly over the railings of the stairs and landed artfully on the other side, Sasuke at his heels. Pressing himself to a nearby pillar, he rendered himself as skinny as possible as a guard passed by. Relaxing, he pulled the Uchiha from his loft in the nearby bushes and slunk quietly down the hallways, darting to and fro in the company of the shadows.

The blond spied a guard dozing lightly on his watch, his head slumped forward in sleep. A slow grin spread its way over Naruto's foxlike features and he melted into the shadows, slinking quietly up to the guard. Checking to see if he truly was asleep, the blond turned and beckoned to Sasuke, who materialized immediately in front of him. Touching a finger to his lips, Naruto executed a series of long, sinuous movements, sneaking quietly down the hallway. Poking his head inside a door, he opened it just enough to fit his lean, lanky frame and slipped in, pulling Sasuke inside with him. Once in, Naruto checked to make sure no one was listening before quietly addressing the Uchiha.

"We have to locate Neji, and we have to do it fast. I'm guessing this is an extremely immense building, so we'll have to split up." Sasuke nodded.

"Good luck." Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips softly to those of the Uchiha. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, he pulled the raven-haired youth down onto his mouth for a deep, passionate kiss before letting go.

"We meet back here in about three hour's time. If one appears but not the other, we'll know that one has been captured." Whirling, Naruto gently eased open the door, took a quick peek around, and slid silently out into the night.

The first thing that came to his mind was that his head felt all fuzzy. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see straight; a very odd thing, because his genetic ability rendered him invulnerable to any sort of sight hindrance whatsoever. Neji shook his head in an attempt to rid the fuzziness, frowning when only spots danced across his vision. A searing pain tore across his head and he winced, rubbing his temples in slow, circular motions. The room swayed and he collapsed onto an elbow, taking deep, calming breaths, rubbing his eyes to soothe the pain. His vision cleared; it was then that he noticed he was not in his room.

He was lying in a fairly comfortable bed; the sheets couldn't hope to rival the softness of those he possessed at home, but it was comfortable enough all the same. The room had a warm quality to its surroundings; moonlight streamed through the open windows like tendrils of pure white hair, and a pleasant breeze blew through. Several lanterns dimly lit the room, splashing a warm glow throughout every nook and cranny, and a desk of ebony sat against the wall. Silvery-gray eyes roved over the furnishings; there was a couch in the corner of the room and a small coffee table in the corner.

Neji's pearl-white eyes narrowed and he stood, the blankets pooling in a rush of white at his feet. The room tilted dangerously and he quickly sat once more, massaging his throbbing head. Wincing, he made another valiant attempt to stand, succeeding for a grand total of two seconds before his knees gave way and he collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. This was a serious matter; never before had he felt so weak. One hand gripped the bedpost in an iron grasp, and Neji hauled himself once more onto the bed, perching himself precariously on the edge. It was then that a shadow loomed outside of his door. The door slid open, and Sakura came in with a worried look on her face, delicately balancing a tray filled with food on her arm.

"Neji, you shouldn't be moving just yet." The Hyuuga grimaced.

"Where…am I?" Sakura smiled softly.

"You're in my house. Rest now; you'll need your strength." Neji turned his head to the side, a troubled look in his opalescent eyes.

"What happened to me?" He could've sworn he saw a faint flicker of guilt flash through the emerald eyes of the other, but blamed it on his aching head, for when he did a double take, Sakura looked just as chipper as before.

"I…don't really know," She rubbed her head and looked down. "You just collapsed all of a sudden, and…" She trailed off. Neji nodded.

"And how did I come to this place of yours?" Sakura smiled.

"Don't you remember, I was there when you fell." She looked expectantly at the other.

Neji closed his eyes and concentrated, grasping in his mind for the memories of what happened before he fell. The pain….he definitely remembered the pain, how could one not forget such searing pain...and there was something else….something crucial….Neji shook his head. He remembered everything…his wedding to the one before him….Naruto….Naruto….his eyes widened. Naruto. Yes; he flinched as the painful memories of how he'd broken the boy's heart flooded back to him. How his blond had fled to the Uchiha….how the Uchiha had comforted his blond…how he finally came to realize that his blond had loved him….Neji turned to Sakura, an urgent look in his eyes.

"Sakura…Sakura, I have to go." The pink-haired girl shook her head and gently pushed Neji back down on the bed.

"Not now, Neji; you need your rest." She silenced the Hyuuga's protests with a finger on his lips and turned.

"Eat now, you need it. I'll see you in the morning." Winking, Sakura sauntered out of the room.

* * *

I have decided the pairing for this fic, though to save my head and my life, I shan't disclose it until the very last chapters of the fic. You cannot change my mind; I've decided. And don't try to bribe me (unless it's Neji merchandise of considerable value). However, for those who are disappointed/outraged with my choice, I will still make three separate endings, though there will still be the main pairing I've decided on. The Alternate Endings are only for my safety. 


	14. Manipulation

Most people will assume the initial pairing will be SasuNaru after they read this chapter. Maybe. Don't get your heart set on any one pairing.

Chapter 14: Manipulation

Somewhere around the mansion

Crystal blue eyes narrowed and Naruto once more melted into the safety of the shadows, blending in perfectly with the darkness. A figure glided around a corner, talking animatedly in sotto voce with its companion. The blonde's ears pricked up, and Naruto strained to hear the conversation. Just then a cloud shifted and moonlight fell upon the porch, revealing the two figures. Naruto gasped as his cornflower eyes drank in the sight of Sakura walking with a man. He frowned and pressed his body against a secluded area of the porch, ears alert for any shred of the conversation. Sakura spoke in a low, soft tone.

"I thank you for the serum; it proved to be quite efficient." The man at her side nodded.

"It should've erased the last hour of his memory. He knows not about what happened to him." Sakura nodded, a smile crossing her features. Naruto gagged in the shadows.

"You proved to be very useful; I shall have to call on you often in the future." The man nodded.

"I am always at your service, Sakura-san." Kissing her cheek, he glided away.

Naruto slid down from his perch, a troubled look on his face. So Neji's memory had been temporarily cleared. This proved to be a hindrance, for it meant that Neji hadn't found out that Sakura dabbled in the arts of drug dealing. The blond rubbed his chin in thought, frantically wracking his brains for any knowledge of the herbs Iruka had taught him. Memory clearance…memory clearance….what herb completely wiped the memory for a set amount of time? And furthermore, what was the antidote?

The blond perked up, a triumphant gleam in his eye. A potent combination of mushrooms; that was what had caused Neji's memory to be erased. He mentally thanked his foster father for all of his lessons in herbs, though it was extremely perplexing; he snored through half of the lessons, so he couldn't see how he learned the lore of herbs in the first place. He supposed his brain had unconsciously absorbed the information; he had a tendency to absorb information whether he liked it or not. Sometimes a little too much information, as a matter of fact. Like the fact that Iruka had a hefty stash of bear-printed underwear in the third drawer of his dresser, for instance. Naruto had been cursed with nightmares for weeks.

Sneaking like a cat around the bowels of the mansion, Naruto slunk quietly into a room, disappearing into the welcoming arms of the shadows. A man passed by, laughing heartily to his companion.

"Well, at least this guard duty wasn't too boring." His friend nodded.

"We had a bit of action at least; found a little rat sneaking around the grounds. Though I must admit, he's a fine-looking rat." Naruto inhaled sharply, holding in his breath. Sasuke….Sasuke had been captured? The other man chuckled.

"We have some extremely amusing means in store for the youth, don't we? I'll bet you he won't last five days after we're through with him." The blonde's fingers twitched, itching with the desire to strangle the man right then and there. What wouldn't he give for a nice, hefty chainsaw….

No matter now. Sasuke's life was at stake, and if he didn't do something soon, the Uchiha would be tortured beyond all means of torture ever invented before. Drawing in a deep calming breath, Naruto slithered like a serpent throughout the mansion, steadily searching for any place that looked fit for containing prisoners. There were no dungeons, which was irritable when searching for the captured—most mansions these days didn't come equipped with dungeons unless specifically requested (Naruto flinched at the memory of a certain snake-like man who possessed a particularly dank one)—so he'd have to settle for searching the rooms. Sasuke's presence wasn't hard to miss; the Uchiha radiated an aura so unique, Naruto could track him from anywhere. How he could identify the Uchiha would forever fascinate him, but he certaintly wasn't ungrateful for his gift. He supposed it was from all the psychology lessons courtesy of Iruka.

Slinking down the many recesses of the mansion, Naruto noticed a guard dozing lightly against a door. Smiling in a disturbingly feral way, he tiptoed up to the man and peered closely at him, deciding a second later that he really was asleep. Slender fingers reached out, hovering right above the man's mouth before clamping with amazing speed over his lips and hauling the surprised man into a nearby room. A faint scuffle was heard, and a figure collapsed. Naruto smirked as he donned the man's outfit. It was really quite comfortable, and the size fit him perfectly. Covering his face with the hood, Naruto snatched the man's knife and walked out of the room, making to patrol the mansion. He figured the man would wake up in a few moment's time with extreme kinks in his neck; he figured it wasn't too comfortable when one woke up stuffed at awkward angles in a broom closet.

"You there! Any reports?" Naruto almost jumped, then remembering he was a guard, turned to face the newcomer.

"Yes, we just captured a little hindrance. Might you know where he is? I want to give him a little…chat….on the consequences of entering someone's house without permission." The other man smiled evilly.

"Ah yes, he should be located in that room, over there." He said, pointing towards a plain wooden door located a few meters away. Naruto nodded his thanks.

"That will do. Go on now; if Sakura finds you slacking…" He trailed off. The other walked off, chuckling.

Naruto mentally counted to sixty, then nonchalantly sauntered over to the wooden door. Searching for a key in the guard's pockets, he located one and inserted it, grinning as he opened the door. A very bruised and bloodied Sasuke was sitting on a chair, looking out of the window. At the sound, the Uchiha looked up, scowling heavily as he scrutinized the guard before him. Sasuke positively reeked of bloodlust; his fists were clenched so heavily that he drew blood, and his onyx eyes would damn whatever poor sap had the misfortune to look into them to hell.

"Well well, so the rat has been caught." Naruto crooned silkily. Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"What do you want?" He spat ferociously. Naruto came closer.

"Guard duty is extremely boring, I'll have you know. I needed some…entertainment." Sasuke bared his teeth at the other. Naruto paid no heed and tilted the Uchiha's face to his with a finger, leaning closer so his nose barely brushed the other. Sasuke's eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and outrage.

"What the hell are you thinking? Get away from me." He hissed. Naruto grinned and leaned closer, hovering mere millimeters away from the Uchiha's lips. He reached out and delicately licked Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, drawing a thin line of saliva over the lower lip.

"I'm thinking about you and other nasty, indecent things, that's what I'm thinking." And with that, Naruto pressed his lips against those of the Uchiha.

Sasuke thrashed and bucked, propelling Naruto off of his lap. Growling, he caught the blond by the neck and slammed him violently into a wall. Naruto kicked out at his chest, sending Sasuke staggering backwards while he regained his footing. Moving with astonishing speed, the blond pounced, pinning Sasuke to the ground by his wrists. The Uchiha struggled, white hot fury blazing in his obsidian eyes.

"You still don't know who I am, do you?" Sasuke gasped.

"Naru…Naruto?" The blonde grinned and drew back his hood.

"The one and only." A disbelieving smile made its way over Sasuke's features. In one quick movement, Sasuke flipped them over, crushing Naruto's lips with his own in a heated kiss. Naruto returned it wholeheartedly, pulling Sasuke down on his mouth before letting go.

"Had the nerve to get yourself captured, now did you?" Sasuke smirked.

"I was careless enough to not look around corners before rounding them." Naruto smiled.

"Tsk tsk, you of all people should've known that." He squirmed and wriggled out from under the Uchiha.

"Anyway, I managed to extract some information about Neji. It seems that the last hour of his memory has been cleared due to a potion one of Sakura's minions has concocted. The solution that did this is a potent mixture of mushrooms, which not only clears the memory, it renders the user incapable of walking without extreme dizziness." Sasuke blinked.

"Could you repeat that please?" Naruto sighed, earning a chuckle from the Uchiha. Sasuke ruffled the gold-bronze locks before him, sending Naruto squirming once more.

"I was joking. Do you know where he his?" The blond shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm searching for him. He has to be somewhere around this mansion." Sasuke nodded grimly.

"This time, we're going together."

Naruto readily agreed and peered out of the room, indigo eyes roving back and forth for any renegade guards. Seeing none, he tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway, Uchiha in tow. Dashing quietly to the foyer, he froze as a guard appeared around the doorway. Yanking sharply on Sasuke's wrist, Naruto quickly shoved the other behind a particularly large statue—a very conveniently placed statue, in the blonde's opinion—and inhaled, making himself as thin as possible. The blond mentally swore as the guard positioned himself right beside his hideout, standing beside the statue. Minutes passed in thick, tense silence, Naruto not daring to breathe. The blond mentally willed the guard to move, to leave, but he failed miserably and still the guard stayed. It was then that he still remembered he still had on the garments of the guard he'd assaulted earlier.

Smiling, Naruto drew on his hood, motioning to Sasuke to keep still behind the statue. Moving silently from behind the statue, he came up behind the other man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man spun around, knife at the ready, but relaxed when he saw the clothes of the other.

"You're on guard duty as well?" Naruto lowered his voice.

"Yes I am. Anything interesting?"

"Not since that rat we caught. He's being extremely cooperative." Naruto grinned.

"Amusing; he looked like the type to struggle." The other man nodded.

"I should probably go check on him; the last guard left just a few minutes ago." Naruto gasped mentally. If they discovered that Sasuke was missing now….he almost panicked as the man started walking towards the wooden door.

Thinking quickly, Naruto drew his knife and slunk up behind the man. Noticing the blonde's shadow on the wall before him, the man turned, a surprised look in his eyes, and opened his mouth to yell. Naruto jammed the knife deep into his rib cage and the man crumpled silently. Smirking, the blond dragged the comatose form over to where Sasuke was lurking. He stripped the man and threw his clothes to the Uchiha.

"Here, put this on. You'll have a much easier time getting around if they pass you off as a guard." Sasuke caught the garments and donned them quickly, drawing the hood around his head. Shoving the man behind the statue, he joined Naruto in the hallway, frowning thoughtfully.

"That mixture that Neji's been fed…." The Uchiha looked up.

"Does it have an antidote?" Naruto's face fell, his eyes darkening.

"No….no it doesn't. Neji will have to fight it himself; it should pass out of his system in a couple of days, assuming they don't feed him more. I'll wager my life that Sakura's putting it in his food." A scowl briefly marred Sasuke's finely chiseled countenance.

"But if it doesn't wear off until a couple of days, then how are we going to make it out of here successfully?" Naruto's brows came together in a thoughtful frown. The blond absently chewed a nail, his beautiful ocean-blue eyes glazed over in thought.

"Well…we have two options. We can maintain our masquerade as guards and serve Sakura for a couple of days. When the toxin passes from Neji's system, we can sneak him out of the mansion, still disguised as guards. I'd say that would be the safer plan; on the the other hand, if you're willing for a few risks, we can try to sneak Neji out right now; the risk will be greater, for he won't be able to walk; we'll have to carry him out." The blond turned to the Uchiha, a grim smile on his face.

"Think it over carefully." Sasuke lowered his eyes, glaring rather large holes in the ground as he thought. Long periods of silence passed, Naruto waiting patiently for the Uchiha's reaction. Finally, the raven-haired youth looked up.

"We can't afford to be captured, so I'm going with the first idea. Sakura doesn't realize we too are in on this scam so she doesn't suspect anything, meaning we have all the time in the world." Naruto reached out and stroked Sasuke's nose with the pad of one finger, smirking as he did so.

"Well…we can't dawdle too long, so I wouldn't say _all_ the time in the world. But I agree we do have plenty. We'll steal another cloak from the guards and use that to cover Neji as we smuggle him through the mansion." Sasuke nodded tartly and they both glided off to find another unsuspecting guard. Naruto stopped midway to the hallway, tugging on the Uchiha's sleeve.

"We have to get rid of the other guards we've knocked out, or they'll wake up and raise the alarm." Without a word, the raven-haired youth spun around and retrieved the comatose body of the man behind the statue, shoving it into the broom closet along with the one Naruto had taken down before. Slamming the door closed and locking it, Sasuke emerged and joined the blond, dusting off his hands with a satisfied smirk on his regal features.

"Do you know where Neji's located?" Naruto shook his head.

"We'll have to search for him to find out." Tugging on the Uchiha's sleeve, the blond made as to leave, then stopped suddenly in the middle of the room, Sasuke walking straight into him.

"Sasuke…if we're going to be here for a couple of days, where will we sleep?" Obsidian eyes narrowed in thought.

"Let me see….we could sleep in the guards' quarters." Naruto shook his head.

"I'm guessing they take off their cloaks before turning in for the night?" Sasuke nodded and resumed his brooding.

"We could sleep somewhere outside; they'd never miss us, and there are plenty of trees and shrubbery we could conceal ourselves in." A sly, foxy grin made its way across the blonde's countenance.

"That would be a good idea. Sakura is far too busy to take care of Neji herself; perhaps we can volunteer to take care of him for her." Sasuke reached out and fluffed Naruto's blond tresses.

"You and your ideas. They work though." Naruto grinned and bowed.

"Now let's get going before we lose too much time."

Naruto slid along the walls of the mansion, Sasuke not far behind. Peeking into the next room, the blond felt his heart give a mighty jolt in his chest when he witnessed a faint outline of long hair. Peeking through the crack, Naruto confirmed that it indeed was the Hyuuga.

"He's in there, but we can't go in yet. It'd be too suspicious; we'll have to camp out here for the night."

With that, the blond glided out of the mansion, Sasuke in tow, and made for the patch of bushes nearby. Settling down next to the Uchiha, Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around the raven-haired youth, snuggling into his chest. Sasuke smirked when Naruto mumbled something about "warm and fuzzy". Though the desire was great, he refrained from any romantic doings with the blond—he was in for a hell of a night with Naruto sleeping right next to him, ripe for the plucking—and settled for draping his own arms over the blond, burying his nose in the wheat-bronze locks. There they slept the night away, all worries temporarily gone.

* * *

This fic was originally planned to have no action and all romance...oh well. It'd be too sappy anyway; since I'm cursed with the inability to write anything less than ten chapters, it would be ten chapters+ of NejiNaruSasu which would get really boring after a while unless Neji and Sasuke resorted to physical means of eliminating each other for Naruto's love. 


	15. The Retrieval

Ahahaha...sorry for the long period of time before my update...I was busy with piano stuff...gomen, please don't kill me...

On a happier note, I've gotten 156 pages of stuff done on my story so far and it still isn't complete. This chapter will be the 99th page, so you readers have a long way to go before I finish. I think this might make it into the twenties chapter-wise...oh yea, I'm extremely grateful for all you reviewers...19something reviews...I'm aiming for 200+ or even 300 if I get lucky...probably not so, but...one poor author can hope, can she not?

Chapter...oh...15 I believe: The Retrieval

Sasuke was rudely awakened from his blissful dreams (rather nasty, somewhat indecent dreams involving a scantily clad, extremely schmexy Naruto and a bed) by what seemed like a gallon of water that was unceremoniously dumped on his head. Spluttering wildly, the Uchiha coughed and spat out a good deal of water, shaking his head back and forth to clear the drops. Naruto giggled madly from behind a hand, the giggles evolving to full-belly laughter as he witnessed the chagrined look on Sasuke's elegant features. Sasuke scowled; rare had he been caught in such embarrassing situations, and this one topped the rest by far. Crawling over to Naruto, he slammed the boy on the floor and crushed his lips with his, not letting up until the blonde's complexion had taken on a faint blue tint. Naruto gasped and hacked, doubled over with heaves.

"Sheesh, lighten up."

Sasuke smirked and pulled the blond to him, settling for a gentler kiss. Naruto murmured something incomprehensible against the Uchiha's mouth, pulling Sasuke down on his. The raven-haired youth moaned and pressed his hand to the base of Naruto's head, tilting up his lips for better access. The blond broke away after a few long minutes, smiling blissfully up at the Uchiha.

"It should be about three in the morning; Sakura should be still asleep. If we're lucky, we can prepare Neji's food ourselves and deliver it to him before she does. Neji should be up; he wakes at two." Sasuke nodded.

"Very well. But who will cook for him?" Naruto winked.

"Just lie back and relax; I'll cook both our breakfasts and Neji's as well in five minutes." That being done, Naruto disappeared with a warning to Sasuke about staying hidden. The Uchiha smiled and melted into the shrubbery, blending in perfectly with the shadows.

Approximately four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, Uzumaki Naruto appeared before Sasuke with a huge, toothy grin on his face, meticulously balancing a tray filled with various tantalizing foods. Setting it down in front of the shocked Uchiha, Naruto smirked sassily at the shell-shocked stare on Sasuke's face, taking a piece of eel sushi and deftly shoving it in Sasuke's unhinged jaw. Rehinging the Uchiha's mouth, Naruto nonchalantly ate his portion of the meal, watching as Sasuke dazedly ate his share, more out of instinct than will.

"How was it?" A full ten minutes passed before Sasuke replied.

"Naruto…" The blond leaned over expectantly.

"YOU DID THIS IN A FUCKING FOUR MIN—" Naruto immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, instantly muffling his rants, a scandalized look on his features.

"Do you wish to wake the whole of Sakura's mansion, you ingrate? Shut the hell up!" Though a bit ruffled at being yelled at by a servant, Sasuke promptly followed Naruto's request.

"I've cooked Neji's portion of the meal. Stay here and keep watch while I go in." Sasuke nodded and slid into the bushes once more, lurking in the leaves for any sign of intruders. Peering quickly around, Naruto slunk out of the foliage, a tray in his hands, and scurried straight for Neji's room, drawing his hood up around his face.

_Can't move…_

Neji strained to move his feet, placing them on the ground. Trying once more to stand, he managed to stay upright for five minutes before collapsing once more on the bed. Wincing as the room tilted dangerously, the Hyuuga sank back down on his pillows, a deep frown marring his elegant features. He was able to stand and walk a few steps; whatever toxin it was that was adulterating his blood would be washed out in a couple of days. His brows knotted together in a scowl. What was it…_what was it_ that he felt he had to remember? It was something crucial….something extremely crucial, and it irked him to no end that he couldn't remember it. Sighing, he laid his head back among the pillows, grayish-silver eyes creased in thought.

_Day upon day…night upon night…and still I cannot move…_

The Hyuuga turned as he noticed the five slender fingers that curled themselves around the door. His primary thoughts were that the fingers belonged to Sakura; but no, those fingers were far thinner and finer than the girl's. Sakura's fingers were callused from the many years of fingering opium; these fingers were delicate and unmarked, truly fine digits. His thoughts immediately snapped to the image of Naruto; Naruto's fingers were unblemished and perfect, the skin a smooth, creamy complexion, the fingers long and slim. His broodings, however were dashed when the door slid open to reveal a guard dressed in a long hooded cloak, precariously balancing a tray on his arm. He spoke in a low, husky tone.

"Your breakfast is ready, Neji-san." Setting the tray on the Hyuuga's lap, the guard bowed and began to depart.

"Wait." The word slid almost involuntarily from Neji's mouth. The guard turned, his face still hidden by the shadows of his hood.

"You require of me?" Neji beckoned him to come closer; the guard obeyed. The Hyuuga tilted his head to the side, a look of curiosity and wonder in his snow-white orbs.

"Do I…know you?" He would've bet his life that the guard had a slight hesitation to his negative reply.

"No…no, I don't believe we've met before." Turning abruptly, the guard exited the room, Neji's confused gaze following him out the door.

Naruto slid the door shut and leaned heavily against the wall, one hand clutched tightly to his heart. Neji…the memory of the Hyuuga still hurt. The fact that he was wedded to Sakura hurt even more. And the fact that Sakura didn't have actual feelings for Neji hurt the worst. Naruto's thoughts turned bitter, then for the briefest moment, angry. He would've given the Hyuuga so much; he would've cherished him, loved him, gone to Hades and back to please him….but no, he'd chosen the girl who would bring him honor and children.

Naruto shook his head, harshly berating himself. Neji loved him; he didn't doubt that now, since Neji had so sincerely admitted he loved him during their rendezvous at Sasuke's estate. But it hurt to see that all memories of the love were temporarily cleansed by Sakura's deadly potion. So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he failed to notice the girl herself walking up to Neji's room. He almost jumped out of his skin when Sakura addressed him.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Naruto spun to face the girl. Lowering his voice, he spoke.

"I have just finished bringing Neji-san his breakfast." He rasped. Sakura frowned.

"But you didn't put the liquid—"

"I remembered that, Sakura-san. His ability to walk will still be hindered." Sakura smiled in relief.

"Good. You may take leave now." Opening the door to Neji's room, she sauntered in, hips swaying seductively, and closed the door with a snap.

Naruto swiftly scurried back to the bushes in which the Uchiha lurked. Yanking Sasuke from his hideout, Naruto spun him around to face him.

"We're taking Neji tomorrow; the poison should wear off by then." Sasuke nodded.

"You gave him his food?" Naruto replied positively and spat to the side.

"Sakura's probably in there trying to get into his pants as of the moment." He scoffed. Sasuke smirked silkily.

"If it angers you so, why not run your knife through her pathetic little body and make off with Neji? She wouldn't be discovered until…" He trailed off at the look on Naruto's face.

"I do hate to kill, Uchiha. And that's a bit too impulsive of a plan." Sasuke sighed and got up.

"Very well. The poison should clear from his system by then. We make off with the Hyuuga tomorrow night."

The Following Night

The guard whistled tunelessly as he strolled down the corridors of the mansion. Guard duty was extremely mundane if one was given the shift excluding the patrol. Turning a corner, he walked headlong into a figure and was about to cry out when he noticed that the person was shrouded in a cloak and hood similar to his own. Relaxing slightly, he hailed the man. The figure nodded back in greeting and walked past the guard, fumbling with something in his hand. The guard simply passed it off as a gesture and turned around, continuing his rounds around the mansion. A shadow loomed ominously behind him, and he turned around too late to find that a knife had been embedded in his ribs. A mild look of surprise crossed his face as he fell silently to the floor.

Naruto grinned triumphantly and extracted his cloak, shoving the poor man into a rather uncomfortable niche behind a shelf. Smiling pleasantly, the blond turned and ran fluidly back to a waiting Sasuke. Together the two jogged quickly to Neji's bedroom, sliding open the door with a bang. The Hyuuga looked up, startled at the sudden commotion.

"Who…?" Naruto let down his hood. Silvery-gray eyes widened.

"Naruto…?" The blond executed an extravagant bow, hands making intricate curlicues in the air.

"Dare you suggest another?" Neji grinned, standing from the bed. He'd gotten no farther than a total of twelve steps when he collapsed on the floor, clutching his head in agony. Naruto swiftly caught the Hyuuga, steadying him up on his feet.

"I don't understand….why can't I walk?" Naruto smiled sadly.

"She's poisoned you, Neji. Sakura's slipped a drug that erases your memory and hinders your walking into your food." A dark frown creased Neji's brows.

"Why…how…" Naruto laid a finger over his lips, shaking his head.

"News now, explanations later. We need to get you out of here before Sakura discovers us." Turning to Sasuke, he nodded tartly and slid open the door.

The blond and the Uchiha dashed madly throughout the corridors, balancing the Hyuuga precariously between them. Scurrying through a series of intricate hallways, Naruto rounded a corner and slammed straight into Sakura herself. Before the girl got a chance to recognize the blond, Naruto had whirled and sprinted in the other direction, Sasuke hot on his heels and Neji between them. The two bodyguards at Sakura's side quickly drew their guns, quickly cocking them. Sakura lunged forward, her nails scrabbling at the revolvers, a desperate look on her face.

"No! Don't shoot…if you hit Neji…" The guards reluctantly lowered their guns, thought their fingers twitched sporadically.

Sakura clenched her jaw so hard that it hurt. Nails raking painfully into her palm, the girl turned and strode into her mansion, stalking up to her room. She threw herself on the bed and wept, body wracked with harsh, bitter sobs. It wasn't fair…why did Neji's friends always take away the one thing she desired most? Steadily, the Haruno's sadness materialized into bitterness, then anger. Sakura sat up, her hands balled into fists so tight, blood streamed down her arm. If they were after her, then she wouldn't make herself easy prey. They'd have to shed blood, sweat, and tears if they wanted her. She'd run. She'd run far away, and they'd have to go to hell and back if they wanted her alive. Turning, she uttered a sharp command at a nearby guard.

"Get my car ready. I'm leaving." She snapped. The guard bowed and ran from the room.

Now alone, Sakura picked up the revolver the guard had dropped, fingering it thoughtfully. She briefly entertained the thought of ending it right then and there; after all, now that her Neji was taken away, she had nothing else to live for. Even opium had lost its buzz; now she felt only emptiness. But no, that was too easy; they'd just shake their heads and resume their lives, soon forgetting that she'd even existed. She'd have to make them remember, she'd have to cram the memory of their chase for her into their minds, searing it into their brains like a brand so they'd never forget. Yes, that was what she'd do. And even if she did perish in the process, she'd _make sure_ they were all mortally wounded, if not physically, then emotionally.

Back At the Uchiha Estate

Slender, willowy fingers raced at breakneck speeds across the keyboard of Kabuto's computer. The man himself was sitting at another laptop while Naruto occupied the desktop, both sets of fingers flying and dancing over the keys. Programming all the evidence into one single report that was legible and understandable was extremely difficult with all the information the three had gathered. Both the blond and the silver-haired man finished at the same time and hit the "print" button, sending sheetloads of information printing out on paper. Naruto gathered up his pile and joined it with Kabuto's, shuffling it into one sheaf of papers.

"I'll send this to a friend of mine that will be able to decipher it." He smirked triumphantly, eyes glittering dangerously.

"Sakura will never know what hit her." Neji started forward.

"By the way…who is this friend of yours?" The blond cupped his chin in one hand, eyes at half mast.

"A slip of a redhead named Gaara. He has no surname; he's absolutely brilliant at what he does, which is why he's so respected." Naruto could practically feel the fear slide off of both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga in tiny black spheres, shattering on the floor of Kabuto's immaculate study.

"You know him?" The two before him nodded grimly.

"Oh yes. He's quite notorious; extremely feared and respected among both the criminals and the other, harmless people of society." Naruto smirked.

There was a faint knock at the study door, three short raps followed by a series of long ones. Kabuto opened the door and ushered in a tall young man with shocking red hair. He wore a long, grayish-beige overcoat with an extremely high collar that drew up over his face, masking his features in shadows. The tension in the room suddenly grew to such levels, Naruto could practically feel it wafting around in the air.

Neji and Sasuke were suddenly looking wary. What they could make out of this Gaara's eyes….his eyes were murderous. His eyes were deadly. And if looks could kill, Gaara would be in the world records for killing the most people with stares. His mint-hued eyes shot icicles of hate and malice so feral, they could've frozen the entire room, perhaps the entire earth. Much to the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's surprise, Naruto stood up, a friendly smile on his face.

"Gaara. You've arrived." The slightest nod was his only reply. One white hand extended from the sleeve of the trenchcoat and reached out, impossibly long, almost spidery fingers stroking the length of Naruto's jaw. Gaara spoke.

"You have grown, both physically and mentally." The slender, pale fingers continued their path down to Naruto's neck, encircling it easily. Neji and Sasuke tensed and started forward, only to be held back by Kabuto with a warning look.

"And you haven't grown any warmer." Naruto countered, a mild smile on his lips. Gaara let out a low, humorless chuckle.

"You've called me on business?" The blond slid the sheaf of papers over to the redhead as a reply. Gaara took them carefully and flicked a disinterested gaze over the information.

"Very well. I will look into these as best I can." Whirling, he glided out of the study. The blond watched him go for a few minutes, a slightly amused grin on his countenance. He turned to the shell-shocked forms of Sasuke and Neji.

"He's what they call a seasoned spy. He's seen a lot of life, that he has, which makes him a bit cold against other people." Both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha twitched. Only a bit?

"He's more aloof towards me though. We've known each other ever since we were in grade school. He's only a few months older than I am, and already an international spy. He's the best in his field." The very prospect of Gaara attending school and not breaking out in a massacre rampage was a concept that took Neji and Sasuke a good five minutes to grasp.

"Anyhow, now that we have evidence that Sakura is now a major drug-runner, all we have to do is apprehend her." Sasuke started forward.

"She's more paranoid that you suspect, Naruto. She's probably already fled the country." The blonde's eyes darkened to a smoky indigo.

"We'll have to pursue her then. I'm guessing she's well informed of the geographical knowledge; after all, she smuggled drugs from a wide variety of sources all over the world." Naruto abruptly stood from his chair.

"We'll leave right away. She mustn't make it across the borders of Japan; if she does, then we're helpless." Dashing through the Uchiha estate with Kabuto in tow, Naruto made his way down to Sasuke's sedan and slammed quickly into the passenger's seat, shoving Kabuto and Neji in the back. Sasuke took the wheel.

"Hang on. This'll be a rough drive." Roaring out of the Uchiha mansion, the car spun around and drove off into the night.

* * *

Oh yes...my updates will become inconsistent from now on...summer, you know, and people go on vacation...but it's only for a week. I'll be back soon. But I'm not going yet...sometime in July... 


	16. The Chase

Sorry for the long update...gomennasai, readers-san. Sigh...I only got nine reviews last time...MAN, IF I'M AIMING FOR 300+ REVIEWS, I HAVE TO GET A FAIR AMOUNT, RIGHT!

The Caged Bird: The above applies to you, you ingrate! Sheesh, four new chapters, and you only review the latest one? Man...just kidding though. You don't have to if you don't want to.

Chapter 16: The Chase

Sasuke gritted his teeth, weaving, swerving, and careening through the streets of Tokyo. He inwardly thanked whatever gods there were that his car was so slim; the streets were normally packed, and tonight wasn't an exception. Dodging in between cars and pedestrians, the Uchiha spun, twirled and yanked the wheel side to side like a seasoned expert. Making a harrowing left turn on two and a half wheels, Sasuke brought the car to a halt in front of Sakura's mansion. A retching noise was heard, and he turned to witness a slightly green Kabuto gagging for dear life in the back seat. The Uchiha raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Choked on your breath mint, now did you?"

Kabuto nodded and spat said mint into Naruto's outstretched palm. The blond patted the man on the back reassuringly, opened the car door, shoved him out, and followed as well. Together the four dashed to the entrance of Sakura's mansion. Four pairs of eyes—obsidian, smoky indigo, charcoal, and silver-gray—narrowed in suspicion.

"The door's ajar...and it's too quiet." Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"She must have already fled." A moan was heard, and four pairs of heads turned to witness a shadowy figure stirring faintly on the floor. Without a word, Neji walked in long, angry strides to the man, easily picking him up by the collar.

"Where did she go?" He hissed. The man writhed and cowered.

"I-I don't know…" Neji drew back as if to strike the man, then lowered his hand and smiled a disturbing, feral smile. He reached out and laid one long, white digit against the man's neck.

"You don't know? Tsk tsk…Lady Sakura wouldn't be too pleased to find out you don't pay attention during guard duty, now would she?" The guard whimpered pitifully.

"P-please….I don't….I can't remember…" Neji quirked one elegantly shaped eyebrow.

"Is that so? If you can't remember, you must have certainly known at one point in your miserable existence. And I have my ways to clear a foggy, pathetic memory such as yours." The finger on the man's neck pressed ever so gently upon his skin. The man shrieked in horror.

"No…what…what are you doing!" The Hyuuga stroked the corner of his lips with his free hand, speaking in a very professional, businesslike tone.

"Memories, dearest. I must revive your memories." And with a sharp jab, Neji drove the finger straight into a nerve in the man's neck, embedding the nail deep within the flesh.

The man howled pitifully, roiling chaotically in Neji's grasp. The Hyuuga dropped him most painfully on the floor, watching disdainfully as he mewled like a newborn cat.

"Now will you tell me?" The man whimpered.

"She…she said she'd….she said she was….she said she was headed….headed for the inn right in front of the….right in front of the lake…." The man's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the ground in a faint. Sighing, the Hyuuga left him and joined the waiting three. Naruto gaped openly at Neji.

"Where did you learn THAT?" Neji smirked somewhat smugly, yet it had a thin, underlying current of desperate sadness as well.

"You see, I was born into a pretty large family. All my cousins were older and more experienced than I was and therefore more eligible for inheriting the Hyuuga line of business. Yet my father saw something in me, and made me heir to the Hyuuga business after my uncle Hiashi was done with the business. And my cousins were always teasing me…."

_He was running down one of the many hallways of the mansion, frantically chasing a boy about a few years older than he was. The boy turned and stopped, dangling a small bracelet in front of his eyes. Neji grasped for it, little hands flailing in the air, whimpering in frustration as his cousin jerked the trinket just out of his reach._

"_Give it back!" A smug smirk made its way over the other's face._

"_And why should I?" He sneered. Neji felt the beginnings of moisture well up in his eyes._

"_That…that was kaa-san's bracelet. That…that's the only thing left I have of my mother, and I won't let you destroy it!" The last sentence ended in an impudent wail, implying sheer defiance. Surprise crossed the older boy's face as he witnessed the sheer defiance in his younger cousin's eyes._

_An ugly sneer slowly came over the face of the boy before him. Right there before the Hyuuga's horrified little eyes, the boy slowly ripped apart the bracelet bead by bead, letting each individual gem fall on the ground before mercilessly crushing it beneath his foot, laughing maliciously as he did so._

"_Serves you right for being such a whiner." Sniggering mockingly, he turned and ran down the corridor, disappearing from sight. _

_Neji slowly bent and picked up the remains of his mother's bracelet so pitifully scattered across the floor. He gritted his teeth, hands clenched tightly at his sides, willing his eyes to stop smouldering. Biting his lip so hard that he drew blood, the small boy picked up each small, broken bead, cradling it gently in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket. When he'd completed the task, he stood up and plodded slowly to his room._

_He spent the next three hours painstakingly gluing and stringing the beads with meticulous care. Relaxing slightly, he stepped back to admire his handiwork with a critical eye. It wasn't as perfect as it was before…but it would do. As long as it was whole, then he was happy. Gingerly picking up the mended trinket, he laid it carefully under his pillow, giving it a last loving pat before trotting off to dinner._

_He'd gobbled up his food, eating as fast as possible to save time before bounding upstairs in eager leaps. Flinging open the door to his uncle's study, he whirled into the room and shinnied up the bookshelves, selecting a choice book on the anatomy of the nervous system before plopping down amongst the many plush pillows on the wide, saffron couch. He found it rather annoying that he couldn't hold the book up properly; it was such a heavy book, and after all, he was only five; but then discovered he could get in a somewhat comfortable position if he lay on his stomach with the book out in front of him. _

_Another two hours passed as the little boy furiously absorbed all the difficult information with the utmost care, childish gray eyes narrowed in intense concentration. It was there that his father found him, propped up on his elbows, his feet swinging to and fro and his nose but an inch away from the leaves of the book. Chuckling slightly, Hizashi gently pried the book away from Neji's reluctant hands and patted him on the head. Leaning close to his ear, the older Hyuuga spoke._

"_You know, I can show you all the pressure points you will ever need lest one try to harm you. After all, you're my boy, and it is only expected of my boy to learn to defend himself." Hizashi laughed heartily at the sudden wild, eager sparkle that overflowed from Neji's childish eyes. The Hyuuga bounced up and down, locked in perpetual motion._

"_Can I? Can I? Please, please, please?" Hizashi smiled warmly._

"_Of course you can." Letting out a whoop of sheer joy, Neji bobbed up and down in circles around Hizashi's amused form. The older Hyuuga patted his son on the head._

"_We start tomorrow."_

_Over the next few weeks, Hizashi taught his child all that he knew about pressure points, from the ones that could heal, to the ones that could harm, to the ones that could kill (a rather disturbing glint glazed over Neji's eyes when he learned the death-inducing points; Hizashi just laughed and warned him not to use it on his cousins). The boy progressed in leaps and bounds, surprising his father with his sheer determination and skill. Not only that, Neji possessed a latent talent Hizashi had never known about, and it pleased him that Neji had such confidence and perseverance locked away in his soul. He'd make a good heir, thought the older Hyuuga. He'd make a good heir to the line of Hyuuga business._

_Hizashi was snapped out of his thoughts at the small mewl of Neji's voice._

"_Is there anything else for me to learn, chi-chi-ue?" The other shook his head._

"_Congratulations, my son. You've just mastered one of the most prized arts in the Hyuuga bloodline. Only the worthy are allowed this rare, precious knowledge." Hizashi leaned down and winked teasingly at his son._

"_Don't you think this would be the perfect time to…oh…test out your skills on a poor, unsuspecting sap?" The older man coughed._

"_He should be around the fifth floor by now. Mind you, don't do anything drastic now, hear?" A wild, secretive glint made its way into Neji's eyes._

"_Hai."_

_Scampering off, the Hyuuga scurried up to the fifth floor of the Hyuuga mansion, making straight for his prey. He found his cousin leaning lazily against a pillar, tossing a small ball back and forth. The older boy caught sight of Neji's small frame standing boldly in front of him and turned, an evil smirk making its way over his features. Catching the ball, the other grinned a feral grin at the Hyuuga._

"_You don't seem to tire of self-torture, now do you?" He cracked his knuckles ominously. Rather than turning tail and running, the Hyuuga stared down the other, a cold yet utterly defiant manner to his gaze. This rather unnerved his cousin who sneered at the boy._

"_Nasty little parasite, aren't you? You need to learn a few lessons!" With that, the older boy lunged for Neji, arms outstretched menacingly at the other._

_Neji merely dodged, thrusting his shoulder out of the way and helping his cousin over his head with a foot. The older boy crashed painfully into the opposite wall and collapsed on the floor, clutching his head painfully. Growling, he whirled and slashed at the Hyuuga with his nails, raking three long scratches into Neji's leg. Neji whipped out his other leg, catching his cousin cleanly on the jaw and snapping his head to the side. The older one cried out, nursing his throbbing jaw, swinging his fists to and fro, blundering blindly for any sight of his adversary. Seconds later, a searing pain burst into his head, flowering at his skull. Turning, he found two slender fingers jammed neatly into his neck, pressing most painfully on a nerve. Neji's triumphant gaze loomed in his face as the Hyuuga deftly plunged two more digits right smack in the middle of his spleen._

_A shriek was heard, and Neji's cousin was found doubled up on the floor, rolling back and forth in agony, his eyes screwed shut and tears leaking out. When he finally decided to open them again, the Hyuuga had disappeared. Gasping, the older boy whipped his head back and forth, scanning for his opponent. He inhaled sharply as he heard a telltale voice up ahead._

"_Hey, up here you overlarge pus-ball." _

_He looked up to see Neji's form perched victoriously on the overhanging chandelier. With a last and final smirk, the Hyuuga reached up, nimble fingers deftly unscrewing the bolts that held the chandelier in place. The boy below tried to scream, to run, but his body would not obey and he stood frozen in place as Neji slowly loosened the last bolt. _

"_This is for ruining the only memory my mother left me when she died." And with an exultant whoop, Neji yanked the last bolt out of its socket. _

_The chandelier swung once, dangerously rocking to and fro before plummeting down onto the boy's frightened form. The older one tried to run and succeeded, but had no more gotten three steps when the chandelier smashed downward onto his body with a tremendous crash of china, glass, and shrapnel. An explosion of glass shards hailed down as an aftermath, tinkling on the ground in an almost victorious manner to herald Neji's victory. The Hyuuga savored the brief moment to its fullest, one pudgy fist in the air before strapping on a mask of surprise and concern, jumping down and kneeling at his cousin's side with an expression of horror on his face just as his father and his uncle rounded the corner._

"_Chi-chi-ue! Help! The chandelier just fell on my cousin!" Hiashi and Hizashi ran to Neji's side, gently pulling the great chandelier off of his cousin's still form. Hizashi tried his best to keep a straight face as he inspected the damage as Hiashi questioned his nephew._

"_What happened?" Neji looked up with tears in his eyes._

"_We…we were just playing…and all of a sudden…that…that chandelier came crashing down on my cousin. He didn't have time to move out of the way." Neji sniffled and wiped his nose on his yukata._

"_Is…is he going to be okay? I'm worried, Hiashi-sama." The Hyuuga got up and clung to his uncle's shirt, sobbing profusely into the cloth. Hiashi rubbed his back reassuringly._

"_It will be fine, he's only unconscious. We will treat him; don't you worry." Neji nodded, inwardly applauding himself and giggling madly at his feigned act._

"_May I go now?" He whimpered. Hiashi nodded kindly._

"_Yes you may. It was not your fault; we should've replaced that rickety chandelier ages ago." Sending off the Hyuuga with one last little pat, Hiashi returned to help his brother with the still form of his nephew._

_One week later, when his cousin had fully healed, he made all sorts of accusations towards the Hyuuga. Neji put on a drastically horrified face at such obviously false implications; Hizashi promptly stuffed his fists in his mouth to refrain from the chuckles while Hiashi, oblivious to the squirmings of his twin, harshly berated his wounded nephew for even daring to accuse his cousin of such outright behavior when it was obvious that Neji had run to his rescue. The memory of his victory still brought giggles to the small boy weeks after the incident, and much to his pleasure, his cousin never dared come within a ten-foot radius of him again._

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kabuto stood in enraptured awe as Neji ended his story, chuckling slightly as he did so.

"It was true. He never did lay eyes on me again. Even now I don't think he does when he visits—he lives in the southern end of Japan with his brother—always finding some excuse to avert my eyes." A splendid yet mischevious grin exploded onto Naruto's features, promptly melting Neji's insides to liquid sun as he witnessed the magnificent sight.

"Wow! I wish I had a chandelier in my house…" Sasuke and Kabuto burst into laughter at the innocent look on the blonde's face. Naruto still managed to retain plenty of his charm despite the harrowing situation they were facing.

"Anyhow, we mustn't lose time. Sakura must be captured no matter what." Naruto nodded determinedly. Turning, he dashed back into the car, the other three in tow.

"We're ready to leave, Sasuke." He turned to the Uchiha only to find a rather sheepish expression on his normally stoic countenance.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke smiled a little half-smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm…I don't know the way to this inn." Three consecutive thumps were heard as Neji, Kabuto, and Naruto hit the ground. The silver-haired man immediately got back up and elbowed the Uchiha into the back seat, nimbly crawling into the driver's chair, a smug look on his normally polite features.

"Stand back, you amateurs and let the master perform his repertoire."

Winking over the top of his spectacles, Kabuto nimbly twisted the keys and started the ignition. Slamming his foot on the accelerator, the man maneuvered the car from Sakura's mansion and onto the mainstream in a series of hair-raising teeth-grating twists. Chuckling at Sasuke's look of a combination of nausea and disbelief, the silver-haired man careened onto the highway, pushing the engine as fast as it would go towards the direction of the lake. What seemed like a nerve-shattering five seconds later, Kabuto stopped and hopped delicately from the driver's seat, opening the back door. Sasuke landed face-first on the hard, rocky ground, followed closely by Naruto and Neji. The Uchiha lifted his head and blearily addressed his butler.

"And here I was…under the illusion you were too polite…too _well bred_ to do anything that involved remotely high speeds or risking your neck. Good lord, I think you just might've rearranged my vital organs during that trip." Kabuto chuckled.

"You know not much about me, young master Uchiha." Helping the others to their feet, he dusted them off and adjusted their clothes before running to the inn in front of the lake. Naruto drew his hood about his face, motioning the others to do the same.

"We mustn't let her know we're here. Neji, Sasuke, and yes, even you, Kabuto, you have to stop walking with such fluidity. Normal people have a more clipped gait, slightly choppy and not as coordinated. And lose some of that confidence, as a start." The Hyuuga grinned playfully and tweaked Naruto on the nose.

"We can't help it, you know. We've been taught to walk that way ever since we were born into our traps of high social status." Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples while Sasuke and Kabuto sniggered.

"All right, all right, just don't look so at ease with everything!" Muttering along the lines of "troublesome ingrates", Naruto whirled and stalked towards the inn, entering the door. The landlord looked up, quickly masking his fatigue with a welcoming smile.

"Ah, and what may I get you fine folks? A room?" Naruto declined politely.

"No thank you, our friend has already reserved us a room. We would like to meet her, please. She was a girl, pink hair…" Naruto trailed off, looking expectantly at the man before him. The landlord rubbed his chin in thought, brows creased in concentration. The crow's feet at the corners of his eyes suddenly loosened and the man's eyes snapped open in recognition.

"Ah, yes! A young girl, fairly pretty, with hair the color of bubble gum?" Slightly wrinkling his nose at the odd description of Sakura's tresses, Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Yes, that's the one. Can you remember what room she's lodging in?" The landlord winked.

"Room 307, third floor, eighth door on your right." He flicked a brief, interested gaze at the four before him and smirked.

"Lucky girl she is, having four handsome beauties after her." Naruto scowled slightly.

"We're relatives." Nodding as if he didn't quite believe them, the landlord chuckled and ushered them up the stairs, returning to his duties.

* * *

Anyhow, review review review and I might update faster! (wink)


	17. Closing In for the Kill

Hiiiiii! Okay, thanx and hugs go to Surrain for reviewing all the chapters of the fic so far...I gave him/her (sorry, not telling) an Itachi picture in return...so you see? If you review, you shall get rewarded. Handsomely. Just give me your e-mail, all you anonymous ones, (don't bother, all you people who signed in, I can find out for myself) and I shall send a little something. That is, IF you review. If you don't, you get squat. If yougoback and review all the chapters you didn't bother to review due to laziness, Iwill forgive you and give youmore gifts.

Chapter...17, is it? Closing In for the Kill

Sakura raked the fine-toothed comb through her locks, yanking it violently through her hair. Taking out her frustration required something she could take it out on, and since her hair was providing ample resistance, she gladly assaulted it full-force, drinking in the

pain with a fierce pleasure. She had a vague suspicion that her Neji's blond bastard of a servant was already hot on her trail—he'd fixed her with a mildly disgusting stare the first time they met, she could remember that well—and she was willing to bet her life that he'd informed her husband of her involvement with drugs. Damn him…damn him to hell.

A murderous rage seized her senses, all directed at the he-bitch. Granted, now wasn't the time to reflect on he-bitchiness—she admitted she did act somewhat like a bitch herself when she'd stabbed Neji in the back—but it made her feel somewhat better, so she cursed him until she was remotely satisfied. He was the cause of her ruin, he was the one who had poisoned Neji's mind with his lies and truths (she cursed him for revealing all about her antics with drugs) and she wasn't one to let up on the offer of revenge so easily. Her nails found their way up to her forehead, digging into the skin and drawing three bloody slash marks down her face. Sakura savored the pain. He'd soon be feeling the same thing, she mused, he'd soon be feeling the same thing only magnified to one hundred times.

A sudden soft knock at her door snapped her from her thoughts. Wiping the red liquid that flowed from her wounds she'd inflicted upon herself, she padded to the door and peered with a growing sense of dread through the peephole. Seeing no telltale sight of blond spiky locks, she sighed with relief and opened the door, seeing four cloaked figures. The sight rather unnerved her—the auras they were radiating were anything but friendly—but she swallowed her fear and ushered them inside, closing the door. She was vaguely sure they were more of the opium dealers she associated with; she was expecting a delivery, and they must've tracked her down when they discovered she wasn't at her house. Sitting on the bed, she withdrew a sheaf of bills and handed them to the figures.

"My opium, please."

The figure on the right took the money while the middle one fumbled in his cloak. Sakura held out her hands expectantly, waiting for the packet of powder to be dropped into her palms. Contrary to her belief and much to her shock and horror, the figure withdrew a knife and pointed the tip straight at the petrified girl. With his free hand, he began to lower his hood, and simultaneously, the other four did the same, revealing the faces of Sasuke, Kabuto, Neji, and Naruto. The blond one smirked triumphantly as Sasuke jabbed the knife at Sakura's horrified face, forcing her backwards into a wall. The girl's hands started shaking, a mask of utter fear frozen upon her features.

"Got you trapped like the rat that you are with nowhere to run, my pretty." Naruto stated victoriously. Sakura screamed softly, her hands fumbling behind her back.

"Now if you cooperate, Sasuke here won't find the need to jam this knife into your soft little neck."

With a final, feral battle cry, the girl extracted a small, hand revolver from behind her back and fired two shots at the blond. Naruto inhaled sharply as one just grazed his ear, the other shattering the mirror behind him. Sakura turned and made a flying leap towards the window, shielding her face with her arms as she crashed through the glass with an awesome explosion. She fell, twisting and turning in the air before landing in the foliage below. Kabuto and Neji dashed to the window, wincing as an audible crack was heard. Seconds later, the girl limped out of the bushes and made straight for the nearest car, a sleek red convertible, getting inside and starting the ignition. The four watched helplessly as the vehicle careened off into the night, almost slamming into a fire hydrant before swerving off into the night.

Neji slammed his fist into the wall, making a rather large dent in the plaster, his eyes smouldering with fury.

"Damn! She got away…" Naruto walked over the Hyuuga, kneading his shoulders reassuringly.

"It's okay; she has a broken leg now, by the sound of it, and that will hinder her flight most effectively." He smiled at Neji and winked.

"We'll get her soon enough." Whirling, he sank down on the bed, a look of extreme fatigue on his features. Naruto suddenly looked weary, his haggard features contorting as if he'd just aged ten years, though it was gone the next second.

"We can track her well enough; Kabuto planted a device in the shape of lipstick in her makeup kit she keeps with her at all times. All we have to do is follow her." Naruto looked completely determined to bring the girl to justice.

"And this time, she is not getting away."

Piling into the back of Sasuke's overtaxed sedan, the four slammed the doors shut, Sasuke groaning as Kabuto took the wheel. With a sputter and a roar, the car sprung to life and weaved onto the highway, following the coordinates of the tracking device. Sasuke's fingers were but mere blurs as they whizzed back and forth over the keyboard of his laptop, his eyes creased in intense concentration. Naruto uttered sharp coordinates out to the silver-haired man, nails raking onto the leather of the seats as Kabuto made yet another hair-raising left turn, sending many irked drivers into fits of rage.

"We're catching up to her!" And indeed, the crimson hue of the convertible loomed ahead.

Sakura's head turned as she looked in her rearview mirror. Emerald-green eyes widened and her good foot came crashing down on the accelerator, sending the car spiraling crazily down a nearby alley. Kabuto followed, knuckles pearl-white as he gripped the wheel. The convertible spun a full three-sixty and came to a stop at the edge of a lake. Jumping out, Sakura ran and dove into the frigid waters without hesitation, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Kabuto fast on her heals. She was a good swimmer and pulled ahead of the four, but they weren't idle in their ways of keeping fit; the quartet easily caught up and kept pace with the girl.

It was literally a wild goose-chase now. Sakura caught the briefest glimpse of Naruto's victorious smirk before he disappeared, gliding underwater, easily matching her stroke for stroke. The girl screamed as she was pulled underwater, the shriek echoing around the lake before it was muffled as the waters closed over her head. She thrashed underwater like an outraged bird struggling to get free, ignoring the shootingpain in her right legas Naruto tried again and again to subdue her. The blond silently yelled as one spiked shoe collided with his chest, momentarily stunned. That was all Sakura needed. Adrenaline spurring her on and dulling her pain, the girl gained a new burst of energy and swam towards the surface, kicking with all her might to gain ground.

Neji came from behind and swooped down on the Haruno, but she slipped out of his grasp and shot forward, utter fear now fueling her flight. Reaching the riverbank, she clamored out onto the muddy shore, stumbling and tripping over her soiled shoes. Flipping them off haphazardly, Sakura fumbled in her belt for her gun. She whirled around to witness Naruto and the others running full speed towards her. A look of sheer fury twisted her features as she aimed the gun at Naruto.

_This is for stealing the only light of my life, you bastard. _She thought, and fired four shots straight into Naruto's torso.

The blond screamed and went down, crumpling on the bank, clutching his chest in agony. With a triumphant shriek, Sakura turned and raced barefoot towards the rickety building in the distance. Kabuto gave chase while Neji and Sasuke immediately knelt beside the blond, their eyes creased in shock and worry. After a few minutes, Naruto looked up, and much to their consternation, a wan yet slightly foxy grin was pasted on his face, all pain aside.

"It's okay….she missed my heart…I can….I can still run." Heaving himself to his feet with a superhuman effort, Naruto immediately took off running, blatantly oblivious to the pleas and protests of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga.

"She'll pay….she will definitely pay." Layers of sheer hate and determination glazed both obsidian and opalescent eyes. Clenching their fists, Sasuke and Neji raced off towards the blond, inwardly marveling at the speed at which the blond propelled himself along despite being injured.

Neji witnessed Kabuto making a final leap towards Sakura's retreating form. The girl shrieked as she was tackled, and they wrestled before she broke free once more, panting heavily, winded but still determined to get away. With a curse, Kabuto rose and joined the other three in the desperate chase for the fleeing girl. Sakura came to the building and slammed through the door, taking the flights of stairs five at a time. Seconds later, Naruto, Neji, Kabuto, and Sasuke burst in, pursing the frightened girl. Running catlike up the same stairs, they chased her up thirty-two flights before they stopped, thoroughly winded, on the rooftop of the building. Naruto grinned victoriously. There was nowhere to go; she was trapped like a rat on the building, and the only way out was down.

Sakura turned and surveyed her surroundings with huge, frightened eyes. They were blocking the exit; she looked down and gasped as she witnessed the great height. Fear turned to black, looming despair; she saw the four grim faces before her, and observed no mercy in the cold, cold eyes. She reached once again for her gun, horrified to find out that she used the last rounds on the blond. Whipping her head from side to side, a slow change came over the girl. Her features went from despair to sadness, to just plain fatigue. She smiled wanly at the group before her, dropping her gun with a hopeless aura about her.

"I do suppose you think you've captured me, correct?" Sasuke moved forward.

"Sakura, there is nowhere to run. We have you cornered." To his consternation, she shook her head.

"No…no, there is a way….I can be free of you." With a glint in her eye, the girl turned. Realizing her intentions, all four simultaneously exploded towards the Haruno. Neji screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sakura! Sakura, you mustn't!" For a moment, the girl turned, emerald eyes overflowing with sadness yet joy.

"Neji….Neji, you do care for me….thank you." She turned back, the words just a whisper on the wind.

"I love you…"

It happened in what seemed like slow motion. With a final, parting glance at the shocked countenance of the Hyuuga, Sakura turned and leapt, her body seemingly hanging suspended in the air before plunging down to the depths below. Neji stopped at the edge and looked down, his hair flying wildly in his face before a yellow blur shot past him and off the edge as well. Sasuke, Neji, and Kabuto screamed to the heavens, their hands scrabbling in vain for Naruto's plummeting form. So loudly were they screaming that they didn't hear the words the blond spoke before he jumped.

"I swear to you I won't die."

Rocketing downwards, Naruto steepled his body as if in a dive, falling so fast, he _shrieked_ through the air towards Sakura's form. He felt himself gaining ground; just how much was the crucial part here, for if he couldn't get to Sakura in time, he wouldn't have time to adjust his position in the air, therefore making the fall fatal for both of them.

Somewhere in his subconscious, his mind calculated wildly as the ground loomed towards him at an alarmingly fast rate. Sakura was plummeting horizontally, meaning her body was catching air resistance, slowing her fall by mere seconds. He was at his terminal velocity, his body stiff as a rail, easily slicing through the air resistance as he fell vertically. Jumping off a higher height bought him more time, though how much was the crucial unknown variable.

He finally caught up with her when they were about level with the tenth storey. Stretching his arm to its limits and beyond, he managed to snag her belt, pulling the utterly stunned girl into his arms. He almost felt like laughing as he witnessed the utterly shocked-beyond-belief expression on her countenance, but now wasn't a time for laughing; he had lives to save and seconds to do it. Twisting his body in midair, he managed to position himself so he was falling feet first. As the ground loomed up before him, Naruto screwed his eyes shut, tightened his grasp on Sakura's shocked body, and braced himself for the impact. It was as if the ground lifted up and met his feet as he collided with the concrete.

He could _feel _the bones in both of his legs dissolving into tiny fragments of sharp shrapnel. Pain beyond any pain he'd ever experienced before skyrocketed through his legs, earning a single agonized shriek from his mouth. Collapsing on his knees, he fell to the ground, Sakura's comatose body rolling from his arms as he fainted dead away, oblivious to the chaos around him, just thankful he was able to save the girl. Though he didn't know why, he thought as he slowly slipped away. He supposed it was due to the fact that he absolutely detested suicide, no matter how much he hated the person committing it…but…his last coherent thought was that Neji, Sasuke and Kabuto were all going to kill him anyway, even though he survived the fall…a smile graced his lips as the last shreds of consciousness slipped from his mind. It was rather funny, really….he'd just survived falling off a thirty-two storey building, yet was going to die at the hands of his comrades….

* * *

So you're asking why the hell didn't I kill off Sakura after all she's done to Naruto and Co? I have my reasons...you'll find out later, but she'll definitely come to one sticky end. Besides, sudden death off of a building would be too quick a way for her to go. I wanna prolong her death, and prolong it well. And yes, Naruto did survive...you can, you know, if you land on your feet, just that you won't be able to walk for a few dozen decades or so... 


	18. Reminiscence

Okay, I must warn all you people out there (and ESPECIALLY Surrain, when you come back from your trip...but I know you'll review like the good person you are XP) that this chapter contains EXTREME sappiness/corniness(is that a word?)/mushiness, so if you are the type that rather dislikes corny love stories, please do not read this chapter. Oh yes, and gifts are available for those who review.

Chapter 18: Reminiscence

_He was floating in a large, empty sea of black. He looked around, and saw black as far as his eyes could strain. It was _too_ black, in an extremely disturbing way; it wasn't dark, for he could see his hands in front of his face as clear as day, just black. And black without darkness scared the shit out of him. Looking down at his feet, he relaxed a little when the black at his feet seemed to ripple when he moved, but as soon as he stopped, it was just plain black. _

_He whipped his head to the side. For a moment, he could've sworn he heard whispers….but when he did a double take, the whispers were gone and once again he was alone. Then he heard it again. He was definitely correct—the whispers came and stayed—but where they came from, he did not know. The voices came closer, growing louder until they were but a murmur. He started to run. He ran and ran, never stopping, never growing tired, never knowing his destination, only knowing that he ran. And as he ran, the black took on a grayish tint, then lightened to form a large, glorious ball of white right smack in the middle of his direction. _

_Naruto smiled and started to run towards the glowing orb, a little perplexed when he found he wasn't getting any closer to the mysterious, elusive floating light. The light bobbed and swerved, hesitated, then split in two, coming to rest on the far right and left of his vision. The blond came to a halt, unsure of which path to take. The light looked the same and felt the same, yet there was something very different about them, each unique in its own special way. Slowly the balls warped, split, then came together to form two faces, those of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. They didn't speak, not in the way normal humans would speak; rather, they _communicated_ to the blond before them, each silently imploring him to turn, to run to them. _

_He didn't know which one to choose. He didn't know which one to run to, to accept, for it seemed that if he ran to one or the other, he was going to gain one at the cost of the other. He wanted both; he wanted both so badly, but the choice of both wasn't a choice at all, for he only had one body, and there was only one path to run to. Eventually their pleas stopped, and they both stared at him, a serene yet sad gaze in their eyes, though an urgent one; he hadn't much time to choose, and choosing one was absolutely crucial. Naruto swallowed. He didn't want to choose; he wanted it to stay as it was, but his subconscious warned him that he loved both of them, and was going to gain one at the cost of the other._

I don't want to choose_, he thought. _I don't want to choose_. But in his heart, he knew that he must. Closing his eyes, he inhaled a deep, calming breath. And started to run._

Neji entered the intensive unit, a grave stare in his marble-chipped eyes. Walking up to the weary nurse at the front desk with an impassive look smeared on his countenance, he quickly checked in and slipped open the door to the ward, opening it just enough to fit his lean, lanky frame before quietly closing the door. The room was dark; he could barely make out the lump on the bed that was his cherished blond. Padding noiselessly over to Naruto's comatose figure, Neji knelt beside the bed, his features visibly softening. Two slim, white fingers reached out and began to lovingly stroke the three slashes on the blonde's face, caressing each one with the utmost gentleness. More to himself than anyone else, the Hyuuga spoke, his voice a mere whisper.

"You goddamn son of a bitch, what the hell came over your mind to make you jump off the building like that?" The softness of his voice completely contradicted the harsh meaning of the words. Neji's fingers absently drew over the blonde's features, so serene in their sleep, once in a while varying their stroke over the smooth, ivory skin.

"I truly admire you, servant of mine. You possessed a great hatred towards Sakura, yet you saved her life. Why you did will forever perplex me." Neji continued, smiling softly at the blond.

It calmed him to see the tranquil rise and fall of Naruto's chest. Shifting slightly into a more comfortable position (his knees didn't bode well to the blatant hardness of the floor), Neji drew his hand slowly down the milky-white skin of Naruto's neck, fingering it gently. The Hyuuga smiled. Even after all this time, Naruto's neck was one of the finest specimens he'd ever encountered before.

"In what manner of entity are you that you would entwine even the coldest of hearts around your little finger?" He asked, expecting no response. Heaving a deep sigh, the Hyuuga bent and slowly brushed his nose against the soft creamy skin of Naruto's neck. He nuzzled the blond gently, rubbing his nose back and forth in slow, pacific motions across the skin of his neck. When he spoke again, his tone was thoughtful.

"Each day you seem different, like a completely different person. Are there other sides to your personality that I do not know? You truly amaze me, Naruto. I congratulate you; you have managed to thoroughly enrapture one of the coldest beings that ever have graced this earth."

Impossibly long fingers slid their way across Naruto's torso and came to rest at his shoulder, clutching it in an embrace. Neji whimpered softly as he buried his whole face into the crook of Naruto's neck, reveling in the heat that radiated from the blond in waves. Parting his lips, he ran the length of the blonde's neck, planting slow, gentle butterfly kisses back and forth across the appendage. Opening his mouth a bit wider, he slid his tongue across the tantalizing skin, drawing a thin trail of saliva down Naruto's neck. Kissing the blond at the junction of his ear and jaw, Neji withdrew, his hair shielding his eyes from view. When he spoke once more, his words were glazed over with remorse.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. What I'm doing is wrong. After all, you haven't really sorted out your feelings, and it would be wrong of me to force myself upon you." He made a move to turn away, then slowly turned back to face the blond. When the Hyuuga spoke once more, his words were laced through and through with pure love. He knelt once more and bent so he was nose to nose with the blond. Slowly, ever so slowly, a single sphere of salty moisture rolled from his eyes and fell, coming to rest on Naruto's lashes.

"But I cannot help myself, my dear friend. I have long since acknowledged that you now hold my very soul in the palm of your hands. Though you don't know it, I am yours to command, yours to manipulate, yours to do with whatever you please. I care not if you destroy me; I suspect it would give me great joy to have the honor of being destroyed by you if I had no choice but to be destroyed. Naruto…I am terribly sorry. I think…I think I've fallen completely in love with you, past the point of hope."

Rather like a child knowing for sure it wouldn't be caught, Neji bent and lowered his lips to those of the blond, tentatively brushing them gently with a chaste, feathery kiss. Removing his mouth from Naruto's, he touched it over the blonde's nose, his forehead, his eyes, savoring every taste, every facet, every precious gem of an atom that made up Naruto's exsistence. His lips trailed down, hovering scant centimeters from Naruto's own mouth. Neji spoke once more, the words sliding through his mouth in a fevered whisper, his lips brushing the blond's as he spoke.

"Forgive me, Naruto."

No longer able to control his raging emotions, the Hyuuga bent and pressed his open mouth to Naruto's in a deep, devouring, draining kiss. He tore his lips away from the blond, exhaling in a ragged torrent of breath, and crushed them once again to Naruto's mouth in another passionate caress. Hungrily he sucked on the blond's lower lip, his teeth raking across the upper one before plunging into Naruto's mouth with a burning desire, his tongue sliding across every glorious crevice of the blonde's mouth. Slender hands roved over Naruto's neck, locking themselves behind his head to tilt his lips up further. Had he been more astute, he would've noticed that the blond's eyes were now open, gazing straight into his face with a mixture of wonder, bliss, and just the barest hint of lust.

Neji recoiled slightly when he felt the slight fingers brush his jawline, running its length. He tried to pull away with a combination of embarrassment and shame at being caught but was detained by Naruto's pressure on the back of his head. The blond reclosed his eyes and deeped the kiss, his tongue dancing dangerously with Neji's own, winning dominance and sliding over his canines with a sultry, almost seductive air. The Hyuuga made a sound much like a contented kitten's purr and wrapped his arms around Naruto, moulding his body to Naruto's and sliding his hips back and forth the blond's own counterpart, gently grinding them against Naruto in a slow, sensual motion. Naruto mewled, begging for more as he attacked Neji's neck, sucking lightly on his collarbone causing the Hyuuga to grip the blond almost painfully. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto finally tore his lips from the Hyuuga, panting heavily.

"Let me breathe unless you wish to suffocate me." It took awhile for Neji to locate his voice.

"You….you were awake?" Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I am a light sleeper, I'll have you know." A blush tained the Hyuuga's ivory cheeks and he looked away.

"I am truly sorry…" he began, but was stopped by Naruto's stare.

"No need, my master. No need. I know how you feel. For if you haven't noticed yet, I didn't push you away." Naruto sighed and turned to the side.

"But no more now. I still need time to think." A troubled look crossed his face. Neji nodded slowly.

"I will grant you the time you request. Take as much as you like; the decision between me and the Uchiha is a crucial one, and well you know it." Naruto gasped slightly.

"How…how did you…" It was Neji's turn to smile.

"He looks at you with a gaze not unlike mine. And you know as well as we both do that should you decide to choose one over the other, the rejected one will not bear any ill wishes." Naruto huffed in irritation.

"It's so hard to decide though." Neji smiled wanly.

"I know, Naruto, I know. Take your time now. You have plenty of it."

"Not as much as you would think." A new voice cut through the air, instantly dropping the temperature in the room. Neji and Naruto whirled around, their eyes wide at the silhouette of Gaara outlined in the darkness. A blush stained both cheeks a crimson red.

"You…you were watching?" Gaara stood with all the smoothness of one skilled in stealth, a smirk on his face.

"I just had arrived, through the window in your bathroom." Though the remark was harmless, Gaara's voice still suggested wintery blizzards and other frosty subjects.

"As I was saying before, we don't have that much time for play. Sakura may have been a major drug-runner, but we have yet to capture the leader." The normally calm, indifferent expression in Gaara's malachite eyes took on a touch of murder and utter hatred, sending ominous shivers down the spines of the other occupants in the room.

"And I have yet to give this leader a nice little…reunion." Naruto and Neji exchanged glances. This leader the spy spoke of wasn't in for a nice chat over cups of tea anytime soon. Naruto spoke up.

"How do you know this leader?" Gaara scoffed, a nonchalant murderous tone lacing his voice.

"Sakura proved to be quite a….stubborn….subject, but we managed to extract a few crucial bits of information." He smiled a disturbing, feral smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must ready myself for the ordeal." Neji looked up at the redhead, steadily matching his stare. Naruto inwardly marveled at the sheer impudence of his companion; not many survived more than three seconds when they locked eye contact with the spy.

"And will you do this mission alone? You realize if there is a leader, there are followers to boot." Gaara laughed, a short, humorless bark.

"Of course I know. And though I don't often do this, I extend my invitations for you to come along. Besides," he turned and gazed intently at Naruto, his mint-chips of eyes softening slightly. "Naruto would like the adventure. He can't help but cause havoc wherever he goes. It runs in his blood." Naruto grinned foxily.

"You and your assumptions." Gaara inclined his head.

"Thank you. We leave in three weeks, after Naruto's legs have healed. Naruto's well notorious for being a rather fast healer. And don't worry," Gaara smirked. "The members of this drug-ring assume Sakura to be biding her time at your mansion, Hyuuga, waiting for the chance to sneak her opium right past the unsuspecting noses of the police."

"How many people do you suspect are in this drug-ring?" Gaara turned the full power of his glare on the Uchiha. Sasuke had just entered the ward, soon enough to catch the last bits of conversation. The redhead's eyes flashed cold chips of fire, but nevertheless, he answered Sasuke's question.

"I do believe there are to be about ten, maybe twelve people altogether." Sasuke nodded.

"It would be wise to bring more than just yourself. Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Kabuto, and I shall accompany you."

Naruto inhaled sharply. No one ever gave Gaara advice, at least no one who valued his life. The temperature shot down to sub-zero degrees as the bloodlust in the redhead's eyes increased dangerously. Gaara was capable of controlling himself though.

"It will be as you wish." Turning, he flicked open the window above Naruto's bed andslid out the narrow frame with a fluidity that would rival liquid mercury. The blond smirked at Neji's mildly surprised expression.

"Being extremely skinny is an advantage if you want to be one skilled in the ways of stealth. Anyway, don't feel offended. Gaara never stays still for more than five minutes." Naruto grinned and lay back among the pillows, eyes at half-mast.

"I'm taking a nap. Healing oneself requires rest." Turning over on the pillows, Naruto closed his eyes, and was soon lightly dozing. Smiling softly at the blond, both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga quietly let themselves out.

One Day Before They Depart

Malachite eyes narrowed in bitter hate as Gaara surveyed the report before him. His eyes roved disdainfully over the information, coming to rest on a particular name. There they stayed transfixed on the single name, glaring holes into the paper. The redhead clenched his fists, digging his nails into the crude designs of scars on his hands, souvenier of his many missions as a spy. He whirled abruptly, his long cloak billowing in great brown folds around his lean, muscular frame. He paced back and forth hands clasped behind his back, a feral, murderous look on his finely chiseled countenance. Full-shaped lips were drawn into a scowl that would make twenty grown men quake in their boots.

Abruptly changing his course, Gaara took off his cloak and flicked it nonchalantly at the nearest coat-hanger. Clad in only a tight-fitting black t-shirt and a fishnet, the redhead stalked arrogantly to the bathroom, ready for a nice, cool shower. Stripping effortlessly, he stepped into the cold stall and deftly wrenched on the water, hissing slightly as the shock of the icy water streamed over each muscle of his lanky frame. Throwing back his head, Gaara closed his eyes and moved with the water in slow, sensual movements, letting out a low, throaty moan of content as the water soothed the troubled workings of his soul, flowing down onto the most intimate parts of his body.

He proceeded to thoroughly scrub every inch of himself with a rough sponge he'd found nearby in the stall. Lathering his shocking red locks with shampoo, he shook himself, arching his back to the flow of the water. Sliding his hands down his body with the sponge, he scraped away any existing dirt particles, giving himself an extra rinse before shutting off the water and placing one slender foot on the bathmat.

Drying himself off, he calmly pulled on his clothes, running both hands through his wet, matted hair. He sighed contentedly walking slowly out of the bathroom and collapsing on the couch, an impassive look on his finely sculpted features. Emerald eyes bored rather large holes in his ceiling as Gaara's face slowly contorted into a scowl. So he was part of the ring. That was remotely amusing; it gave the redhead a chance to talk to him again. And talk to him he would. He would talk to him. He'd give him a nice little chat. Right. Up. Close.

* * *

For all you people who were begging me to put Gaara in the picture, well, here he is, and it seems Naruto-tachi has another great adventure coming up. Cya in D next chappie! 


	19. Uncovered Pasts

Surrain: NOW will you marry me?

Chapter 19: Uncovered Pasts

Gaara made his way silently to Naruto's hospital ward, deftly climbing the wall and sliding fluidly in through the window. Landing lightly on the floor, he padded noiselessly to Naruto's bed, a rare smile gracing his features as he watched the blond sleep. On an impulse, he reached out to stroke Naruto's cheek; a rather childish notion, he supposed, but he'd had his share of childish notions way back when he was a child and the notions, though rash, didn't particularily land him in trouble.

His fingers had gotten within an inch of the slash-scars on Naruto's cheek when the blond snapped open his eyes, heaved himself out of the bed with a mightly leap, and wrapped his arms around the startled redhead, pulling him down onto the bed. With surprising speed for one so critically injured, Naruto flipped them over, pinning the surprised Gaara onto the bed by his shoulders, laughing playfully all the while. He let go and managed to roll out of the way not a second too soon as Gaara's fist shot past him out of pure reflex. Seeing the chagrined look on the redhead's countenance, he giggled some more before pulling himself upright on the bed. Gaara calmly dusted himself off, a mildly scandalized look on his face, though he was inwardly amused.

"Had it been anyone else who would've done that to me, I would've slaughtered them and painted the walls red with their blood. You're extremely lucky you are who you are." He stated in a deadpan voice. Naruto just giggled some more.

"Lighten up, Gaara. Even spies have to have fun sometimes." The corner of said Gaara's mouth twitched, the only indication of his inner amusement.

There was a sharp snap, and Neji, Kabuto, and Sasuke let themselves in, closing the door quietly behind them.

"You have arrived." Naruto scoffed at the most obvious statement the redhead spoke.

"We have arrived. Kabuto has a lock on the coordinates of the drug-ring. It seems they are meeting once again at The Bleeding Sun. They have no knowledge of Sakura's apprehension." Gaara nodded.

"We leave tonight."

Quickly checking Naruto out of his ward (much to the obvious dismay of the nurses, but Gaara's eyes weren't normally ones to be defied), the party of five made their way stealthily down to Sasuke's sleek black sedan, parked conveniently in front of the hospital. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke squeezed into the back seat of the car as Gaara took the wheel, Kabuto right by his side and calculating wildly on his trustworthy laptop. The Uchiha let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his butler wasn't driving, but relief turned quickly to horror as he made the unpleasant discovery that Gaara was even worse. Naruto practically dissolved into hysterics as Sasuke retched sporadically out the window during regular intervals of the ride.

Three minutes later, the car pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"We're here." Gaara deadpanned. Naruto sniggered.

"You seem to have a habit of stating the obvious." A frown was his reply, sending Naruto into paryoxyms of snickers. Irritably flicking his coat behind his back, Gaara turned and led the way into the bar.

Naruto shivered slightly at the corrupted aura that emanated from the bar with a sinister air. It wasn't as potent as it was when he encountered it before….perhaps it grew with every passing day. Swallowing to calm the uneasy fluttering in the pit of his stomach, the blond followed the other four members of his group into the bar, knowing full well they were treading on thin ice.

Gaara walked up to a man nearby, leaning against a post, a soggy cigarette hanging limply from his mouth, eyes at half-mast. The man cracked open an eye, flicking a vague glance over Gaara's lean frame. At once his eyes focused and sharpened, and he straightened his posture, spitting out the cigarette and readjusting his cap. Dusting off the ash from his coat, he inclined his head towards the redhead. Gaara spoke.

"Found you anything remotely worth investigating, Kankurou?" Kankurou nodded and jerked a thumb haphazardly at the door behind him, curling his lip at the sign that hung from it.

"Authorized Personnel my ass. They're holding a meeting in there, and I'm supposed to be checking for the password to let people in. It's pitch-black in there, with only a solitary candle to light the room, so you'll have an easy time trying to hide. Just pull your collars over your faces." Pulling his hat down over his eyes, he gave Sasuke a wink.

"And try to keep the elegant strut from your walk. It gives you away." Naruto turned and sniggered mischievously at the scandalized look on the Uchiha's face.

"I told you so."

Dodging the fist that shot out at his face, Naruto pulled up his collar, took a deep breath, and slowly turned the knob to the door, sliding in with the four of them. Shadows stirred restlessly to witness the incoming newcomers before sinking back down. Kabuto shivered. The bloodlust was so thick; he could've slit it cleanly with his knife. He tightened his hold on the thin handle of the blade, swallowing the bile that threatened to rise. A sinister voice slid silkily out of the darkness.

"You're late." Sasuke spoke up, lowering his voice to a low, dangerous whisper.

"Our apologies. We were delayed by a few little hindrances." The hooded figure in the middle of the room shifted, his eyes glittering like beady chips of obsidian in the flickering candlelight of the room. Another figure came to his side and bent. The cloaked man turned and whispered into his ear, ushering silent commands. The other nodded and looked up at the party of five.

"We will accept your apologies; however, our leader demands an explanation on why such a small party of intruders would dare to invade our meeting."

He spoke as if merely chatting over small cups of tea, his tone soft, mild and pleasant. Ominous swishing sounds were heard, and as one, the rest of the figures in the room pulled out their knives, pointing them at the five. Naruto felt a surge of terror. They had been discovered, and he had a vague feeling they weren't about to be released that easily.

The blond turned to Gaara, gasping slightly at the malicious smirk on his face. Gaara stepped forward and turned to face the man that spoke, walking with calm, measured steps around the room, circling the man as if he were about to move in for the kill. The man followed Gaara's pace with his eyes, looking straight into the cold mint-chips, matching Gaara's bloodlust with his own mild glance. The temperature in the room now grew so cold, Naruto would've bet his life that the mercury in the thermometer would've broken the glass and crawled over to the fire to warm itself. Gaara smiled, a sickly sweet parody of a smile and lowered his collar, exposing his face to the light of the dying candle. The figures started their restless roil once more, shifting and writhing in the background.

"It's been a long time," Gaara commented. The man in front of him drew back as he witnessed the redhead's countenance. The redhead's smile widened, taking on an animalistic edge.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time; perhaps it would be nice if we were to have a little….reunion." Naruto inwardly commended the redhead on his immense self-control; Gaara's bloodlust had grown so intense, the blond found it physically painful to be within reach of its aura.

"It has been a long time," Gaara repeated, nodding thoughtfully, then turned the full power of his glare on the uneasy man before him. His gaze seared right through the very flesh of the other, slowly slicing up the flesh and bone before him, spilling blood and ripping skin. The man squirmed slightly, balked, then straightened at the ominous noise from his master.

"Yashamaru."

"Gaara-sama," the man stuttered, drawing back. The figures in the background recoiled; the bloodlust that permeated the air took on an edge of amazement. The right-hand man to their leader had just addressed this…this _child_ as one superior? How could this be? At another deadly glance from his master, a new courage seemed to come over the man.

"Gaara-sama, why did you not die?" The redhead smiled silkily, his answer a sharp, cryptic remark.

"I do not perish so easily, my uncle. Your little bomb had absolutely no effect whatsoever." Yashamaru seemed crestfallen. Drawing his knife, he advanced towards the redhead, a rather remorseful look on his somewhat gentle features.

"Then I must make sure that you perish, here and now. It is for our safety." Gaara smirked, drawing his own long, thin blade.

"High time, Yashamaru. I have been looking forward to this day."

Without a word, the blond man darted at the redhead with surprising speed, his knife slicing through the air at his face, but Gaara hadn't survived countless missions without gaining experience. He calmly sidestepped and ducked as Yashamaru jerked the knife at his face, managing to lightly nick the other man's wrist with the point of his blade before spiraling away, a mocking smile on his lips. The shadows in the background shifted restlessly, itching to join the battle, but hastily obeyed their leader as he held out a hand to stop them.

"Gotten old, have you, uncle?"

A mild frown crossed Yashamaru's countenance as he lunged again, his deadly gray blade slicing millimeters from Gaara's right ear, severing a few strands of shocking red hair. The redhead dodged and sliced through the air in a wide sweeping arc, forcing Yashamaru to duck and stumble right into his waiting foot. Jerking up his knee, he disrupted the blond man's balance; Yashamaru stumbled, and Gaara took the split-second opening to jam his knife into the other's shoulder, giving it a sharp twist to render it useless before pulling out his blade with a look of utter contempt, skipping back lightly. The redhead smiled perversely. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. Yashamaru fell to the ground, wincing slightly in pain. Gaara curled his lip disdainfully as he lightly regained his balance, surveying his blade in disgust, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Truly amazing. After all these years, your blood is still the same color as mine." Yashamaru stood, a look of pain marring his features. Gaara scowled, his voice soft and dangerous, his eyes glittering maliciously.

"For some reason, that _pisses me off!" _The last comment ended in a harsh bark.

He bent over backwards at an impossible angle as Yashamaru's blade sailed past his nose. Malachite eyes widened as the man smirked and reversed the blade, plunging it down at his shoulder. Gaara landed on one hand and managed to turn to the side; the knife left a long, bleeding gash from his collarbone to his shoulder. Balancing precariously on his hands, Gaara flipped his feet up and kicked his opponent squarely in the torso; Yashamaru stumbled backwards, clutching his bleeding shoulder. A mild grin graced his gentle features.

"Skilled we are in combat."

Gaara lunged once more, his knife gyrating towards Yashamaru. The man prepared to block; his eyes widened as the redhead disappeared mere seconds before coming in contact with his uncle. A split-second later, he reappeared behind Yashamaru's form and thrust, his long blade shrieking towards the man. Yashamaru quickly jumped to the side, though a bit late; the knife managed to tear his shirt. In a shocking explosion of speed, Gaara shot forward as Yashamaru readjusted his position, deftly sliding his blade in and out of the man's ribs with all the reflexes of a hummingbird on crack, skyrocketing away before Yashamaru had time to realize what had happened. Naruto inwardly admired the almost graceful way the redhead moved, as if engaging in a lithe dance with his opponent. He couldn't deny the obvious fluidity of Gaara's sinuous movements; it sent chills of anticipation and suspense down his spine to see his friend fight.

Yashamaru was breathing heavily now, his breath coming in pants. Gaara's breathing was also labored, though not as much as his uncle's. Managing a grin, he shot forward with a new burst of energy, bringing his knife in a quick reverse crescent, harshly slicing through Yashamaru's chest, leaving a bloody slash on his exposed torso, growing more vengeful with every blow. The blond man winced again, snarling slightly at Gaara's rather triumphant expression. Drawing himself up to his full height, Gaara looked condescendingly down at the wounded man before him, making a rather imposing figure indeed.

"Yashamaru, you should've checked to see if I really was dead way back when you set off the bomb. That one little mistake has proven to be your downfall." And with a last sick smile, Gaara lunged at the man, knife thrust rigidly in front of him, closing in for the kill.

In a last-ditch attempt, Yashamaru stood and valiantly tried to defend himself, slashing madly at the incoming redhead with a series of quick movements, but to no avail. Gaara artfully dodged all of the slashes, reversed momentarily, and surged ahead with a last burst of energy, plunging his deadly silver blade up to the hilt in Yashamaru's chest. For a moment, the man stood stock-still, shock coursing through his body. Coughing slightly, he raised his face to Gaara, a disbelieving smile on his face. Gaara's face was impassive, showing no emotion as he twisted the knife and wrenched it from Yashamaru's dying body. Crimson libation flowed from his wound and arterial blood blossomed from his mouth.

"G-Gaara-sama….how…"

The light flickered in the blond man's eyes, and then went out completely as he fell to the ground, death quickly clouding his vision, rendering his eyes staring and lifeless. Gaara bent and calmly wiped his blade on the corpse's tunic, firmly resheathing it before turning to face the rest of the figures so shrouded in the shadows. He tilted his head to the side, a pleasant, rather perverse smile on his face.

"Anyone else wish to try?" The constant bloodlust in the room took on a prominent edge of fear. Gaara smiled, inhaling in the essence, reveling in the surge of power he just received.

"Very good."

The man in the middle shifted again and stood, his cloak billowing down. The shadows stiffened simultaneously; their leader was going to fight this dangerous young man. Sinuous hands reached up and lowered his hood, then reached down to extract his knife from his sheath. The man stepped out from his place in the middle and turned to face the redhead. Gaara smiled at the familiar face, a series of lightning-quick half-thoughts and a batch of emotions (none too pleasant to any normal person) flashing through his brain.

"That was a beautiful fight, young man. Very well done." Gaara smirked darkly.

"Well Father, it looks like it's down to us." The rest of the figures shifted again more agitated than ever. Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Neji also tensed, hands resting at the ready on their blades. Gaara flicked a disinterested gaze at the four.

"You may take on the others if you wish." That was all both parties needed.

As one, the figures in the background reared and plunged towards the four males like a murder of crows after carrion. Naruto and the others did the same, the two colliding with an awesome bang. Metal clashed chaotically and bodies were roiling about, locked together in a graceful dance of death.

Naruto was facing off against a particularly well-built man, the numerous scars on his face suggesting he'd survived more than one brush with death. His nose was bent at an odd angle, suggesting he'd been smashed into a wall one too many times, and sinister, twisting tattoos in odd designs ran the length of his forearms, coming to a halt at his wrists. The blond quickly ran through his options in his head, touching briefly on the advantages and disadvantages. The man was heavily built; he'd have speed on his side, that was for sure (constantly running from angered civilians during his times as a prankster did tend to improve his legs after doing it constantly for a period of ten plus years).

Smirking mischievously, Naruto drew his thin blade and gestured mockingly towards the vexed man. The man growled and lunged suddenly at the blond, who darted nimbly to the side, rapping the man sharply on his cranium with the handle of his blade as a passing gift. The man stumbled; Naruto stuck out his foot, effectively tripping him before thrusting the point of the blade deep into the man's back, merely rendering him unconscious. He smirked contentedly. He loved facing off against untrained enemies. Time was saved if one could quickly disable their foes. Smiling, he retrieved the butterfly knife from the unconscious figure's pocket before rejoining the battle.

Neji grappled with his lean opponent, a determined scowl on his handsome features. Breaking the hold, he made as if to spiral away, then reversed and deftly rammed the heel of his palm into the hooked nose of his foe, sending bone splinters deep into his brain. Another quick blow to his torso sent the man flying, and Neji quickly turned, blocking the downward thrust from his next adversary. Stiffening his index and middle digits, he rammed them sharply at the junction of the man's humorus and shoulder blade, causing his arm to twitch spasmodically. Before the man could react, Neji turned and thrust backward with his knife straight into the man's collarbone, snapping it soundly. The man screamed and fell and Neji turned to his next opponent.

Sasuke and Kabuto were rendered back to back as they each fought off their individual opponents. The Uchiha grinned as he deftly evaded the wide arc made by his opponent's blade.

"Didn't know you could fight, Kabuto." The gray-haired man smiled, dodging a punch to his face and throwing one in return.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Sasuke-sama." He gritted his teeth, trying hard not to yell as a knife lodged itself in his arm. Cursing as blood blossomed from the wound. Kabuto quickly took down his foe with a quick stab to the neck before whirling to help Sasuke with his.

The Hyuuga found himself locked in a choke-hold with his opponent, his arms pinned by the free arm. Struggling, he felt a tremendous pull as his captor yanked him down by his hair, exposing his neck to a thin, deadly blade. He could feel the lechery reeking from the other man.

"Such beautiful hair, missy. So soft and satiny." Neji felt a surge of annoyance. _Missy?_ His blood boiled.

"I….am…_not_…a…WOMAN!" Ramming his skull backwards, he smirked in satisfaction as his head connected with what felt like a nose. The man reeled backwards, clutching his throbbing appendage. Neji's smirk widened.

"Though if you wish it, I will respond with somewhat feminine actions."

Striding forward, he lashed out and kicked the man soundly in the crotch; typical for any female who wished to dispose of any male hindrances. The man howled and dropped, clutching his throbbing balls and rolling around in agony. Neji sniffed and plunged headlong into the fray of bodies. A blond flash caught his eye and he turned momentarily to watch Naruto in his heated duel against a man thrice his size. He nodded slightly in admiration. The vivacious blond was a whirl of teeth, claws, and metal, quickly overwhelming his opponent.

Gaara rolled and dropped as his father drew yet another slash across his bleeding torso. Dodging the kick that came out at him, he felt a chain encircle his chest, restraining his arms and forcing him to drop his knife. He spat to the side. So dear old father had decided to play dirty, mmm? Well he had a few tricks up his sleeve as well.

Pulling a strobe grenade from his shirt with his hands, he rolled it full force towards his father. It hissed and sputtered; for a moment, panic flashed across Gaara's eyes. Then with an awesome explosion, the grenade erupted in a shower of white-hot light and shrapnel, lighting up the battlefield and shining straight into the eyes of Gaara's father. The man reeled backwards, momentarily stunned by the glare. Gaara lunged forward and sank his teeth into the soft folds of his father's neck, biting down as hard as he could before twisting his head and tearing away, leaving prominent teeth marks on his neck. As his father recovered from the shock, Gaara used the bought time to pull his arms free. Flicking a blade from his sleeve, he shot forward, dodging the punch that came rolling out at him and ramming the blade into his father's chest. The man let out a gurgling, choking noise before dropping silently to the ground. Gaara smirked.

"May the devil have mercy on your poor, corrupted soul." Kicking aside the body, he turned and joined the roiling mass of fighting bodies.

* * *

SOooooooo, Yashamaru AND the former Kazekage...does anyone know Gaara's father's name? It's kinda hard to mention him in the story if I don't know his name...anyway. Cya in D next Chappie 


	20. Cool Down

Six. Reviews.

Only six reviews for the last chapter, and I had a total of 259 hits! NOW HOW IS THAT FAIR!

People who've reviewed in the past, but haven't bothered now: Death's hand, Clow Angel, Lord Ma-koto, Ria Sakazaki, Momochi Zabuza, peanut, Arimi-yume, L33t M4st3r L4rgo, Infamous-otaku, and I could go on forever. SHEESH! YOU PEOPLE ARE SOOOOOOO LAZY! Mannn...

Chapter 20: Cool Down

Together, the five members proved more than a match for all of their untrained opponents. Slowly but surely, their numbers decreased until only one man was left standing. Naruto quickly incapacitated the man, catching him as he fell to the ground. He smiled in satisfaction.

"He'll prove useful for any other leads involving the exchange of illegal drugs." It was then that he noticed the four other members looking oddly at him, or rather, at the object behind him.

"What is it?" Sasuke pointed.

"Naruto…you should turn around." The blond obeyed, gasping sharply as he witnessed the fallen body of his redheaded friend. Dropping the man, he leapt to his comrade, kneeling beside him.

"Gaara! Gaara, wake up!" There was no response from the fallen spy.

"Gaara! No, Gaara, you can't die now,"

Naruto wept and clutched Gaara's head in his arms, cradling it gently. Silence met his call for his friend. Slight fingers found their way to Gaara's turtleneck, pulling down the cloth and checking for the pulse. It was a long time before he found one, and even then it was erratic and faint. Whirling, he turned to Kabuto.

"Quickly, you must pulse on his chest as I blow into his mouth."

Kabuto flew to Gaara's side, placing both hands on the redhead's torso. Tilting his head back and covering his nose, Naruto lowered his lips to the spy's and blew forcefully into his mouth as Kabuto pulsed. This continued for a period of three repetitions before the redhead hacked and spit out a fair amount of blood. Without saying a word, Naruto gathered the spy gently in his arms and ran lightly to the car, Sasuke dragging along the comatose body of their captive. The four piled quickly into the vehicle and roared off into the night, their destination the Hyuuga mansion.

Back at Neji's House

Naruto gently laid the comatose form of his companion among the soft folds of Sasuke's bed, careful not to jar the fragile wounds on his body. Disappearing for a couple of minutes, he instructed Neji, Sasuke, and Kabuto to keep an eye out on the fallen spy. He emerged later with two steaming kettles, what looked like enough wrappings to successfully toilet-paper the Hyuuga mansion thrice, and an armful of various salves, creams, and other paraphernalia. Teetering slightly due to the extreme weight of his materials, the blond set them down with a clunk on the bedside table, flexing his arms to rid them of the weight. Neji, Sasuke, and Kabuto just gaped.

"Sorry…I didn't know how much stuff to bring…." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Baka." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the smirking Uchiha.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme." Kabuto smiled genially.

"Now now, we mustn't fight…."

Huffing indignantly, Naruto proceeded to tear away Gaara's skin-tight clothing to expose his torso, recoiling slightly from the putrid smell of the dried blood. Pouring the boiling water from the first kettle into a basin, the blond dipped long strips of wrapping into the water, lifting it out and positioning it over Gaara's chest. He shot an apprehensive glance at Neji.

"Could you hold him down, please? The application of these strips isn't a pleasant experience, but I have to remove any toxins from his blood. He normally accepts pain without moving, but now that he's unconscious, it will be purely instinct; he'll try to break away."

The Hyuuga nodded and glided over to the redhead, pinning him by the wrists and planting his knees firmly on Gaara's thighs. He nodded. Wincing, the blond hesitantly lowered the moist bandaging onto Gaara's wounds, touching the gashes lightly before suddenly pressing down, tearing it away almost immediately with yellow and red residue staining the bandage.

Gaara gave a mighty bound at the feel of the foreign strip on his chest and thrashed wildly, but Neji hadn't been dedicating several hours of his day to training for nothing. The Hyuuga managed to subdue the quivering spy, biting down on his lip with the tremendous effort it took to restrain the redhead. Gaara bucked once more before settling. The process repeated itself several times until only blood tainted the strips of bandaging Naruto applied. Letting out a sound of satisfaction, the blond quickly rubbed salve on Gaara's chest, soundly wrapping the wounds afterwards. Gaara cracked open an eye and surveyed Naruto with a painful look in his emerald orbs.

"What…."

Naruto touched a finger to the spy's lips and poured a solution from the second kettle into a cup. Adding a few spices and herbs, the blond mixed the solution until it turned a muddy brown, handing it to Gaara. The redhead sniffed cautiously at the tea, wrinkling his nose at the putrid odor emanating from the tea. Sasuke, Neji, and Kabuto gagged in the background; Naruto grinned apologetically. Gaara sighed and turned to the blond, clutching the glutinous solution in his hands.

"What have I ever done to you?" Naruto smiled wryly.

"Sorry….but Tsunade-baachan insists that you drink this to heal yourself." Gaara contorted his features as he eyed the thick, gooey, brown goop with utter distaste.

"If you pinch your nose, it won't be as bad." Naruto offered helpfully.

Sending a look of profound ire towards the blond, Gaara tilted back his head and downed the solution in one go. He immediately gagged and choked; the goo got stuck in his throat and it took several tries to force it down; even then, it left an extremely bitter aftertaste, and worse, a layer of grit on his tongue that he just couldn't remove. Coughing harshly, he snatched the cup of water Naruto handed him and gulped it hastily, trying to wash away the remaining debris from the medicine. The Uchiha, the Hyuuga, and the Yakushi looked on sympathetically. Gaara hacked and choked for a good three minutes before looking up at Naruto, his eyes watering.

"What the fuck did you _put_ in that drink?" Naruto grinned.

"It wasn't me; Tsunade-baachan mixed it herself with help from Shizune. But I did overhear them saying something about toilet water…." He trailed off and giggled at the horrified look on Gaara's countenance.

"The way it tasted, I think toilet water would've made it more bearable…." The redhead sighed and lay back down on the pillows. A long silence passed.

"Gaara," Sasuke started. The redhead turned his emerald-chip eyes on the onyx-haired youth.

"Now that you've killed your uncle and your father—your main goal, I suspect—where will you go?" Gaara turned away.

"Yeah, where will you go? After all, you have no permanent place; at least you didn't the last time I checked." Naruto chimed in. The redhead sighed, running a hand through his tousled locks.

"I may roam far….or wander near…." He trailed off. Naruto sat forward.

"But I don't _want_ you to go! Life gets a lot more interesting when you're around." Gaara smiled wryly.

"Coming from you, I don't think that's a compliment." Naruto pouted.

"But life gets so much more dangerous with you constantly skulking around." The redhead smirked.

"I can't stay in one place, Naruto. Given my reputation as a spy, I've got dangerous individuals hunting me down. If they ever get wind that I'm staying here, they'll surely raid this place, and maybe harming you in the process. You're the reason I stay alive, Naruto, the reason I continue to live." At Naruto's stunned face, the redhead laughed softly.

"I don't mean it in _that_ way, you moron. It's just that you're the only one I have, the only one remotely close to me, the only one I can fully trust, and coming from a half-mad paranoid spy, that's not just a compliment." Gaara retained a faraway, almost nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Perhaps it's because we've known each other since…oh…five years of age? You were the only one not to push me away like all the other people. If I hadn't met you, I'd have gotten myself killed a long time ago in some rash mission, or ended my life after I disposed of my father and uncle." He looked up to see Naruto's eyes watering and made a slight sound of irritation.

"Stop with the waterfalls, kitten. You know I'll still be around." Naruto nodded and swiped at his tears with annoyance.

"If we've quite finished," Sasuke's rather sharp tone snapped the two out of their trance. Gaara instantly hitched on his mask of indifference while Naruto grinned sheepishly at the Uchiha.

"Heheh…sorry…it's just that Gaara and I have known each other for so long…" Sasuke didn't look amused.

"I swear Naruto, sometimes I wonder why you weren't born a girl. You're more fickle than Sakura."

The blond stiffened. The temperature, normally warm and welcoming, suddenly crashed through seven degrees of icy frostiness, coming to a halt at levels of coldness that would've made ice crystals out of magma in less than a second. Slowly Naruto turned around, frozen chips of frigid blue shooting from his eyes, cleanly running the Uchiha through. Neji bowed his head; there was absolutely no hope for the poor sap now, god save his pitiful soul. Gaara instinctively pulled up the covers around his body, though they did little good; when Naruto got like that, the best way was to wait it out and wince as the unsuspecting sap was demolished beyond the point of existence. Sasuke eeped and visibly shrunk, cowering at the frozen fire the blond was emanating. Each word Naruto spoke was extremely painful, both physically and mentally, on the poor Uchiha.

"Dare. You. Compare. Me. To. That. _Female?_" The words dropped like chips of extremely sharp steel, further wounding the Uchiha. He swore, when he was through with the Uchiha, nothing would be left of the youth save a discolored splotch on Neji's walls. Sasuke shielded his face with his arms, cowering in fright.

"Uhm….my apologies?" This only intensified Naruto's stare. Sasuke gulped and hurriedly spoke in a last-ditch attempt to calm the blond.

"But-but you did save her life, didn't you? You were the one who fell thirty-two stories and fractured both your legs in sixty-seven different places to save her, right?" Naruto moved slowly towards the Uchiha who managed to work up enough courage to stare the blond directly in his eyes. When Naruto spoke again, his words were laced with murder, spoken in a slow, ominous pace.

"Why I did so will forever perplex me—perhaps it is the fact that I detest suicide no matter who did it—but now that I look back, I should've left Sakura to die, now that I know what she's done." All of a sudden, the blond broke out in a grin, causing everyone in the room (particularly Sasuke) to let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Just kidding. Man, I can't believe you actually fell for that." He snickered while the rest of the occupants in the room had looks of relief and chagrin smeared on their faces.

"Actually, I'm rather relieved I saved Sakura; instant, painless death was too easy, and Gaara made sure hers was prolonged and painful." Gaara nodded.

"Actually it wasn't me who did it; I have my connections, you know. I much rather prefer a clean kill." Naruto tapped a finger thoughtfully on his chin.

"Kankurou?" Gaara chuckled wryly.

"Of course not; he prefers work that doesn't require a lot of movement. Or work that requires no movement at all." Naruto grinned.

"Ummm…."

"Don't try to guess, you'll wear yourself out by thinking." Naruto frowned and turned to Kabuto.

"Kabuto?" The silver-haired man laughed and gently shook his head.

"Oh no, I cannot disclose any information." Brows knotted together even more as the blond's frown deepened.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no."

"Pretty please with a three-hundred and fifty gigabyte external hard drive complete with a separate operating system, boosted CPU usage and upgraded ram?"

Kabuto twitched. The offer didn't sound half bad. He briefly entertained the idea of refusing bluntly, but one didn't get a three-hundred and fifty gigabyte external hard drive complete with a separate operating system, boosted CPU usage and upgraded ram for free in these crazy days. Quivering slightly, he slumped forward, taking off his spectacles and massaging his temples in slow, circular motions.

"Very well."

Naruto squealed and bounded into his lap, thrusting a small device into Kabuto's eager hands before bobbing happily up and down. Kabuto blushed and patted him awkwardly on the head before starting up his laptop and typing in a complicated series of passwords. A screen came up with various profiles and pictures. He touched the pad of one long, slender finger to a picture. The picture grew, magnifying in size until it revealed a dashing young man that looked astoundingly similar to Sasuke. Flicking a cautious glance at the Uchiha, Kabuto lowered his voice a couple of octaves and bent, speaking right next to Naruto's ear. The blond giggled softly; Kabuto's breath was rather ticklish.

"This is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and one of Gaara's associates, and the best man for interrogation. He works with Morino Ibiki,"—here, Kabuto pressed another button and a second profile came up, this one showing a man sporting several scars across his countenance—"a genius at psychological manipulation." Naruto "oohed" at the two pictures of the men.

"You said he was Sasuke's—" Kabuto put a finger to his lips, looking scandalized.

"Shh. Sasuke doesn't react well to his brother's presence; an old grudge formed by a vendetta they had years ago." Naruto looked sheepish.

"Sorry." He reached up and leaned back against the man, positioning his lips next to Kabuto's ear.

"So you said he was Sasuke's brother?" Kabuto nodded, his chin digging into Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes, and he's coming here to disclose any other useful information he managed to extract from Sakura. You see, they were halfway through the interrogation when we went to stop the drug-ring; now we shall get the other half of the information." Naruto's eyes widened in awe.

"But Sasuke won't react well to Itachi….so will he do anything drastic if he lays eyes on him?" Kabuto shot another glance at the Uchiha; Sasuke was fixing Naruto with a slightly curious gaze. Naruto hitched on a smile and waved the raven-haired youth away with a reassuring smile. Kabuto smiled as well before speaking softly.

"Sasuke has enough dignity not to attack his brother in front of an audience. He most probably will react coldly to his brother's presence, but he won't resort to physical means." The silver-haired man smiled, onyx eyes glinting bemusedly.

"Believe me, I've served his family for many generations." Naruto frowned playfully.

"You're not _that_ old, though your hair states otherwise." Kabuto chuckled.

"If you say so." He wrapped his arms around the blond, giving him a playful hug before gently shoving him off of his lap.

"Run along now; we don't want your _lovers_ to act up, for I do find quite an attachment to my head and my life." Naruto huffed.

"But you're my friend." Kabuto smiled mildly.

"True. But we don't want to find out just how murderous those two can be lest they suspect me of claiming you as my own, even though you were the one who made the advances." With another indignant exhale of breath, Naruto turned away. The corner of his mouth raised amusedly as Kabuto observed the defiant posture of the blond. He really was quite adorable when irked. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto coming towards him.

"What did the old man want?" Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, fire in his eyes.

"He's not old, it's just his hair. He said that two colleagues of Gaara will be coming here to brief us on Sakura's status. It's not another mission though, we just have to listen. We might find out about her past. I admit I have been curious." Sasuke smiled.

"If you wish." He started to turn.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?" Naruto looked down, fidgeting slightly and playing with his fingers.

"Nothing." The Uchiha shrugged, not wishing to press the boy.

A soft snap was heard and the five looked up to witness Kiba entering the room. Winking mischievously at Naruto Kiba bowed shortly and addressed his audience.

"Hiashi-sama requests that all five of you be present in his study." He bowed again and stepped to the side as Neji (supporting Gaara), Sasuke, and Kabuto walked past him. Naruto lingered back to speak with the Inuzuka.

"How've things been since our absence?" Kiba shrugged.

"Normal. Shizune's still cooking, and Tsunade's still healing and I'm still slogging away in the kennels." He wrapped his arms around the blond and squeezed. Naruto returned the hug, feeling the familiar rush of camaraderie.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." The blond grinned.

"Likewise." He quickly briefed the dog-boy on the details of the mission. Kiba smirked when Naruto revealed Sakura's true façade.

"I always thought I smelled a rat." Naruto grinned.

"I'm going to be late for the meeting. I'll meet you later in our room; I have a little something waiting for you." Kiba's eyes lit up with an eager glimmer but he waved off the blond.

"See you later." Naruto waved back and departed.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE, OR I SHAN'T UPDATE! I MEAN IT! 


	21. The Second Uchiha

Hey y'all! One very happy author has updated. MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS! (dances) yeah.

Oh very well, I shan't ransom any more...jeez,NS, are so goddamn stingy.

Oh yes, this will be the last update for about a week...I'm going on vacation.

Chapter 21: The Second Uchiha

In Hiashi's Study

Neji let himself in accompanied by the Uchiha, the Yakushi, the redhead (Gaara insisted on walking), and the blond. At first he eyed the man sitting serenely beside his father with disinterest, but quickly perked up when he felt Sasuke visibly stiffen beside him. The normally indifferent onyx eyes suddenly hardened, shooting livid chips of fiery ice at the man.

Sasuke unconsciously clutched at Hiashi's desk, nails raking painfully into the wood as he sat in one of the comfortable chintz armchairs made ready for the five of them. The Hyuuga could easily read the stiffness of his jaw and the tautness of his posture; the murderous aura permeating from the Uchiha also provided him with a not-so-subtle hint. The man at the desk caught sight of Sasuke, his gaze flicking amusedly over the Uchiha's granite countenance and steepled his fingers into a tent. When he spoke, his voice was sinuous and pleasant in a way that sickened the Uchiha.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. I trust you are faring well." Sasuke snarled softly at the "kun", but managed to retain a few threads of composure. He lowered his eyes as if the reunion with his brother was the most mind-numbing thing in the world.

"I am well. And yourself?" Itachi smirked, catlike eyes glittering ominously.

"Never been better. Anyhow, this isn't the time for sappy reunions; I have some crucial news to report." He leaned forward, wine-hued eyes glinting gravely.

"Gaara, you fought your father, primary leader of an opium ring, correct?" The redhead nodded.

"Have you killed him?" Gaara thought back to the fight. He spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"I stabbed him in the chest and he fell, though as to his conditions, I do not know." Itachi nodded slowly, drinking in the information, oblivious to Sasuke's death-glares.

"I'm afraid to inform you that you did not kill him; rather he very much alive. However, your female captive managed to convey some valuable information regarding his whereabouts. The exact location, we do not know, but we know it is somewhere in Tokyo." Itachi rested his mouth on his folded hands, looking up at the redhead.

"We can find out, of course, if you truly wish to dispose of him once and for all, but it will require one last mission. Are you willing?" Gaara matched Itachi stare for frosty stare.

"It depends on who is going." Itachi smiled humorlessly.

"Each drug-ring involving opium is connected with the next; they have a computerized program which enables them to communicate and set up their meetings. This program is extremely detailed, giving information about their headquarters, the amount of drugs they're trading, etc. Since this program is highly informative, it is also under extremely tight and constant surveillance. We need someone remotely skilled in the ways of technology to download a virus onto the hard drive. This virus will give us access to all the headquarters of the drug-rings, enabling us to track them down and make a few choice arrests." Itachi leaned forward, boring holes into Gaara's eyes with his own.

"It benefits us both ways provided you come out alive. One, you will be able to dispose of your father once and for all, and two, we can stop the spread of opium across the country. What say you?" Gaara sat back, carefully analyzing his choices.

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" Itachi unclosed his lips to speak when he was interrupted by a voice.

"You can trust him." All heads turned to witness Sasuke. For once, Itachi's eyes showed surprise and shock. Sasuke stared determinedly at his brother before turning to the rest.

"I do hate to admit it, but you can trust Itachi's word. If there's anything I've observed about him over the years, it's that he's capable of trust when he wishes one to trust what he says." Sasuke's glare intensified.

"But that doesn't mean you should trust his being. No, his being is a different story altogether." The younger Uchiha dropped his voice to a soft, dangerous whisper.

"Believe me, I know." Itachi flashed a saccharine smile at his brother.

"Still bear a grudge, do we Otoutou?" He purred mockingly. Sasuke cringed slightly at the "Otoutou".

"You are no longer my Aniki, Itachi. We are related only by blood." Closing his lips with an air of finality, Sasuke slowly lowered himself back into his chair, a brooding look on his countenance.

"What are the risks that we take if we do not dispose of Gaara's father?" Neji spoke up. Gaara turned to the Hyuuga, a grave look carved into his features.

"Now that my father knows that I'm alive and possibly more skilled in combat than he is, he'll see me as a threat and dispose of me as soon as possible. This man is extremely competent in the ways of blackmail and manipulation, and he will recruit the most cold-blooded killers in all of Japan to come after my head. And given the numbers of enemies I have, I'm guessing they'll be more than willing, manipulation or not." Naruto frowned thoughtfully.

"You can't possibly go alone; there will be too many people to fight off. You need someone to back you up at least." Gaara smirked and ran a finger slowly from the blond's forehead down to his nose.

"And do you honestly think I could forgive myself if I let you die in the process, cygnet?" Naruto scowled.

"But it wouldn't be your fault; I agreed to come along of my own will. And besides, I can take care of myself and well you know it!" Gaara stood, eyes flashing furiously.

"Naruto, you have no idea how brutal these people can be. They're merciless, inhuman cold-hearted bastards with a lust for blood. They show no mercy, and they live for killing. You won't stand a chance."

Naruto stepped back and suddenly great pain and sadness flashed across his eyes. His beautiful sapphire-chipped orbs glistened with grief and sorrow, and for a moment, everyone in the room was hit by a vision of a small boy with a nest of frowzy wheat-bronze locks standing in the middle of a crowd, crying softly for acknowledgement. The boy reached out to the people standing around him, but none would return the gesture, instead moving away with disgusted looks on their faces, whispering in hushed tones.

_Demon._

_Monster._

_Devil's spawn._

The insults circled the child and engulfed him completely, tainting the air around him a dark, ominous black. The black pulsed and roiled around the blond, whirling around the frightened child in a weird, chaotic manner. Slowly the child's clear blue eyes darkened, changing from a clear indigo the color of the sky into a black cobalt, tainted with evil. His brows knotted together and he clenched his fists, drawing blood so it ran down his forearms in rivulets of crimson.

He began to spasm, writhing back and forth as inch-long claws exploded from his nails. He opened his mouth to howl, a shrieking scream of bloodlust, and fangs sprouted from his yawing maw. His hair grew spikier still; veins snaked up the side of his neck, pulsing rapidly in his forehead. Each tendon and ligament stood out on his hands, snaking their way up his wrists to where they connected with his fingers. The child threw back his head and shrieked to the heavens, and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer blue but a demented, corrupted scarlet with a thin, deadly slit down the middle.

The small boy reared, uttering one more grating shriek before exploding into the air towards the figures surrounding him. Like the demon that he was, he thrust for one figure, talons extended and hungering for blood. The figure backed away, what looked like terror on its face. The child's claws collided with the figure's neck, embedding them deeply into the flesh and ripping it apart with a sickening ripping sound. The figure fell, dark red blood spewing from its neck. The carnage continued, the solitary child slashing and whirling in a mad frenzy of fangs, claws, and murder.

Single-handedly, the child felled figure after figure until the ground was stained red with blood and bodies, the figures no more. The child stood, panting heavily, and slowly his eyes turned back once more into a clear, innocent blue; his claws retracted and his fangs shrunk once more into normal teeth. The small boy staggered to his feet, confused at the sight that befell him. Eyes widened and pupils dilated in a show of utter desperation and shock. A single bead slipped from his lash and fell on the ground, immediately swallowed up by the redness. Sinking to his knees, the small boy reared and howled desperately to the heavens in a single tortured cry.

The vision faded, the screams of the child still ringing in everyone's ears. Each countenance in the room was contorted into shock, eyes wide, pupils dilated. Slowly, one by one, they recovered, all turning to look confusedly at Naruto's sad face. The blond looked weary, and suddenly he seemed ten years older than he really was. Neji saw something in his eyes that was so profoundly vulnerable and scarred that Naruto's defiance only made it more moving and distressing to him. Was he the only one who saw it? Was he imagining it? He found himself hoping with unfamiliar passion that Gaara would relent.

"I've gone through far more pain than you have ever imagined or experienced, Gaara. If there's one thing I've learned, mental agony is by far the worst pain a being can ever experience, and believe me, I've had more than my share in my lifetime." He leaned forward and gazed intensely into the redhead's shell-shocked eyes.

"I've been shunned most of my life, Gaara. To make a long story short, I've been alone for up until I was twelve, up until I met Iruka. But that has changed. I have friends, people who care about me, and if there's one thing I will give my life for, it is my friends. I will not let my cherished ones die, and certainly not you." The blond's stare intensified until Gaara could barely stand to hold the gaze, yet the redhead found it impossible to break it.

"Very well…you may join me." Naruto smirked triumphantly.

"That's better." He turned as Itachi spoke up. The older Uchiha was staring at Naruto with something not unlike admiration in his wine-hued eyes.

"You have talent indeed when involving the human mind. I applaud you; not many are able to manipulate that easily." The blond's eyes flashed fire.

"I wouldn't call it manipulation, _Itachi_. I'm serious." Itachi rested one hand lazily on the side of his cheek, supporting his head.

"Ah, but that's where you have talent. You mean what you say, and with that meaning, you are able to bend the will of even the strongest man." Sasuke stood abruptly and snarled at his brother.

"Don't you _dare_ corrupt Naruto with your intentions, you lying _bastard._ I know your little ploys." Itachi looked up, mock surprise written across his face.

"It amuses me to know that you've thought of it that way. I was merely complimenting him." Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by Naruto with a hand on his arm.

"It's alright. I'm okay. I can take care of myself; now sit down before you make a scene." Naruto's tone was sharp and chiding. With a last indignant huff, Sasuke sat back down in his chair though the scowl remained pasted on his features. Shooting one final glare at the Uchiha, Naruto addressed Itachi, carefully picking out his words.

"So what does this mission involve us doing?" Itachi smiled a mild half-smile.

"The first part of the mission is so incredibly easy, you'll be bored out of your wits. All you have to do is to download a virus onto the computer's hard drive. You can do this in the safety of your home right now if you so desire; you just have to transfer a file onto the destination of your choice, in this case, the opposing force's computer. This may take awhile though; the virus is huge, and will take at least an hour to transfer, depending on the speed of your computer." Itachi swallowed and cupped his chin in his hands, smirking devilishly at Naruto.

"When the download is complete, you will obtain access to a detailed map of all the headquarters of the drug-rings in Japan. Each will list the leader's name, in this case, the name of Gaara's father. Once you locate his headquarters, you must break into the location and eliminate the leader. That will be all; we'll take care of the rest." Naruto sighed.

"Another break-and-enter mission? I just went on two in the past week!" Gaara smiled dourly.

"Welcome to my life." Naruto grinned.

"Sorry; I forgot you were a seasoned agent for the moment." The redhead waved away Naruto's apologies.

"Don't bother. Only my enemies remember my status, which isn't exactly a good thing in retrospect." Naruto smiled wryly, then turned to Kabuto.

"After you." Kabuto chuckled pleasantly.

"We should use my desktop; after all, if this virus is as big as Itachi-san says it is, then we need a faster computer." Naruto frowned and held up the device he'd given the man earlier.

"You forgot about the three-hundred and fifty gigabyte external hard drive complete with an operating system containing boosted CPU usage and upgraded ram that I gave you in exchange for information, Kabuto." The man looked startled, then laughed.

"Oh very well, if you insist." Naruto rewarded him with a cheek-stretching grin.

"It just saves time; Sasuke's house isn't that close, you know." Kabuto smiled.

"We'll do it here then." Plugging in his laptop into a nearby socket, the silver-haired man typed in the password and logged on, opening the connection to the internet.

"Do you have the URL?" Itachi nodded and opened a slip of paper formerly stashed in his pocket.

"137.597.489. That will start off the transfer of the file." Kabuto nodded, his slender fingers already typing in the numbers at breakneck speeds. A popup window shot up with a bar monitoring the status. Naruto's jaw dropped at the time.

"IT WILL TAKE A FUCKING FOUR HOURS AND FIFTY-SIX MINUTES!" Itachi winced elegantly and covered his ears.

"Calm down. I told you this virus was large. If your little external hard drive truly lives up to what you say it does, then four hours and fifty six minutes is a treat. This virus normally takes three days to fully upload." Naruto frowned.

"Then we'll have to find something do to in four hours and fifty-six minutes." Itachi stood, sighing as he did.

"I must be on my way, for my services are done." With a last nod to Gaara, he turned and positively skated across the floor and out the double doors at the end of the hallway. Sasuke made a sound of disgust. Naruto turned and hugged him reassuringly.

"Don't worry about Itachi, Sasuke. I mean, who cares if he's older, smarter, more physically fit, and bears more elegance than you do? That and the fact that he's way more good looking, has eyelashes any girl—or guy—would kill for, and his lips are unrivaled, at least in this world." The Uchiha looked ready to kill, eyes flashing scenes of extremely painful deaths.

"Don't try my patience, _Uzumaki_."

Naruto grinned mischievously and tore away from the fist that shot out at him, snickering as he bounded off through the many corridors of the Hyuuga mansion. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head as he heard the laughter reverberating from the hallways. He had to hand it to the blond; no one save for him would be brave enough to confront him when on the subject of his brother.

Four Hours, Fifty-five Minutes, and Fifty-nine Seconds Later

Naruto stared intensely at the screen fidgeting slightly as he eyeballed the status bar. Closer…closer….the blond let out a triumphant whoop as the screen blinked and the words "upload complete!" appeared on the popup. Yelling victoriously, Naruto turned and hollered for Kabuto.

"We're done, Kabuto!" The man smiled and canceled the popup, maneuvering to a file and opening it up. He scanned the map, obsidian eyes coming to rest on a dot not too far from Sasuke's mansion.

"This would be where Gaara's father holds his meetings." The redhead sidled up and peered over Naruto's shoulder with a condescending look.

"I see…" He suddenly winced and leaned heavily on a nearby chair, elegant features contorted into a scowl. Naruto sprung to help him.

"Maybe we should wait one day before we attack. You're wounds are still fresh." Gaara gasped, his eyes glazed over with agony.

"No…no, we have to do it tonight…." Naruto shook his head with an air of finality, scooped up the redhead effortlessly in his arms, and carried him bridal style back to Neji's room, unceremoniously depositing him on the bed.

"You will sleep now." It was more of a command than a question. Naruto fumbled inside his pockets and extracted a small vial of clear liquid. Before the redhead could react, the blond had slipped a spoonful of liquid in and out of his mouth; Gaara swallowed by reflex rather than will.

"Naruto…..you bastard….you don't understand…" The light went out from his eyes and he slumped back onto the pillows, his breathing evening out and slowing down. Naruto nodded tartly.

"It's for your own good." Re-corking his vial, the blond turned and whisked out of the room, joining the Hyuuga and the Uchiha waiting outside.

* * *

Oh yes, after their little encounter with Gaara's not-so-dead father, I shall be announcing the main/intended pairing for this fic. You shall see...it's only a few chapters away. NejiNaru, SasuNaru, or Share...the suspense...the suspense...Mehehehehe...but know this. There shall be alternate endings as well. I've already completed the story, and am now working on an alternate ending. 

Bai for a week!

Silver-eyed Hyuuga


	22. The One Whom He Chose

That Evening

Naruto poked his head in through the door to his shared quarters with Kiba, peering at the dog-boy sprawled so lazily on the bed. Kiba surveyed the blond with a quick up-and-down glance before rolling over so he was looking at Naruto from upside down. The blond smiled and bounced over to the Inuzuka, perching precariously on the edge of the bed. He extracted a small package and handed it to Kiba, who turned it over in surprise.

"What's this for?" Naruto shrugged.

"No reason. Just to make up for the times I've been away." Kiba practically destroyed the gift, unwrapping the paper with wild eagerness. A delicate necklace fell out into his waiting hands. The Inuzuka frowned.

"Are you sure this wasn't for a girl?" Naruto laughed.

"You haven't looked at the ornament." Kiba fingered the small dog on the chain, obvious love glinting in his deep chestnut eyes. After carefully replacing the chain, he pounced on the startled blond, squealing happily.

"Thank you, Naruto!" Naruto extracted himself from the Inuzuka's arms, smiling awkwardly.

"Do you like it?" Kiba grinned toothily.

"Of course I like it, you moron!" Giving the blond another rib-cracking hug, he bounced off the bed and into the bathroom, putting on the necklace and smiling proudly at the trinket. With a laugh, Naruto let himself out, Kiba's whoops still ringing in his ears.

He was jerked rudely from his blissful dreams by a distant crash. Voices were heard, accompanied by screams and more crashes. Alarmed, the blond bolted up in bed, snatching a nearby knife on his bedside table. Creeping quietly to the door, he'd just reached the handle when the door burst open, expelling three burly men into the room. Realizing that now wasn't the time for questions, the blond slashed at the men, drawing bloody gashes down their arms and torso.

The men staggered backwards but regained their footing, reaching out towards Naruto with huge, clawing hands. Naruto scrambled backwards onto the bed and thrashed wildly in their grasp, but was quickly subdued and chained to the bed. Beside him, Kiba writhed, murder flashing in his eyes. The man on the right smiled and cracked his knuckles ominously, sending his fist careening towards Naruto's face. The blond managed to duck, but at the very last moment, the rock-hard fist smashed into his head near the temple. Naruto struggled to keep his eyes open, but darkness quickly engulfed his senses and he slumped backwards onto the bed, slipping into unconsciousness.

Gaara struggled to stand; he was awakened when his door was pulled clean off its handles. Three men came in, closely flanking a hooded figure. Gaara inhaled sharply as the figure reached up and lowered its hood with spidery pale fingers. Unruly brown hair emerged, accompanied by a face he knew all too well.

"Father…" The man smirked and executed a short bow.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but you utterly failed to kill me that night in the bar. Your old man doesn't go down that easily, I'll have you know." His bodyguards sniggered darkly.

"In fact, I have you right where I need you, my little one. You see, after you uploaded your little virus onto our computer system, one of our guards witnessed the infection and notified me. Knowing you'd attack sooner or later, I decided, why not attack when the wounds are still fresh?" With a deft movement, he strode forward, quickly binding the redhead's unresisting hands and feet. Gaara managed a smirk, which rather unnerved the man before him.

"That may be so," His tone was mild, as if the two of them were discussing small talk over cups of coffee in a café.

The other's face darkened and he drew his knife, drawing the flat of the blade across Gaara's face in a slow, sadistic movement. The redhead merely smiled up at his father, further irritating the man. With a ferocious growl, the man flipped over the blade and pressed down into Gaara's pale, white skin, drawing a thin line of blood from the side of his lips to the bottom of his eye. Gaara never flinched; his eyes glistened with an unreadable expression—or lack of expression—that positively frightened the man before him. The man snarled again and drew his knife over the exact same cut, biting deeper into the skin. Scarlet libation flowed in trickles down the redhead's face like war paint, but to the other's chagrin, Gaara merely chuckled.

"You honestly think that's all it will take to break me, Father?"

His head snapped to the side and white-hot pain blossomed from his cheekbone. Still he smiled, staring defiantly at his father's livid expression. The man's face turned a dark, ugly shade of red; his eyes bulged and his mouth was pressed into a thin, reedy line. Drawing back his fist, he lashed out once more, striking Gaara squarely in the nose. A crunching sound was heard, and blood exploded from the redhead's nostrils, running in thick rivulets down his mouth and chin.

Turning his head to the side, he rested his nose against the pillow and pressed down, stabilizing the wounded appendage. He snapped his head to the side and heard another crunch; his nose slid back into place, accompanied by another onslaught of pain. Looking up at his father, he was somewhat amused to see a slight crook in the man's nose that obviously wasn't part of his original anatomy. It seemed that his dear old man never learned how to reset a broken nose. He twisted to the side again as the knife slashed down his torso, drawing a long, bleeding gash across his already wounded chest. It was all right, really; Gaara, being an experienced spy, was somewhat used to the means of physical torture. He closed his eyes as his father ran yet another gash down his face; it was better to succumb to the pain and wait it out. If one played dead, the pain would eventually stop.

In the Servant's Quarters

He awakened to a rather disturbing sight. The room was bent at extremely odd angles, the silence too loud, and smell of blood too acrid. Naruto shook his head in a weak attempt to clear it; the room tilted dangerously and threatened to collapse. He felt a pull on his wrists as he tried to get up; craning his head at an angle that made his spine scream, he turned and gazed dazedly at the handcuffs that chained him to the bed. With a valiant effort, he tried to pull his wrists free from the cuffs, but to no avail. The one hindrance that stubbornly planted itself between the cuffs and freedom, was the bone in his wrist that stuck out just at the junction of his wrist and his palm.

Naruto gritted his teeth and tugged once more. The cuff latched stubbornly onto the heel of his palm and wouldn't let go, no matter how meticulously he wriggled and squirmed. _Slippery,_ he thought. _I need something slippery._ He reached up and crooked his elbows, making his clavicle creak in pain as he reached up with his tongue, reaching for his wrists to somehow lubricate them. His tongue stopped scant centimeters away from his wrist and wouldn't lengthen any longer no matter how far he stuck it from his mouth or how much he craned his neck. His energy expended the blond sunk back down onto the pillows, biting his lip in frustration.

A sudden idea occurred to him. Perhaps….he thought back to the time where he'd treated Gaara's wounds, just fresh from the battle with his father. The blood…the blood was plenty slippery. Yes, now that he thought back to it, Iruka had mentioned something about fresh blood being extremely slippery indeed. His eyes zeroed in on the knife that lay on the night table next to him. If he could only reach it….

Naruto uttered a silent oath under his breath, cursing the bastards who'd disabled his hands. His feet were still in excellent working condition though…..his eyes darkened to the shades of a typhoon, creased in determination. Cranking his legs upright like some sort of maladjusted acrobat, he twisted his waist at an extremely painful angle and bent back his knee so that the heel of his foot rested just against the handle of the blade. Deftly flicking his heel to the side, he sent the knife spiraling straight towards face, ducking as it soared scant millimeters past his eyes. As the handle gyrated past his mouth, he bucked, teeth closing firmly over the brown handle like a bloodthirsty pirate. He grinned through the knife. That was part one, now part two was the tricky.

Reaching up, he repositioned the handle in his mouth so the twelve-inch-long blade pointed tip-first at his wrist. Craning his over-taxed neck up yet again, he drew a long, thin line across his wrist, enough to draw blood yet not deep enough to damage any underlying veins or arteries. He cut deeper still, twisting his head to the side to expose more blood. Spitting aside the knife, he tilted up his wrist so the blood flowed around the handcuffs, lubricating the iron ring.

With a mighty tug, he wrenched his wrist to the side and down, sliding freely from the cuff. Smiling victoriously, he massaged his free hand before grabbing the knife and slitting his other wrist. Pulling the other hand free, he untied the cord from his waist and rose triumphantly from the bed, stretching himself and rearranging his spine. He flicked a brief glance over at the comatose Inuzuka lying stretched out on the bed, but decided to keep him chained; if his absence was discovered, at least Kiba wouldn't be a suspect. Sneaking quietly down the deserted hallway, he perked up and cocked his head to the side at the sound of stirrings coming from the guest bedroom. Bounding quietly up the stairs, the blond peeked through the door, quickly spying Neji chained tightly to the bed.

Narrowing his eyes until they were mere slits, Naruto slunk in the door, checking for intruders before padding noiselessly to where the Hyuuga lay. Neji's opalescent eyes widened and he shifted on the bed, struggling to rise but detained by the handcuffs that restrained him in a similar fashion Naruto had already experienced. Snatching a nearby paper clip, he straightened it out and picked both locks, easily undoing the handcuffs. Neji sat up and rubbed his sore wrists, grinning wryly at his servant.

"Thank you." He noticed the thin scars on Naruto's wrists, courtesy of the healing wounds.

"What happened?" Naruto smiled.

"Details later. We have to locate Sasuke, Gaara, and Kabuto."

They flung open the door and rushed outside, only to encounter three men in the hallway. The men paused, startled, then realized their hostages were free and cracked their knuckles ominously. Naruto flicked a brief gaze over the three. One had a nasty boil on his nose, the other was covered in tattoos that spun in weird designs over his arms and neck, and the third had a pole the size of Japan stuck through his right ear. Together, they posed a fairly decent threat. The blond sized them up carefully.

"Neji, you take the two shrimpy ones; I'll get the one on the left." The Hyuuga smirked.

"Why do you get all the fun? Give me the one on the left and you get the shrimpy ones." The men growled at the way Naruto degraded them so.

"Very well."

With a snarl, Naruto whirled into the air, barreling straight for Thug 1. Thug 1 swiped at the elusive blond; Naruto ducked and Thug 1 clipped Thug 2 neatly in the ear. Thug 2 roared and kicked out at the blond; Naruto saw him coming and jammed a foot into his midsection, dropping to the ground and helping him over his head, sending him straight into Thug 3. Neji jumped to the side and settled for watching as Naruto lashed out, striking Thug 3 and Thug 2 squarely in the groin with a well-aimed midair split. Both thugs reeled backwards, clutching their nether regions as Thug 1 spiraled towards Naruto with a razor blade in hand. Naruto simply stood still, and let the man gain plenty of speed before grasping one hairy arm in both hands and whirling him over the balustrade, sending him plummeting four stories before landing with a crash on the stairs below.

Getting back their breath, Thug 2 and 3 lumbered unsteadily towards Naruto in a last ditch attempt to bring down the blond. Naruto whirled and shoved the heel of both hands into their necks, crushing their windpipes and sending them over the railing to join Thug 1. Dusting off his hands and smirking, the blond whistled tunelessly and strolled down the hallway past Neji's shell-shocked figure as if he were taking a stroll through the park. After a few moments of silence, the Hyuuga caught up with the blond, and the two strolled in silence down to the guest bedroom where Sasuke was locked.

After freeing the Uchiha and Kabuto (whom they found tied to table of all places), the four dashed to Neji's bedroom, bursting into the room. There they found the redhead himself, badly mangled and on top of him, his father, wielding a thin blood-soaked blade. Gaara peered blearily at the four with his malachite eyes, his lips curving into a faint smile as his gaze swept over Naruto's frame. Though the blond couldn't hear it, he read the movement of Gaara's lips.

"Glad you could make it." With that, the redhead let out a sigh and fell unconscious to the bed.

Gaara's father stood, surveying the four with mock interest.

"So my son has his rats to do his bidding." Naruto growled ferociously at the man.

"How dare you speak of him like that?" The man laughed, a high, shrill, cackling bark.

"I dare…because he is mine."

"You certainly don't treat him as yours." Naruto hissed. Gaara's father tilted his head to the side, a sick parody of a smile on his lips.

"He was never my son; only an experiment that has exhausted its usefulness. When one experiment loses its use, we simply dispose of it."

Naruto's rage exploded, coursing through his body in waves. The image of Gaara's father blurred, becoming no more than a shapeless mound of flesh with writhing arms and legs. With a howl, the blond leapt forward, gyrating straight for the man before him.

He'd forgotten that he was merely a boy, and that he was facing one of the leaders in the world's most dangerous opium ring. He'd forgotton that the man was armed with a knife, whereas he only had his arms and legs. All sense of reason flew from his brain as he sped towards Gaara's father, and the look on the other man's face was that of pure shock as Naruto closed the distance between them. He was so shocked, he couldn't get his knife up in time as the blond collided with his body and sent him sprawling to the ground; the last thing he saw was a flash, then a face, a horribly twisted face with blood-red eyes portraying centuries of bloodshed and pain, the maw yawning and sprouting fangs, hungering for his life.

Naruto's claws dug into the man's neck as his teeth sank themselves in the man's carotid artery. Pulling free, he raised his taloned hand and drew five raw slashes across the man's face, slashing across the eye, the nose, and the mouth. Shrieking a macabre, grating screech, he picked up the man and flung him to the wall, smashing his throat in the process. Screaming again, he plucked the knife from the man's limp fingers and thrust it to the hilt inside of his heart, giving it one violent twist before yanking out the blade. The corpse slid to the ground, collapsing in a pitiful heap at Naruto's feet. The blond panted, breathing heavily before turning to face the three other members' stunned expressions. His eyes were no longer the color of the clear night sky soaring up into a universe of stars and moons and planets and galaxies. They were iced over. Shut.

"I do hate bastards who enjoy causing pain." Kicking aside the corpse on the floor, Naruto walked in an almost ethereal manner to Gaara's comatose form, almost as if he were floating to the redhead.

Cupping his hand behind Gaara's head, he lifted him up and gazed ruefully at the calm, almost serene expression on the redhead's features. Tearing up a strip of his shirt, he gently sponged away the blood that streaked Gaara's frame, revealing many slashes and wounds on the redhead's broken body. The wounds weren't that bad—most of them were superficial—but Naruto felt sorry for the fallen spy all the same. Laying him tenderly back down on the bed, he turned to the other remaning members.

"We have hindrances to exterminate." Striding angrily down the hall, Naruto bid them to separate to different storeys of the house, taking the last three for himself. Once the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, and the Yakushi were gone from his sight, the blond turned and barreled through all of the rooms, ruthlessly mowing down any poor, unsuspecting wretches who happened to get in the path of his destruction. Whirling through the rooms like a tornado of fangs, claws, and blood, Naruto spun through the house in a crazed frenzy, quickly ridding the mansion of any invaders. He met Neji, Sasuke, and Kabuto on the third floor, gasping for breath.

"Cleaned out your floors, have you?" The three nodded.

"Good." A sudden shift stirred in Naruto's eyes, and they lightened once more to reveal the blond they all knew and loved. Long gone was the feral killer, replaced by the amiable Naruto once more.

"Sorry about that….I get really pissed when people exploit others." Neji nodded sympathetically.

"It's quite all right. How is Gaara faring?" Naruto sighed, running his hand through his frowzy bronze locks.

"He'll be fine."

"Damn right I'll be fine." A voice growled from the hallway. The four whirled around to witness Gaara limping towards them with a wry smile on his face. Naruto looked floored. After a series of lightning-quick emotions and a batch of half-thoughts, Naruto screamed the first half-thought that wormed its way through his mind, mentally cursing himself for lack of brain-mouth coordination; his reaction took the whole of five minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GALAPHANTING ABOUT THE MANSION IN YOUR WEAKENED STATE?" The redhead winced and clasped his hands over his ears. Hell hath no fury like a worried blond scorned. Naruto could wake the dead and kill them again with the volume of his scream. Even Gaara, the very quintessence of unflinching calm managed a small wince.

"Now now, calm down. You said so yourself that my wounds were superficial." He chuckled at the look of profound chagrin on the blond's face.

"But…but you still need your rest." He spluttered frantically. Gaara laughed.

"I'm tougher than I look, kitten. You'd best not contradict me lest you wish to find yourself hung on the ceiling by your entrails." Naruto promptly shut up (Gaara's threats were never the kind to be taken lightly, no matter how far-fetched they seemed), though he still looked plenty livid.

"Oh very well, have it your way…but when you come crawling to me whining about blood loss and infection, don't expect me to be too sympathetic." Gaara chuckled ruefully.

"Since when have you known me to contract an infection?" Naruto drew back, obviously miffed.

"There's a first time for everything!" The redhead smirked.

"Then I shall have the benefit of experiencing what you say I shall experience." Turning, he limped away.

"W-wait, where are you going?" The redhead stopped, looking bemusedly over his shoulder at the ruffled blond.

"Everywhere and nowhere. You know me, Naruto-kun. I am cursed with the affliction of being a perpetual roamer." The blond sighed, defeated.

"Very well, but you have to promise to visit sometime!" Gaara laughed.

"I promise." He limped out the door, retrieving his cloak and bags by the foyer. Naruto watched him go, straining his eyes for any last sight of the enigmatic redhead as he disappeared into the night.

Neji sighed and sifted his fingers through his hair, releasing the stress that bore down on his mind, a result of the events that had just taken place. Sasuke let out a breath as well; Kabuto hitched his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose. Silence permeated the air, though it wasn't the least bit comfortable. Naruto swung his arms back and forth, fidgeting slightly.

"So…" It was a weak attempt at a conversation starter, but Naruto desperately needed to break the silence.

"What do we do now? We've resolved all unfinished business." Kabuto shook his head and pointed towards the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, a bemused smile on his features.

"Oh no we haven't. You've still got a slight problem, Naruto-kun, and this problem cannot be solved so easily as the ones before." Both Sasuke and Neji stared sadly at the blond, nodding in agreement.

"We've given you enough time, Naruto. It is now you're decision on which of us to pick. Choose wisely; this is a critical decision indeed."

Naruto glanced back and forth between the two, emotions tearing his heart into shreds. He loved Neji….but he also loved Sasuke. The blond's eyes reverted to a shade of blue used only when he was antagonized or extremely frustrated; a blue so deep, one could drown in their bottomless depths. He lowered his head, bangs falling in front of his eyes as he meticulously picked out each separate trait and difference of the two beings before him. He clenched his fists in frustration, knowing that his time had come, that he could not delay any longer. After what seemed like an eternity, the blond looked up, a deeply sad expression lingering in his clear sapphire orbs. Neji and Sasuke looked on, patiently waiting for his decision. Finally Naruto spoke, picking his words and articulating them with the utmost care.

"Neji…Sasuke….before I begin, I have to have your solemn promise that either of you won't harm the other lest he's the one I choose." The look in Naruto's eyes was dead serious. Exchanging a brief glance, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha nodded slowly.

"Good." Plowing ahead, Naruto bravely continued, turning first to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke…to make a long story short….these past few weeks have been the world to me. I've received friends, enemies, plenty of trouble….I feel more alive than I've ever felt before. That and being wanted by two of the most available bachelors in the whole of Japan." He laughed softly, but continued.

"You've been a crucial part of my life, Sasuke, and you will always bear a place in my heart. Your vigor, your bluntness, your outright defiance, moodiness, and most of all, your complete and utter devotion. That drew me to you, and kept me endlessly enthralled. Rare have I seen such a person, Sasuke, and I want you to know that you are one of those mythical species only heard about in storybooks that truly cares for everyone and everything, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

The Uchiha tilted back his head, trying not to blink. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, and one renegade drop of saline moisture slipped unbidden from his lash and fell down his cheek, landing silently on the floor. With a sad smile at Sasuke, Naruto swallowed and turned to Neji.

"Neji…at first I though you were just a cold, heartless bastard…but then I got to see the true side of you, your kindness, your passion for life, your vivacious personality, and most of all, your boundless gentleness. All of these things, all of these things drew me to you. You've showed me the world, poured out your heart and soul to me, and for that, I cherish you." Naruto clenched his fists, tears running down his eyes as well. Kabuto sniffed politely into his sleeve.

"I know that I cannot possibly choose both of you…so I make my decision now." He drew in a deep, somewhat calming breath, steadying his nerves before clamping his eyes shut and speaking the fated words.

"The one I choose….the one I choose….is…."

And as he spoke the last word, one world crumbled and fell to ashes, darkening into a graveyard of forsaken hopes, yet the other world soared past the heavens, shooting up into the eternal paradise of bliss, forever remaining in the Elysion of joy.


	23. Revelations and a Dilemma

O-kay, here it is. The chapter. THE chapter. And this time, I shan't procrastinate. The moment you've all been waiting for.

A few people have asked me to discontinue the story at the last chapter since I wrote what they thought was a good ending (uuuhhh...yeah...not really...eheheh) but since I like to see satisfying conclusions, I'll continue.

Chapter 23: The One He Chose

"The one I choose….the one I choose….is…."

And as he spoke the last word, one world crumbled and fell to ashes, darkening into a graveyard of forsaken hopes, yet the other world soared past the heavenes, shooting up into the eternal paradise of bliss, forever remaining in the Elysion of joy.

"The one I choose is Neji."

Sasuke abruptly turned away, tears clouding his vision and slipping unchecked from his lashes onto the floor beneath him. A soft, sad smile was written on his features through the tears; his blond could live a content and happy life with the one he loved. He should've expected it, he chided himself. He should've expected it, for wasn't the blond originally the Hyuuga's ward?

It was wrong of him, he scolded himself. It was wrong of him to take the blond from the Hyuuga, and wrong of him to fall so deeply in love with him, but he went ahead and did it anyway. It was the price, after all. It was the price he'd have to pay for stealing what belonged to another. He beckoned to Kabuto, who nodded sympathetically and lead the Uchiha slowly from the Hyuuga mansion. Sasuke was halfway out the door when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to see Naruto, a desolate look carved out on his gentle features.

"Sasuke…will you be alright?" The Uchiha nodded and pasted on what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I shall be fine, other than the fact that I shall greatly miss your company." Naruto balked for what seemed like an eternity, then launched himself into Sasuke's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke….I'm so, so sorry….I wish it wouldn't have to be this way…." Sasuke smiled sadly.

"I know, Naruto, I know. I'm sorry too. But one has to make decisions at some point in one's life." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest, inhaling the nostalgic lemony scent.

"I'll miss you, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke turned and wrapped the blond in one last, desperate hug, his arms tightly encircling the other's waist.

"And I shall miss you, Uzumaki Naruto. More than you'll ever know." He pulled away and slowly tilted up the blond's face with one long, slim finger. He smiled softly at Naruto's tear-stained face, absently wiping away the moisture with his thumb.

"Now, Naruto, as a way of saying goodbye, give me one last kiss."

Naruto nodded and reached up, gently touching his lips on the Uchiha's similar counterpart. Sasuke let it linger as a chaste, then bent and pressed his lips harshly on the blond's mouth, locking his hand at the base of Naruto's neck to tilt his lips up further. Naruto whimpered against the Uchiha's lips, hands reaching up to entwine themselves around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke dipped his tongue sensually into Naruto's mouth, slowly exploring every glorious nook and crevice before withdrawing it and simply letting his mouth rest on Naruto's. The kiss they shared wasn't one for inducing pleasure; it was a sad kiss, a sorrowful kiss, one shared between entities of mutual understanding. After what seemed like hours, Sasuke gently withdrew himself, crushing Naruto in another bone-breaking hug.

"Gods, Naruto, I'll miss you so much." He withdrew and gently stroked the whisker marks on the blond's face. Tears threatened to spill from Naruto's eyes, illuminating them so each gradation of blue sparkled and shone, revealing the very depths of the blond's scarred soul.

"I'll miss you too, Uchiha." Sasuke smiled through his tears.

"Stop the waterworks now. You have a future with the Hyuuga to look forward to, and besides, you are welcome to visit us whenever the desire seizes you." He started to walk, then turned back for one last long, penetrating look at the blond. His eyes flayed Naruto, carving up his skin and delving into the very crevices of his soul, mercilessly carving up his heart into itty-bitty pieces with gentleness and remorse.

"Sayonara, Naruto."

Staring long and hard into the blond's eyes in one final gaze, Sasuke turned and melted into the darkness, Kabuto not far behind. A low rumble was heard, and a minute later a sleek, black sedan roared out of the Hyuuga estate, disappearing into the night.

So wrapped in his thoughts was he that Naruto failed to notice the Hyuuga noiselessly coming up behind him. Placing a comforting hand on the blond's clavicle, Neji bent and nuzzled the heaven-spun locks in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"Will you be okay?" Naruto grinned, a foxy, yet sad grin.

"Isn't that just like you, Neji; a cliché remark for a cliché moment." Neji managed a slight smile.

"Honestly, will you be okay?" The blond nodded and sniffed.

"It's just so hard to choose."

The Hyuuga sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto leaned into the embrace, resting his head against Neji's warm chest. Suddenly he wished the two of them would stay like this for all of eternity; he wanted to sink into Neji's enveloping warmth, inhale Neji's unique, musky scent, and lose himself to the Hyuuga altogether. He curled unconsciously into the tenderness of Neji's embrace, pressing himself deeper into the Hyuuga's chest. Heaving a sigh that seemed to emanate from the weariest depths of his spirit, Naruto turned from the door, closing it quietly and meandering together with Neji back inside the Hyuuga mansion. The blond turned and gazed up at the silver-eyed being, a questionable look on his features.

"So we're officially a couple now?" Neji smiled, eyes glinting with hidden amusement.

"You could say that, yes. And being an official couple, we get to do what official couples normally do: act as if we're in our own little world, gaze at each other with loving, adoring eyes suggesting rather large overdoses of extremely sweet sugar, and act as if I'm the strong, masculine knight in shining armor and you're the frail, melodramatic princess as most couples usually act."

Naruto was momentarily overcome by such a strong fit of giggles, he sank to his knees on the cool, marble tiles; it took the blond a good three minutes to calm down. A rather nasty thought wormed its way into his mind, momentarily disrupting his ecstatic, somewhat giddy mood.

"Uhm, Neji…" he swallowed, trying his best to articulate his words in a way that would sound remotely understandable.

"Now that we're a couple…what will we do if Hiashi finds out? I do have the slightest feeling that he won't take our being together with an open mind. That and the fact that he's hell-bent on achieving an heir to the Hyuuga business, courtesy of yourself." Neji sighed and ran a hand through his midnight locks, a partially annoyed look on his face.

"Well, if he does find out, I presume he would react one of two ways, neither of them good: he can disown me completely and make another member of the Hyuuga family heir to the business—there are plenty of my cousins who'd be more than happy to take on the job—or he can throw you out of the house and forbid you from ever laying eyes on me again." Naruto scowled and clenched his fists.

"Why does it have to be you then?" Neji huffed irritably.

"My father—his twin—saw that I had ample drive and determination, two very crucial traits one must have when running the Hyuuga business. He noticed I had far more motivation than all my other cousins." The blond whirled and began pacing the length of the spacious room, brows furrowed in thought.

"Then why can't he himself produce an heir? It would be more satisfying to see his own son or daughter take over the business. You once said you had two cousins by the name of Hinata and Hanabi that were his offspring, right? Why can't they inherit the business?" Neji started pacing as well.

"I told you already, Naruto. Hizashi saw something in me that he thought would be useful to the family business. Even if my uncle wanted to put his children as his heir, he was obligated to fulfill my father's dying wish." Naruto's frown deepened.

"What are your feelings regarding the business?" Neji shrugged thoughtfully.

"Neutral, I suppose. I don't really care whether I do it or not." Naruto pointed at him, a triumphant gleam in his azure eyes.

"Aha. You said you had motivation, did you not? How motivated are you if you don't really care what happens to the Hyuuga business?" Neji scowled, shaking his head to rearrange his thoughts.

"The kind of motivation used to pick out the next heir is the motivation for living life, Naruto, not the motivation to successfully run the business. It's an odd factor, but no matter how badly you wish to run the business, you won't be chosen as an heir if you see life as troublesome." Naruto nodded slowly.

"But why is Hiashi so determined for you to have children?" Neji exhaled slowly.

"He seems to think that my drive will somehow be passed on to my children, have I any in the future, which is highly implausible if I'm taking you as a lover." This brought a laugh from the blond.

"True, quite true. Is he still pressuring you to find yourself a wife?" Neji rubbed his temples.

"He doesn't know about Sakura, since he's been on a conference meeting for the past few weeks. And when he finds out that I've forsaken Sakura, gotten into plenty of fights, collaborated with Gaara, one of the most notorious spies in all of Japan, and taken you as my lover, I'm willing to bet my life that he won't be pleased in the least." Naruto nodded.

"So?" Neji practically collapsed on the floor.

"Naruto, if he throws us out of the house, both you and I have nowhere to go." Naruto laughed, much to the Hyuuga's surprise.

"We can live at my foster father Iruka's." Neji sighed.

"We can't support ourselves like that unless you, I, or both of us get a job." Naruto grinned.

"Well, then that's what we'll have to do if worse comes to worst. But I'm sure we can work things out with Hiashi soon. When did you say he's coming back?" Neji thought.

"In about two days." Naruto smiled determinedly.

"Then we'll just have to plan our speech for when time comes to break the news." Neji's head snapped up, horrified.

"You don't know the full wrath of Hiashi, Naruto." The blond grinned.

"To be honest, I don't give a shit about the full wrath of Hiashi. I've dealt with wrath beyond levels you haven't even touched before." A mental picture of Iruka's livid face shot briefly past his brain.

"So are you in or out?" Neji sighed, defeated.

"Very well." Once the blond had his mind set on something, Neji thought ruefully, even a cathedral's worth of angry, rabid rhinos wouldn't force him to change his mind.

Two Days Later

"Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you, Neji-san." Lee bowed and whisked out of the room.

Neji sighed and resumed dressing, careful to take as long as possible without seeming like he was delaying the meeting. Running a brush through his hair in an antagonizingly slow downward stroke, the Hyuuga pretended to take extra time with fastening, unfastening, and refastening the buttons on his white button-down shirt, adjusting his sleek black pants before letting himself out the door, deciding he could delay no longer. He walked in slow, measured steps to Hiashi's study, rapping smartly on the door before waiting for the command to enter. The permission was granted and Neji swung open the door, walking up to his uncle's desk. The older man looked up, his face looking more drained of emotion than any other time Neji had witnessed it before. Turning, he gestured to the venerable man beside him who bowed.

"This is my friend and advisor, Sarutobi. Sarutobi, meet my nephew, Hyuuga Neji." Neji inclined his head more out of formality than anything else. The man flashed him a smile suggesting years of wisdom behind his eyes.

"It is an honor to meet you, Neji." The Hyuuga nodded.

"Likewise, Sarutobi-san." Hiashi coughed politely, then got straight to the point.

"A servant, Inuzuka Kiba, has informed me of the goings-on of your former wife, Haruno Sakura." Neji nodded, tension creeping into his limbs. He trusted Kiba wouldn't reveal too much information, but the outright statement of it made him wary.

"It is perfectly understandable why you divorced yourself from her; however, this means we must look for a new wife. Sarutobi here knows a few formidable young ladies in society that he could introduce you to." Hiashi nodded imperceptibly at the man, and Sarutobi took up the conversation.

"Our first candidate is Tenten, a sweet young girl with a cheery disposition," he began. Neji stepped up to Hiashi's desk, a scandalized look on his finely chiseled features.

"Hiashi-san, perhaps you have the ability to relieve me of my curiosity; why is it that you wish for me to marry so quickly?" The older Hyuuga looked stern.

"It is because we need another heir to succeed you once I've gone, Neji." Neji gritted his teeth in annoyance, trying his hardest to rearrange his features into what he hoped looked like a respectable yet cold countenance.

"You are not that aged, uncle, and will not be leaving this earth very soon; why the rush?" Hiashi's stern gaze took on a tinge of ice.

"The Hyuuga business is very coveted, Neji. You of all people should've known that. Our rivals will stop at nothing to retain it for themselves, which is why we need an heir in case anything happens to either of us." Neji sighed in frustration.

"Uncle, I am perfectly capable of handling myself." Hiashi leaned forward, a sharp, steely edge to his tone.

"You are still very inexperienced, Neji. These people are relentless, merciless; they will test you, your loyalty, your motives. They will engage in conversation with you, asking you questions and giving statements that will make you contradict yourself in more ways than one." Neji hastily tried to form a reasonable argument.

"Hiashi, I've been wondering about something for a very long time. Tell me this. Do you have any life besides the Hyuuga business? I mean, you rarely talk about anything other than the business—"

"I will not have you ranting on about such childish nonsense. You are resorting to immature means, young man—" Neji interrupted him, leaning onto the desk and gazing his uncle dead in the eyes. Each word that he spoke bore pity, sympathy, yet steel. His tone was soft, accusing, and lethal.

"Have you forgotten that humans do have emotions, uncle? Have you ever stopped to think, to realize that people have wants and needs and desires? We are not all designed to live as robots, devoid of feeling, existing only to work." Hiashi leaned forward and rubbed his temples.

"Neji, listen to me—"

"No, you listen to me. You listen to me, and hear out every single word I say, Hyuuga Hiashi. If it weren't for the business, would you still be who you are? Let's just imagine for a minute, assuming your frozen mind is capable of imagining anything _beyond_ the Hyuuga business. Let's think, what if the business went bankrupt the very next day? There would be nothing you'd exist for. Nothing. You must have a life beyond the business, uncle. You have your daughters to tend to, your relatives to oversee. And I too have a life. I too have wants and needs and desires, uncle. Just for once, I'd like to have a say in things. The business and the family doesn't just revolve around you. And I pity you if you fail to see that. I pity you immensely, Hyuuga Hiashi." With the last comment, Neji turned and whirled out of the room, not stopping to see his uncle's reaction.

Hiashi watched his nephew depart from his office, closing the door with a sharp and final snap. Sighing, he turned and graced Sarutobi with a weary gaze, sighing deeply.

"Children these days." Sarutobi looked sad.

"He's right you know." Hiashi looked up, startled at the man's soft comment.

"What?" Sarutobi smiled ruefully.

"You have gotten too wrapped up in the Hyuuga business to care about your family, Hiashi. Take some time to consider your actions. Reacquaint yourself with your daughters and your relatives. And give the boy some say in what he wants. He isn't as inexperienced as you think." Sarutobi sighed and stood, smiling at the Hyuuga before him.

"I must depart now. Young Konohamaru is waiting for my presence." Standing, he shuffled out of the room.

Hiashi sat quite still for a long period of time, carefully processing the words he'd heard spoken from both his nephew and his advisor. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen much of his daughters from the time Hinata was five and Hanabi was merely two months old. He had admit—albeit a bit grudgingly—that Neji had a definite point. He most certainly would be in great despair had the Hyuuga business gone bankrupt. Still…he mentally chided himself for showing such weakness. His more business-like self took over, forcing his sentimental self out. It was for Neji's own good, he reassured himself. It was for Neji's own good, and if he failed to see it, Hiashi would have to _make him_ see it. His nephew was simply too bullheaded to fully accept the enormous responsibility of the family business.

Naruto looked up, startled, as Neji blew in through the door of his room, slamming it closed with a sharp snap. The Hyuuga shook his head in frustration at the blond's questioning stare.

"It didn't go well; Kiba somehow leaked the news to Hiashi that Sakura was a bad egg and that I'd—and I quote—'divorced myself from her.' So now he's using Sarutobi, his trusted advisor, to play matchmaker and set me up with just another fickle, clingy girl who wants me only for my money." Naruto scowled.

"You said something in retaliation, I hope?" Neji nodded.

"I do not think he got the point, though." Naruto turned away.

"Perhaps this wouldn't be a good time to bring up our little relationship, hmmm? If Hiashi is so gone on finding you a wife, bringing up your sexual orientation wouldn't exactly be welcome news." Neji sighed, leaned over, and laid his lips against Naruto's in a soft kiss.

"I know, but sooner or later we're going to have to confront my stubborn uncle." Naruto smiled against Neji's lips and pulled the Hyuuga down, deepening the kiss and probing his tongue gently into the other's mouth.

"We'll make it." Neji pulled away from Naruto's mouth and nipped affectionately at his neck.

"I'm sure we will, even if we're reduced to living at your father's." Naruto giggled.

* * *

So my final decision was NejiNaru. It started out as NejiNaru, and I'd personally like to see it end as NejiNaru, so this will be the main pairing for the fic. All you SasuNaru and Share fans out there will simply have to wait for the alternate endings. And I assure you, there WILL be alternate endings. Definitely. But the main pairing shall be NejiNaru, and my decision is final. Any flames, complaints, death-threats, and/or ESPECIALLY threatening to discontinue reviewing regarding the choice of the pairing shall either get you deleted if you're an anonymous reviewer, or flamed beyond the point of existence if you logged in. 

I dunno...should I write a lemon for this story? (Surarrin, your vote doesn't count cuz I know you're anti-yaoi.)


	24. Confessions and a Change of Heart

This will be my last update for quite a while (two weeks or so) for I am being shipped off to what I hope is a very satisfying experience of music camp in Toronto. I shall be gone for two weeks or more, so I shall say my adieus to you by adding a bit of humor in this next piece of my fic.

WARNING! Intended OOCness from Neji. He too has a sense of humor, though well does he hide it, so we rarely see it until now. Please do not flame on account of OOCness, because it was intended.

Chapter 24: Change of Heart

The Next Day

Neji strode swiftly to the door of Hiashi's study, knocking gently and letting himself in. His uncle looked up, then set down his papers and folded his hands over themselves, cupping his chin in his palm.

"You wish to speak with me?" Neji nodded and took a seat across from his uncle.

"Hiashi…I have something I must confess to you, something quite crucial and something I hope you will accept with an open mind." Hiashi's expression was unreadable.

"Continue." He showed no sign of relenting, which rather disconcerted the younger Hyuuga. Taking a deep breath, Neji surged ahead, looking anywhere but Hiashi's eyes, taking as little time as possible between words.

"Do you remember the servant you gave me, a long time ago?" Hiashi nodded, not comprehending the situation.

"His name was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And as with all due respect, I must confess that this next portion of news I must disclose will not please you in any way." Hiashi's deadpan expression didn't change in the least.

"I must confess…" and here Neji hesitated, searching for the right words. It was now or never. He could not delay any longer; the moment was here, and he had to take it.

"I must confess that I've fallen in love with him."

He lowered his head, refusing to meet his uncle's eyes for fear of what lay inside. He suddenly felt his Hiashi's piercing stare on the top of his head, almost as if the older Hyuuga were seeing right through him without actually seeing him in a way of noticing his presence. Hiashi's gaze bore calm fury; that Neji could feel. He could feel his uncle's silent disapproval, and a tinge of shock in the gaze suggesting that Hiashi hadn't quite grasped what had been said to him. When he spoke, however, his voice was as calm and impassive as normal.

"Please repeat what you have just said." Neji felt a surge of uneasiness run up his spine.

"I must confess that I've fallen in love with Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi nodded, letting the silence draw on. Neji tried his best to remain still in his seat, still gracing the rim of Hiashi's desk with an intense stare.

"When have you decided that you feel affection towards your ward?" Neji managed not to wince. He would've preferred it if Hiashi had screamed, yelled, anything but speak in that maddenly emotionless tone of his.

"It happened over a long period of time, Hiashi." Hiashi nodded slowly.

"I see. Are you well aware that I've spent hours upon hours searching for a wife for you, a suitable wife that will bring you children, honor, and prosperity?" Neji dreaded this conversation. It was only just beginning though; the best he could do was wait it out and for god's sake, keep a firm grip on his already slipping temper.

"Yes, uncle."

"And are you well aware that taking on a male lover will reduce your status in society down to rock bottom, prevent you from achieving an heir, and completely dishonor our family altogether?" Neji's nails scrabbled frantically at the last shreds of his temper.

"I am well aware of that, Hiashi-sama; however, I am willing to forfeit all that I have to remain with Naruto." As the last word slipped out of his mouth, he felt his precious self-control shatter into a million fragments, cascading in shards down at his feet. The next negative comment from Hiashi was sure to make him explode. His uncle, however, beat him to it.

"Neji, we will find you a wife, and you will continue to live the way you are, producing an heir and bringing reputation to the Hyuuga family." Hiashi roared.

"Have you given no thought to what I said to you yesterday, uncle?" Neji shot back sharply, outrage written all over his face.

"Why can you not get it across your bullheaded brain that _I have wants, needs, and desires_ that range far from the Hyuuga business? I am a _human_ after all. I am not some emotionless automaton that does exactly what its master wishes without any consideration to its own nonexistent emotions, unlike you!" Hiashi recoiled, then drew himself up to his full height, making an imposing figure indeed.

"How dare you speak of me that way?" Neji lowered his voice to a low, faint hiss.

"How dare I, uncle? How dare I? _Because it is the truth. _I at least have the capacity to love, whereas I highly doubt you bear the emotion in the frozen crevices of your heart." Hiashi let out a scoff.

"Love? I scorn the mere word. Emotions only get in the way of doing one's job."

Neji drew back, surprised. He felt his rage packed its bags and left on a permanent vacation. He had no idea….he had no idea that the man before him, a giant in society, the very epitome of a successful business was such a sad and sorry excuse for a pathetic man too far gone in the whims of money to care about love, the most essential thing in the world. He felt his fists unclench, his face soften.

"I am sorry, Hiashi. I….I had no clue…" A triumphant smile flashed across Hiashi's face.

"So you are starting to see sense." Neji shook his head sadly.

"No, my uncle. I've just never seen someone so pitifully sad and pathetic as to not know what love, the most significant thing one can harbor, is." Gracing his uncle with a truly sincere look that positively bled profound amounts of pity, Neji rose and slowly let himself out of the room.

He closed the door with a snap, turning and walking with his eyes cast downward (never had the designs on the lush velvet carpeting of the floor seemed so mesmerizing) towards the gardens, towards the sakura tree he knew a certain blond would be waiting for him under. Stepping out into the gardens, he relished the breeze of fresh air that hit him full in the face, inhaling the heady scent of nothingness before catching sight of a trademark nest of unruly blond hair, lilting music wafting on the breeze as a result of his flute. Lips curving up in a soft smile, Neji picked his way through the many blades of long grass, coming to rest beside Naruto. The blond looked up, taking his lips from his instrument, clear cerulean eyes widening in curiosity.

"So how did it go?" Neji shook his head.

"He didn't take it too well, but better than I expected." Naruto grinned toothily.

"It's okay. It takes time when one is faced with news so out of the ordinary." The Hyuuga nodded and a period of comfortable silence spanned out as they lay together in the lush grasses that lined the sakura tree.

"Uhm….Neji?" The Hyuuga turned.

"Yes?" Naruto fidgeted nervously and looked down, toying with his fingers. The tension in the air shot up suddenly, increasing in leaps and bounds. The blond could've been doing the nasty with Neji right at the moment, and it wouldn't have contained an ounce of the tentative, nervous, neurotic union shared so intimately between them.

"Now that I'm officially your….uhm…..lover, does that mean I have to…uhm…er….no wait, well…..actually that is…" Neji laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair, slipping a sinewy arm around his waist and pulling him closer so that his head rested on his chest.

"You will choke on your words if you don't spit them out soon." Naruto turned five different shades of crimson, in colors so rare any artist would've crawlen over a bed of staples to get to.

"Well….I, er….what I mean is…." The blush deepened so that the blond positively resembled a ripe strawberry. Neji chuckled inwardly, watching him squirm with a sort of perverse pleasure before prompting him along.

"Yes?" Naruto took a deep breath rushed on hurriedly.

"Dowehavetogetmarriednowthatwereacouple?" Neji cocked his head, a bit perplexed.

"What?" Naruto took a deep breath, suddenly finding an extreme interest in the bug that was crawling up his leg.

"Do we have to get married now that we're a couple?" Much to his surprise and somewhat humiliation, the Hyuuga burst out laughing.

"Of course not, you little devil. We can remain lovers; besides, I find it hard to imagine you in a billowing, flowery wedding dress." The very thought sent Neji into paryoxyms of laughter once more. Naruto could feel the heat wafting from his cheeks, toasting the fine cloth of Neji's shirt.

"Oh….okay." Naruto reached up and brushed his lips briefly across Neji's, standing up and bounding off to visit Konohamaru. Neji watched him go, traces of mirth still in his voice. With the blond, it was forbidden to be bored indeed.

The Next Day

"Hiashi-sama wishes to see you again, Neji-sama." Lee bowed and exited the room. Neji sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples, feeling another surge of aggravation shoot through his nerve endings before standing up. The Hyuuga quickly pulled on a pale-blue shirt, taking out his irritation on his hair, raking a comb haphazardly through the silky onyx locks. Shaking his head to drive any renegade strands back into line, Neji stalked furiously to Hiashi's study, rage growing with every long stride he took. He stopped outside the door and knocked none too gently on the fine polished mahogany, waiting not for permission but instead rudely barging in and successfully interrupting his uncle's conversation with the man before him. Protocol and manners be damned, he was _pissed_ beyond the point of salvation. Hiashi's brows knotted together in a diapproving frown.

"Neji, don't you know better to wait for permission before you enter?"

Hiashi's tone of voice still suggested he was highly disgusted at having a queer for a nephew. Neji's scowl fought to deepen, but he forced it back, gracing his uncle with a glacial look. If Hiashi wanted a queer, then by God, he would get one. He didn't give two whoops in Hades if the man before him got a bad impression; in fact, the Hyuuga would rather prefer it if he did. Pasting an overly cheerful look on his countenance, Neji tried to recall some of Sakura's feminine ways.

The hair flip, for one. Gods, she flipped back her hair so many times in one minute, it was a wonder she wasn't bedridden for a sore neck. He'd have to try that. Swinging his head from side to side to ensure the flippiest hair he could muster, he flipped, wrenching his neck in great (and extremely painful) curlicues so his hair fell in great billowing clouds of midnight around his body, draping unceremoniously around his clothes.

With another toss of his head to send his hair back to its usual position behind his back, he skipped (_SKIPPED_ for god's sake) in an overly enthusiastic way over to his uncle's side, a cheek-stretching smile pasted across his face. Running in the loudest possible way he could run, he latched onto Hiashi's horrified arm, rubbing his face in the folds of his uncle's shirt much to Hiashi's horror and the man's discomfort. Breathing in, Neji grinned toothily and hitched up his voice several octaves to a point where Kiba's dogs down in their kennels positively howled at the sound.

"Oh, _Hiashi_, my _dear, DEAR_ uncle, I simply _must_ apologize for my RUDE behavior," It was all his uncle could do to keep from recoiling. Neji secretly smirked, enjoying the look of pure chagrin written across Hiashi's features. The man opposite him wasn't faring any better.

"But you see, my DEAR uncle, I just HAD to talk to you. You are my most _trusted_ relative, whom I _love_ so _dearly_, and I just HAD to come to you for some, oh, what was it now…." And here Neji paused dramatically, shooting a doe-eyed overly shiny look in his uncle's general direction, pinching himself under the table to keep from laughing and to bring enough tears to his eyes to make them extra shiny.

"_Boy Problems."_

Neji hiked up his voice several more octaves to the point that the horrible grating sound bounced off the spacious walls and echoed back on itself, coagulating together to form a very macabre sound. Hiashi did his best not to strangle his nephew, though the temptation was great. He tried to calm himself, failing miserably. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe period. He spoke the next words through tightly clenched teeth.

"Well, Neji, why don't you wait until I finish with this cli-_ent_?"

The last word was forced so hard, Hiashi could feel it shoot through the door of his study. His nephew seemed unfazed though, giving him another seventeen-billion-watt smile and latched on even tighter, once more flipping back his hair and sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Pweeeeeeeze, uncle dear?" It was so out-of-character, Neji made a mental note to push the current situation out of sight and mind for the next fifteen or so years to prevent further brain damage.

"Neji," Hiashi tried his best to disclose his teeth.

"But _uncle dear,_ I've been having these _extremely strange_ dreams, not exactly _unpleasant_, and when I wake UP, I always find a LARGE, WET SPLOTCH on my _bedspread_."

This wasn't exactly a lie, for he had been having "not exactly unpleasant dreams" about a certain blond at some point in his life, but the "large, wet splotch" was a falsehood indeed. He most certainly had enough control over his nether regions to prevent such happenings. Hiashi looked mortified; the man opposite him tugged uneasily on his collar, his face blushing into a rich shade of hot pink.

"Neji—"

Okay. He needed to act as fickle as possible to further irk his uncle. Rearranging his features so that his eyes flashed fire, his brows were firmly knotted, his chin pointed upright in a somewhat indignant manner, and his mouth was pulled down firmly by the corners, he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his uncle.

"But I need your _expert_ advice RIGHT NOW!" He accentuated the last remark by banging two fists down on Hiashi's table, a furious, childish scowl on his face. With an apologetic look at his client who seemed extremely unnerved, Hiashi tried his best to smile reassuringly, failing miserably.

"This will only take a minute, Takahiro-san." Neji turned wide lavender eyes to the man, smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, so your name is TAKAHIRO, is it _not?_ What a perfectly _delightful_ name, if I DO SAY SO myself. Don't worry," he smiled and fluttered his hand at the man in a most feminine way indeed, a rather unfocused and giddy look in his snow-white eyes. "this will ONLY take a MINUTE." More than happy to retreat, the man turned tail and stumbled out of Hiashi's study with all the enthusiasm of an escaped convict.

"Oh, and I _do so _love your OUTFIT!" The door slammed shut in his face. Neji instantly dropped his act, a frigid look on his face. Hiashi glared back at him with a livid frown suggesting pure outrage and dire consequences to his actions.

"How _dare_ you barge in on my extremely crucial meeting in that _rude_, inappropriate way?" Neji stood, his body as stiff as a railspike.

"I dare, because I am sick and tired of the way you control my life." Hiashi drew back, miffed beyond all levels of anger he'd ever experienced before.

"You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga family." Neji smirked, much disconcerting his uncle.

"Thank you." Hiashi exploded, shooting out of his chair and standing to point one accusing finger at his insolent nephew.

"WHEN CAN YOU STOP PLAYING THE ROLE OF A SIMPERING FEMALE AND START ACTING LIKE THE **_MAN YOU ARE_**?"

Neji recoiled, sheer rage igniting every nerve ending from his spine to his toes. His uncle had done it. This was the closest he could come to saying the dreaded five words: "Stop acting like you're gay." It was just a sugary version of the blatant accusation. He'd had enough. His fist shot out and caught Hiashi right on the jaw before his brain even registered he was about to punch his uncle. It was that automatic. That impulsive. That uncontrollable. It was a sloppy punch, not at all aimed correctly so it caught Hiashi on his jaw instead of his cheek, but the effect couldn't have made much difference. Hiashi spun out of his chair and windmilled to the floor where he collapsed in a disheveled heap, breathing heavily.

"You…you dare….you dared to strike me…" Neji stood before him, his eyes flashing furiously, his voice low, soft, and surprisingly, sad.

"I've said more than enough, uncle. I've tried to convince you in more ways possible that loving someone, having emotions, living a life with _feelings_ isn't such a bad thing, but you still can't seem to get that one, simple thought through your thickheaded skull. Think long on your actions in the past years, Hiashi, think long and hard. You have no emotion whatsoever; it is high time you get some or you'll live a sad, sorrowful life with no friends, loved ones, or meaning at all. I pity you now more than ever." With a last, sad look at his uncle, Neji quietly departed, closing the doors of the study and his heart on his uncle forever.

Hiashi sat quite still on the floor, leveling his breathing, floating in his mind with an ethereal quality, as if he hadn't yet realized his nephew had the gall to strike him. Blood. He was tasting his own bittersweet blood. His tongue felt too large for his mouth. It was too wide, too thick. He explored his tongue's surface with his teeth, wincing slightly as his incisors sank into the gash he'd bitten into it when his bastard nephew had smote him.

_When his bastard nephew had smote him._

The cut felt deep.

_His bastard nephew had smote him._

Despite the pain, he clamped his teeth hard on the wound, feeling the blood well up and slide around his mouth like some sort of acidic cocktail. It tasted sharp and bitter, like acid. Acid, pumping through his heart, coursing through his veins. He could feel it—couldn't he?—burning in his cheeks, raging in his ears. It would dissolve him. It _was_ dissolving him. Eating him from the inside out. But then again—as he thought back to his actions—perhaps he needed to lighten up, loosen out. Perhaps his nephew was right, he thought as his anger evaporated. Maybe, just maybe….he might give this little thing called love a try. It was a risk, perhaps—he had the vague feeling it might just turn his whole predictable, monotonous world into a hellhole—but it couldn't hurt to try, just once.

* * *

So now I shall say my farewells to all you faithful reviewers. I shall be gone for quite some time...but when I get back, know that I shall try my best to update as soon as possible.

For all of you who know the band Asian Kung-Fu Generation (coincidentally the one that performed the second opening theme song for the Naruto anime series), yes, that was Yamada Takahiro I was talking about (the super-hot bassist). I just felt like adding him in there...


	25. Lazy Days

HI GUYYYYYYYYYYZZZZ! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK! Didja miss me? Didja? Didja?

Anyhow...this chappie previews the lemon...so any anti-lemoners shouldn't read the next few chappies...I know...I'm so perverted...(wails)...music camp was great, BTW...

Chapter 25: Lazy Days

So preoccupied in his thoughts was Neji that he failed to notice his surroundings and walked right into a smirking blond waiting outside the study doors. Naruto managed to hold in his mirth for a total of three seconds before he burst out into silent giggles, his body wracked with hysterics.

"What?" The blond still snickered, his body doubled over. Neji, knowing better, decided to wait out the giggles; they would subside soon enough.

"I-It's just th-that you sounded s-so damn FUNNY!" Naruto mimicked a phrase the Hyuuga had said earlier.

"But _uncle dear,_ I've been having these _extremely strange_ dreams, not exactly _unpleasant_, and when I wake UP, I always find a LARGE, WET SPLOTCH on my _bedspread_." The blond wailed the phrase in a high, mocking falsetto before dissolving once more into another round of giggles, rolling helplessly on the floor. Neji blushed lightly.

"You saw that?" Naruto nodded, still snorting out guffaws.

"More like heard, you mean. Your voice was so girly and high and LOUD…" This sent the blond into more hysterics, laughing about something like "worse than Sakura". Neji scowled.

"I'm not that much of a stick in the mud; you can't blame me for wanting a bit of fun, and besides, I had to find a way to piss Hiashi off." Naruto nodded, still snickering.

"I know, I know. I heard. Perhaps if you two screamed just a tad bid louder, some poor old biddy with a hearing aid in America might have been able to hear." Neji clouted the blond a good one on the head. Naruto drew back, rubbing his head in chagrin.

"Hey, I was only teasing." Neji sniffed and stalked away in an overly arrogant, aristocratic manner. Naruto picked himself off the floor and scuttled over the Hyuuga, bobbing alongside him. Neji brushed him off irritably, quickening his pace.

"Nae-_jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" The Hyuuga turned, a mock scowl on his face.

"Oh sure. Whine my name. That will do you a lot of good."

To his surprise, Naruto smirked, a sultry, seductive smirk. Drawing himself up to his full height, he reached up and kissed the corner of Neji's ear and his jaw, sliding his tongue briefly over the earlobe before running his lips back and forth the Hyuuga's jawline. Neji stiffened in spite of himself. Naruto slowed down as he got closer to Neji's ear, then bent and nuzzled his neck, nipping it affectionately before hovering over his ear once more.

"NAE-**_JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**" The Hyuuga jumped back, clasping a hand over his poor, smoking ear, an utterly shocked expression on his face. He could _feel_ his eardrum collapse…

"Naruto, goddammit, that was _right next to my ear!_" The blond grinned.

"That's the point." He skipped away, dodging the fist that came barreling toward him, slinking up behind the Hyuuga and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You need to relax, Neji. And I know just the thing to do it."

Suddenly businesslike, Naruto spun around, Neji in tow, and whirled down the stairs, striding straight for Neji's room, flinging open the door and depositing the poor, ruffled Hyuuga right smack on his lush, red-maroon carpeting.

"Sit. Stay."

He'd learned a lot by working with Kiba in the kennels, the Hyuuga mused. A lot indeed. Naruto dashed impatiently out of the room, returning half a second later with a large basket filled with assorted varieties of leaves, lotions, creams, and other paraphernalia. Waltzing into the bathroom, he slammed the door shut in such a way that indicated he didn't want the Hyuuga to follow. Neji smiled slightly as he heard the water running, his smile widening even more as he heard the blond bustling around in the bathroom. After ten minutes, the door burst open and Naruto windmilled outside, snatching the poor Hyuuga up off the floor by his hair like some sort of maladjusted caveman and flinging him unceremoniously into the bathroom. As Neji steadied himself, he heard a word he'd never expect to hear before uttered by the blond.

"Strip."

So his lover had just turned into Sir Monosyllabic. How inconvenient. Much to his dismay, the word contained no sort of sexual persuasion whatsoever, instead being a harsh, rather sharp command. Sighing, he rid himself of his shirt and fumbled with the belt of his pants, a light flush already spreading across his cheeks. If Naruto had chosen this moment to ogle, this would be a perfect opportunity. Sliding the sleek, black slacks down his legs, he deposited his clothes in a neat pile on the counter and hesitated uncertainly at the edge of the bath.Water the color of fresh sewer water usually didn't bode well for the being unlucky enough to step into it. Naruto smiled reassuringly, deliberately not looking at any part of Neji save his eyes. This wouldn't be a time to lose control, he told himself. This would be a mental test to see if he'd collapse in any way.

"Don't worry, the color's just from herbal stuff."

Neji nodded warily, secretly disappointed the blond wasn't groping him with his eyes. Placing one limber foot in the bath, Neji slid all the way in, sighing as the warmth of the liquid induced a rather soporific effect on the Hyuuga. It was like lying in a vast cup of tea. He tilted his head back and sighed, sinking lower into the soothing essence, submerging all but his eyes into the fragrant liquid. Naruto was nowhere to be found, but he suspected the blond had gone to bathe in his own bathroom down in the servant's quarters. Swimming a few laps in the vast tub (it was an immensely large tub indeed, large enough to rival some of Japan's top jacuzzis), he turned over and simply floated on top of the water, his hair billowing around his head making him resemble a mermaid.

Rising suddenly, the bile-colored water slaking off of his body in random rivulets of liquid, Neji stood and stepped delicately out of the bath, snatching a nearby towel, drying himself off. Wringing out the several yards of hair he possessed, he simply let it hang down his back, slipping a silken dark-red robe over his shoulders.

White fingers grasped a nearby hairbrush and the Hyuuga slid it through his tresses with ease before placing it neatly on the counter and retiring to bed. Naruto was nowhere to be found in the room; it was to be expected, Neji thought, for it was high time for all the servants to turn in, but he was a little disappointed that his little Uzumaki hadn't decided to spend the night with him. It would've been such a gift, that it would; he was quite stressed from the day's events, and having a wispy slip of a blond sharing his bed would help him take his mind off of things. He draped one arm over his forehead and sighed, silvery-gray eyes staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. Perhaps…perhaps some other night.

The Next Morning

Kiba looked up, mouth full of toast as a very-obviously-fresh-out-of-bed Naruto stumbled sleepily into the breakfast room, his wheat-hued hair mussed and piled on one side of his head in a rather frowzy manner. Wiping the eye snot from the corners of his beautiful sapphire-chips that posed as his eyes, the blond gave a monstrous yawn, the crack his jaw made reverberating around the room before sitting down and promptly falling off his chair. The Inuzuka chuckled slightly at Naruto's behavior.

"Have a rough night?"

"Huzbgh…" The sound that came out of Naruto's mouth didn't sound like a word whatsoever. It sounded like the kind of noise a nine-month-old baby would make. With another yawn, the blond fell face-first right smack into the tapioca, unaware of the pale yellow goop that smeared across his face. A light buzzing sound emitted from his throat, and Naruto purred, snuggling deeper into the tureen of pudding. Kiba was positively crying from the profound effort it took not to burst out laughing at the sleeping blond. Deciding he hadn't the heart to leave the blond lying so blissfully unaware that he was sleeping in his breakfast, Kiba wrenched Naruto up by a tuft of blond hair, shaking him playfully.

"You're sleeping in the breakfast, moron." Naruto let out a contented sigh and latched on to Kiba, much to the Inuzuka's dismay. Kiba tried in vain to disengage himself, tripping over a chair and sending them both sprawling on the floor.

"Oi, Naruto! Get up!"

"Mmmmphrah…."

"NARUTO!"

Snores met his call. The dog-boy rolled his deep chestnut eyes to the heavens. Very well. If the blond was so nonresponsive, then perhaps he should step up his ways. He pondered devilishly on his choices. He could a) entice the blond to wake by threatening to dispose of all ramen packages in the mansion, if not, the whole of Japan if he had to, or b) knowing Neji was now officially Naruto's….boyfriend….he could tease a nerve by using that information against him. Yes, the latter of the two would certainly be good, though he did store the prospect of ramen back in his mind for further blackmail.

"Nah-rue-toe….I think I know why you're so goddamn sleepy this morning." He knew the blond was awake (though just barely) for his breathing was uneven, so he had no doubt whatsoever that Naruto was listening to his words. Leaning down so his lips brushed the blond's ear, he whispered mischievously.

"_You_ were in bed with our _master_ last night." He smirked triumphantly as Naruto yelped, all traces of former bleariness gone from his eyes only to be replaced by a scandalized look.

"How dare you suggest that, Inuzuka Kiba!"

The dog-boy snickered wildly, taking perverse pleasure at the flustered, sputtering blond, and the flush across the bridge of his nose. He put a finger to his chin in a mock thinking expression, rolling up his eyes innocently. Kiba let the boy squirm for a few more minutes before he continued.

"It's clearly obvious you have him wrapped completely around your little finger," Naruto turned a darker shade of red and stammered out a few garbled excuses. Kiba couldn't take it anymore and collapsed like a sack of bricks on the floor, howling with mirth.

"Oh…oh my…oh my GAWD, you should've SEEN your own FACE!"

The Inuzuka dissolved into hysterics, bawling on the growd in short spasms of laughter. Naruto scowled, grasped both handles of the tapioca tureen, and promptly dumped the whole kettle onto Kiba's howling form, extremely hot contents and all. He whooped and was off like a rocket before the dog-boy had time to register what had hit him. A few seconds later, as he whisked down the hall, he could hear Kiba's enraged shout echoing down the hall, calling for him to get his scrawny ass down to the kitchens and clean up the mess he'd made. Naruto hollered out a negative and slowed down to a trot, grinning victoriously as he made his way down the vast corridors of the Hyuuga mansion. Turning a corner, he ran headlong into Lee himself, knocking the eyebrowed boy to the ground. Naruto smiled an apology and picked up the servant, dusting him off.

"Sorry about that, Lee-kun." The eyebrowed one smiled, the morning sunlight glinting off his teeth.

"It is quite all right, Naruto-kun. You look troubled. Tell me what is bothering you." Naruto hesitated, unsure, then took one look at Lee's trusting face and felt his doubts crumble.

"A-Alright, but let's go down to the servant's quarters." Turning, he led the way down, Lee tagging along behind him.

"So what is it you wish to talk about, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked curiously as he peered into Naruto's smoky cobalt eyes. The blond fidgeted, playing with his fingers as a slow blush spread across his face.

"It's about Neji-san, isn't it?" Naruto's head whipped up in a liquid-mercury fast motion that would've made any pickpocket envy the speed.

"How…how did you…" His eyes slowly narrowed knowingly.

"Word gets around fast." Lee cocked his head to the side, a bemused smile on his face.

"No, I just happened to observe the way you two look at each other. You're thinking of how you can't produce an heir for Neji because you're a male, and that will somehow prevent him from inheriting the Hyuuga business, right?" Naruto rehinged his jaw after a period of ten full minutes.

"Damn Lee, you should apply to be a psychologist or something." Lee blushed and waved off the compliment.

"It's just that every single thought of yours goes waltzing across your face before you put it back in your head, that's all." Naruto's blush intensified.

"O-oh…well…." Lee smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks, both for that and for listening." On an impulse, the blond reached over and hugged the other, squeezing him tightly. Lee balked in surprise before he hugged back, patting Naruto on the back before letting him go.

"Have a happy life, Naruto. That's all I want for my friends." Smiling gently, Lee stood and walked briskly from the room.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must run before I am missed." Winking, the eyebrowed one closed the door gently behind him.


	26. Intimate Relations

O-kay, folks, the long-awaited lemon. Yup yup. All you anti-lemoners should really stay out...oh yes, and the next few updates are gonna come rapid-fire since there's only a week away from school, and my mom says I'm not allowed on the comp on weekdays...and I wanna finish this story soon. So to make up for the absenties of updates during my vacation, there will be an update a day from now on, but only if you promise to review.

SURARRIN! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT IF YOU FAILED TO READ THE WARNING!

Chapter 26: Intimate Relations

That Night

Neji sighed contentedly as he stepped out of the bathroom, slipping a silken robe the shade of deep red-maroon over his sloping shoulders. Tying back his hair in its usual loose ponytail, he rounded a corner and stopped in surprise when his eyes lit on Naruto curled up most comfortably on one of the lush, chintz armchairs, a book the size of an atlas perched jauntily on his lap. The blond looked up as the Hyuuga entered the room, a welcoming smile pasting itself on his face before his ocean blue eyes roved down to the book of interest. Neji crossed the room, padding gently on the velveteen carpeting, stopping to peer curiously over Naruto's shoulder.

"I see we've found something to amuse ourselves," Naruto giggled.

"We?" Neji sighed.

"Fine. _You._"

Naruto giggled some more and snapped the book shut, replacing it in the book shelf. Neji smiled and came up behind the blond, wrapping his arms around his waist. Naruto leaned back into his chest and smiled. The blond frowned as he felt the welcoming warmth that surrounded him recede, turning to Neji with a questioning look in his eyes. The Hyuuga had stepped back at arm's length and was now looking at Naruto with a strange glitter in his opalescent eyes, searing the blond with such an intense look, it positively frightened Naruto, but frightened him in a way he didn't exactly find unpleasant.

"Neji?" The blond asked questioningly. The Hyuuga shook his head gently, then in one fell swoop, closed in for the kill and pressed his body against Naruto's, crushing his lips against the blond's in a hot, passionate kiss foretelling promises of things yet to come.

Naruto's yelp of surprise was muffled against Neji's lips, then as the Hyuuga clasped his long, white fingers at the base of the blond's head, what was left of Naruto's initial caution dissolved and he moaned, opening his mouth and allowing Neji access to the contents. A sound reverberated from the very depths of Neji's body, igniting every nerve ending from Naruto's crown to the bottom of his toes, sending the warmest, most gorgeous electric blue currents sizzling up and down his spine. He opened his mouth to its farthest, and felt the Hyuuga do the same against his lips. Neji's tongue sparred sensually with the blond's, slaking across the roof of his mouth, then delving deeper into his throat. Naruto responded with equal passion, sliding his hands over the Hyuuga's neck, and his willingness to Neji's ministrations set something alight in the Hyuuga. Neji momentarily took his mouth off of Naruto's, his eyes glazed over with naked desire.

"Naruto….if I continue….I don't think I'll be able to control myself…" Naruto smiled and rested his forehead against the Hyuuga's, their noses touching.

"It's all right…I don't mind…and besides, I want it too…"

The blond leaned up and let his lips fall against Neji's once more, and suddenly the kiss had no guile or inhibition, just the purest, most unrelenting expression or wanting the Hyuuga—of how much he wanted him. Suddenly what seemed like just another kiss turned into a very different kind of kiss—the kind of kiss that foretold of another beginning. Neji's hands began to roam, hesitantly at first, but then became more confident as he led Naruto over to his bed. Impossibly long, pale fingers clawed gently at the sash of Naruto's robe, and in the recesses of his poor, drugged mind, he vaguely registered Naruto's slight fingers doing the same as well.

The blond arched his back, pressing the length of his body against the Hyuuga's as Neji flicked the robe from Naruto's body with a gentle sweep of his wrist. The fabric fell away, revealing the blond in all his naked glory, and Neji inhaled sharply and shuddered with the effort of trying to remain in control as his eyes hungrily took in all of Naruto's finely sculpted figure. The blond was breathtaking. Completely breathtaking. Now that he thought of it, his lover's body was even more magnificent than any woman he'd laid eyes before; there was something graceful yet powerful about those muscles and that thin, slender waist before him that turned the Hyuuga to liquid sun.

His eyes roamed over Naruto's slender, sloping shoulders, his graceful neck, so long, pale, and delicate, then glanced briefly at Naruto's flushed expression, the heat and the want radiating from his body, the naked desire revealed so fully in his beautiful eyes. Those eyes never ceased to amaze him, never failed to torment him. Come to think of it; Naruto's eyes were an entirely new shade of blue now, the indigo-violet of the evening sky when the stars were newly blinking. He could feel those magnificent, ethereal eyes rove down his body, and suddenly the lust radiating from the blond magnified by a factor of four.

Naruto gasped slightly as his eyes took in every glorious, profoundly exquisite facet of Neji's long, beautiful body. Gods, it was tormenting him to the point of insanity, how much he wanted the Hyuuga, how much he craved him from every fibre in his being. The blond reached up and stroked Neji's length, his delicate fingers slaking along every taut muscle of the Hyuuga's back before pulling it down upon him almost painfully. Neji's mouth fell upon his with a deep, unbridled passion, his tongue lashing out and roughly colliding with Naruto's before he pulled back and hovered over his neck, nipping the skin with his teeth.

Gentle; he was so gentle. Never before had Naruto ever been touched in this close, intimate, profoundly gentle way. The blond let out a soft purr and Neji shuddered in response, sending high voltage electricity waltzing up and down Naruto's spine once more. Naruto started shivering; slowly at first, but then the shivers intensified until he was shaking like a wind-tossed leaf beneath Neji's lean, resplendently perfect frame. These sensations had nothing to do with being chilly; no, quite the contrary, he felt as if he'd been submerged in a magma bath, as if his body, his very nerve endings were set on fire. His mind slipped in and out of what the Hyuuga was doing. The sensations; oh god, the sensations Neji was enticing out of him…

Neji sucked and lapped gently at every exquisite niche of Naruto's long, white neck, planting kisses at random on the tempting, slightly salty skin before hovering over the junction of Naruto's neck and his shoulder. Lubricating the spot, the Hyuuga pressed one open-mouthed kiss on the joint, then bit down hard, teeth immediately puncturing the skin and delving down to the vessels beneath. He could feel the blond's slight jerk in response to the sudden pain, but Neji reassured him, gently stroking his body and lapping up the blood, reveling in the combined taste of skin and scarlet libation. He'd marked this elusive, mythical creature as his, and the knowledge that Naruto was finally, finally his sent another shiver up his spine.

Moving south to Naruto's collarbone, he licked it once, then brushed his lips against the skin, nipping it once before continuing his journey. Naruto's hands had somehow found the ribbon that held his hair secure; they loosed it now, and Neji's magnificent ebony tresses came loose and cascaded down his back like an exotic, midnight waterfall. Naruto's trembles had stopped; but now the moaning began, the deep, throaty moaning that sent Neji's poor, tattered libido into the throes of pleasure, into the arms of bliss. The Hyuuga let out a low, faint hiss and wrapped his arms around the blond, his teeth digging gently into Naruto's ribcage. Naruto arched his back even more and uttered Neji's name in a cross between a moan and a scream.

"_Neji!"_

The Hyuuga shivered deliciously as Naruto bucked beneath him, begging for the sensations only he could entice. Neji sank his teeth into the creamy, milky skin before him, marveling at the unmarked territory, relishing every inch of Naruto's sweet, tempting skin. The blond bucked again, and the hands clutching so desperately at Neji's back dug in and raked thin lines of red down his back. The Hyuuga nibbled gently at his hip, feeling the blood rush down below and coagulate at one set destination, feeling the pleasure conform at that one point until he honestly thought he'd go mad with the effort of retaining control, but not yet, not yet; something in his poor, tattered mind told him to refrain from taking the blond unless he truly was ready.

Naruto silently screamed as he felt one digit enter his opening, inducing more high voltage tingles along his spine as the digit gently probed in. When a second digit inserted itself inside of him, Naruto felt what was left of his control shatter completely, felt his arms grasp the Hyuuga before him and slam his mouth against his. Neji returned the kiss full force, whimpering pitifully into Naruto's hungering mouth as he ground his hips against the blond, his thumb slowly wiping the first traces of liquid seed from Naruto's manhood. The blond moaned and withered in his arms, panting heavily, his sweet breath coming in ragged gasps. Neji winced almost painfully and attacked Naruto's neck, sucking hard on the skin and leaving a red, raw rash on the blond's delicate appendage.

"Ne….ji…." Naruto managed to squeeze out his lover's name in between clenched teeth, and the hands on the Hyuuga's back tightened, nails raking painfully into the flesh. Neji's breathing was terribly labored now, as if he'd just run a marathon across the whole of Japan. Still, he managed to smile reassuringly, gently stroking the length of Naruto's body.

"Shh….shh, it's okay, it's okay….I've never….done this before…either…" Naruto nodded and buried his face in the crook of Neji's neck, biting down hard on the flesh as Neji inserted yet another digit into Naruto's opening.

Tight…he was so tight….the opening was small, and not at all suited for the virility of his manhood. This posed to be a problem, for his entire psyche was being torn apart by two lions: one representing his urge to go on, and the other symbolizing his reluctance to cause his blond pain. Withdrawing all three of his fingers, Neji leaned down and positioned his lips next to Naruto's, the fingers of his other hand lightly stroking Naruto's shaft. The blond let out another deep, throaty moan as Neji's hand varied its stroke, every once in a while increasing the pressure, enticing a gasp from the blond. The Hyuuga lowered his voice to a low whisper, speaking into Naruto's ear.

"Naruto…what I'm about to do to you…will cause you great pain beyond any levels of pain that you've ever experienced before. I…I just want to ask you….are you willing?" Naruto shifted slightly beneath him.

"Wh-why…do you ask…?" Neji gritted his teeth and hissed his reply, feeling the remains of his control about to slip through his hands. He stroked Naruto's opening with the pads of his fingers, his other hand running lightly across Naruto's slim waist.

"You are so small….I worry that I will cause you great pain…or that we won't fit."

He gently grasped Naruto's wrist with his hand and brought it down south, cupping his own shaft with the blond's hand, an immensely painful expression glittering in his magnificent silvery-white eyes. Naruto's own blue-violet orbs widened in understanding. He reached up and wound an arm around Neji's head, sliding it slowly through his midnight tresses.

"I…I don't mind…" Neji smiled and kissed the blond, a reassuring, passionate kiss, delving into his mouth as he positioned himself over Naruto's opening, aiming the cannon at the place that would batter down the walls of virginity.

His manhood probed gently into Naruto's opening. He was so wondrously, marvelously tight…the mere tightness of his opening sent racking shudders up and down Neji's body. The Hyuuga set his teeth, glancing apologetically into Naruto's hazed-over eyes. The blond nodded and tightened his grip on Neji's arms. Neji drew back once, then thrust himself to the hilt inside of Naruto.

Naruto arched and let out a piercing scream that reverberated around the spacious area of the room. The pain…oh god, the _pain_…he felt as if he were being split in half. Neji instantly slammed his mouth down on the blond's, murmuring comforting nothings into his ear. Naruto felt an intense pricking sensation as he writhed in agony beneath Neji's form, and the Hyuuga lay absolutely still on top of the blond, murmuring whispered reassurances in his ear, waiting patiently for him to adjust to the length.

"Naru…to…perhaps we should…."

A great shudder racked the blond's beautiful body as Neji started to withdraw; he shifted his hips, causing the Hyuuga to slide further into him and smiled reassuringly through his pain.

"No….it's okay, it's okay, I'll be fine…."

Gradually Naruto's sobs subsided; the pricking sensation was replaced by a sense of fulfillment and wholeness. And when Neji began to move, all traces of pain disappeared.

It was a gentle sensation of skin on skin, not exactly a thrust, but a mere swaying. Neji slid in and out of Naruto, pelvis throbbing and hips rocking to and fro in a gentle, tranquil motion as his lips fell gently against the blond's face, caressing, embracing, enticing. Naruto's features contorted as the rhythm sped up, reveling in the sweet, compounding sensations that overlapped each other, steadily building until it sent him beyond the peak. Naruto silently shrieked to the heavens as Neji's hips ground against his, making full thrusts in and out, pulling back until he was almost withdrawn, then roughly plunging back in. It was pleasurable to the point of being painful, and Naruto loved every sweet moment of it.

Neji threw back his head and uttered a low, throaty moan as he rocked back and forth on top of Naruto, hips gyrating gently to and fro, back and forth, in and out. Naruto's beautiful face contorted in pleasure as the sweet, sweet sensations overlapped, compounded, and spiraled out of control, and the blond screamed, a long, low scream that sent white-hot flashes across his vision. Neji matched his scream with a moan, his finely chiseled features twisted in pleasurable pain. Not yet though, both of them still had to careen off the edge.

Neji started to steepen the incline of which his body was positioned. Naruto moaned a low, grating moan, his arms wrapped around the Hyuuga, his fingers exploring every glorious, magnificent, gorgeous inch of the terrain before him, his hands roving over Neji's waist, his chest, his back, his hips, as if they couldn't get enough of the Hyuuga, enough of the carnal pleasure he provided. Neji sat up a bit more, rocking all the way out of the blond, then thrusting back in, pressing himself against him. Naruto shrieked again and gripped Neji's arms in a painfully tight hold. The Hyuuga sat up a little more and threw back his head, arching his long, white, graceful neck and shrieking to the heavens as he yet again thrust. If he could go just a little deeper, then maybe, just maybe he could reach his peak. Naruto seemed to realize it too.

When the blond first circled his hips up to the gloriously fast down-thrust, the Hyuuga felt his whole body spasm, saw exploding sparks dance across his vision. When Naruto circled up his hips while gripping Neji's own and plunging down as he thrusted upwards, Neji felt what was left of his sanity leave, felt his mind float up into an ethereal state as he heard the blond beg for the drug-like satisfaction only he could provide. It was an image from his dream, and it was far, far more blissful than he could have ever imagined before. He arched his head back more, his hair cascading down his back in streams of black like a sleek, black, mercurious river of silky-smooth ebony. Raising his whole body off of Naruto's, he drew back and thrust one last time, his hips slamming into the blond's with all the force of a wrecking ball. Naruto felt Neji's long, beautiful frame jerk once, and the feel of molten lava swirling into him brought him his end, sent him spiraling over his edge, over his cliff into the beautiful enigma beneath him.

_Neji!_

_Naruto!_

It was as if they'd suddenly become one person, one soul, one entity, combined for all eternity, forever locked in their embrace. No longer was there Neji and Naruto, no longer was there Hyuuga and Uzumaki; now it was one single being, one soul, one spirit. Both minds tore themselves from their respective bodies and swirled up into a vast sea of nothingness, content to watch their vessels stay forever conjoined on the bed, Neji's body still beautifully arched, Naruto's body still writhing beneath it. Both forms stayed immobile, caught in a time-arc for what seemed like an eternity until Neji's form collapsed in almost slow-motion, coming to land on Naruto's body with an awesome collision.

Both bodies were slick with sweat, and both the blond and the Hyuuga were panting, drawing in ragged, gasping heaves, chests moving up and down in rapid, shallow motions. Neji rested his forehead on Naruto's as he slowly withdrew from inside of him, his breathing and heartbeat slowing down to normal. He could hear Naruto's gasps as well, but could feel the heat of the blond's smile on his neck.

"I want you again already."

Naruto grinned blissfully and rolled out from under him, flipping Neji over on his back as he did so. The blond curled up into Neji's body, snuggling into the crook of his neck, grinning some more as he felt Neji drape one possessive leg over his hip. He wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's slim waist and pressed his body against Neji's, planting slow, absent kisses along the line of his neck. Neji sighed contentedly and drew Naruto closer, wrapping his slight form in his arms and further nestling into the red-maroon covers of the bed, drawing the curtains around them. He could smell their separate scents, Naruto's a combination of soap and mint and the herbs the blond so loved, and their own, unique scent, a result of their passionate lovemaking, a heady, musky scent that clouded his senses. _Mine_, he whispered into Naruto's ear, and the blond stirred peacefully beside him. _Finally mine, you marvelous, elusive, beautiful creature, and nevermore will I so desire anything as much as I've desired you.

* * *

_

So it took Neji twenty-six chapters to get Naruto in bed. Yay him. (sighs) I feel like a frickin pervert now...aw well. 


	27. Scope of Dreams

Will have more faint traces of lemon in here, so all you anti-lemoners, please still stay out.

A/N: YAAAYYY! MY CYGNET! YOU'RE BACK! I wasn't expecting your review, I must say, and it's good to hear from you again. Missed you as well.

Chapter 27: Scope of Dreams

The Next Morning

His dreams swirled and lifted, and Neji cracked open one sleepy eye to grace the ceiling above him with a bleary, peaceful stare. Naruto stirred beside him and purred in his sleep, his mouth moving against Neji's neck. The Hyuuga yawned and absently stroked his blond beside him, smiling in satisfaction as Naruto purred again, rubbing his nose in the crook of Neji's neck. Impossibly long fingers drew a long stroke from the nape of the blond's neck to the small of his back, tracing over his haunches and down to the backs of his thighs. Neji ran the pads of his fingers lightly back and forth the sensitive insides of Naruto's thighs, enticing a moan from the blond.

The Hyuuga leaned up on one elbow, gazing lovingly at Naruto's serene figure. The first rays of sun streamed in from a crack in the curtains, illuminating Naruto's sleeping form, every single detail of his beautiful face, and bringing out every tint and shade of gold, bronze, and wheat in his heaven-spun hair. The Hyuuga let his eyes roam over the whole of Naruto's lean, limber body, from the gentle curve of his shoulder blade to the small indent his spine made in his back, accentuating the smooth, sloping waist. Neji smiled. His angel. His very own angel, fallen from heaven to sleep beside him. He lightly ran the pads of his fingers down the contours of Naruto's spine, smiling in satisfaction as Naruto curled into his hand, arching his back and making himself even more beautiful as a result.

Naruto was still snoozing, caught in the landscape between dreams and reality, but even then the Hyuuga felt him come back to the present, felt him stir in the cozy, musky nest they'd so lovingly made together. Already he could feel the arousal rolling off the blond, and knew Naruto was going to be replaying every single second of what they'd done together for the next forty-eight hours. Smiling mysteriously, Neji planted light, soft half-kisses across the bridge of Naruto's nose, dipping down and nipping playfully at his neck. Naruto let out a sound much resembling a hum, wrapped his arms around the back of the Hyuuga's head, and further pressed Neji's lips into his neck. Neji pulled away and looked Naruto straight in the eye with an expression of pure, unadulterated love.

"Morning." Naruto smiled and flicked his tongue briefly across Neji's bottom lip.

"Morning."

Dear god, Neji's hair, while making the Hyuuga look attractive enough when pulled back into his ritual ponytail, made Neji even more desirable when it spilled over his face, falling in black rivulets down the sides and over Naruto's body. Gods, Naruto wanted him, and wanted him badly, from the flushed desire and heat the Hyuuga was emanating to his impeccably carved body. Naruto blushed lightly as Neji's fingers traced the three slashes on his face, leaning into the palm that cupped his cheek.

He turned on his side and licked Neji's slightly salty skin, trailing saliva across the Hyuuga's collarbone. Neji smiled and reached over, pinning the blond to the bed by his wrist, Naruto's other arm well entrapped under his side. He kissed the blond full on the mouth, dipping his tongue between his lips and exploring the sweet crevices. Neji's free hand was still clamped tightly between Naruto's legs; he parted them and trailed the pads of his fingers across Naruto's thighs, muffling the sound Naruto emitted by pressing his lips further against his mouth.

Turning them over so he dominated on top, Neji's hand found Naruto's shaft and stroked it softly, applying pressure every once in a while that squeezed a yelp from the blond. Naruto struggled beneath him and parted his legs, wincing slightly as Neji came into him from behind, then moaned again as the Hyuuga rocked back and forth on top of him, bringing them both to a quick and heated climax. Naruto arched his back and thrust back and forth, backwards into the rhythm of Neji's thrusts, and forwards, thrusting his own rhythm into Neji's hand. The Hyuuga screamed between gritted teeth and emptied himself inside of Naruto, sending them spiraling into the ethereal realm beyond.

Naruto, though quite noisy at some times, was a fairly silent lover, so the high-pitched yelp he emitted when Neji reached around to cup his waist with sharp nails didn't bode well on the Hyuuga's sensitive eardrums. Had he opened his cerulean blue eyes, he would've seen Neji's elegantly chiseled features contort in a wince.

"Don't do that," The Hyuuga warned. Naruto giggled.

"Why not?" For a moment, Neji wished this moment would never end, that they would stay locked in their safe, warm nest for all of eternity, forever entangled in their embrace.

"It is quite harsh on the ears." Naruto giggled some more.

"How about this?" The blond lowered his head, looked up seductively at the Hyuuga, and began muttering under his breath, bringing Neji down onto his body, pressing the Hyuuga to him and murmuring in his ear.

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, I want you, I crave you, I need you, I love you…"

Neji smiled and planted an open-mouthed kiss on Naruto's neck, grinding his hips against the blond's. He loved every inch of Naruto, wanted every inch of Naruto, needed every inch of Naruto to survive. He probed again at Naruto's opening, a puzzled look marring his features when Naruto pulled back, a sultry smile on his ornate features. Neji smiled back and again tried to caress his lover, but again Naruto recoiled, a secret grin on his face. God, how he loved being in control; he'd show Neji what it felt like to writhe and scream his name over and over and over again, withering with pleasure beneath his arms.

Naruto crawled on top of the Hyuuga and began to kiss, lick, and nip his way down Neji's body, stimulating every inch of skin and igniting every single nerve ending from the Hyuuga's head to the very tips of his toes. Neji roiled beneath him, a painful expression crossing his face as Naruto nipped at his hipbone, his tongue caressing it as if he were sculpting Neji's body. Neji turned to liquid flame at Naruto's every touch, at every artful caress, at every feel of the blond on top of him. What was left of his control snapped suddenly, and Neji flipped them over so he dominated, once more straddling himself over Naruto. The blond proved unwilling though, a devilish smile crossing his features as he obstinately kept his legs tightly closed, giving the Hyuuga no access.

"Naruto, please spread your legs." Neji growled in between clenched teeth, fighting to keep his control.

The blond giggled devilishly and did so, but only just so much as to allow Neji to fit in between his legs. The Hyuuga snarled and gripped at Naruto's waist in a warning, but Naruto just giggled some more, deliberately disregarding it. He spread his legs just enough to allow the tip of Neji's shaft to insert its way in, but quickly closed them again just as he entered, snickering evilly. Neji tried to slide in further, but the small width of Naruto's legs allowed him no entrance. The fact that Naruto wouldn't allow him satisfaction and the realization that the blond was taunting him, toying with him, set something afire in the Hyuuga.

"Oh god, Naruto, _please._"

His nails raked painfully along the blond's waist, but still Naruto snickered, staring devilishly at the trembling Hyuuga. His slim fingers found Neji's manhood and began to stroke, stimulating it to the point where Neji honestly thought he'd go insane with the effort to refrain from snapping. Naruto's thumb found the silvery seed that covered the tip and rubbed it back and forth, inducing a shudder that racked Neji's whole body. Taking his index and his middle finger, he deftly flicked it across the tip of the Hyuuga's shaft, slicking up the translucent liquid on his digits. He held it up in front of Neji's face, then lowered it to the Hyuuga's mouth.

"I want you to taste yourself."

Neji gently sucked on the two fingers Naruto offered, swirling his tongue around the digits, tasting his own slightly sweet seed. Again he tried to enter the blond, but again Naruto resisted, maintaining a gentle but firm grip on Neji's shaft.

"_Naruto!"_ The blond shook his head, gently bringing Neji's manhood down to his opening, fully spreading his legs but keeping Neji from plunging in. He leaned up and whispered into Neji's ear, mindful of every harsh, ragged breath the Hyuuga took.

"I want you, Hyuuga Neji, to **_scream_** my name to the heavens." Neji nodded imperceptibly, biting down so hard on his lip, Naruto saw the blood run in rivulets down the corners of his mouth.

"Very well." Naruto released his grip on Neji's shaft, and the Hyuuga plunged it all the way in, sighing as he slid into the welcoming walls of his lover. Rocking back and forth in a breakneck tempo, he thrust so deep, he could feel their bodies combine and once more become one.

"**_NARUTO!_**"

The blond smiled and provided the Hyuuga with the release he so desperately needed before leaning back among the silken pillows, bringing his lover with him. Neji panted heavily, his breathing terribly labored.

"You….are….so…evil…Uzumaki Naruto…" He could feel the smile more than see it.

"Of course. Being evil gives one such fun." Neji nipped at Naruto's shoulder almost playfully.

"You realize I shall surely repay your…kindness, correct?" He felt Naruto nod.

"I know. And I look forward to it." The Hyuuga felt the blond shift underneath him and sat up. Naruto swung his legs over the bed and opened the curtains, welcoming the first rays of sunrise.

"We'd best take a shower; Kiba's nose is unrivaled in the whole of Japan, and God knows if he smells us, that dog-boy won't be able to keep his mouth shut. Your servants won't be able to look at you in the same way ever again." He led the way to the bathroom.

They both stepped into the shower, Naruto blasting the water on full force at a scalding hot temperature. Deftly snatching the soap from a nearby tray, he proceeded in thoroughly scrubbing every single inch of Neji's exquisite body, inwardly marveling at the magnificent contours of his lover. Neji turned around and accepted the soap from the blond, giving Naruto a quick rubdown in return.

Naruto grabbed the shampoo and lathered a fair amount into the Hyuuga's hair, combing it gently and patiently unknotting the snarls that had accumulated from last night's tossing and turning. Neji was inwardly impressed; the blond stood with the most infinite patience, gently pulling out every knot with painless care. The gentle unsnarling of his hair coupled with the hot, steamy environment of the shower produced a soporific effect on the Hyuuga, and for a moment he thought he'd fall asleep right in the middle of the shower.

"There. All done." Naruto smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork, his expression turning to one of surprise when Neji slammed him against the shower wall and pressed his mouth against his. Naruto let him, wrapping his arms around his neck and returning it briefly before pulling away.

"Not now, Neji; we've just washed ourselves." The Hyuuga pressed his lips against one of the more sensitive spots on Naruto's jawline, where his jaw ended and his ear began.

"Just one more round; I want you again." Naruto rolled his eyes to the heavens, smiling hopelessly as he did so.

"Very well, but _one round only_; and make it quick." Neji frowned mockingly and turned away.

"So my lover tires of me already, mmm?" Naruto sighed and nipped at the small of Neji's back, earning a shiver from the Hyuuga.

"Really? You think so?" He was once again pressed up against the marble walls, Neji's sweet mouth on his.

"If you wish, then I shall make it quite fast."

Neji's hands roamed quickly over Naruto's whole body, fully arousing the blond before he grasped the top of his leg, slinging it over his hip as he entered none too gently. Naruto yelped, his hands pressing at the small of Neji's back as the Hyuuga plunged in and out, quickly bringing them their climaxes before he withdrew. Naruto looked dazed.

"Wow. Less than a minute. We have a record here." Neji smiled smugly.

"You did say youwanted it quick." Naruto nodded.

"True. Now let's get out of here before someone suspects us; you were supposed to be awake a few hours ago." Tossing Neji a towel and wrapping one around his waist, Naruto stepped out and quickly dried himself off, just realizing he'd left his clothes in the other room.

"Stay here, I'll get our clothes." Neji shook his head.

"No, you stay here. The servants usually enter of their own free will, and they see you out there, the rumors will start to fly." Naruto nodded and drew back as Neji disappeared into the room, coming back a second later with their clothes. He threw Naruto's yukata to him, donning his own dark-red robe.

"Will you join me for breakfast?" Naruto bowed mockingly.

"My pleasure." He sauntered out of the room.

Downstairs

"Oh, Kiba!" The dark-haired Inuzuka leaned against the doorway, a full-fledged smirk on his face that looked suspiciously smug.

"Neji-san, will you permit me to have a word with Naruto?" Neji nodded and glided down the hallway, giving Naruto an imperceptible nod. Once out of sight, Kiba turned and grasped the lapels of Naruto's shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"You dog. You hound. You goddamn lucky bastard." Naruto smiled mildly.

"Coming from you, I think that's a compliment." Kiba leaned in close and smiled triumphantly.

"You _were_ in bed with Neji last night, _weren't you?_" Naruto immediately chomped down on his lip to refrain from blushing, but the blushes came anyway and his face turned shades of red so vivid, Gaara's hair would be jealous.

"W-well…" Kiba pointed an accusing finger at him, smirking victoriously.

"You WERE! I can see it!" Naruto lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Not so loud, you ingrate."

"So you do admit it don't you?" In less than a second, Kiba was lifted up by his neck andsmashed to the ground, none too gently. Naruto looked murderous.

"Inuzuka Kiba, if you tell anyone about this, even one single soul, I will personally braid your entrails myself." Kiba nodded and Naruto let him up. The dog-boy choked and gasped, massaging his throbbing neck.

"Do you _swear_, on the life of your precious Akamaru, that you absolutely _will not_ disclose one word of this secret to anyone else?" Kiba squeaked and nodded rapidly.

"Good." The poor Inuzuka uttered a few choked gasps and garbles before he found his voice.

"Okay. I-I promise." He was overcome by such a strong fit of coughs, Naruto honestly thought he might've smashed his windpipe.

"Anyway, how did you know?" Kiba managed a weak smile in between said coughs.

"A) you were walking down the hall with him, and I'm not that dumb as to not tell when there's chemistry between people. B) your scents were slightly different, a more musky sort of smell. I know you took a bath—I could smell the soap on your bodies—but your scents still wafted through. Plus the fact that you both smell like the same soap gave me a clue that you were bathing together." Naruto smiled connivingly.

"And how do you know I don't have the same kind of soap Neji does?" Kiba smiled and tweaked the blond's nose.

"I know because Neji's soap is reserved especially for him. Plus you were mysteriously absent from bed last night, and the only reasons I could think of were a) you were in the hot springs, which is highly improbable because I checked there myself, and you wouldn't have any reason to sleep there for the whole night, or b) you were in bed with Neji." Naruto grinned in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, so I did." Kiba's umber eyes lit up eagerly.

"So how was it?" Naruto blushed indignantly.

"I'm not going to tell you." Kiba sidled up and grinned right in Naruto's face.

"Well I'm sure it was mind-blowing _great_. The way you two look at each other, I swear, the lights flicker every time you pass each other in the hallways." Naruto waved it off.

"Just a teensy weensy little detail?" Naruto sighed in exasperation."

"Fine. One word: smut." Kiba flushed briefly, then frowned.

"More?"

"No."

"But I _need_ to know, Naruto, I need to know every single juicy little detail. It's in my blood." Naruto's eyes darkened to a playful shade of cornflower.

"Why don't we check if it really _is_ in your blood?" His hands moved towards the dog-boy's throat. Kiba lightly skipped backwards, avoiding the dangerous hands.

"It's okay, thanks." He turned and sidled down the hall.

"I won't tell. Cross my heart and swear on my dog." Naruto nodded tartly and joined his waiting Hyuuga for breakfast.

Afterwards

Naruto leaned back against Neji's welcoming chest, sighing in satisfaction as he felt the Hyuuga's limber arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. The Hyuuga nestled his chin among the golden spikes of Naruto's hair, his hands absently starting up a slow, rubbing rhythm on Naruto's shoulders. A long, companionable silence stretched out, the two just content to be within each other's embrace. Just then a bowled head poked around the sakura tree, and both members looked up to witness Lee staring curiously at them.

"Uhm….am I interrupting anything…important?" Neji smiled slightly and shook his head. Naruto grinned.

"Not really. So what's the message?" Lee suddenly strapped on a mask of protocol.

"Hiashi-sama—"

"—requests my presence. I know, Lee. You're the official message bearer of Hiashi's whenever he wishes to find me." Neji said matter-of-factly. Lee blushed.

"O-oh. Okay." Naruto smirked.

"You look like you're dying to say something." Lee blushed even harder and started playing with the front of his shirt, suddenly finding great interest in the grass at his feet.

"W-well…uhm….forgive my rudeness…but, uh….are you…"

"Yes?" Naruto prompted. Lee took a deep breath and spat out his question in a series of rapid-fire words.

"Are-you-two-officially-a-couple-now?" The blond felt Neji shift behind him.

Naruto half-yelped as he felt Neji's long, slender fingers encircle his waist, yanking him around to face the Hyuuga. Neji deftly curled the other hand around Naruto's back, pressing his body up against the blond's, the hand on Naruto's waist sliding down to grasp Naruto's haunches. Neji slammed his crotch against Naruto's groin and rocked back and forth, sensually grinding his hips against the counterpart of his lover while the hand on Naruto's backside moved up to grasp his hipbone, holding it while he gyrated back and forth. He moulded their bodies together, pressing himself up against the blond, grasping him possessively. Lee gawked openly and blushed so hard, Naruto could've sworn he could've boiled water on his face.

"Well," Neji began in a low, seductive tone, his voice several octaves lower than usual and much more breathy. "You will have to decide for yourself. Do we look like a couple?" He lowered his head and licked at Naruto's neck, planting an open-mouthed kiss on the junction of where it met with his shoulder, all the while fixing Lee with a piercing, sultry gaze through his eyelashes. Poor Lee took seven whole minutes garbling, sputtering, and fumbling for his words.

"U-uhm….well….yesyoudoactually." He bowed hurriedly, knocking his head against the trunk of the sakura tree.

"Y-you know, I-I just remem-remembered that I have a-an errand t-to run, so ifyouwillexcuseme." Lee squeaked and was off like a shot, his face flaming red as he stumbled towards the mansion. Naruto chuckled.

"That was rather mean, Neji." The Hyuuga laughed and kissed Naruto on the bridge of his nose.

"Lee is extremely easy to read, therefore, more fun to play with." The blond giggled.

"Anyway, I might just have to meet my uncle before he gets too impatient." Naruto looked crestfallen.

"So soon?" Neji chuckled.

"Well, it has been about ten minutes since Lee called." Naruto sighed.

"Very well." He walked the Hyuuga to the doors of the mansion, slipping out of his grasp to walk beside him.

* * *

Yay me. Another chappie. 


	28. Confusions

ELK! You have NO IDEA what your review meant to me...(sobs profusely into handie dandie hankie)...WAAAAAAAHHH! I DON'T DESERVE ALL THIS PRAISE! Yer makin me feel all warm and fuzzy...POOOOOOOOTTT (me blowing nose)...I love you...

Chapter 28: Confusion

In the Hallways

Naruto snuck a quick peek at his lover beside him. Neji seemed utterly calm, his face arranged in an almost serene expression. Sometimes he envied the Hyuuga for his expressionless mask. The trip to meet Neji's dreaded uncle stirred butterflies (along with other flighty insects) in the region of his stomach. Granted, he'd seen Hiashi once before when he was first introduced to Neji, but even so Neji's uncle positively radiated an aura that seemed to overwhelm just about anything in the room. A furious Hiashi would be so much worse. A furious Hiashi, Naruto thought musedly, would be able to crush one's soul.

He snuck another peek at the Hyuuga beside him, eyes flicking briefly over Neji's high, accentuated cheekbones to his perfectly straight nose to his firm, full lips. Neji had a regal air about him, shoulders impeccably squared, chin high and confident yet serious, and lips pressed in a firm, no-nonsense line. And his hair…the way his hair billowed in great, black folds behind his back….Naruto could easily see why Neji was one of the most sought-after bachelors in the whole of Japan. The blond's lips curved into a secret little smile. Yes, he had to congratulate himself. Yes, he had successfully managed to ensnare one of the coldest hearts possible, a feat no other female had ever executed before. He gave himself a mental pat on the back, inwardly sassing all the other females who wanted his Hyuuga. Neji was his. Neji was his, and no existing element on earth would be able to take his Neji away from him, fawning females be damned.

He snuck yet another peek at the Hyuuga beside him. Neji caught his gaze from the corner of his eye and turned to capture Naruto's stare with his. The blond blushed and looked down, missing the smirk Neji had pasted on his face. They continued walking down the maze of corridors in silence before they stopped in front of two enormous double doors.

Naruto bit his lip to refrain from shuddering. The doors themselves had an immensely imposing aura, implying that Hiashi himself would be quite the same, if not worse. Neji glanced over at his lover, concern filling his opalescent eyes as he witnessed the uneasy look on Naruto's finely sculpted face. Reaching over to the blond, he gave him a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just try not to wince when my uncle spits all over you." He laughed softly at the mortified look on Naruto's face.

"I was joking." Naruto visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh.

"You're not helping, you know." He grumbled. Neji smiled, lifted a hand, and knocked smartly on the door. A few minutes later, a muffled reply came through.

"Enter." The Hyuuga snuck a peek at Naruto, smiling inwardly when he saw the blond stiffen.

"You'll be okay." With that, Neji went in, Naruto in tow.

_Why oh why do they have to make the hallways of extremely large studies so impossibly long?_ Naruto thought. It was almost like prolonging his own doom. Taking deep, steadying breaths, Naruto pasted what he hoped was like a mildly pleasant expression on his face. Neji's own visage was completely impassive, showing no emotion whatsoever. The blond looked ahead to see a lone figure sitting at a desk, hands clasped and resting on his mouth. Hiashi's long hair was combed back to the point where not even a strand of hair was allowed to stray, revealing his marble façade and his stern, forbidding features.

Naruto subletly flicked his gaze back and forth between Neji and his uncle, mentally noting the differences. Hiashi had a more squarish face, heavy along the jaw, and thick among the brows. Neji's jaw was less defined and more graceful, sloping upwards in a softer line, whereas his brows were gentler and much more elegant, arching gracefully towards the ends. Hiashi had a slight list to the nose, a crook just along the bridge, and his eyes were stern and deeply embedded into his face. His nephew's eyes were much more angular, and had a curious, catlike tilt to them that accentuated his long lashes.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Hiashi spoke, his deep baritone echoing throughout the room.

"Well you know that the Tanabata Festival is coming soon, Neji?" The Hyuuga nodded.

"It is my preference that you attend, however you need not go if you do not wish to." Neji nodded again, his face wooden. Hiashi gave no sign that he acknowledged Naruto's presence.

"That is all. You may go now." Neji bowed shortly, though Naruto could see the faintest traces of surprise in his snow-white eyes. Subtlety beckoning to the blond, Neji whirled and walked out of the room.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He said, once the door was safely closed. Naruto nodded.

"Are his meetings usually this short?" The Hyuuga shook his head, features contorted in a puzzled expression.

"He only discusses important matters, which is confusing since Tanabata is supposed to be for entertainment." Naruto nodded.

"Will you be attending?" Neji turned and ran the pad of one finger slowly down the bridge of Naruto's nose, then moved it down to caress Naruto's whisker-like scars.

"It is your choice."

Naruto's eyes immediately lit up, retaining a special scintillation of vividness and life. Neji felt his heart contort in pleasure; the vision before him was beyond magnificent. Naruto seemed the very embodiment of sunlight, always sparkling, constantly joyful, and perpetually happy.

"Really? We can? I've never actually been to Tanabata before!" Neji delicately arched an elegant eyebrow.

"You've never been to Tanabata before? I find that hard to believe. It's supposed to be the most famous festival in all of Japan." Even Naruto's hair seemed to droop.

"Well, Iruka was almost always busy teaching at the academy, so he couldn't take me. I know what Tanabata's like though, since I used to watch the whole festival from a tree, but I've never actually experienced the festival itself. Besides…" And the blond mumbled something so low, Neji didn't catch the last part.

"What did you say?" Naruto hesitated before answering.

"Well….no one really wanted me at the festival…so I didn't go."

Neji drew back in shock. Naruto's eyes, normally a glittering shade of clear blue had darkened into their blackened state once more. For a moment, time slowed to a stop as Neji looked into the blond's eyes. He'd suspected this for a very long time, for Naruto had hinted briefly at it, but never had he actually seen the degree of hurt, anguish, and sadness in the blond's blue eyes. It tore at his soul, flayed him alive, and ground into his heart with a painful jabbing to see Naruto's eyes bear such pain and torment. It was frightening to the point of being petrifying, seeing this normally optimistic boy suddenly become the very personification of loneliness and depression.

"Tell me what happened." Naruto looked up, the sadness quickly evaporating.

"What?" Neji stroked the side of Naruto's neck in a soft, gentle caress.

"You have unlimited amounts of torment and pain hidden in your eyes. Tell me what caused it." Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, nestling in the folds of his shirt.

"Well, it was about when I was five…."

_He meandered around the crouded playground, eyes wide with curiosity. He'd been anticipating this for a long, long time, his first time in this playground. He'd looked forward to the swings, the slide, the children to play with, and fantasized the trees and soft grass simply waiting to be nestled in. He'd dreamed about this playground ever since he'd got the wind of it from a passerby. And now that he was in it, he couldn't wait to play._

_It wasn't the sort of playground he'd expected…there were slides and swings…it was a bit smallish though. But there were plenty of children to play with. Baby blue eyes widened in wild and eager delight, and with a whoop, Naruto leapt into the fray of children, giggling softly as he saw all the activities going on in the playground. A boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail bounced a ball in the corner. The small blond child, noting that the boy was all alone, decided to introduce himself. Walking up the boy, he tapped on his shoulder._

"_Uhm…hi. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The boy nodded and smiled._

"_My name is Nara Shikamaru." Naruto grinned a toothy grin that reeked of childish innocence._

"_Can…can I…can I play with you and your ball?" Shikamaru gave a little half-smile in return._

"_Sure you can." _

_For the next five minutes, the two happily bounced back and forth the small red ball, laughing playfully as they tossed it back and forth. A shadow fell over their game, and they both looked up to see a tall woman scowling down at them. Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise._

"_What are you doing here, Aunt Yuri?" The woman frowned down at her nephew._

"_I was assigned by your mother to take care of you. And I am extremely disappointed to see you playing with this…this monster." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Monster? Him? He was a human, the last time he checked. Shikamaru seemed to think so too._

"_There's nothing wrong with Naruto. Why can't I play with him?" The woman's scowl deepened._

"_Because he's a scandal, a monster, and a filthy, disgusting little child. Now come. I won't stand for you to corrupt yourself with him." Tugging impatiently on Shikamaru's arm, she hauled the boy away. _

_Naruto watched him go with a mixture of sadness, shock, confusion, and depression. He'd just made a new friend, only to have him snatched away from him so quickly. Shikamaru himself was a nice person, so why did his aunt have to hate him so? He wasn't a monster. He wasn't anything but a small, human child. With that thought in his head, Naruto wandered off to find other playmates, a saddened look on his face._

_Child after child he tried to play with, and each time their parents came and snatched them away. Time after time he was rejected and scorned until he gave up, wandering away to sit under the shade of a sakura tree, absently playing with a small, pink, silken petal. Another shadow fell across his form and he flinched, instinctively raising his arms up to shield his face. When he wasn't hurt after a period of three minutes, he slowly lowered his hands and looked up into the face of a kindly old man. The man had a nice face, suggesting years of wisdom, and his eyes were kind and inviting, radiating warmth and touching Naruto's soul. He extended a hand out to the small blond._

"_Come with me." Naruto stood and nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks. The man lead him over to a bench and sat him down beside him, folding his knarled, ancient hands onto his lap._

"_I've seen you around for a very long time, Uzumaki Naruto." The blond's eyes widened._

"_How…how do you know my name?" The man laughed a deep, growly laugh._

"_I've suspected it was you for a very long time, and I have a few explanations to give you." He smiled down at the blond, who hesitated, then tentatively grinned back._

"_Uhm…what should I call you?" The man smiled._

"_My name is Sarutobi." _

"_Sah-rue-toe-bee." Naruto sounded out carefully. The man nodded._

"_That's right. I've suspected it was you for a very long time, and now I must tell you the truth, why all the parents are rejecting you so." Naruto nodded and waited expectantly. The man draped and arm about his shoulders and pulled him close. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled the man's scent. It was a fragrant, nostalgic scent, smelling like herbs and coffee and vanilla._

"_A long time ago, your mother was one of the most successful people in all of Tokyo. Rich, beautiful, she was immensely popular amongst the men in Japan. They courted her ardently, one by one, but always she rejected them, turned them away. The women were all quite jealous, believe me, and harshly berated her for not taking a husband." Sarutobi paused, then continued._

"_Then there was one day when a young, handsome ruffian arrived in town by the name of Kazumo Arashi. He was greatly dashing, with blond, spiky hair and charming blue eyes. Your mother met him and fell in love with him instantly. They married, and were a very happy couple, and soon they had you." The man swallowed, then pressed on._

"_But then things changed. The people in town distrusted your father, seeing that he only ensnared your mother in two or three weeks whereas the rest of the male population took years, even decades courting her in vain. I suspect the ladies were jealous as well, for your father was quite the dashing young man. When you were born, you had three whisker slashes on your cheeks, birthmarks of course, but the people thought otherwise."_

"_You see, a man by the name of Kyuubi was one of the most feared and respected people in all of Japan. Riches, women, he had it all, but he was merciless in his ways, resorting to torture and murder when he couldn't get what he wanted. For years he chased after your mother, begging, pleading with her to marry him, yet when she married your father, he was completely heartbroken. He'd plotted for years to win your mother, and was enraged to the point of insanity when she married your father."_

"_Kyuubi himself had three slash marks on his cheeks, so when you were born, the whole town thought you were the product of an affair between your mother and Kyuubi. In truth, the whiskers were a coincidence, just a birthmark, but the town thought otherwise. Your father knew the truth, but kept his mouth shut and continued on with life. The night after you were born, Kyuubi came and killed both your father and your mother." Naruto's eyes widened in shock and filled with tears as he thought about the parents he'd never had._

"_Your mother died with you in her arms, but your father managed to kill Kyuubi as well before he perished. The whole town knew about this, but they still had the idea that you were Kyuubi's child firmly implanted in their heads. They see only Kyuubi in you, Naruto, and because of that, they hate you. There is a rule forbidding them to tell their children, but eventually their attitude towards you will be passed down to their offspring. When that time comes, you must stay strong. You must continue to hope that one day you will find one that you love, and when that day comes, you must protect that one with your whole being. And remember," The man leaned forward and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead._

"_Remember that I'm always watching over you." _

Naruto finished and smiled sadly, burying his face in Neji's chest.

"And after all these years of searching, I've finally, finally found someone that I love." Neji tilted Naruto's face to his and kissed him, a long, slow kiss that emanated of understanding.

"I've always wondered how you managed to look so like a fox." Naruto giggled.

"Really? You think I look like a fox?" Neji let his eyes roam over the blond's face, nodding slowly.

"Somewhat." Naruto laughed. Neji shifted against him, eyes scintillating thoughtfully.

"You mentioned something about Sarutobi?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes."

"He's here. His grandson is Konohamaru, the boy you've been friends with, and he's my uncle's most trusted advisor." Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." The blond drew back, stunned.

"He _is_ watching over me then." Neji smiled serenely.

"He watches over everyone." Naruto grinned and nodded, snuggling deeper into Neji's chest. The two stayed like that for a long period of time, eternally enveloped in an embrace of deepest understanding.

* * *

Now I really don't know what Yondaime's real name is, but Kazumo Arashi is what many people use in their fics, and it is rumored to be Yondaime's name, so... 


	29. Tanabata

The story is almost over...(sob)...I'm sooo sad...just two or three more chappies and then FINISH! Aaaaaand then the alternate endings...yes, for those who are wondering, there will be a SasuNaru lemon in the alternate ending as well...by the time I'm done with this story, there'll be about fifty sumthin chappies, but that's an exaggeration...guh...

Chapter 29: Tanabata

The Night of Tanabata

Naruto smiled as he walked down the familiar twists and turns of the mansion to his destination. Coming to a stop in front of a finely embossed wooden door, he knocked quietly and stood to the side, adjusting the sash of his yukata. He fluffed up his hair, making it poofier than normal, and shifted slightly, fiddling with the silk of his yukata.

"Come in." Neji's deep, honey-like baritone floated through the door. Grinning, Naruto let himself in, walking into the bedroom.

Neji was half-dressed beside the bed, several garments on the bed beside him. An utterly stunned look glassed over his features when he caught sight of the blond. Naruto was clad in an utterly astonishing blue-green yukata that seemed to fall off his body in the most perfect waves of satiny fabric. The material of the yukata was silken and filmy, floating like an ethereal substance around Naruto's body. A golden-red sequined dragon was finely embroidered into the back, and intricate designs danced over the front. The whole attire seemed to illuminate the blond, accentuate his beautiful ocean-blue eyes and shape his body in such a way that he looked like an otherworldy creature capable of profound beauty.

"Can't think of a single thing to wear?" Naruto asked, deliberately not noticing the way Neji was gawking so openly. The Hyuuga shook his head dazedly, absently fingering a strand of his hair, his jaw completely unhinged. The blond giggled softly.

"What?" Neji raised a slow, limber arm and pointed absentmindedly at Naruto.

"That…that….yukata…" Naruto smiled warmly.

"Do you like it?" Neji nodded slowly, willing himself not to start drooling all over his newly washed carpet.

"Thanks. I borrowed it from Shizune nee-chaaaaaAAAAAA_AAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNMMMMMMMMPH!"**_

The next thing he knew was that he was being mashed into the fine mink carpeting of Neji's bedroom, pinned down to the rug by his wrists. Neji had just about dissolved his lips with his own, licking roughly at Naruto's lower lip as he fumbled with the sash on Naruto's yukata. The blond squeaked and wriggled underneath him which only served to further arouse the Hyuuga, who bit and nipped eagerly at his neck, continuing down to his chest. Naruto thrashed underneath him, features contorted in a frantic but playful wince.

"Aaah….ahh, not there, oh please not THERE….Neji….Neji get…" The Hyuuga paid no heed, continuing lower still, his tongue flicking over Naruto's rib cage.

"Neji, I'm WARNING you….AAAH! Not THERE! Neji, get off….Neji…." Somehow, Neji had mysteriously rendered himself deaf, and continued even lower still. Naruto struggled once, then executed a mighty buck, successfully throwing the Hyuuga off of him.

"Neji, get **_OFF!_**" The Hyuuga obeyed, his hair falling in front of his eyes, smirking playfully. Naruto dusted himself off and stood, eyes flashing angrily.

"Jeez, I could've died. You don't know when to get the message, do you?" He exclaimed. Neji smiled apologetically.

"It was a joke, Naruto." The blond scowled darkly.

"Didn't feel like a joke to me. You could've asked me first."

Every word was dripping with sharp, pointy, and extremely explosive objects that shot straight to the Hyuuga's heart. Sighing, he reached out for the blond and enveloped him in a comforting hug, but Naruto slipped out of his grasp, cerulean eyes darkening.

"Please, Naruto. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Naruto pressed his lips together, this time to keep from smiling. Every trace of anger evaporated immediately as he saw Neji's hangdog look, but he wasn't about to give the Hyuuga the satisfaction of softening him so easily. He turned and stalked across the room, pasting on a pout. He felt the Hyuuga come up behind him and start massaging his shoulders. Oh. Dammit. He'd forgotten that Neji had the particularly useful ability to hit nerves that soothed. He slightly relaxed in spite of himself, feeling the smile rolling off of Neji as the Hyuuga felt him loosen.

"Will you forgive me, Naruto?"

The blond immediately chomped on his lip as he felt Neji's tongue swirl around his neck. Goddammit, why did the Hyuuga have to know his soft spots so thoroughly? Why? Why? Naruto trembled from the effort it took to keep a straight face. Neji's hands roamed down to his waist and kneaded it gently, stroking his hips. Naruto stiffened some more, perspiring from the effort it took to keep up his role. Just when he couldn't stand it anymore, he felt the Hyuuga's lips descend upon his, completely snapping what was left of his restraint. Naruto gave in and leaned into the kiss, pulling Neji down on top of him.

"Very well, I forgive you." He giggled and pulled away.

"But no sex for three days as your punishment." Naruto smirked devilishly at the mortified look on Neji's face.

"W-what? _Why?_" Naruto tsked and shook his finger scoldingly in the Hyuuga's stunned face.

"Now now, I have my reputation to maintain, don't I? And letting you go scot-free won't teach you a lesson you'll remember about assaulting unwilling lovers." Neji looked crestfallen.

"But—"

"Any more complaints and I'll make it three weeks." The Hyuuga sighed, defeated.

"Very well." His eyes grew sultry.

"But we can do plenty of other things in the meantime, can we not?" Naruto thought about this.

"I suppose we could….but that means I can tempt you to the point of insanity in the three sexless days. You know," he flicked the yukata from his shoulders, undoing the sash until the whole yukata fell from his body like a luscious blue waterfall, pillowing in silken folds at his feet and revealing Naruto in all his naked glory. "Like this."

Neji inhaled sharply and ground his teeth until he could've sworn enamel had cracked. He slowly backed up as Naruto stepped forward, swaying his hips in a way that would make any gay male with a pulse and a thimbleful of testosterone positively itch from the desire to claim him. Neji was no exception. The Hyuuga clenched his fists together until his knuckles grew white, a terrified expression on his face. He felt his back collide with the wall and gasped slightly as Naruto pressed himself against him, a sensual, seductive look on his face. He reached up and lightly flicked his tongue across Neji's lips, reaching down and grinding his hips against the Hyuuga's. Neji shuddered, breathing in great gasps, willing himself not to snap and screw the boy right then and there.

"You're going to have to endure this for another three, long days, my dear." Neji trembled like a wind-tossed leaf.

"P-please, Naruto….don't do this." Naruto pressed himself closer as a reply, a slow, devilish smirk curling across his features.

"And why not? You haven't the power to stop me." Neji clamped his eyes shut and ground his teeth.

"Naruto…I-I don't want to hurt you….b-but I will if you force me too far." The blond seemed not the least threatened by the comment.

"Oh really? I've been hurt far worse than you would've ever experienced before, Hyuuga Neji, and I'm quite sure I can tolerate your little pressure point tricks."

Neji laid a finger on Naruto's neck as a response, pressing lightly on a nerve. Naruto showed no fear, only sheer defiance as he moulded himself closer to the Hyuuga. Neji continued to press, increasing the pressure until his nail was digging into Naruto's neck, but still the blond paid no heed, the only sign of the pain a little stiffness in his back. Neji had to give immense credit to the blond; fully grown men twice his size had cowered and shrieked as he fought them with his techniques. Naruto's smirk widened into a full-fledged grin.

"So you see? I'm impervious to your ministrations." Neji clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Why?" Naruto shrugged and slid his body off of the Hyuuga's.

"I really don't know. I guess I've built up a pain tolerance in the past years of my life." Neji smiled.

"Anyhow, all joking aside, we must get ready for Tanabata or we'll be late." Naruto grinned and bounced over to the bed, peering eagerly at the many yukatas spread out on the sheets. He pointed to a deep, almost black-hued blue kimono lavishly accented by ornate gold designs.

"How about this one?" Neji considered for a moment, then nodded.

"This will be fine." Naruto grinned rather lecherously as Neji started to slip off his clothes. The Hyuuga smirked.

"I highly doubt you will survive the three sexless days, much less than I."

"I have more self control than you would imagine." Naruto shot back, smiling playfully. Neji stripped the rest of the way and stepped into the yukata Naruto held out for him, feeling the heat of Naruto's gaze lingering slightly on his body.

"I do believe you." Neji sighed rather sarcastically. Naruto just grinned and helped the Hyuuga with his sash, tying it neatly behind his back before stepping back and surveying Neji with the air of an artist.

"Very nice. I can see why you're one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Japan." Neji smirked.

"No more a bachelor now, am I Naruto?" The blond grinned and deposited a light kiss on the Hyuuga's mouth.

"Unfortunately for the girls, I do believe you're not." He latched onto Neji's outstretched arm.

"Now let's get to the festival before Hiashi grows irritated."

At the Festival

The streets, normally dank and filled with people bustling to get to work, suddenly came alive with lights and sounds and bells and laughter. Tanabata bamboos were strung up and around the streets and booths, and the air was filled with joy and festivity. Actors and entertainers in extravagant costumes made from the most exotic of silks pranced and whirled merrily around the many twists and turns of the street, calling out to the enthusiastic croud. Dragons and phoenixes adorned the fray, dancing and twirling to the rhythm of the perpetual music. The stalls were set up and rare merchandise was displayed, shimmering and glittering in the festive lights of the celebration.

Naruto's eyes lit up with a glimmering sparkle, lighting up his features in a wild, eager stare. He gasped as he surveyed the many festive ornaments that adorned the streets, turning back and forth, his eyes reflecting the many lights of the festival. The blond turned around and around, an awestruck grin on his face, dazedly wandering back and forth around the streets. Neji smiled at his side. He would treasure the absolutely priceless look on the blond's finely-chiseled features until the end of his life. The way the blond looked in the flickering lights of the festival….Neji's insides promptly melted into a warm puddle of goo, pooling somewhere in his abdominal cavity.

"Wow…." Naruto's jaw hung open in dazed delight as he fervently took in every little detail of the festival. Turning to the Hyuuga, he threw his arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Thank you Neji…" Neji hurriedly hugged him back and disengaged himself from Naruto's arms; he'd mysteriously lost all the feeling in his legs due to an extreme case of the warm-and-fuzzies, and wasn't completely sure he could support the weight of the blond.

He lead Naruto through the many twists and turns of the streets, laughing softly as Naruto bobbed up and down with barely restrained energy. The blond flitted to and fro, trying his hand at several different activites, spending a few yen on food, and looking like he was having the time of his life. The Hyuuga just stepped to the side, content for just watching the blond, occasionally joining in himself when coaxed by Naruto. Together they made their way through the festivities, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked alongside the Hyuuga. Neji looked quite handsome indeed, his striking silver eyes carrying a look of almost regality as he walked down the streets. The blond's smile widened as he observed the none-too-subtle looks the Hyuuga received from most of the female population around them. He giggled softly to himself as several women brushed up against Neji, shooting him clandestine looks suggesting many different meanings. Neji was full aware of the attention he was receiving, but otherwise took no notice, instead draping a protective arm around Naruto. The two continued to meander along the streets until Naruto's eyes lit up with a childish, eager sparkle.

"Ne, ne, can we go to that place?" Neji followed his gaze in the direction of Naruto's pointed finger.

"The ramen booth?" Naruto bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Please? Pretty please?" Neji sighed, ruffled the blond's golden locks, and steered Naruto towards the booth. Naruto squealed, enfolding the Hyuuga in a brief hug before sitting down on the revolving stool, swaying back and forth in anticipation.

"Two miso chashu, please." The chef nodded tartly and began preparing their meal. A few minutes later, he set down two steaming bowls of noodles across from Neji and Naruto. The blond yelped, and with a cry of "Itadakimasu!" quickly started inhaling his soup. Neji smiled slightly and ate at a more leisurely pace, smirking to himself as he witnessed flecks of broth being flung helter-skelter around the booth.

A man in a long brown cloak sat down beside the blond, quietly ordering a shrimp ramen for himself. Turning and smiling amusedly at Naruto's antics, he decided to engage in a friendly conversation.

"You must like ramen, young one." Naruto nodded and noisily slurped up his broth.

"Miso, is it?" Another nod. The man slid closer, his fingers fumbling with an object inside his jacket.

"I've quite forgotten my spectacles tonight—silly of me, I know it—so could I ask you to do me a quick favor?" Yet another nod, but still Naruto didn't look up.

"Could you please read to me the list of beverages? I really can't see them from here." Naruto complied and momentarily raised his head to the menu, taking his attention from his soup.

"Well, there's fresh coconut juice, water, and tea." He looked expectantly at the man.

For a moment, Naruto could've sworn he saw a flash of the cloak as the man shifted beside him, hurriedly withdrawing his arm. That was strange. Why had he uncovered his arm? The man fidgeted under Naruto's suspicious stare, but thanked the blond and went back to his ramen. Suddenly something seemed a little odd. Naruto cocked his head to the side, scrutinizing the man from the corner of his eye. He could've sworn he'd met the man before…but where? His stance and the way he held himself was so maddeningly familiar…Naruto shrugged it off and continued to sip from the rest of the soup.

As the last drops of broth trickled down his throat, the blond suddenly felt feverish, sick and dizzy. The man next to him jumped to his side, catching Naruto as he fell. A slight smirk crossed his hidden features, and the man quietly slid off the stool, melting effortlessly into the croud.

Neji felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned to witness a man from beside him.

"Excuse me sir, but someone wants your presence over there." The man pointed cryptically towards the opposite booth. With a puzzled nod, the Hyuuga wandered over to the booth, looking around silently. Seeing no one, he quickly returned to his seat beside Naruto, then stopped, shocked.

Both the man and Naruto were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Oooooo, what happened to poor Naru-chan, mmm? 


	30. My Fox That I've Tamed

Sniff...minna...this is the last chapter...for this fic...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BUT NOT TO WORRY! AEs coming soon!

Blue-eyes n' blonde hair: Welcome...there will be a lemon in the AEs as well, so...something else to look forward to...

Chapter 30: My Fox That I've Tamed

Neji dashed silently through the streets, weaving in and out of the throng, disturbing but a hair in his flight. He turned sharply at a corner, taking off from the ground, only the tips of his toes touching the pavement as he ran in a fluid, almost airborne movement. Halfway among a crowd of milling people, he stopped abruptly, eyes roving back and forth for any sign of suspicious movement. He paused, concentrating intensely, then snapped his eyes open in a sudden movement. The veins around his orbs throbbed slightly and a foreign energy flowed towards his silvery-gray eyes, suddenly turning them into replicas of cracked glass. Neji smiled grimly. His bloodline, the Byakugan, the result of a genetic mutation that happened eons ago, enabled him to see through the thickest of walls, and for once he was more thankful for his bloodline than ever before.

He searched to and fro, eyes roaming about the crowd, meticulously searching for a faint tuft of blond. His eyes flitted across a booth, an alley, an energetic mob, then stopped and zeroed in on a patch of golden about five meters from his standing, located in a nearby restaurant. Turning on his heel, he pivoted and leapt into motion, surging forward with an almost superhuman speed. Whoever they were, if they dared hurt what was his, the consequences would be dire indeed.

He tore into the restaurant and sped past the eyes of the startled customers, ignoring the vicious glances and muttered oaths. Whirling in through a door at the back, he expelled himself into a large, spacious room, only to witness Naruto hanging by his wrists on the far end, heavily flanked by two cloaked figures. A lone figure stood to the side, his face hidden in the shadows, yet Neji found something so drastically familiar about the figure, it positively frightened him.

"So you have arrived." The voice of the figure portrayed nothing of his identity; it was a low monotone, deep and seemingly imposing. Neji snarled, a menacing scowl making its way across his countenance.

"Why have you taken Naruto?" The figure chuckled.

"Patience, dear boy. I shall give him back to you as soon as you answer a few….questions." The Hyuuga growled, but complied.

"Now, question one: What is this boy to you? A servant, a friend, merely a toy to relieve you of past sexual frustrations….tell me."

Naruto shifted in the chains that bound him to the wall and raised his head, looking Neji straight in the eyes. In that very moment, the Hyuuga felt his heart shatter and fall to a million pieces at his feet; Naruto's eyes were filled with pleading and unmitigated hope, begging him to answer. Never in the past had Neji ever seen Naruto so broken. He drew himself up to his full height and faced the figure, defiance crossing his eyes.

"He is my light, my world, my soulmate. He saved me from myself when I was enshrouded in darkness, wrapped up in my own icy walls that barred my emotions. I love him more than I've ever loved him before, and if you think I'd live rather than let him suffer, then you know nothing of my being." Neji lifted his head and captured Naruto's gaze with his own, and in the gaze that was reflected back at him, he witnessed gratitude so intense, so profound, that the image of Naruto's beautiful features uplifted in such hope seared itself onto his brain, sizzling like a brand into his mind. The figure shifted in the background, speaking the next question with a mildly amused tone.

"Question two: does this boy feel the same way about you?" Naruto struggled in his chains, his reply bursting from his mouth.

"Neji is the only one that's been there for me when I was down, aside from my father. He's endured the hardships I have and he empathizes with me, so he feels my pain and knows it fully. Neji's also been my comfort and my light, and it is with a whole heart that I say he's my soulmate." The figure nodded, seemingly satisfied by his reply.

Neji stood quite still for a long period of time, shocked at the words that emitted from the blond. Naruto…he truly meant a lot to Naruto….he, Hyuuga Neji, was the one Naruto had chosen after Sasuke and Gaara had tried to claim him. Neji felt a solitary drop of saline solution slip from his lashes to fall on the cold stone floor. Naruto…Naruto truly loved him. He suddenly knew he could perish right then and there without a care in the world, as long as he perished knowing Naruto fully loved him.

The figure snapped his fingers and the cloaked guard on the right stepped up to the blond, calmly unfastening the chains on his wrists. Naruto fell to the ground and ran towards Neji, only to be detained by the second guard. He struggled like a caged bird, thrashing this way and that, lashing out with a flurry of kicks and punches, but still the guards held him captive. The Hyuuga sprang forward to help, but two more shadows materalized from the blackness and detained him as well, turning him towards the main figure.

"Let me go! We've answered your questions, now let us go!"

The shadow slowly shook his head, snapping his fingers yet again. Another figure detached itself from the darkness, a gleaming knife in his hand. At a nod from the main shadow, the figure turned and propelled itself towards Neji's form, the knife gyrating straight for his heart.

Naruto watched in a trancelike state as the figure slowly closed the distance between itself and Neji's heart. Time suddenly slowed down, and Naruto was somehow watching the whole scene unfold before him in what seemed like slow motion. With a last and final wrench, he twisted sideways and broke free from the clutches of the guards, sprinting as fast as he could towards his lover, praying fervently that he could make it in time, that he could somehow manage to take the knife for Neji…

He saw Neji's eyes slowly widen as he threw himself across the Hyuuga, standing bravely to face the incoming figure. The knife twisted slowly for his chest, coming closer….and closer…three feet…two feet…one foot….Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact of the blade, murmuring a silent apology to his lover, his father, and his friends, clamping his eyes shut. As the knife slowly closed the gap between the blade and Naruto, the blond pressed himself against the Hyuuga knowing the last moments of his life wouldn't be spent in vain. He'd be doing a good deed for once in his life. He'd be doing something he would be proud of.

The knife slowly inched forward at a maddening pace….

And then stopped, scant millimeters from piercing Naruto's skin.

After a period of three minutes passed by without any bursts of sudden pain from his body, Naruto dared to crack open one eye, only to observe the knife point just inches away from his chest. He cocked his head in confusion as the figure before him lowered the knife, chuckling as if it was the funniest thing in the world. With a snarl, Naruto leapt forward and pounced on the figure, slamming him to the ground. He tore off the hood, and it fell away to reveal….an unruly mess of spiky brown hair? The blond started in surprise.

"K-Kiba?" The dog-boy grinned and winked mischievously.

"The one and only. Now get off of me…my ribs…" Naruto obstinately sat, frowning heavily.

"Not until you provide a reasonably believable explanation." The Inuzuka jerked his thumb back towards the figure in the shadows.

"Not me, ask him." Naruto stood and faced the shadow, gracing it with a frosty gaze that rivaled temperatures of an arctic blizzard.

"Why did you do this? Who are you?" The figure stepped forward, revealing startlingly familiar features. Long black hair tumbled down his back, slicked back neatly, and stern eyes surveyed his audience. Neji's eyes widened in shock.

"Hiashi!" His uncle nodded, slipping his cloak off of his shoulders.

"Yes, me." Neji wrenched free of his guards, eyes flashing in surprise.

"W-why?" Hiashi nodded and the two figures that restrained Neji lowered their hoods, revealing the smiling faces of Shizune and Tsunade. The cloaked figure detaining Naruto also lowered his hood, and Lee grinned toothily at the stunned blond.

"Why did you do this?" For once, Hiashi actually smiled.

"I wanted see how far you'd go to protect this boy of yours. After all, don't actions speak more than words? At first, I refused to believe your little rants about love, but then I started to realize that love wasn't such a bad idea after all. You, Hyuuga Neji, have quite proven me wrong, and as a result, have shown me the errors in my actions. Therefore, you may remain my heir and keep your precious servant. Your father was right in choosing you as an heir, Neji. I can see the potential in you, potential to eventually accomplish great things in your life." Neji met Hiashi's stare with confidence.

"Thank you, Uncle. But I must ask, how did you accomplish all of this?" Hiashi shrugged slightly, eyes glittering in amusement.

"It wasn't that difficult, really. I just rented this room from the owner of the restaurant, persuaded Lee, Kiba, Shizune, and Tsunade to come with me, borrowed a few cloaks from friends, and made sure you'd go to the Tanabata festival. I didn't want to spoil it for you of course, so I made sure the kidnapping took place towards the end of the celebrations. I had Tsunade cook up a special potion to slip in Naruto's noodles, and Kiba to distract you while Lee drugged Naruto." Neji nodded slowly, drinking in the information. It was all so perfect, their plan, and it made absolute sense.

"I asked you the questions to test your morals, then made Kiba try to kill you afterwards. The plan was to get Naruto to jump in front of you, showing true protection for his master. Had he not, Kiba wouldn't have killed you." Neji nodded again. Hiashi smiled kindly at his nephew.

"And perhaps someday, I too will be able to fully grasp the meaning of love." Neji shook his head gently.

"No, Uncle. No one will ever know the true extent of love, but one can try, and you can start by paying more attention to your daughters."

"Very well said," a voice called out from the darkness, and a wizened old man stepped into the room. There was really nothing special about the man in terms of physical looks, but his aura seemed to engulf the room and fill it with a tranquil, almost ethereal quality. Sarutobi smiled amusedly at the shocked looks on the faces of his audience.

"Dear dear, Hiashi, you should've noticed who the shopkeeper was before you asked to rent that room." The older Hyuuga stepped back, momentarily stunned.

"S-Sarutobi-san!" The man nodded and stepped forward, winking merrily.

"How did you know about our plan?"

"I have my sources. One can be old, but wisdom and a thorough knowledge of things can be a valuable asset that comes with age." Sarutobi turned to Naruto and walked forward, staring fondly at the boy.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun." The blond stood stock-still, shock written all over his face before he let out a squeal and shot forward like a bullet straight into the arms of the venerable old man.

"SARUTOBI-SAN!" Sarutobi smiled serenely and enfolded his arms around Naruto, squeezing him heartily.

"It's good to see you again, young one. I trust you've been faring well with your new…master, hmmm?" Naruto bobbed his head up and down, grinning toothily.

"It's been such a long time, old man!" Sarutobi wrinkled his nose.

"I've still got a good ten years on me, child. Anyhow, I trust you've finally found someone you can fully protect, ne? Young Neji seems like a good choice." The blond smiled.

"Will you be staying?" Sarutobi sighed thoughtfully.

"I might. I'll definitely be keeping an eye out for your little pranks, young rascal. And I'll continue to watch over you." Naruto smirked.

"I'll have to avoid windows and other see-through objects then." Sarutobi tweaked his nose, and Naruto recoiled, giggling.

"You never know, Naruto. You never know." He gently extracted himself from Naruto's grasp and graced the others of the room with a smile.

"I'll be seeing you, Hiashi." The older Hyuuga nodded, watching as Sarutobi shuffled his way out of the room.

"Let's go back home." Naruto yelped in agreement and lead the way out of the room, thankful everything was done and accounted for.

The Next Morning

Neji cracked open an eye and graced the ceilings of his room with a content stare. He gazed lazily at the fine plaster for a period of two minutes before turning over, smiling softly at the sleeping blond beside him. Naruto had curled himself up into his chest and was snoring lightly, a pleasant buzzing much like a purr emitting from his chest. Neji shifted among the scarlet sheets with some difficulty; Naruto had conveniently slung a leg over his hip sometime in the middle of the night. The Hyuuga shifted again, pressing himself against the blond, trailing his lips down the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto stirred and yawned into his neck, leaving a rather sloppy kiss on Neji's alabaster skin before snuggling closer, unconsciously winding his arms around the Hyuuga's broad torso.

Neji smiled slightly and affectionately nuzzled Naruto's perpetually smooth skin, his smile widening as Naruto let out a low purr. A faint frown briefly marred the blond's countenance before he slid open an eye and smiled serenely at Neji, still drifting in and out of the scope between dreams and present. Neji leaned down and nipped gently at the bridge of his nose, inhaling the arousal rolling off of his lover, a somewhat musky, sweetish smell. He rolled over on top of Naruto and licked the line of his jaw, depositing a half-kiss where his jawline ended and his ear began. Naruto squirmed and nipped at the Hyuuga's neck in return before pulling back, gently pushing Neji off of his body.

"No sex for three days, remember?"

Neji frowned. He'd hoped for a moment that Naruto had quite forgotten his promise (after all, they did sleep in mutual nudeness the past night, and had almost gotten to the lovemaking had Naruto not fallen asleep halfway through, leaving a very unsatisfied lover, but Neji assumed it was due to the recent events and wisely decided not to press the subject matter), but it seemed the blond was only teasing him, wanting a ruse. Neji drooped slightly and nipped his way down Naruto's collarbone in a last-ditch attempt to get the blond to change his mind, but Naruto would have none of it and pushed him off, laughing playfully.

"Nice try." Neji wilted some more. He shifted again and buried his nose in the soft threads of Naruto's hair, stroking his hipbone passionately.

"I know you want it as much as I do, Naruto." Naruto nodded in agreement, slightly surprising his lover.

"Yes, I must admit that I do, but a promise is a promise and I can't go back on my words." The Hyuuga sighed and rolled over in defeat.

"Very well, I shan't force you….but after the three days are up, you shall become mine once more." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose I will. Besides, after not experiencing something for a long period of time, it will feel a thousand times better." Neji smiled fully.

"I do expect it will, though you know I am not a patient being when comes to carnal matters." Naruto nodded and nestled further into the pillows.

"I know. That's the point of this whole abstinence thing." Neji flicked him softly on the nose.

"You taunt me." He stated. Naruto smiled.

"Yup. And I'm enjoying every single moment of it." He lowered his head and smiled seductively up at the Hyuuga through his eyelashes, gracing Neji's eyes with a sultry stare.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do anything else." Neji's eyes smouldered with amusement.

"You and your loopholes."

Naruto pulled him down on his mouth as a reply and Neji rolled over on top of the blond, moaning in satisfaction as the blond sucked at his neck. They lay together for the remainder of the morning, content that it was all over. Neji smiled thoughtfully, his mind beginning to wander. The ordeals were done, the battles won, and for once, everything turned out just like an overly sappy fairy-tale ending.

It was sort of ironic really; after all, he'd have never suspected all this good fortune to happen to him with all of his stressful situations involving both familial and financial matters, but here he was, nestled among the covers with what he thought was the most beautiful, the most ethereal, the most…..most….the most _perfect_ little fox he'd ever laid eyes on. His fox. His fox that he'd tamed.

He mildly suspected he'd gone through more obstacles than any human could bear to tame his fox. And yet…in a way….his fox had tamed him, shown him life, love, and happiness. Maybe they'd tamed each other in some sort of maladjusted mutuality. He didn't care. Gaara's father could've burst into the room, fully reincarnated, and run him through with a poker for all he cared. He could die a happy being…entity…thing…object….so long as he had his fox with him. _My fox_, he thought as he buried his face yet again in the silky-smooth cream-like skin of the blond next to him.

_My fox. My magnificent, exquisite, elegant, wonderful, wild, beautiful fox that I've tamed. _

Owari? Nope, not yet. Epilogue coming up.

* * *

Okay, since this is the end of the story besides the epilogue (I almost always write epilogues to add humor to the fics), it's time for...(announcer voice)...THE INCREDIBLY CORNY AND SAPPY SPEECHES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay...a few things...

These past four months have been almost like a dream...and now is the time where I wake up. (sighs)...This story is my greatest work, my finest masterpiece, and the first of many (I hope) to come (If I have time...there's a little time-consuming parasite called school). I've shed blood, sweat, tears, and pus to make this fic work, to structure each and every sentence, to display each and every emotion to you guys. And I have to thank you guys for reading and reviewing.

To all my readers and reviewers: I love you. I truly, truly love you guys for taking the time to write encouraging comments about my fics...you may not know it, but I'm a person who developed extremely low self-esteem due to certain circumstances in my life. You guys helped boost my self-esteem by writing all these tear-jerking encouraging reviews, and because of that, you made me a better person in a weird, maladjusted sort of way. I thank you for that. I thank you for being the motivation and inspiration for me, and I do hope (despite my incessant nagging...I know, I know, it gets a little annoying sometimes, but it's in words, so you do have the option of tuning me out) that you will continue to read and review. So I say my adieus to you now, because I won't be appearing too often until I write another good portion of my next fic.

To my special reviewers:

Fei-sama: You've been there for me all the time...uplifting me...encouraging me...never giving me a negative comment...I love you. You're like my sister...my closest sister...and I'll always be completely indebted to you. Thank you, and much love.

Surarrin: I thank you as well, and also I offer my apologies for asking you to read and review...even though you had absolutely nothing to say, it was uplifting that you still did it grudgingly...and listen to my e-mails...while half-naked like the freak you are...

Bombay-Elk: I love you as well...that ginormous essay you wrote me really made my day...I must've read it at least twenty times...thank you.

Thanks again...for putting up with updates and nagging and all sorts of crud my pathetic mind can muster...I love you all. I truly do. Keep reading, and stay in touch. I shall be posting a new fic as soon as I can...

Love, Hugs, Kisses, Candies, Rat poison (nah, kidding),

Silver-eyed Hyuuga.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

Neji looked up at Lee's expectant, antsy face over the rim of his book, a slightly curious frown on his elegant features.

"You were sent to me? Hiashi once again requires me, correct?" Lee winked, shaking madly from the effort to keep from giggling.

"Nope, nope, nope, Neji-san, Naruto-kun wants you in your bedroom right now. He says it's urgent."

Neji arched a delicate eyebrow in mild surprise, a bit disgruntled. Naruto had gone so far as to now blatantly ask others to fetch him to satisfy his carnal urges? It was a bit much, since their sexual life was supposed to be private. Neji's cheeks flushed lightly as he heard the news and the hidden meaning implied in the words. Apparently Lee had also picked up the not-so-subtle hints as well, earning the Hyuuga a ribful of elbow and a rather malicious snicker. Neji frowned right back and rose with as much dignity he had left out of the squashy chintz armchair in which he was currently reclining.

"Very well, I shall meet him there." Lee grinned toothily, the morning sun glinting off of his polished white teeth.

"Go get 'em, my lord." He bowed mockingly and sashayed out of the room, his snickers echoing off of the walls long after he was gone. Neji rubbed his temples and glided out after him, making straight for his room.

The Hyuuga entered his room and stopped, a bit surprised and a trifle confused. Naruto was nowhere to be seen; that was odd, for Lee did say the blond was waiting for him. A minute later, his head was jerked backward and he turned rather painfully to see Naruto's foxlike features behind him, a full-fledged grin smeared on his face that bore an underlying current of devilry. The grin rather unnerved Neji; that and the fact that Naruto held his tresses captive in one paw and a pair of shears in the other. The words came bursting out of his mouth in a hurried torrent.

"N-Naruto, don't you _dare_ do what I think you're about to do." The blond's smile widened and he giggled maniacally, opening and closing the blades of the shears in a somewhat menacing way.

"I won't, Neji, I won't…..but only if you fulfill a few…oh….how to put this politely…" Naruto smirked deviously.

"_Requests_." Neji spluttered and squirmed for a good three minutes before he emitted a somewhat coherent reply.

"Re…quests…?" Naruto nodded.

"But I don't—" The blond tugged sharply on the wad of hair in his fist, jerking Neji's head back at a rather painful angle.

"Do it, or the hair is his-tory." Neji gulped and squeaked out a positive.

"That's good. Now, in your sixteen years of existence, Hyuuga Neji, never once have you experienced the life of a servant. I want you to experience it now."

Neji relaxed slightly. Naruto's tone was playful, completely contradicting the intended mood of his words. With a grin, the blond sashayed himself over to a large couch at the end of the room and reclined, putting up his feet on the small mahogany table opposite him. He pointed to a small tray at the other end of the room, containing a tumbler and a bottle of fine red wine.

"My drink please, _servant_." Neji scowled, but complied and brought the tray over to Naruto.

"Pour the wine, servant." The Hyuuga did so, his scowl deepening, though he was inwardly amused. Naruto smiled a feral, evil smile and took the poured drink, raising it to his mouth. Right before the ruby liquid touched his lips, his eyes glinted dangerously and he lowered the glass, fixing Neji with a penetrating stare.

"The rim of this cup is a mite too dry. Perhaps you could…moisten it?" Neji cocked his head to the side?

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Naruto shook his head slowly as if chiding a small, inexperienced child.

"Don't you mean, 'and how do you expect me to do that, _master_'?" The Hyuuga gritted his teeth, but nevertheless, made the necessary changes to his sentence. Naruto smiled silkily.

"Well, since there is no remotely moist cloth at the time, you must do it with your tongue." Neji twitched.

"Yes, _master._"

The last word was forced so hard, Naruto could have sworn it left a crater in the wall above his head. Neji took the wine glass and slowly ran his tongue over the rim, carefully licking every inch of the glass. Halfway through, he felt a tug on the lapels of his shirt, and suddenly he was nose to nose with the blond, their breaths mingling. Naruto smiled and sipped from the wet rim of the cup, slowly tilting some of the crimson liquid down Neji's throat when he was done.

"Taste good?" Neji nodded. Naruto leaned even closer, not quite touching the Hyuuga, but close enough so his chin rested on Neji's and his lips were millimeters away from contact with Neji's own.

"Don't you mean, 'yes master'?" He murmured breathily. Neji smiled seductively and whispered the aforementioned words, making sure to brush Naruto's lips with his own when doing so.

"That's good." Naruto smirked and slipped off the couch, disappearing briefly. Neji relaxed slightly. He rather enjoyed Naruto's ordeal. After all, it wasn't half ba—

Snip

…………

……………….Fearing the worst, Neji groped blindly behind the back of his head……………

……………………….

……………………………"**_AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! MY HAAAAAIIIIIRRRRR!"_**

Naruto scowled playfully and held up a single strand of ebony.

"Relax, Neji, it was only one strand." Neji twitched sporadically.

"But-but….i-it was one strand of…of MY hair!" The blond grinned maliciously as a response, eyes scintillating with a bright, crazy intelligence.

"Yes, but it will be your whole head of hair, lest you don't wear this." He held up a skimpy waitress outfit that would've fit better on a hamster.

"WHAAAAAAATTTT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Owari

* * *

Just wanted to add a bit of humor before I say my goodbyes. So...Ja ne, all my devoted readers and reviewers. I shall appear again...someday in the future...(turns and rides off with Neji into the setting sun)...ow...my eyes...

Oh yes, I forgot...

Another special reviewer that I completely forgot:

RUKA-KUN! I'm SOOOO SORRY! Anyhow...I love you and thank you for reviewing!

Out,

Silver-eyed Hyuuga

P.S. I need a break...I have to study for this ginormous test ON THE THIRD DAY OF SCHOOL! Meaning I won't be posting the Alternate Endings anytime soon...but I promise I will post in at least three weeks if time allows me to. I have a very busy schedule...


	32. Chosen

THE ALTERNATE ENDINGS BEGIN! This will be a short chappie, cuz I'm pressed for time right now...

Chapter 32: Chosen

"I choose….the one I choose….is…"

And as he spoke the last word, one world crumbled and fell to ashes, darkening into a graveyard of forsaken hopes, yet the other world soared past the heavenes, shooting up into the eternal paradise of bliss, forever remaining in the Elysion of joy.

"The one I choose is Sasuke."

Neji whirled, swiping at the sudden torrent of tears that stained his eyes. It was painful….it was so unbelievably painful that he felt he would die right then and there on his cold, marble floors. Tears flowed unchecked from silvery-gray orbs, falling softly onto the ground. Neji bowed his head and wept, grieving for the loss of his loved one, harshly berating himself for not seeing what he could've seen and accepted when Naruto was still his. And yet….this was partly his fault. He had had a chance with the blond a long time before Sasuke appeared, and like the fool that he was, he'd ruined it by making a horrible mistake, one he couldn't fix no matter how he wanted to.

A feathery sensation brushed at his cheek, and he looked up to see Naruto staring remorsefully into his eyes, holding them captive with his cornflower ones.

"Neji….Neji, I'm sorry. It's just…." The Hyuuga shook his head, smiling sadly.

"No….I understand. I had my chance. It's only fair to Uchiha to get his as well." He started to turn away, intent on leaving with whatever last shreds of dignity he possessed, but Naruto's face flashed once more across his mind and he balked, losing whatever self controly he had left.

Neji turned and looked Naruto full in the eyes, unconsciously memorizing every single facet of the blond's face, eyes roving unchecked over the line of the nose, the tilt of the eyes, the firmness of the cheekbones. His arms moved not of his will, enfolding Naruto in a deep, devouring, draining hug, and felt the blond do the same as well. Naruto's lips fell against his again and again, searching, reassuring, caressing in an eternal dance of sorrow. After what seemed like forever, Neji gently withdrew himself, smiling wanly through his tears, and stroked the tip of Naruto's nose.

"Go to Sasuke now, kitten. It's time." Naruto stared up at him with the most heartrending stare in his black-indigo eyes that practically ripped open Neji's soul.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Naruto. It isn't your fault. We both knew the consequences." Neji replied. Naruto grinned bitterly.

"Why….why did I have to choose?" The Hyuuga smiled sadly.

"All three of us knew when the time would come, young one. You must depart now." With a definite nod, Naruto fixed Neji with a long, slow stare, emblazoning the Hyuuga's countenance in his mind one last time before he turned and walked slowly to Sasuke's sympathetic form.

A whirlwind of brown obscured his vision, and Naruto staggered, clutching a wailing Inuzuka Kiba in his arms. The dog boy sniffed, wiping his nose messily on Naruto's shirt before looking up into his cobalt eyes with a stare that was a cross between a glare and a pleading.

"So…so it's true. You're really going." Naruto nodded. Deep chestnut eyes narrowed.

White-hot pain exploded across his cheek, and Naruto staggered backwards from Kiba's blow. Hardly had he recovered when Kiba flung himself on his shoulder and broke down completely, thoroughly soaking the lapels of Naruto's shirt. Naruto held him gently, patting him awkwardly on the back and reassuring him with promises of visiting. Kiba sobbed for a few more minutes, then did something completely unexpected and kissed Naruto full on the mouth.

The blond stood there in shock for a full three minutes, mind slowly registering the new piece of information. Kiba pressed his mouth on Naruto's, whimpering slightly, wrapping his arms around the blond and hanging on for dear life. Naruto's arms snaked up the dog-boy's back and clung, the two entwined in a haphazard mass of arms, legs, and pure, raw, undaunted emotion. When they finally came up for air, Kiba looked more normal than ever, trademark grin pasted on his face and all traces of tears long gone. He gave Naruto a saucy wink.

"Hey, everyone here was kissing you, so I thought I might have a crack at it too." Naruto twitched, then let out a resignated sigh.

"At this rate, my lips'll be swollen past the point of redemption." He sighed again and hugged the dog-boy, running his fingers through locks of chocolate.

"Be good, now will you?" Kiba smiled, kissed Naruto softly once more, then gently pushed him towards Sasuke.

"Get going, you bastard. Can't keep him waiting for long."

With one last, long, lingering look at Neji and Kiba, Naruto turned and retreated into the night, Sasuke guiding him from the shoulders. The double doors to the Hyuuga mansion slowly closed, coming together with a sharp snap that heralded the end, and a new beginning.

Sasuke glanced at the blond beside him, concern etched thoroughly into his features. Naruto's head was bowed, eyes glazed over with thought and sorrow. Smiling sadly, the Uchiha reached over and stroked the blond's head, running his fingers through the honey colored locks.

"Will you be okay?" Naruto nodded and sniffed.

"I'll miss them….but it's for the best. You're the one I want now."

Sasuke smiled, obsidian orbs glittering with emotion, and pulled Naruto to his side. Kabuto silently wiped his nose from the driver's seat, trying his best to drive despite his tears. The black sedan calmly swerved to and fro, rocking back and forth as Kabuto, Sasuke, and Naruto made their way back to Naruto's new home, the Uchiha mansion.

At the Uchiha Mansion

Sasuke took out a great ring of keys from his pocket, throwing them into the air with a flick of his wrist and catching them again, the key of his choice enclosed firmly between his lithe, nimble fingers. Unlocking the great wooden door, he stepped inside, motioning Naruto to do the same. The blond did so, and felt his jaw hit the ground with a satisfying clunk. Sasuke smirked.

"This is my house, however humble it may be." Naruto's eyes joined his jaw on the floor. He stayed like that for a full ten minutes, openly gawking at all the luxury the Uchiha had the privilege to live in. Turning his head from side to side, he took in each and every marvelous detail, from the dark, red-black mahogany floors, to the lush, mink carpeting, to the various antiques that lavishly decorated the foyer of Sasuke's mansion. It met, if not surpassed Neji's own mansion standards, positively reeking of money and expenses.

"Wow….AND YOU CALL THIS A _HUMBLE _HOUSE!" Sasuke winced delicately and calmly inserted a slim finger into his ear, twisting it back and forth.

"Not so loud, you might break something, fool." Naruto scowled playfully.

"I'm not a fool. You just said it would be humble, when it's shipshape in reverse." The Uchiha sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault that my whole family squandered their money on this house. It's not my fault that they died and left me with a fortune to which I have no use. And it's not my fault that my bastard of a brother wouldn't die with them." The last sentence was shot through with spite. Naruto shuddered.

"What do you have against Itachi?" Sasuke turned to look at him, his eyes dark and stormy, quite resembling typhoons and hurricanes.

"It's a long story….I shall tell you sometime during your stay." Naruto smiled.

"Promise?" The Uchiha chuckled.

"Promise. I'll show you to your room so you can get a good night's rest; you must be tired."

Naruto yawned as testimony and plodded diligently after Sasuke's lean form, winding through hallways and corridors until he came to his chamber. With another flick of his wrist, the Uchiha produced another key, unlocked the door, and pushed Naruto inside, smiling a good night and gently closing it behind him.

Now alone, Naruto suddenly felt the energy that sustained him earlier suddenly withdraw, draining into a whirlpool inside of him. His legs buckled and he collapsed on the bed, sinking with a sigh into the soft, lush blankets that pooled around him like a silky, velveteen pond. Snuggling further into the blankets, he slowly drifted off, thoughts of a certain Uchiha filling his head.

Sometime during the Night

He woke with a start, eyes snapping open with the force of a bullet, every nerve tingling with anticipation. As his surroundings slowly came into focus, Naruto relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He slowly calmed himself, regulating his breathing and reassuring himself that the scream he'd just heard was something from his dreams.

He could've sworn he'd heard a scream. In fact, had the scream not occurred, he saw no other reason whatsoever that would've woken him up. He sat quite still, eyes dilated, perfectly straight, trying to pick out a single sound during the maddeningly noisy silence that he was enduring. And then he heard it again, very faintly but surely there, a scream that echoed throughout the mansion, a scream foretelling mortal agony and torture and immense suffering.

That was it. Curiosity fully aroused, Naruto slid silently out of his bed, padding softly across the soft mink carpeting to the door. Quietly letting himself out, he snagged a nearby lantern, holding it up to illuminate the hallways. The lantern flickered, sending weird and ominous shadows dancing across the corridors, and suddenly Naruto was seized with an overwhelming urge to turn tail and rid himself of this mansion. Still, his curiosity prevailed, and he tentatively took his first steps down the hallways, swallowing nervously.

Back and forth, up and down, he walked for what seemed like an eternity, following the sound of the screams as they echoed and reverberated around the hallways, bouncing off the walls. With each turn, each step, Naruto grew more and more apprehensive, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead, but still he surged onward, knowing not what possessed him to follow the screams. Rounding one more corridor, he stopped cold at a door, for the door was ajar and the scream that just burst from it, he was sure came from inside.

Peeking timidly into the room, his iridescent blue-violet orbs lit on a silent silhouette, cast against the illuminating light behind the screen. The figure lying sprawled on the ground, and every so often would let out another scream. It twitched and convulsed, spasming horribly on the floor, and this time the howl that burst from its lips didn't sound remotely human. Arms lifted towards the heavens, it threw back its head and howled once more, a long, grating scream bursting from its throat. It lashed out wildly towards the scream, claws tearing a great, gaping hole through the frail paper, and Naruto stopped cold where he was, eyes dilating in utter shock and disbelief.

It was Sasuke.

Oh yes, it was Sasuke. But it wasn't the Sasuke Naruto knew and loved. This Sasuke had a wild, mad, crazy intelligence to him, bright madness in his eyes, his face both spark and flint, his hair wild and disheveled. He was half-naked, his only garments the pair of pants that covered his lower half, raw, red rashes raised cruelly on his skin, the results of scratches he'd raked into himself. As he sank below the screen once more, a shadow that could only be Kabuto detatched itself from the darkness and knelt down by the writhing Uchiha, murmuring reassurances and condolences. Sasuke shrieked once more and clawed frantically at his arm, only to be stopped by Kabuto who dealt him a quick blow to the back of the neck. Sasuke twitched once, then dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Naruto whirled, pressing himself against the nearest wall, heartbeat going a mile a minute and breathing coming in shallow, quick sips of air. His eyes were pasted open in shock as he mentally relived the scene before him. Sasuke….Sasuke was in pain. There was something seriously wrong with the Uchiha he loved, and if that something wasn't fixed soon, he had a strong suspicion that Sasuke would die. Eyes narrowed in determination. Sasuke meant the world to him, and he'd see to it that he'd do everything in his power to make sure his beloved Uchiha would be alright.


	33. suspicion

Now as much as I love love love Itachi to the point of no return, I have to make someone go against Sasuke in this AE and Itachi just seems like the prime candidate (I would add Orochimaru, but I don't wanna introduce any more new characters). So yes, Itachi will seem just a touch evil, and he will get a tad hurt sometime in this chapter, but please, just know that I really do love him. I love him a lot.

Chapter 33: Suspicion

The Next Day

Naruto yawned, swung his legs over his bed, forgot that his bed was a bit longer than the servant's bed back at Neji's quarters, scooted over, made another undignified attempt to swing his legs over the bed once more, miscalculated, and promptly fell off the bed like a sack of wet cement. Rubbing his eyes and muttering a stream of rather colorful vocabulary, the blond rumpled up his hair and stumbled blindly to the bathroom, cracking his nose a good one as he ran into the closed bathroom door. Cursing again and rubbing his sore appendage, he proceeded with his daily activities, mind still filled with thoughts of last night. He vaguely wondered what state Sasuke would be in; whether he'd strap on his mask and pretend everything would be all right, or whether he'd emerge looking like a total mess.

Fully dressed and awakened, the sprightly blond tripped downstairs to the breakfast room. Kabuto turned at the sound of Naruto's entrance, bid the blond a good-natured "ohayo", then turned back to preparing the morning meal, fully aware of the twin set of holes being seared into his head courtesy of Naruto's piercing blue eyes. Naruto stared once more for good measure, mentally trying to worm Sasuke's secrets from his butler's mind, but Kabuto unconsciously proved unwilling. With a sigh, Naruto collapsed into the nearest chair and fidgeted quietly, waiting for Sasuke to make his entrance.

A snap was heard, and a long, lean form emerged from the door. Naruto looked up in hopes to find Sasuke, but to his dismay, it was Itachi who entered and not his brother. The blond started in surprise as the older Uchiha gave him a long, hard stare, midnight bangs falling over his wine-hued eyes, but simply brushed it off and stared fixedly at the table, suddenly finding great interest in the silk tablecloth that was draped so finely over the mahogany piece of furniture. A few moments of silence passed, Naruto fidgeting even more and Itachi simply staring into space.

Another snap was heard, and the object of Naruto's worries finally entered the room. Contrary to Naruto's prediction, Sasuke was looking more normal than ever, eyes misted over with perpetual nonchalance, mouth set in a firm, disinterested line. Naruto could've sworn something hostile flashed over the Uchiha's obsidian orbs as he surveyed his brother, but passed if off as sibling rivalry and yet again returned to quiet fidgeting as Sasuke elegantly lowered himself into a nearby seat, eyes downcast. Kabuto skated across the marble floors, bringing the breakfast, and the meal was begun.

Breakfast was almost too formal. Everyone was silent, everyone was overly respectful, and Naruto couldn't have cut the tension in the air with a machete even if he wanted to. Still keeping his eyes rigidly fixed on the tablecloth, the blond picked at his food, fully aware that every single clink of fork and knife suddenly seemed magnified to several times its volume. Even Kabuto looked faintly uncomfortable, though the gray-haired butler masked it well.

It was then that Naruto had a strong suspicion that a pair of Uchiha eyes were emblazoning two neat, round holes in the middle of his forehead. He looked up, straight into bloodred eyes staring directly across from him. Itachi had a rather disturbing glint in his eyes, staring fixedly at Naruto's iridescent blue ones and holding them tight. Naruto gulped. Itachi had a mesmerizing quality to his eyes, so much that Naruto couldn't have pulled his gaze away even if he wanted to. Itachi's eyes seemed to beckon, to call, to seduce….

The blond shook his head, snapping his mind from its trance, quickly returning his glance down to his plate. Quietly excusing himself, he quickly disposed of his plate in the kitchen and retired to the drawing room, losing himself in a great, voluminous armchair, brows creased and eyes darkened in thought. Many a moment he sat in thought until he heard another snap as Sasuke entered the room.

Naruto rose to greet him, kissing the Uchiha lightly on the lips before staring wonderingly into his eyes. Sasuke merely lifted an elegant eyebrow to the piercing gaze, laid his lips against Naruto's forehead in reassurance, and enfolded the blond in his welcoming arms. Naruto sighed and snuggled into Sasuke's chest, resting his chin in the crook of the Uchiha's shoulder. He looked out over Sasuke's shoulder into the hallway, and his eyes lit on Itachi's figure standing a good distance away. Itachi once again had that disturbing glint in his wine-hued orbs, though now it was laced with a bit of what Naruto seriously didn't want to identify as lust. Quickly retracting his head from over Sasuke's shoulder, he mashed his face into the Uchiha's chest, thankful for the dark, indigo-blue fabric that obstructed his view of Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke smiled, albeit a little confusedly. Naruto wasn't acting normally. The blond fidgeted in his arms, giving off the intense aura of fright and nervousness. That was odd. Naruto had no reason to fear him. Unless….keeping his body absolutely still, Sasuke rotated his head and whipped his neck around at an extremely painful angle to glance behind him. Sure enough, a wisp of silky midnight hair darted casually around a nearby corner, but Itachi's shadow still lingered on the ground just out of sight. The Uchiha clenched his teeth. If Itachi had done anything to harm his Naruto….

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's thin waist, nuzzling the Uchiha's alabaster neck in reassurance. Deciding not to think about it and risk worrying his beloved, Sasuke kissed the blond a good one on the lips, then sent him off to the gardens, seeing him off before whirling around to have a word with his brother. Itachi, whatever he had done, had absolutely no right to harm Naruto whatsoever, and Sasuke would make sure he'd do everything in his power to stop his older brother from defiling what was his.

Itachi looked up as the door to his study opened none too gently. Sasuke whirled in, eyes dark and stormy as a full-blown typhoon. Slamming the door, the younger Uchiha stalked over to his brother, reached out, and roughly grabbed two fistfuls of Itachi's collar, slamming his forehead against his older brother's with the force of a wrecking ball. Itachi had to admit, it hurt like a mother, but nevertheless brushed off the childish display of violence and settled for a silky, saccharine smile, further vexing his little brother. Sasuke let out a growl that didn't sound remotely human, his eyes momentarily flashing red. Every word he spat was laced with ice, steel, and foreshadows of death.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Naruto?" Itachi let the smile already pasted on his face widen a little more, cocking his head to the side.

"Why Otoutou, whatever do you mean?" Sasuke leaned in close, eyes positively blazing a dark, bloodred color.

"You fucking bastard, you know very well what I mean. He's not acting normally."

Itachi let out a lilting, silvery laugh that radiated pure evil and gently extracted himself from Sasuke's iron grip, meandering almost lazily to the nearest chintz armchair and unfolding his elegant form into the piece of furniture, casually crossing one impossibly long leg over the other. He surveyed the rigid, stiff form of his little brother through endlessly long lashes.

"If that isn't just like you, blaming me for everything that goes wrong in your life. I can see why Father disapproved of you." He laughed again at the look of pure belligerence that crossed his little brother's features.

"The only reason why I blame you for everything that went wrong in my life, is because it was _your fault_ they went wrong, and _well you know it." _Itachi let a devastating grin cross his stone-cut countenance.

"Always so cynical, little brother?"

Sasuke exhaled in a harsh expulsion of breath, then turned abruptly and stalked arrogantly towards the door. Itachi sighed, shook his head hopelessly, leaned back, and drew one hand behind his back. Graceful fingers twitched ever so slightly, and suddenly what little color drained out of Sasuke's face and he collapsed on the floor, twitching and convulsing terribly while a horrible, guttural scream emitted from the very depths of his throat. Itachi let him spasm a while longer before his flicked his fingers again, and suddenly everything was back to normal save for Sasuke's harsh, ragged breathing. The younger Uchiha glanced murderously at his older brother, naked loathing displayed in his stone-cut eyes.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

A slam was heard, and Itachi winced delicately, a mildly amused smile gracing his features. His little brother could provide entertainment of such high quality sometimes. Still….his thoughts turned towards Sasuke's new lover. The blond one wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he was intriguing. Very intriguing, that little waif was, and he stimulated Itachi to no end. The saccharine smile that had earlier smeared itself on Itachi's face widened until the Uchiha positively looked like a classic Cheshire cat. Well. He'd have to toy with Sasuke's new possession for awhile. After all, he was quite a lovely possession, with a long, lean body perfectly sculpted to beautiful proportions. This would relieve him of his boredom for a few choice days, that it would.

Naruto looked up to find Sasuke leaning by the willow tree, onyx eyes staring intensely down into his cornflower ones. Smiling, the blond tripped up and flicked his tongue across the Uchiha's bottom lip, his grin widening when Sasuke nipped gently at his mouth in return. Giggling softly, he buried his nose once more into the Uchiha's dark blue shirt, inhaling Sasuke's unique scent, the scent of musk and pine and forest.

Sasuke readily accepted Naruto's embrace, though he sensed something was terribly wrong with his blond-haired lover. Naruto was normally open and cheerful, though when he first approached him under the willow tree, the very moment Naruto spun around and caught his eyes with his, Sasuke could sense a momentary flicker of what he dreaded was fear, though it was gone the very next instant. And now….Naruto seemed tense, almost clinging to Sasuke as if he would escape his fears by clinging to the Uchiha. Elegant brows came together in deep concentration. He was sure it had something to do with Itachi. He was absolutely positive that it had something to do with Itachi, and he'd do anything in his power to stop whatever schemes his brother was plotting.

That Night

Sleep once more eluded Naruto's mind as the blond tossed and turned chaotically in his bed. Sasuke's screams were becoming more frequent, almost occurring every night now. It wasn't the screams that disturbed him; no, it was the dreaded feeling that someone was somehow watching him from inside his room. He had a cold, sinister feeling in his stomach, not unlike the cold sinister feeling he'd felt a long time ago when the villagers used to point, stare, and curse at him. This cold, sinister feeling had materialized into a monster that gnawed at his heart, and if this continued any longer, he had a vague feeling that he'd surely go insane.

Sighing in frustration, Naruto slipped out of the covers and got out of bed, padding softly over to the mirror at the end of the hallway. He checked himself briefly in the mirror, gently fingering the dark circles under his eyes. Ever since that night of Sasuke's screams, he'd become a veritable insomniac, tossing and turning over and over, always having that cold, sinister feeling of being watched.

It suddenly occurred to him that there were a lot of mirrors in his room. He had one huge one in the bathroom, this gold-framed gilded mirror he was currently looking in, and two next to the door, small-framed mirrors, but mirrors none the less. Cobalt eyes narrowed in suspicion as Naruto slowly lowered a fingernail to the surface of the mirror. Suddenly his worst fears were confirmed. Where there should've been a gap between the reflection of his nail and his real nail, there was none. The mirror was a two-way mirror, and he had a high suspicion that all the others were as well.

He tried to unhinge the mirror from its hangings, but finding he could not, shook his head and drew back his fist. He struck with all the ferocity of a caged viper, his fist easily shattering the mirror like a mace through a dry sponge. The mirror promptly shattered, transparent glass tinkling almost merrily to the floor, revealing a complex-looking device where the mirror once stood whole. Naruto scowled, then stomped angrily through the rest of the rooms, shattering mirror after mirror and impaling them on a crowbar he happened to discover under his bed. That being done, he poked out his chin in sheer defiance and huffily returned to his bed, for once during his stay at Sasuke's, feeling remotely safe.

Itachi drew back in displeasure as one by one his screens showed static. Curse it. Curse the blond brat and his skills of detecting means of unseen stealth. He stood and paced agitatedly around the floor of the room, a scowl gracing his countenance. He had to admit, it had been such fun to watch the blond brat go about his business (he was a little disappointed when the view of the shower had been obstructed by the curtain), but now that the child had ruined his fun…..oh well. He would find another way, of that, he was certain.

Over the next week or so, Naruto would become increasingly paranoid, looking warily around corners before walking. He'd twitch at the slightest sound, eyes wide and fearful, and he'd cling to Sasuke even more desperately than before. The Uchiha observed all this with a sense of desperation, his anger at his brother (the primary suspect of Naruto's abnormal behavior) and his worry for Naruto growing in leaps and bounds. Still, though he would've given the world to stop whatever nefarious scheme Itachi was plotting, he couldn't due to the restrictions placed on him courtesy of his brother. So he could only watch as Naruto grew more and more obsessed with fear, providing what comfort he could when the blond came running to him.

That Evening

Naruto sighed and let himself into Sasuke's study, hauling a large, thick book from a nearby shelf and unfolding into a squashy chintz couch, smiling as he read. Long periods of time passed by as he completely lost himself in his book. So lost was he in his thick tome that he didn't notice the silent turning of the doorknob, moving ever so slightly in its socket. The door opened noiselessly, just enough to let in a lean, lanky form. Itachi quietly closed the door, creeping silently to Naruto's side.

A shadow fell over Naruto's book and instantly he recoiled, strung higher than a loaded spring. Cerulean eyes widened in shock and fear as they met with crimson-hued orbs, and widened even more when Itachi casually sat down beside him. Neither broke their stare until Naruto snapped his head down, curling himself into a ball and mashing himself into the opposite corner of the couch as far as he could go. Itachi advanced, and placed two slender arms on either side of Naruto's body, completely cutting off his escape route. The blond whimpered and shook like a wind-tossed leaf.

"What….what do you want with me?" Itachi let a somewhat sadistic smile slide slowly over his countenance.

"Just a few little things, my dear Naruto-kun."

Impossibly long fingers found the buttons of Naruto's shirt and began to open them, slowly, one by one. Naruto sat petrified with fear, too scared to move as Itachi slowly disposed of his shirt and pants, removing his own so that both were completely naked on the couch. The sheer realization of what was being done to him suddenly registered in his mind, and Naruto thrashed wildly to no avail. Itachi kept a firm grip on each of his wrists, straddling the blond, slightly hissing in irritation.

"Goddamn brat, _stay still_." Naruto's only response was to struggle weakly under Itachi's iron-clad grip. The older Uchiha bent and lowered his lips to Naruto's ear, whispering in a soft, seductive whisper.

"Now, we can do one of two things: you can struggle all you want until I'm done, which will make it hurt a thousand times worse, or you can stay still like a good little boy and enjoy what I'm so graciously giving you. I give you three seconds to choose."

Naruto struggled once more, then lay still, a hopeless look crossing his features. Itachi smiled, then lowered his shaft to Naruto's entrance with a maddening slowness. At the very last moment, Naruto whipped his head around, a completely determined look in his eyes, twisted his hips, and jammed his knee neatly into the exposed part of Itachi's anatomy.

Once the Uchiha had made a fully disgusting and thoroughly humiliating spectacle of himself by letting out a high-pitched shriek and collapsing on the floor, Naruto had already gotten dressed and was now standing over Itachi in smug triumph. Itachi scowled up at him, pure spite in his eyes as he resisted the urge to cradle the portion of his anatomy that Naruto had almost destroyed. He twitched and roiled on the floor, body doubled over on itself as another fresh wave of pain rose and collided at the crown of his head with all the force of an elephant stampede. His agony was coupled with humiliation when Naruto smirked insolently down at him, feet on either side of his hips.

"Don't play if you don't know what you're up against."

With another swift kick to the groin (Itachi howled and quivered on the rug in a pitiful, groveling mess of frayed nerves), Naruto smirked again and departed.


	34. Stalker

Blue-eyes 'n Blonde Hair: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWINGG!

Cheerful-pinkstar: I love you soooo much...you're the only one who's managed to review every single one of my chappies...TT

Hardly had Naruto gotten around the corner than he slumped against the wall, his breathing heavily labored. Itachi…he, Uzumaki Naruto, had just nearly castrated the most feared and dangerous person he'd met save for Gaara. That didn't bode well on his paranoia issues…but at least he had Sasuke. Thank god for the Uchiha. Speaking of the Uchiha….Naruto felt another bout of instant paranoia wash over his nerves like waves on a rock, and he was off like a shot, searching for Sasuke to make sure he was okay.

Obsidian eyes skimmed over the book, aimlessly reading over something he was barely aware of. Sasuke frowned thoughtfully, then thought the better of it, closed the book, and calmly walked over to the bookshelf to put it away. Hardly had his fingers slid the book into its place then he was mashed into the shelf, his neck at an unruly angle as something slammed into the small of his back with the force of a truck. Twisting himself over, he saw Naruto clinging tightly to his waist, burying his face into the crook of his ribcage. Sasuke smiled sadly and turned, fully embracing the blond, rocking him back and forth as Naruto wept silently into the folds of his shirt.

Both of them knew full well of the cause, and both of them knew they had absolutely no way to stop what was coming. Itachi was hell-bent on defiling Naruto, and it was a matter of when it would happen that truly frightened the two. Naruto looked up, interlocking his eyes with Sasuke, and the instant their eyes met, a sudden, desperate surge of gorgeous electric-blue currency flashed between them, holding their eyes together like magnets. Sasuke felt his heart crack and shatter into a thousand tiny fragments at his feet; Naruto's eyes portrayed the very quintessence of hopelessness, despair, and levels of great, unbridled fear that made Sasuke's anger towards Itachi spike to almost maddening levels.

Naruto leaned up and kissed the Uchiha full on the lips, searching desperately for consolation and Sasuke responded fully, fingers tilting up the back of the blond's head to gain more access to his mouth. Their tongues danced briefly in a flurry of desperate sadness before Sasuke let go, letting Naruto shove his nose into the crook of his neck. The blond clung tighter to the Uchiha, and the two stayed intertwined in an embrace of sadness and desolation for long periods of time.

Later

Kabuto looked up, the sunlight glinting off of his wire-rimmed glasses as Naruto entered his room. The butler greeted the blond with a welcoming smile, silently gesturing Naruto to sit. Naruto sat, and instantly buried his head into his arms. Kabuto reached over and stroked his hair in a comforting manner, eyes filled with compassion. Naruto sobbed, his body wracked with fear and worry, then looked up into Kabuto's kind, gray eyes.

"Kabuto-san….I think I'm losing my mind. I think I'm losing more and more of my mind every single day." He said desperately. Kabuto nodded in sympathy.

"It's because of Itachi, isn't it, Naruto-kun?" Naruto listened to his response for a full three seconds before wailing out his worries to the world.

"Why? _Why me?_ Is he really attracted to me…or is he just using me to get to Sasuke? It's tearing me apart, Kabuto-san, and _I can't protect him."_ He exclaimed wildly. The gray-haired butler nodded remorsefully.

"I know it's hard….and I think I should tell you about Sasuke. About why he's been screaming every single night." He smiled wanly at Naruto's shocked expression.

"You…you know that I know?" Kabuto smiled.

"A butler must be aware of his surroundings at all times, my dear Naruto-kun." He flicked his glasses further up his nose and leaned back, a nostalgic expression chiseled on his elegant features.

"You see…Itachi has always possessed a sort of….demonic streak in him. He loves to torture Sasuke. He loves to see his little brother writhe in pain and agony. About five years ago, he came up with the perfect plan to destroy his little brother. When it was about midnight, he snuck into Sasuke's room and injected him with a drug to render him absolutely helpless. That being done, he picked up his body and took him away to his lab." Kabuto swallowed and continued.

"Strapping the unconscious Sasuke to a metal table, he performed an extremely dangerous surgery upon him, replacing important arteries and veins with metal blood vessels. Sasuke was awake during this whole process, and during the time….his face…the look on his face…" A tear slid down Kabuto's cheek and his voice wavered slightly, but he pressed on determinedly.

"The look on his face showed utter horror and desperation. No one in the world has ever gone through what Sasuke has experienced. And the most horrible thing….the most horrible thing….was that Itachi was _smiling._" Kabuto nodded dolefully at the mortified expression on Naruto's face.

"Itachi was smiling as if this was the most enjoyable thing he'd ever experienced in the world. His _eyes_ smiled along with his mouth, as if he actually enjoyed doing the sick, twisted deed he was doing to his brother. His own. Brother. I had to watch….and I was powerless to do anything at all." Kabuto stopped, then pressed on.

"Sasuke is now a cyborg, half human, half machine. Itachi still uses the metal vessels to his advantage; he had a device planted in Sasuke that would send a strong electrical current sizzling across his vessels should he ever disobey. And that is why Sasuke is powerless to stop him. Itachi has the controller to the device, and apparently he likes to use it during midnight to torture Sasuke, which is why you've been hearing the screams…." Kabuto stopped at the tortured look on Naruto's face.

"From the look on your face, it looks like you're more tortured than Sasuke." He remarked mildly. Naruto dissolved into tears again, burying his face in his arms.

"Sasuke….is there any way….we could disable the device, or pull the vessels out of Sasuke?" He asked desperately. Kabuto shook his head slowly.

"Itachi, knowing full well that Sasuke would do anything in his power to be free, has a constant vigilance over his device. If we tried pulling out the vessels, Sasuke would die, for Itachi has replaced all important arteries and veins with metal." Naruto felt his head drop down hopelessly.

"Dammit…." Kabuto looked down wanly at Naruto's prone form, then hoisted the blond to his feet and gently nudged him out of the room.

"It's way past your bedtime now. Get some rest." He advised. Naruto smirked sadly.

"Like I can, with this shadow over my head." He sighed dejectedly.

"But I'll try." With that, the blond ambled wearily to his room, falling asleep before his head collided with his pillow.

Midnight

He was jolted out of his sleep with a bang, realizing with a sudden horror that his arms and legs were held captive by metal restrictions. Naruto thrashed in mortification at the realization that he was completely naked and utterly helpless on a steel table, and that a shadowy Itachi was standing over him, a sickening look on his face that made the bile rise in Naruto's throat. Itachi himself was also unclothed, and he crawled on top of Naruto with a maddening slowness that completely unnerved the blond. Lowering his head, the older Uchiha pressed his lips to Naruto's jawline, then whispered into his ear.

"Now….shall we finish what we started?" Naruto's eyes widened in petrification as Itachi's shaft probed against his parted legs.

_Oh god…this is the end…he's going to rape me, kill me, castrate me, then transform me into a cyborg like Sasuke…_

There was an awesome explosion, and the door to the laboratory practically dissolved under the force of Sasuke's shove. The Uchiha burst in, clad in nothing but pants, eyes wild, red, and spinning as he took in the scene before him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried happily. Itachi hissed in rage.

"So, little brother, have you come to thwart me?" He growled.

Sasuke roared and threw himself at his older brother, eyes thirsting for blood. Itachi merely twisted aside and helped his brother past him, ramming Sasuke headfirst into a wall. Sasuke twisted in midair and propelled himself from the wall with his feet, lips stretched across his teeth like an animal. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Itachi flick his fingers, bringing out a small metal box. Instantly the blond struggled, thrashing at his restraints, but he was too late. Itachi pressed a small button, and Sasuke fell to the ground, twitching and convulsing in mortal agony. Naruto answered with a cry of his own, watching Sasuke roil on the ground.

It was then that the blond felt something snap inside of him, unleashing long-sleeping power he never knew he had.

Energy such that he never felt before surged up inside of him, caressing each nerve, each vein, each artery until he was drunk with power. It pulsed inside of him, it sent warmth right down to the tips of his toenails, and it became one with him. It melded with his hearbeat and it gave him strength. It seemed that every single emotion he'd ever felt during his lifetime had suddenly coagulated together in one fell swoop to give him this superhuman strength. With a snarl, he burst free of his restraints, easily snapping them like pieces of wet tissue.

Itachi's head whipped around just in time to see his captive go free, eyes blazing like a full-blown typhoon. Naruto let out a high-pitched shriek, then dove headfirst at Itachi, nails digging into his neck and leaving three long gashes across the pale skin. His other hand fumbled wildly for the device, clawing rashly at Itachi's alabaster hand until it got hold of the device. Wrenching it free, Naruto sprung like a cat to the floor, immediately leaping to the other side of the room where he held the device triumphantly in the air.

Sasuke watched, completely shocked as Naruto did what he did. Itachi's face mirrored his own, though it was mixed in with horror and utter displeasure. It was then that Sasuke saw his chance, in the very instant Itachi turned to look at Naruto. It was going to hurt….it was going to hurt like hell, but Sasuke was beyond the point of pain now that his beloved had given him a chance to get back at his brother. Sharp fingernails tore at his skin and delved into the flesh, and elegant features contorted in pain as Sasuke dug at the metal vessels embedded so deeply into his body. He tore out a great column of them, as well as the source of the electrical currents: a small box located just behind his collarbone.

Sasuke wrenched the metal wires out of his body, tearing his skin in several places as the wires were ripped free. Great torrents of blood gushed out from the broken circuitry as Sasuke continued to rip apart his own body, until the Uchiha was drenched in his own crimson libation. His vision blurred and he staggered, but summoned the last of his strength and hurled the small electrical box straight into Itachi's shell-shocked form.

The older Uchiha shrieked and screamed as the small box sent racking through his body several thousand volts of electricity. Sasuke turned away as Itachi's agonized cries cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. After a long period of time, Itachi convulsed once, then fell to the floor. Both Naruto and Sasuke stood quite still, waiting in anticipation for Itachi to suddenly rise, but when the older Uchiha remained comatose on the floor, they advanced slowly. Naruto spoke first, raising one slender golden eyebrow.

"Do you think he's dead?" Sasuke looked quizzically at his brother.

"No….I don't think so…he's probably out cold. That box contained a lot of electricity, but not enough to kill him." He remarked. Naruto smirked wryly.

"He sure screamed like he was dying."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sighing, he staggered over to a small crate lying underneath a nearby desk, then took out some rope. Together he and Naruto trussed Itachi up like a turkey, then slung him unceremoniously onto the steel table and re-snapped on the restraints. It was then that Sasuke realized how critically he was injured; he stopped cold and fell to the floor in a faint. Naruto let out an exclamation as he caught Sasuke's body, dragging it out of the lab and into his own room, hollering for Kabuto while he was at it.

"Kabuto-san, what can we do?" He asked worriedly. Kabuto calmly tore his shirt into strips and used it to bind Sasuke's gaping wounds; the gray fabric immediately turned a dark red.

"We need to get him to medical attention, but the option of hospitals is out of the question. They'd only reject him, for hospitals cannot treat cyborgs." Naruto looked up at Kabuto's remark, pure determination blazing in his eyes.

"I know someone who can." He picked up a nearby telephone and dialed a well-known number. After three rings, a deep baritone answered.

"Hello?" Naruto spoke quickly in response.

"Neji, is Tsunade-baachan still there?"

"Yes….why do you need her?"

"News now, explanations when we get there. Expect me at your place in five minutes." Naruto could almost imagine the confusion on Neji's finely-chiseled features.

"Very well….I shall meet you there." The blond hung up, then whirled and snatched Sasuke's body off of the bed, making a beeline for the garage.

"Come on, Kabuto. We have a life to save."

* * *

So now you know what's wrong with Sasuke...oooo, what will happen next? 


	35. Tension

Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry for such a short chapter...I have exams, and I'm only allowed on the comp on weekends...so I apologize. The ending will come in the next two chapters, I guarantee.

At the Hyuuga Mansion

No sooner had Neji opened the door than he was immediately run over by a whirlwind of yellow. Naruto literally plowed him down, leaving a very dazed Hyuuga on the floor, and Neji could've sworn he had footprints smeared across his face. Kabuto stepped in a minute later, shaking his head, a small smile on his face as he witnessed the Hyuuga sprawled messily across his own floor. Neji blinked up at him in a mixture of confusion and shock, and Kabuto responded with a low chuckle. Shaking his head, he hauled Neji up the the hand, and pushed him towards the general direction of Naruto's path.

In Tsunade's Room

The door was practically yanked off its hinges as Naruto barreled through. Tsunade looked up, a startled look marring her features as the blond dumped Sasuke's lifeless form unceremoniously on her bed. Shaking her head, Tsunade rumpled Naruto's hair and silently set to work on Sasuke, knowing that treatment came first and questions came later.

Naruto rushed around, getting all of the medical equipment as Tsunade gently wiped all the blood off of Sasuke's prone form. A chocolate eyebrow raised in confusion as she witnessed the wires dangling out of Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto, what is this?" She asked. Naruto sighed, a forlorn look in his eyes, and quietly retold the story of Sasuke's demise. When he was done, Tsunade had a murderous look on her face as well as pity and concern for the Uchiha.

"Can you remove the wires and replace them with normal vessels, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked hopefully. Tsunade whacked him across the cheek with the back of her hand for the "baachan", but agreed.

"I'll try my best." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you. How long will it take?" He asked in concern. Tsunade's brows came together in a frown.

"About all of today, and maybe tomorrow, so you might as well make yourself comfortable while you can." She said.

"Should I call Shizune-nee, baachan?" Naruto asked, ducking quickly as a fist shot out in his general direction.

"I should do this myself. Shizune shouldn't be bothered." Tsunade replied, then shooed Naruto out of the room and set to work on Sasuke.

Naruto quietly closed the door, then stepped out into the hallway. He took one step into the corridor and immediately fell, tackled forcefully by what felt like a brown torpedo. Kiba was sobbing and crying desperately on his chest, and Naruto patted him awkwardly on the head before starting to struggle. The Inuzuka picked up the hint and got off, but immediately enfolded Naruto in a bone-crushing hug, practically dissolving his lips with the force of his kiss. Naruto struggled, then slipped out of Kiba's arms, laughing playfully.

"You never change, do you?" Kiba shook his head.

"How's Sasuke?" He asked. Naruto's eyes shot from blue to black in the span of a second.

"Tsunade-baachan's healing him….but his chances are thin." Kiba nodded slowly, then patted Naruto gently on the back.

"He'll be okay. Is he treating you well?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…he's treating me fine. I actually have my own bed." He laughed at the hurt look on the Inuzuka's face.

"But I still miss the presence of a certain dog-boy. Still….I don't mind though….my pillow isn't constantly soaked with your drool anymore." Naruto promptly burst into laughter at Kiba's chagrined look.

"Hey, I didn't drool THAT much!" He retorted. Naruto's mirth only increased.

"Yeah, right, Shizune had to use up one whole bottle of detergent just to get it half clean." He shot back, then ducked as a fist whistled past his head. Kiba looked murderous.

"TAKE THAT BACK, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" And with that, he took off like a rocket after the blond, chasing him around the halls of the Hyuuga mansion.

Naruto laughed as he ran, Kiba hot on his tail. He rounded a corner and ran Neji down once more, then skidded to a stop and shot back to his former master.

"Neji! I'm soooooo sorry….are you okay?" Neji coughed delicately, his hair splayed in silken black rivulets on the carpet.

"That's twice you've killed me in my own house." Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry…." He reached down and helped the Hyuuga to his feet. Neji sniffed in mock arrogance and picked a piece of lint from his clothing, discarding it with a flick of his nimble fingers.

"Be more careful next time…but it's no use saying that to someone like you." Naruto smiled and laughed.

"It's good to see you again, Neji." Neji smiled and enveloped the blond in a warm hug, pulling him in for a kiss and winking at Kiba as he blushed and turned away.

"Yeah….it's good to see you too. How's Uchiha? Is he treating you well?" Naruto sighed and repeated the same thing he said to Kiba, laughing as the Inuzuka puffed himself up indignantly.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T DROOL!" Neji frowned playfully, looking up at Kiba from exceptionally long lashes.

"Of course you do. I've seen your pillow." At this, Naruto drew himself up and pointed accusingly at the Inuzuka, a triumphant look on his features.

"SEE? SEE? I HAVE A WITNESS! IN YOUR FACE!" Kiba sighed dejectedly.

"Oh very well….but I, at least, am not a little whore like a certain BLOND person in this general vicinity…." It was Naruto's turn to blush.

"It isn't my fault I have three guys lusting after my ass!" Kiba smirked sassily.

"It is too. You're way too cute for someone of your caliber." He snickered and dodged the foot that shot out at him. Naruto looked ready to raise hell.

"INUZUKA KIBA! I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" He tore himself from Neji's arms and shot after the laughing brunet, and once more the two ran helter-skelter around the Hyuuga mansion. Neji sighed, calmly rubbed his temples, and retired to his study for a nice, long nap.


	36. The Peace of Existence

Oh my god, guys, I'm SOOOO sorry for having you wait three weeks...exams...exams...curse those exams...anyhow, this is the last chapter and Eyes of Defiance will be officially finished. I feel this story has been my masterpiece, and I do not hesitate to give my thanks to all of you readers.

Chapter 35: The Peace of Existence

One Week Later

"Oi, Sasuke."

_Uggghhh…my head…why does it feel like I have a whole symphony of African bees inside of my head?_

"Oi, Sasuke."

_Is someone calling me? That's strange…it's been pretty silent here all the time…_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Said Uchiha blearily cracked open an eye, immediately regretted it, and closed the eye again. Sasuke experimentally tested the other eye, again wished he hadn't, then gave up and popped both eyes open, much to the protests of his sore, aching body. He blinked. He blinked again, confused as to why he was staring straight into the bluest sky he'd ever seen. Why was he staring into the sky? It didn't feel like he was outside…then he realized with the speed of a match being lighted. The "sky", was actually a pair of crystalline eyes, staring down at him with great intensity. Uzumaki Naruto was no more than an inch away from his face, emblazoning twin sets of holes into his face via his stare. Sasuke blinked once more.

"Naruto?" The blond perked up immediately and sat down on the bed, sliding a hand over the curve of Sasuke's cheekbone.

"Ah….so it took you long enough to awaken."

The Uchiha let out an exhausted groan, slowly positioning himself upon his pillows like as if his whole body was made of glass. He made a few futile attempts at speaking, but found he could not when his voice obstinately stayed in his throat. Naruto grabbed a nearby cup of water and tipped the contents down his throat. Sasuke coughed and spluttered, then settled wearily into the pillows.

"How…how long have I been….asleep?" Naruto smiled wanly.

"One week." Sasuke's eyes widened, and he tried to protest, but was stopped by a gentle finger on his lips. Naruto looked stern.

"No more now. You're still pretty beat-up." Sasuke turned away and looked absentmindedly out of the nearest window.

"What did…what did they do to me?" He asked tentatively. Naruto smiled in response.

"Tsunade-baachan managed to extract all of the metal blood vessels and replace them with normal ones. From what I heard, you yelled quite a bit in your coma…then you talked for a few days about Itachi…but that was about it." Onyx eyes darkened, if possible, to an even darker shade of black.

"Itachi…where is he?" He asked. Naruto smiled enigmatically.

"I called Gaara." A small glint of humor pierced midnight eyes.

"_Ah._" A single word of comprehension. Naruto shifted slightly on the bed.

"We're taking you home tomorrow."

The blond shifted his head and turned out to gaze vaguely out of the window, and as he did so, the sun caught his eyes and illuminated them to portray magnificent colors of iridescent blue, shimmering and scintillating in the light. Sasuke felt something hot and liquid run through his body, and the vision before him suddenly reminded him how much he wanted the blond. He wanted him more than ever now, after a strict diet of anti-Naruto for the past week. Still…in his fragile state, he couldn't function as well as he would given normal circumstances….but that came later.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel?" The Uchiha groaned and shifted again.

"Weak. Pathetic. Ill." Naruto smiled sadly.

"You'll heal."

He turned away to gaze out of the window again, and Sasuke felt himself drift, to a place neither Naruto, nor anyone else for that matter, could get to.

The Next Day

"Oof."

Naruto panted, plodding slowly across the floor with one very heavy Uchiha on his back. Neji smiled in amusement as the blond struggled with his load.

"Man, Sasuke….what did you have for breakfast, concrete?" The Uchiha smiled wanly.

"It's not my fault, I've been in bed all day. You've just gotten a lot weaker." He shot back. Naruto snarled briefly in response, but grudgingly lugged Sasuke through the Hyuuga mansion. Neji smiled, trying his best to hide his mirth.

"Take good care of Naruto now, Uchiha." Sasuke slanted him a glare out of the corner of his eyes, then settled for a nap on Naruto's back.

"Bye, Neji. I do hope to meet again." The Hyuuga reached out and affectionately ruffled Naruto's blond locks.

"Of course we will, my little kitsune." With a wink in response, Naruto was gone.

That Evening

Sasuke looked up as Naruto slid in the room, closing the door softly behind him. The blond was wearing a silken robe of the palest blue which brought out the maroon undertints of his eyes and enlightened his hair to an almost white-blond hue. The Uchiha blinked and forced himself under control as hot, liquid blood pooled down somewhere south. Naruto, however, didn't seem to notice Sasuke's sudden flux in behavior; instead, he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and touched a cool, soft hand to Sasuke's alabaster forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke gulped and nodded; Naruto's eyes were zeroed in on his own, and it took an immense amount of pressure on his lips courtesy of his teeth to keep himself under control.

"Y-yes…I'm fine." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Good." He shifted on the bed, and in doing so, the robe he was wearing shifted slightly on his shoulders, exposing a healthy amount of smooth, creamy skin.

Sasuke felt something snap.

"MMMppphhhh…." Naruto was thrown backwards by the force of Sasuke's lips on his, and he struggled as Sasuke delved insistently into his mouth.

"Sa…Sasu…ke…aaaahhh…."

All sense of control now lost, the Uchiha pressed his mouth fully on the blond's, licking and nipping at Naruto's lower lip. After the span of a few seconds, Naruto gave in as well and responded much to Sasuke's delight, pulling the Uchiha down on top of his mouth, slight, strong fingers sliding up his robe to stroke lightly at his chest. Sasuke moaned in response against Naruto's sweet mouth, and drew back slightly, brushing his lips against Naruto's as he spoke in a low, husky whisper.

"Naruto…I can't….I can't hold back…" The blond looked up at him, eyes sparkling with pure, unadulterated love and desire.

"Sasuke…I know….I want it too…."

The Uchiha leaned down and gently settled on top of Naruto, hands slowly and tentatively undoing the sash on his robe. Naruto helped him with his own, then undid Sasuke's yukata as well, letting it slide down his body like a silken, midnight-blue waterfall. Sasuke stayed quite still, letting Naruto's gem-cut eyes slide over his body. The Uchiha he closed his eyes as if he could almost feel the blond's gaze. Naruto reached up and gently took Sasuke's alabaster neck in his teeth, settling down on the pillows and bringing the Uchiha with him. He shuddered with pleasure and unbridled emotion as Sasuke's hands started to roam.

Naruto rose and rose, shivering like a wind-tossed leaf as Sasuke continued his ministrations. The blond's mind dulled and his instincts took over as he moaned and roiled under the Uchiha's artful caresses, shivering as Sasuke lapped at his neck and nipped gently at his collarbone. The feathery feel of Sasuke's lips on his body sent him careening to dangerous, unknown, and yet so very pleasurable places he'd never been before, and Naruto closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of Sasuke's absent kisses trailing along the line of his body.

The emotion within him built and peaked until he was tense and full to the brim with love and desperate need for his lover. Sasuke's hot breath came in harsh pants from above as he writhed gently on top of Naruto, hands wandering passionately across Naruto's glorious frame. His fingers found Naruto's shaft and stroked, earning a magnificent moan from the blond beneath him. Naruto gasped and exhaled in a slow sigh that sent waves of the most gorgeous blue electricity waltzing down Sasuke's spine, and somehow, in some way, the Uchiha knew it was time. He bent, kissing Naruto's ear, and whispered his request.

Naruto nodded imperceptibly and Sasuke drew back, wrapping Naruto's legs around his hips and positioning himself right above Naruto's opening. He slid in gently, and was halfway encased in his sheath when Naruto moaned, a moan of pain rather than pleasure, and spasmed suddenly under his body. Sasuke recoiled, still in doubt, but relented when Naruto's gem-cut sapphire orbs caught his with a yearning from the very depths of his soul. Sasuke nodded back, then slowly thrust himself to the hilt inside of the blond.

Naruto gritted his teeth as tears spilled down his cheeks, but he held on tightly as Sasuke began to rock. The Uchiha gyrated his hips against Naruto's in a slow, sexy figure eight, sending a series of small, white-hot explosions dancing across Naruto's vision. Sasuke rocked harder on top of him, but stopped and winced, massaging his chest. Naruto looked up worriedly.

"Are you still…?" Sasuke grimaced and shook his head, then kissed Naruto passionately on the lips and started his gyrations once more.

Naruto bucked and gasped as Sasuke thrust himself inside of him again and again, each sensation more magnificent than the last. He circled his hips to Sasuke's thrusts, and eventually found a rhythm that matched the Uchiha's. Together they danced, together they came, until they weren't Sasuke or Naruto, or even SasukeNaruto….no, they were as one, conjoined until the end of eternity, forever entertwined as a single soul, a single entity, a single organism, suspended forever in a time lapse of pleasure, where reality ended and dreams began.

A Few Hours Later

Sasuke awoke suddenly and lay still in the silks and covers of the bed. He snuck a glance at the sleeping blond beside him and smiled, fondly placing an absent kiss on Naruto's neck. The steady rise and fall of the blond's breathing somehow brought him to a serenity nothing had ever provoked in him before, and somehow he realized that this was what he'd been seeking ever since he began to exist. This peace, this serenity, this feeling of absolute and utter contentment…this was it. He'd found it, and he'd found it with the most wonderful, the most amazing, the most magnificent little kitsune in the existence of the world.

* * *

My greatest gratitude goes to: 

Cheerful Pinkstar, who has never failed to review a chapter of my fic...actually, she's the only one who has reviewed every single chapter, and I thank her for that

Joyceee: JEEZ! YOU WRITE ME THIS LONG TEAR-JERKING REVIEW AND YOU DON'T LEAVE ME A WAY TO CONTACT YOU! (pouts)

GoldenSpiralLovesFishcakes: I think that's your name...well, thank you as well. I love you too.

Until the next time we meet,

Silver-eyed Hyuuga


End file.
